Lavender Love
by SquallStorm
Summary: Naruto returns from his training and promptly meets Hinata Hyuga after three years apart. Stunned, the shy kunoichi and the brash young Jinchuuriki head to Ichiraku. And that was just the beginning. What happens next? Only time will tell...
1. Returning Home

Hello everyone! You all know me, Dragoon Tidus. I'm coming at you all with a brand new NaruHina story! I have a heartfelt story to tell this time to you all, so I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did Love Among Shinobi. With that said, let it begin!

_**Lavender Love**_

Chapter One: Returning Home

It was a warm autumn day in Konoha. The cherry trees were in full bloom; their boughs filled with pink leaves. The village was quiet, even more so than usual. The two Shinobi who watched the main village gate were bored as usual. That is they were bored until they saw two Shinobi who had not been inside the village walls in for three years. An older man wearing light robes and a young man wearing a black and orange track suit were walking down the trail. Their voices could be heard.

"So Naruto, how does it feel to be home again? We've been away for three years and coming back home must be nice for you."

The blonde teenager next to him nodded and he spoke.

"I've really missed everybody. I wonder how Sakura and everyone else are doing?"

As if in response to his question, a flash of pink hair stopped in front of him. She was now shorter than Naruto, but not by much.

"Naruto? Is it really you?"

Naruto stopped and he smiled while placing his hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, Sakura. It's good to see you again."

Sakura looked him in the eyes and she smiled back at him.

"Is that the best you can say after three years? We all missed you. Everyone has been worried about you, especially Kakashi and Tsunade. Hopefully none of Jiraiya's traits have rubbed off on you."

Naruto smiled and looked up at the bigger male.

"Maybe one or two. You know how this guy gets his inspiration don't you?"

Sakura shuddered visibly and she nodded.

"Don't even get me thinking of that."

The three of them laughed. Sakura walked with the two men and they talked of various things, mainly Naruto's training. As the three of them walked, heads turned everywhere they went. Everyone was staring at Naruto. He had grown in the last three years, physically and mentally. One head in particular stopped and stared at him. Lavender eyes met blue, and for a moment time seemed to stop. Naruto Uzumaki stared straight into the eyes of the shy and reserved Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was carrying a bouquet of roses and she dropped them as a bright red blush spread across her face. She began to stammer and speak in a hurried manner.

"N-N-Naruto?"

She asked and Naruto gave her a smile before he stooped down to pick up her fallen roses. Hinata was shaking. Naruto looked into her eyes again and he placed the roses into her hands.

"It's me Hinata."

Hinata looked towards the ground and she closed her eyes. _Naruto's home!_ was the only thought running through the raven haired kunoichi's mind. Her breathing was becoming short and she smiled uneasily.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto. I have to be moving. I have to deliver these flowers to Kurenai-sensei before they wilt."

Naruto looked back at Sakura and then at Jiraiya. Sakura and Jiraiya both nodded, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Can I come with you Hinata?"

Hinata's blush darkened from red to crimson.

"I-If you would like to I would enjoy the company."

Naruto nodded and he waved to them both as Hinata started to turn towards Sakura. Sakura quietly mouthed the words _tell him_ to Hinata, but Hinata shook her head. _Not yet_ she mouthed back and she turned to Naruto.

"S-s-shall we be moving N-n-Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and he nodded.

"You seem tense Hinata. You should relax more. You're stuttering an awful lot."

Hinata gave him a smile and she took a deep breath.

"Thank you Naruto. I really enjoy the time we get to have together. How was your training?"

Naruto shook his head and he smiled.

"It went well. I learned a lot from Jiraiya. He's a really good teacher, believe it or not. I can use two Rasengans at once and my Shadow Clone abilities have improved as well."

The two Shinobi continued to walk talking of their abilities until they reached Kurenai's home, a small apartment. Naruto knocked on the door and Hinata started to fidget nervously. She pressed her fingers together nervously like she always did as the door swung open. In the doorway stood Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata's sensei and friend. A small blush crept across the younger woman's face and she handed the flowers to her teacher. Kurenai looked at Naruto and she smiled.

"Finally home Naruto? We've all missed you, especially Hinata."

Naruto gave a smile and he put both hands behind his head nervously. Hinata was now looking into Kurenai's eyes, as if pleading silently to not reveal her secret crush. Kurenai nodded very slightly at Hinata and Naruto looked at them both with a confused expression on his face. He spoke rather quickly.

"I missed Hinata too."

Hinata's head snapped up and she looked into Naruto's eyes. _He missed me?_

"I missed everyone. Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba… Even Shino. I'm just glad I can be back home with my friends again."

Hinata looked down at the floor and she smiled slightly. _He missed everyone, not just me._ Naruto looked at her and he saw that Hinata was looking away from him.

"Hinata… Why don't we get some ramen together? We can catch up on old times. I want to tell you more about my training. I want to hear how much you've improved too."

Hinata smiled up at Kurenai and she smiled at her student.

"Go on Hinata, it might be nice to be with him."

Hinata nodded and she turned to face her not so secret crush. Everyone knew Hinata was in love with Naruto, except for Naruto that is. Hinata nodded and she turned.

"I-I'd like that N-Naruto. Very much. I want to tell you all about the progress I've made since we last met. I'm still no match for you or Neji, but I'm slowly becoming stronger and more confident in myself."

Naruto smiled and he started to walk with Hinata through the streets of Konoha towards Ichiraku ramen. Heads turned to see the pair together, to see Hinata at long last with her crush. Naruto remained blissfully unaware as to why everyone else was staring, but he was happy nonetheless. It was his first day back and he was with a dear friend, one of many that he cherished above all else.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Unintentional Confession

Chapter Two: Unintentional Confession

Naruto and Hinata made their way through the village streets to the Ichiraku ramen stand. Everyone in the village knew how much the young man loved his ramen. Naruto quietly walked with Hinata until the reached the stand. Naruto parted the curtains and stepped aside, allowing Hinata to enter first. Hinata cast a warm smile at him and she took a seat in the center. Naruto waited until she was seated and he took the seat next to her and he smiled at her. Ayame and Teuchi both looked over at their customers and they both beamed to see Naruto.

"Naruto! You're back from training it seems. What can I get for you today?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and he smiled.

"I'll have whatever Hinata is having."

Hinata blushed visibly and she looked at him with her lavender eyes.

"N-N-Naruto, why do you want me to choose?"

Naruto gave her his big goofy grin and he put his arms behind his head.

"Because I always get the same thing every time. I want to try something new this time. And if you pick it, it should taste wonderful."

Hinata was smiling inwardly now. She felt like she was floating above herself, watching the scene unfold. _It feels just like I always dreamed, to be able to just be by Naruto's side. Even if he doesn't feel the same way about me, I can be happy just like this… _Thought the raven haired Kunoichi. Hinata had spaced out and she started to look at the menu. She decided and she looked at Naruto.

"Is pork miso ok?"

Naruto nodded and he smiled.

"Pork miso it is!"

The four people laughed. Teuchi and Ayame retreated behind the door to prepare the food. Hinata was feeling at ease now, and she turned to face Naruto.

"How was your training? You were gone for so long I'm sure you've surpassed everyone in the village."

Naruto shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that. I've definitely grown stronger, but I've not grown that strong. I need to strong enough to protect my precious people. Everyone in this village is precious to me in their own way. Even you Hinata. You're one of the few people I can relax and be myself around. I said it at the Chuunin Exam, but I like people like you."

Hinata smiled again and she looked at Naruto intently.

"I remember you saying that. It made me happy. I always thought you saw me as a weird quiet girl. I always wanted a nice day with my friends, but everyone is always so busy with their missions."

Naruto smiled and he nodded at her as he looked into her eyes. Blue met lavender once again and a pink hue rose in the shy Hyuga's cheeks. Naruto broke the uneasy silence while they waited for their food.

"How have you been? I've been worried about you Hinata. I know how your father views you."

Hinata looked down and she sighed very slightly.

"He's not happy as always. He's trying his hardest to marry me off to any clan that will have a Hyuga for a wife. I tell him I have someone I love, but he doesn't like the man I love."

Hinata was blushing a furious red now and Naruto smiled widely, but not at her. Teuchi had brought their food. In each of the ramen seller's hands was a steaming bowl of pork miso ramen. He sat both bowls down in front of them and he walked away. Naruto smiled eagerly and he waited for Hinata to break her chopsticks before doing the same with his own.

"Time to eat!"

He said and he dipped the chopsticks into the broth. He smiled as the food touched his lips.

"It's heavenly Hinata."

She smiled at him and she nodded as she ate as well. They continued in silence until both of them had eaten their share of the ramen. Naruto had finished his own ramen and he looked at Hinata once she had finished.

"I'll get this."

He said and he pulled the ryo from his frog wallet. Hinata giggled and she poked his wallet full of money.

"You've been saving up for a long time haven't you Naruto?"

He nodded and he handed the Ryo to Teuchi who smiled.

"You're both welcome any time."

Naruto hopped off of his seat and he tilted his head towards the main street.

"Can I walk you home? I have to go check in with Tsunade anyway."

Hinata blushed and she nodded.

"I-I-I'd like that N-Naruto."

The two of them started down the main street and they talked of each other's three years apart, how each of them had grown and matured.

"You're a Chuunin now? Congratulations Hinata. I'm really happy to hear that you've made it so far. It also doesn't surprise me that Neji is a Jounin now. He was always strong, but to think he'd make Jounin at 17. I'm still a Genin. I need to take the exam again."

He said with a heavy sigh at the end of his monologue. Hinata didn't know what else to say. She just lightly placed her right hand on his left shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Don't feel bad Naruto. You'll make a fine Shinobi. You're already one of the best in this village. Rank doesn't mean anything."

Naruto smiled at her and he placed his hand over hers. Hinata blushed again and she quickly retracted her hand. Naruto gave a smile and he stopped walking as they reached the Hyuga Compound.

"Thank you for a great time today Naruto. I had a lot of fun with you. I'll see you later ok?"

Hinata opened the gate and she entered the grounds. Naruto watched her go and he smiled to himself. He hadn't had that much fun in long time. However, he heard voices coming from the compound. Hw could see that Hinata was arguing with her father.

"I forbid you to see that demon scum again! How dare you defy me again!"

Hiashi Hyuga was livid. Naruto kept his head down and he listened to Hinata sob.

"I love him father! You don't know how I feel. You want to marry me off to a foreign clan, but you never once thought of what I want. I love Naruto Uzumaki, and you have no right to marry me off like I'm an object!"

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face. _She loves me? Why me? I'm not good enough to be married to Hinata Hyuga._ Hearing these words, Naruto stood up and he ran. He ran until he reached the Hokage Residence. He didn't know what to think anymore. He pushed that memory aside for the time being and he regained his composure for his meeting with Jiraiya and Tsunade. He hadn't even been back a day yet and he was already confused once again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Take Me There

Chapter Three: Take Me There

Naruto had gone to his meeting with the Hokage and had returned to his own home. He was tired and he had a lot on his mind. _Hinata loves me? But could I make her happy? Come to think of it, it's been a long time that I've known her. But seeing her the first time in three years, she's grown very beautiful. Maybe I can try to talk to her about it. But then again, maybe I'd just better play it off like I don't know. I want her to tell me face to face. But she's so beautiful… Definitely beautiful._ _I don't feel like I'm not good enough, I love to make people happy. I just want her to be happy. That's all I want. _ These were Naruto's thoughts, and he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hinata was facedown in her pillow sobbing. "Why can't he just give me his blessing? Why can't he accept my love for Naruto?" She said to her younger sister Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi was sitting at the edge of Hinata's bed, dangling her feet over the side of the bed. Hanabi, now eleven, was stroking her elder sister's cheek.

"I don't know if now is the best time to say this, but I saw Naruto outside the window when Father was reprimanding you. At least I think it was him. He took off in quite a hurry and I can't use Byakugan yet, so I can't be certain."

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight, her long raven hair falling over her shoulders.

"Oh no. If it was him, he knows. I feel like a weight has been lifted, but I didn't want him to find out this way."

Hanabi smiled and she poked her older sister's cheek.

"So tell him properly. That's what I would do. You need to have more confidence in yourself Hinata!"

Hinata smiled at her sister and she nodded.

"I'll try my best. It's getting late Hanabi. We should get some sleep soon."

Hanabi nodded and she hopped off of Hinata's bed and she exited the room. Hinata slipped into her night clothes and she lay awake in her bed thinking. _Father doesn't notice that I'm a person. Hanabi is my only source of comfort. What a fine older sister I've turned out to be. And now Naruto may know about my feelings for him. But if he's taught me one thing, it is to believe in myself. And I'll do just that. Thank you Naruto. Even though you don't know why I love you, I always will. No matter what happens. I'll always believe in you._

With those thoughts the raven haired Kunoichi fell asleep, her tears gone and her lips formed into a small smile.

* * *

Naruto awoke with the rising sun. He had grown accustomed to rising with the sun. He quickly cast aside his night clothes and he entered his shower, letting the hot water rush over his body. After his shower he quickly dressed in is track suit and he headed out the door into the main streets. Thoughts of the day before ran through his mind and he smiled. _I'll deal with this in my own way. I will just act like I always have. I can't become involved with anyone. Not now that Akatsuki is after me. I'm sorry Hinata, but if it were safe to love you back, I would. You've always been one of my favorite people, since the Chuunin Exams that is. I know you for who you really are._ Naruto didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. He loved his friends dearly, and he didn't want them to die or lose their dreams for his sake. This was his decision, and he didn't want to change his mind.

* * *

Hinata rose with the chirping of several songbirds outside her window. She smiled at the bright sunny day. Her name meant sunny place, and it was days like this that she liked best. She slipped out of her nightclothes and into her day attire, her purple jacket over her favorite shirt. She stepped outside her door and she saw her cousin Neji Hyuga looking over the koi pond in their yard.

"Good morning Neji."

Neji turned his head to see his younger cousin and he smiled at her.

"Good morning Hinata. Going to meet Naruto again?"

Hinata blushed furiously and she shook her head.

"H-How did you know about that?"

Neji sighed and he leaned his back against the railing of the little red bridge they stood on.

"You know how your father knows everything about everyone in this village. He had people out looking for you for half the day. When he found out you were with Naruto, he wanted me to drag you back. I said no. I believe he could be the best thing for you and the clan. And you have my approval of Naruto, for what that's worth."

Hinata was dumbfounded by what her elder cousin had told her. She didn't know where to start. Neji had stood up for her and he had given her his blessing.

"Neji… thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him. Hanabi said he overheard Father's and my argument last night. Did you see anything?"

Neji nodded.

"I saw him when I came from my room. He was crouching by the window. And then he bolted. I've never seen anyone move that fast, not even Lee."

Hinata nodded and she hugged her cousin briefly before she dashed past him into the streets of Konoha. Hinata always knew where Naruto was thanks to her Byakugan. She focused her Chakra into her eyes and she smiled as she found him in the training fields. She made her way to the training grounds and she sat and she watched him. Naruto was practicing his Shadow Clone techniques with his shirt off and Hinata watched his training intently. Naruto eventually sat down and he looked over to see her. Hinata blushed and she looked into the trees. Naruto walked over to her and he smiled.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Hinata found her eyes glued to his muscular chest. She was focused more on his rippling abs and all she could do was nod fervently. Naruto sat beside her after he replaced his shirt.

"How are you doing? Everything ok at home?"

Hinata froze. _He does know, but I don't want him to worry about me._

"Everything is fine. Just my father is trying harder than ever to marry me off."

Naruto nodded and he looked into her eyes.

:"Why does he want to marry you off so badly? You're a great Shinobi and more than capable of taking over the clan after him. You were always right behind Sakura in the Academy exams."

Hinata shook her head and she sighed lightly.

"I never told you what he said to Kurenai after I became a Genin did I?"

Naruto shook his head and he scooted a little closer to her.

"He said I was superfluous to the clan, a liability. He compared me to Hanabi, saying she was already stronger than I was. All my father cares about is power. I'm the shy, quiet daughter he never wanted. I'm nothing to him."

Naruto stood up and he held his hand out to her.

"Take my hand and come with me. I want to show you a wonderful place I go to think all alone."

Hinata blushed and she looked into his eyes, lavender meeting blue once again. Except this time, Naruto smiled at her. He looked right into her eyes and smiled. Hinata was at peace with him at last. She eventually nodded and she placed her slender hand in his.

"I'll go with you."

Hinata stood up, dusted off her clothes and Naruto smiled.

"I found a lake deep in the woods. It's wonderful."

Hinata smiled and she nodded.

"Take me there."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Our Special Place

Chapter Four: Our Special Place

Naruto took Hinata by the hand and he smiled at her, causing the shy Hyuga to blush slightly. Naruto held onto her hand tightly and he started to run across the training field. Hinata followed him closely, enjoying the attention he was giving her. Hinata decided on a bold move and she laced her fingers with his, and she gripped his hand as if her life depended on it. Naruto only smiled as they reached the forest.

"We have to hop through the trees here. Stay close to me because it is a little hard to find."

Naruto slowly let go of her hand and Hinata nodded. She didn't want this moment to end. _He's showing me a place he found himself. This couldn't get any better. He doesn't have to tell me he loves me. Just being alone with Naruto makes me so happy._ She watched as Naruto hopped into the tree line and began to dash through the treetops. Hinata followed him easily. She was a Chuunin now and she had grown considerably stronger, but she was still no match for most Chuunin in the village. They leaped through the trees and stayed high up for at least fifteen minutes. Naruto signaled for her to follow him and he dropped down to the forest floor.

"It's here. I marked the trees with a kunai so I could find it easier."

Naruto smiled at her as she landed gracefully on her two feet. She seemed almost like a dancer as graceful as she was. Hinata smiled as she ran her hands through her long raven hair and it shimmered softly in the light that filtered through the treetops. _She's beautiful… I just don't want her to be hurt because of me._ He thought and he pushed the branches out of the way. Hinata followed and she gasped audibly at what she saw. It was a crystal blue lake surrounded by flowers of all hues. Roses, daisies, tulips and sunflowers grew around the sparkling clear lake.

"Oh… It's beautiful N-Naruto."

Hinata sat by the lake and dangled her feet into the water. Naruto sat down beside her and he smiled.

"I found this place by accident. I was training in the trees and I fell and landed right in the lake."

He chuckled softly and Hinata giggled.

"It's really a beautiful place. I'm really glad you showed me this."

Naruto smiled at her and he nodded.

"You're the only one I've ever shown this to. No one else has ever seen this but me and now you."

Hinata blushed and she giggled slightly again.

"Why me though?"

Naruto tilted his head back and he looked into the sky before he turned his head to look into her eyes.

"Because you're one of the few people who from the very beginning saw me as Naruto Uzumaki, not the Kyuubi. I've known for a long time that most people despised me, but it was because I had Iruka, you and Kakashi that I've become what I am today. I'd give my life to protect you all, and that's why I'm not going to become close to anyone, aside from friendships. Akatsuki is hunting me Hinata. And they'll use my precious people to get to me. And I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you all, especially my dearest friend, the one who always believed in me from the very beginning."

Hinata was dumbstruck. A red blush shot across her face. Hinata didn't know what to say. He thought so highly of her for so long and she didn't realize it. She finally caught her voice and she broke down in tears.

"N-Naruto… I've always believed in you. Your sense of optimism is what kept me going through all the hard times. When you cheered me on against Neji in our first Chuunin Exam, I was so happy. I wanted you to see how much I'd grown. When you told me you liked people like me before your own match with Neji, I was even happier. I've always watched you, and you helped me grow. I've always admired you and your unshakeable courage and optimism."

What happened next was a blur in Hinata's mind. Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug and he ran his hand through her long raven hair.

"I know Hinata. I've known for a long time. I just don't want you to be hurt because of me. I can promise you something though. This will be our special place, and the next time we come here alone, it will mean all the fighting is done."

Hinata looked up at him and she nodded slightly as she pushed her face into his chest.

"I'll hold you to that promise."

Naruto smiled and he nodded.

"You know I don't go back on my words."

Hinata softly disentangled herself from his arms and she smiled. She reached into her jacket and she withdrew some of her healing medicine.

"Take this with you. Now that you're back I know you'll be busy with your missions, but I want you to have this. It is improved medicine that I have made. It also restores your chakra. I made it myself. If you ever get hurt, just apply this to the wound. It will also restore your strength."

Naruto smiled at her and he took it from her.

"Thank you Hinata. We should be getting back soon."

Hinata nodded and she stood up.

"My father will be furious if he sees I've been with you again. Neji approves of you though. He's one of your precious people isn't he?"

Naruto nodded.

"Everyone in this village is my family. This village and everyone and everything in it are precious to me. Even though your father does not like me, I still consider him precious, because he's a member of the Konohagakure family. The Third Hokage's ideals have been passed down to me, and my wish is for everyone to see each other as a family member. I wouldn't be as strong as I am if I didn't have someone to protect. And I have a lot to protect."

Naruto finished and he slid his hand in hers briefly and he leaped into the trees. Hinata followed and they made their way back to the training field. Waiting for them was Sakura and Kakashi.

"Naruto! We have to report to the Hokage's office right away. There's been an attack on Sunagakure."

Naruto's head shot up.

"Gaara!"

Sakura nodded and she started to walk, but she spoke back over her shoulder.

"Hinata can come too. We need all the help we can get."

The four of them nodded and they dashed throughout the village streets until they reached the Hokage's Residence. Tsunade was waiting for them in her office with Temari.

"Naruto, we need you to go to Sunagakure with Sakura, Kakashi and Hinata. Akatsuki has attacked the village and they've captured Gaara. Kankuro is suffering from a poison smoke bomb and Temari is here to give us the news. We need you to leave immediately. Team Gai will follow you once you've left."

Naruto nodded.

"Wait for me, Gaara. We'll get you out of there."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. To Sunagakure

Author's Note: I just want to thank all of my reviewers so far. I would especially like to thank ChewieCookies, I'm Solo, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only and shyxvibrant-love for their continued reviews. It brings me great joy to write for every one of you who enjoys Naruto, but its your reviews that make me happiest. Thank you for your support.

Chapter Five: To Sunagakure

Naruto was stunned. Gaara, one of his dearest friends, captured by the Akatsuki. Hinata sidled up to him as they waited by the main gate for Kakashi. It would be the first time master and student would see each other in two years. Hinata stood close to Naruto's right side, Sakura to his left. It was an emergency mission. Sakura looked at her friends worriedly before she spoke to them.

"Naruto… Hinata… We'll make it through this. We'll save Gaara."

Naruto was deep in his thoughts. _Gaara is a lot like me. Of course the Akatsuki would go after him. But why now? We hadn't heard anything from them in over three years… at least according to the pervy sage. Hang on Gaara, we'll get you out of there._ Naruto snapped his head up as Kakashi dropped down in front of them.

"All here. Good, let's move."

Kakashi quickly stopped and he formed five seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Kakashi slapped his palm down onto the ground and in a poof of smoke came a small brown dog that wore a blue vest.

"Pakkun, we're going to need your help here. Can you keep your nose trained for anyone following us?"

The dog nodded and he spoke.

"You got it."

Kakashi turned to Hinata.

"I know you're not used to working with me Hinata, but we don't have a choice. I need you to keep an eye out for us at all times with your Byakugan. You're the only one we can rely on."

Hinata nodded and she focused her chakra to her eyes and she popped the veins on her temples.

"I'm on it."

Kakashi said nothing further and they started to race through the trees in the direction of Sunagakure. Naruto talked with Sakura and Hinata on the way.

"How long ago did word come from Sunagakure?"

Naruto had directed the question at Sakura. She was still distraught from the news herself. She had become fairly good friends with the Kazekage and his siblings.

"Temari was already in the village. Kankuro already fallen to the poison. Baki, their former teacher, had sent the Kazekage's personal falcon. It seems a man named Deidara was the one who attacked and defeated Gaara. The village is safe. Gaara was fighting to protect the village. Unfortunately, we know nothing of Akatsuki's whereabouts. All we know is they headed north upon Gaara's defeat. It is scary, isn't it? People with the power to overcome the power of Gaara."

Naruto nodded and he sighed.

"I know Gaara well. He may have willingly surrendered to protect the village. I'd do the same if I were Hokage. If it meant protecting all of you, I'd die a thousand times. No one will hurt my precious people."

Sakura looked over at Hinata and both girls smiled. Now was as good a time as any Sakura thought.

Hinata sidled up to Naruto and she smiled.

"Naruto, I'm sure Gaara is ok. I've seen how strong you are. I'm sure Gaara is just as strong. We'll rescue him, so cheer up. Please, we all know you're hurting inside, but let us share your pain. Sakura and I are your friends."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. He knew what they were doing. Pakkun suddenly halted.

"Someone's coming. It's the Sunagakure girl. Temari I believe."

They halted in the trees as Temari landed on the branch across from them.

"We have a problem. Kankuro is suffering from the poison. We have to get Sakura to him immediately. We're still a few hours away, so the best we can do is pray he can hold out. It's a very strong poison that attacks the nervous system."

Sakura gasped audibly.

"Neurotoxins. Those are difficult to counteract. I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything."

Temari nodded as they resumed their trek. After four hours they reached the entrance to Sunagakure. Temari led them into the Kazekage residence and she rushed to Kankuro's side. Her fallen brother was unconscious, but breathing. Temari allowed a single tear to rush down her cheek but she brushed it away. Sakura set her bag down by the doorway and she leaned over Kankuro.

"He'll be ok. It hasn't spread that far yet. I need a special herb though. Can you get me an Emmorea leaf?"

Temari had always grown Emmorea. She plucked a leaf off the plant by her windowsill and placed it into Sakura's hand. Sakura's hand began to glow a soft green and she ran her hand over Kankuro's forehead.

"Toxin Removal Jutsu!"

Sakura placed her hand onto the leaf and pressed her hand over Kankuro's forehead. The poison was drawn out of his system and Sakura threw the leaf into the trash. She wiped her forehead and she sighed.

"He should be ok, but he'll need to rest for a few days."

Temari nodded and they all sat down in the meeting room to discuss their next move.

"They were seen headed north. It's all mountains and caves in that area. The hideout will be there. With Hinata's Byakugan, we should be able to find it easily."

Everyone nodded. They called the meeting there. The mission would begin at dawn the next day. Naruto stayed behind however, staring at the painting of Gaara. Hinata noticed Naruto standing there and she stood next to him.

"You really care for him."

Naruto nodded and he smiled at her.

"Out of all my male friends, Gaara is my best friend. We have so much in common. We were both shunned by our own villages, branded as a demon. He never had anyone to befriend him though. I had you though Hinata. I never realized it before, but I had you the whole time."

Naruto turned to face her and she blushed while she looked into his sea blue eyes.

"When all the fighting is done, let's celebrate. When we put an end to Akatsuki, we'll be together more. I just don't want you to be hurt because of me."

Hinata looked aside and she let a tear run down her cheek.

"I'd die for you, you know. Naruto, I love you."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him. Hinata felt giddy and she wrapped her arms around him back.

"I know you do. I realize that now. I love you for you, but right now, its too risky. My enemies will use you to get to me. We'll have to be very cautious from now on. I don't want you getting hurt."

Hinata sniffled into his chest and she nodded.

"I'll fight by your side. I don't want to lose you again. Please, just be there for me, if you can't be with me, just be there for me. I want to protect you in my own way, even if it means my life is forfeit."

Naruto couldn't resist any longer, his heart had won. He lifted her chin and he softly pressed his lips against hers.

"Promise me you won't do anything foolish."

He said to her. She nodded and she smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"I promise. I won't lose you. Not again."

Naruto nodded and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stay by my side always, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and she kissed him again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Author's note: And there you have it my fans. Another NaruHina chapter. Sorry to mislead you all in the last chapter, but you know me. I'm unpredictable. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	6. Preparations

A/N: Sorry its been so long folks. I've been dealing with college again. Finals are just around the corner. Anyway, consider this an Easter present for you all. Drop a review please and tell me what you think. And thanks as always for reading.

* * *

Chapter Six: Preparation

Naruto stood with Hinata for a long time after they had shared their first kiss. Eventually, Sakura came and she smiled at the scene before her eyes.

"So it finally happened. Sorry to break you two apart, but I need you to come with me Naruto. The council needs to speak with you about our rescue attempt. I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata merely nodded and Naruto whispered to her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and he walked to Sakura's side.

"What do they need to talk to me about?"

Sakura shrugged and he nodded.

"Let's get this over with then."

Naruto followed Sakura through the hallways and he stopped in front of the main doorway that let to the audience chamber.

"Enter, Naruto Uzumaki."

Came a familiar voice. Naruto recognized the voice as Baki, the former teacher of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Naruto pushed the doors open and he stood before the council.

"Tell us what you know about Akatsuki."

Naruto was taken aback. He didn't know all that much.

"I know little. I know that they're a group of extremely powerful Shinobi that are bent on capturing all the Tailed Beasts for some unknown purpose. Even Jiraiya has no clue what their true goal is. But that's why they attacked the village. They're not after Gaara; they're after what's inside of him. Who was it that attacked the village? I need information on his fighting style if I'm supposed to defeat him."

Baki sneered.

"Gaara couldn't defeat him and he is the Kazekage. How do you, a mere Genin, expect to defeat him?"

Naruto looked down. He heard a voice behind him.

"Naruto never gives up. He can defeat anyone."

Naruto turned around to see Hinata and Sakura there, both of them smiling. Behind them was Temari and a now recovered Kankuro.

"If we work together, we can defeat anyone. So please, tell us the Shinobi's abilities."

Baki looked at the rest of the council and he sighed.

"He's an explosive expert. He uses Chakra to create mobile bombs. His name is Deidara. That's all we could deduce from his battle with Gaara. Gaara shielded the village with sand to soften the explosions. He willing gave himself up to save his home village. He's an admirable Kazekage. So, do you have a rescue plan? He was accompanied by a former ninja of our very village, according to Kankuro. Sasori of the Red Sand, correct Kankuro?"

Kankuro was being supported by his sister and he nodded.

"Sasori was a student of the Puppet Master Jutsu that I use. I was completely defeated. His skill is only matched by Chiyo, and he may be even better than her at this point."

A withered voice came from the room's far corner.

"My Sasori did this to you? He hasn't changed a bit. He still loves his toys. I think I'll accompany you. You may need me along."

Everyone turned to see an emaciated elderly woman seated on the far bench.

"Elder Chiyo! Should you be going with them? At your age, we need you here to-"

Chiyo stood up and she started to make her way to Naruto.

"I was the one who sealed the Shukaku into Gaara, so its only fitting I should help out, isn't that right, Kyuubi boy?"

Naruto looked offended by the comment but he said nothing. He knew that both he and Gaara had been shunned by their villages because of what they were. However, this woman before him was the cause of all of Gaara's suffering and misery.

"Help me save him, Chiyo-baa-chan."

The old woman nodded and they started to turn. Baki called out to them however.

"They were last seen heading north from where Kankuro was found unconscious. There's nothing but mountains in that direction. They may very well be inside the mountain. Go prepared. I have received word from Tsunade that Team Gai will be arriving shortly. You are to go with them and rescue Gaara. This is an official S Rank mission. Please, on behalf of us all, rescue our leader!"

Baki bowed his head slightly and Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"No worries. We'll get him out of there safe and sound. Don't worry about us! Worry about the person who pisses Gaara off!"

Naruto gave his big dopey grin and Hinata smiled warmly at her boyfriend. It felt like a dream. Naruto had kissed her. She had to grow stronger for them both. She couldn't be a liability here. Sakura slid an arm around Hinata and motioned for her to follow while Naruto was busy talking.

"I know what happened. He kissed you. You do realize that if you go public with Naruto, you will be targeted as well, right?"

Hinata nodded and she smiled.

"I've known that. If I can protect him, just once, I can die happy."

Sakura shook her head and she sighed.

"Don't do anything reckless. Leave the big fights to Naruto, Lee, Neji, Tenten and the Jounin. I know you love him, but you're no good to any of us dead Hinata. I've known for a long time that you love him, but I'm just saying this as a friend concerned for another friend: Don't play the hero. Naruto is being hunted. They will use you to get to him. Always be wary of your surroundings, and keep your relationship a secret."

Hinata nodded and she smiled again.

"I know. Naruto told me too. I just want to be by his side. That's all. I'm a Shinobi, I was trained to fight and die. We all are."

Sakura nodded. The girl's resolve was admirable. Naruto was coming back towards them. Team Gai had arrived just now.

"Mission time. Hinata, be careful."

It was Neji who said this to his cousin. Naruto waited until Neji had turned his back and he slipped his hand into Hinata's.

"Promise me if something happens to me, you'll save yourself. I can't allow myself to be with you unless you promise me."

Hinata smiled and she nodded.

"I promise."

She said this with her lavender eyes closed. Naruto placed a soft kiss on her cheek and she blushed a soft red.

"Its time to go now isn't it?"

She asked him and he nodded.

"Our first mission as a couple. Let's do a good job."

Team Kakashi walked out the door into the village, followed by Team Gai. Pakkun led the way from Gaara's scent, and they followed the scent all the way to a forest. A voice called out to them.

"Long time no see, Naruto, Kakashi."

Before them stood Itachi Uchiha. Naruto snarled.

"Out of our way. We have no business with you!"

Itachi shook his head.

"You'll have to get through me first, Naruto."

Kakashi stopped and he whispered.

"Something doesn't seem right. He doesn't have his Sharingan activated."

Naruto looked closer and he nodded.

"You're right, but we have to defeat him."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	7. The Battle Begins

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far. I'll try and write a new chapter each week, but no promises. Finals are coming up. And for the record, this story is not a retelling of the manga. I'm following the manga, but doing it my way.

Chapter Seven: The Battle Begins

Naruto and his team stared Itachi Uchiha in his non-Sharingan eyes. Every time Naruto had seen him, he had always had his Sharingan activated.

"Something's not right."

Kakashi edged closer and he drew a kunai from his waist pouch.

"Leave this one to me. I owe him for last time."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto sighed.

"Be careful Kakashi-sensei."

The rest of the group rushed back and into the trees to continue their journey towards the mountains. Kakashi sighed. He knew they could handle the mission without him.

"Where's the real Itachi?"

Itachi sighed and he shrugged.

"Nothing gets past the great Kakashi. I still can't let you pass here, since you sent the children away."

Itachi brought his hands up into several seals and he took a deep breath before bringing his hands up in front of his face.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Itachi shot small balls of flame from his mouth, forcing Kakashi to dodge.

"Basic Jutsu like that will not work on me."

Kakashi had already prepared for the fight ahead of him. His headband was off his left eye and he was already forming seals of his own. He saw the lake behind Itachi and he smiled through his mask. _If I can just lead him to the lake, I can end this fight swiftly._ Kakashi raised his hands into a string of seals and he pulled his mask low.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Kakashi carefully controlled the amount of flame he used and he positioned himself between Itachi and the lake. Itachi could not dodge left or right due to the trees on both sides. He jumped backwards and he landed on the surface of the lake. Itachi sighed.

"Basic Jutsu will not work on me either, Kakashi."

Where Kakashi stood was now just a puff of smoke.

"What? A Shadow Clone?!"

Itachi turned around and he saw Kakashi behind him.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!"

From the water rose a dragon shape and Itachi braced himself for the incoming blast. Itachi took the blast head on and he was thrown back against the nearest tree. Kakashi followed and he charged his hand for a Lightning Blade.

"This is the end."

He said and he plunged his hand through Itachi's right lung, puncturing it, causing the Uchiha to splatter up blood. Itachi began to convulse and shake, and where Itachi's face was moments ago was now the face of a completely different man.

"I thought so."

Kakashi said nothing further and he leapt into the trees, ready to pursue his advancing teammates. He summoned Pakkun and he let the dog guide him to his team.

Naruto and the others pushed forward until they reached their destination. When the trees gave way to the mountains they were greeted by a welcome sight. Team Gai was waiting for them. Neji, Lee, Tenten and Gai were in the clearing ahead. All of them had tears in their clothing and marks on their face. Gai was breathing deeply.

"Where's Kakashi?"

Gai asked. As if in response to his question, Kakashi dropped down into the clearing.

"Sorry about that. He was more trouble than he was worth. It looks like Akatsuki is even more dangerous than we thought. They can clone people and give them the host's abilities."

Gai nodded.

"We ran into some difficulty as well. I met Kisame on my way here. I barely managed to pull off a win, although I went a little overboard."

Gai said this and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kakashi now noticed how exhausted he was.

"How many?"

Gai looked him in the eyes and he spoke frankly.

"Seven."

Kakashi went wide eyed.

"You leave the rest to us. If you push yourself, you could end up like Lee did years ago."

Gai nodded and he sat down.

"I know. It was kill or be killed, but I won, and everyone is safe. That's all that matters."

Lee offered his shoulder to Gai, which he graciously accepted. Neji looked at Hinata.

"Why are you here?"

Hinata cast her eyes aside. She still could not stand up to her cousin. Naruto met Neji's gaze and he spoke to his friend.

"Because we need her."

Hinata blushed and she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"They needed a Hyuga, so I came along. But now since there's two of us, we'll be even more formidable."

Neji did something he rarely did. He smiled.

"Just be careful."

Kakashi broke up the reunion and he sighed.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but have we tracked down their location?"

Hinata snapped back to attention and she used her Byakugan.

"They're inside the mountain, but it is guarded by some sort of huge boulder. I think we have to move that rock before we can get in and rescue the Kazekage."

Sakura stepped forward and she slipped a small glove onto her hand.

"Leave it to me. Afterwards, follow in with a buttonhook entry."

Sakura drew back her fist and she punched the boulder as hard as she could. At first, it simply splintered. But then it just cracked straight down the middle. As soon as Sakura had broken the boulder, an explosion to the right had Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata running towards it. A blonde man laughed.

"Too bad it's just me and Sasori-no-danna here. If you want the Kazekage, you'll have to go through us first."

A small hunched over form creeped out from behind the now destroyed boulder. Sakura and Chiyo stepped forward with TenTen to face the other.

"Neji, Lee, you're backup for Naruto and I."

Everyone nodded. Naruto lunged at Deidara with a punch, which he easily dodged.

"You'll have to do better Kyuubi boy. You're next, once I defeat you."

Kakashi stepped forward.

"He's an explosives expert, Naruto. Just stay close to Hinata and leave this to me."

Naruto hated playing second banana while others fought, but he didn't have a choice.

"We'll back you up as best we can."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	8. The Battle Ends

A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated, but I'm on summer break for the next six weeks. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter Eight: The Battle Ends

Naruto and Hinata stayed out of the way while Kakashi faced off against Deidara. Deidara launched several small bombs at the other man and Kakashi sidestepped them. Naruto needed to do something, but what could he do. Hinata stood by her boyfriend, one arm wrapped around his and their fingers laced. Naruto was too absorbed in the battle to notice. He clung to her tightly and he cast his eyes at the ground. Kakashi had his Sharingan activated and he was holding a kunai in each hand. Deidara saw that Kakashi was about to attack and from his clay he formed a bird, mounted it and took off into the sky. It was at this point he saw Naruto and Hinata with their fingers laced. He chuckled and he swooped away.

"So the Kyuubi boy has a lover. She'll make a fine treat."

Naruto went white and he pulled his arm free. Kakashi was already moving and Naruto followed quickly. Naruto threw several shuriken at the bird and he watched they hit and were absorbed into the mass of the bird.

"What the hell? How are we supposed to get this guy when he's that high up?!"

Kakashi was moving as fast as he could and he had his hands into the tiger seal.

"Give me some time Naruto. I need to build some Chakra to finish him. Stay close to Hinata. If I don't defeat and kill him, your secret is out. That was your biggest fear was it not?"

Naruto clenched his teeth and sighed heavily.

"Come back to us safely Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto turned and he ran back to where Hinata was. She hadn't followed him. She knew that she would only be in the way. When Naruto reached her he scooped her up into his arms and he carried her away from the battle.

"Hinata. Our secret is out now. We have to be extremely careful. Anyone and everyone could be an enemy. I do not want you to be hurt because of what I am. I want you to be happy and safe. Do you still want to be with me?"

Hinata nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you even have to ask? I'd gladly put my life on the line for you. Of course I want to be with you. Do you think we should go check on Sakura?"

Naruto had completely forgotten about his teammate in the confusion of the confrontation with Deidara. He nodded his head fervently and Gai stopped him with Neji and Tenten in tow. Gai was looking much better now and he looked around the small clearing.

"Where's Kakashi?"

Naruto pointed to the canyon and Gai took off. He was going to offer backup to Kakashi. Neji and Tenten waited with their friends.

"How's Sakura?"

Tenten asked of Neji. Neji brought his hands up into the ram seal and activated his Byakugan.

"From what I can see, the battle's already over. Sakura and Chiyo managed to defeat Sasori of the Red Sand, and they're bringing Gaara's body back. I'm sorry Naruto. It looks like he's gone."

Naruto dropped to his knees and he shook his head.

"No… There's no way he's dead! Not Gaara! First the old man dies and then Sasuke leaves. Now Gaara is dead. This cannot be happening."

Tears were streaming down his face. Neji and Tenten said nothing as Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck from behind and she kissed his cheek.

"I don't know how hard it must be for you to lose someone you cared about. I never have experienced death. But if it helps you any, I'll be here with you until everything is all better."

Naruto laced his hands with hers and Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Hinata."

Sakura and Chiyo were now with them. Sakura was carrying Gaara's lifeless body and she laid him down on the ground. He had a very peaceful expression on his face. Chiyo sat down next to him and she spoke.

"Kyuubi boy… No, Naruto… Could you carry him back to the border of the Sand Village? We'll do this there."

Naruto gently disentangled himself from Hinata's loving embrace and he picked up Gaara over his shoulders and they began to walk. After about an hour, Kakashi and Gai caught up to them. Kakashi was riding piggy back on Gai. Sakura had a worried expression on her face.

"Is he ok? Is there anything I can do?"

Kakashi shook his head and he closed his eyes.

"I just went a little overboard. I just need rest."

Kakashi then fell into a deep slumber and Gai sighed.

"He used his Mangekyo Sharingan to blow off Deidara's arm. It was the best he could do."

The company then walked in silence until they reached the end of the forest. Chiyo called a halt in the march and she turned to Naruto.

"Come lay him out here."

Naruto did as he was asked and he laid Gaara down on his back. Chiyo brought her hands up to rest on Gaara's chest and her hands began to emit a soft green light. From the direction of the village came Lee with Temari and Kankuro. When Temari saw her brother's lifeless body she immediately dropped her tough girl exterior and she cried true tears for her brother. Kankuro knelt by his brother's body and he lowered his head in prayer. Chiyo eventually shook her head.

"Its no good. I don't have enough Chakra left to revive him."

Naruto placed his hands over hers.

"Can you use mine? Gaara was a dear friend of mine."

Chiyo smiled and she tried again, this time with Naruto's added power. After a few minutes Gaara's eyes opened and he sat up slowly, only to fall back down.

"What… happened? Naruto? Temari? Kankuro? Why the sad faces?"

Temari broke down completely and she hugged her youngest brother. Naruto gave a soft smile and Sakura and Hinata broke down too, crying to see the family reunited.

"Elder Chiyo revived you. You should thank her. I only lent my chakra to perform the Jutsu."

Naruto cast his eyes back at Chiyo and he saw that she had her eyes closed and she was not breathing.

"Elder Chiyo!"

Sakura shook her head and she wiped her eyes dry.

"That was a forbidden Jutsu Naruto. It revives one person at the cost of the user's life. She's dead. She sacrificed herself for Gaara."

Naruto sighed.

"We need to get Gaara back to the village so he can rest. That should be our main priority. Sakura, can you carry Chiyo's body back to Suna? I'll carry Gaara."

Naruto picked Gaara up over his shoulder and the Kazekage smiled at his friend.

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto smiled back and he laughed.

"We're friends. This is what I do for my precious people."

They walked in silence until they reached the gates of Suna. Baki was waiting there for them and when he saw Chiyo's body, he called the village out to pay their respects.

"Everyone, please say a final prayer in regards to Elder Chiyo."

A mournful cry went up and Sakura carried Chiyo's body past the congregation and they carried her to a building where her body would be prepared for burial. Everyone else went to the Kazekage manor. Gaara had regained the use of his legs and he walked on his own now.

"I want to thank you all for coming to my rescue. I know it is selfish for me to ask, but please, stay for the funeral."

Gaara said to his friends and family. They all nodded.

"The funeral will be tomorrow. Please rest and relax here in the mansion until then. Naruto, thank you once again."

Naruto smiled his big grin at Gaara and he held his hand out, which Gaara took and shook in his own.

"It is not a problem, my friend."

Hinata smiled at her lover and she whispered to him.

"Can we go somewhere alone?"

Naruto nodded and he smiled.

"Of course."

Naruto took her by the hand and they exited the room, and she leaned up to kiss him, happy to have such a strong and courageous young man all to herself.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	9. Love and Life

A/N: Well a few of you called my bluff. For all you lemon lovers, I give you a very special NaruHina lemon. Dedicated to my wonderful and supporting girlfriend.

Chapter Nine: Love and Life

Naruto and Hinata retired to their room as soon as the Kazekage had dismissed them. Naruto was tired from the mission but surprisingly still quite active. Hinata had removed her long jacket and sat in her mesh undershirt. She was not timid around Naruto anymore. They had grown closer on their mission together and even though their secret was now out, they still loved each other. Naruto held his arms open and his lover scooted closer to him and she lay wrapped in his arms. Naruto nuzzled her neck and he kissed it, earning a giggle and a kiss from Hinata.

"Hey, you love me right?"

Hinata asked and he smiled at her.

"Do you have to ask me?"

Hinata nodded and she kissed him a little, sliding her tongue into his mouth, causing the blond to go wide eyed.

"I need to hear it sometimes."

Naruto kissed her back and she blushed.

"I love you Hinata Hyuga. Where are you going with this?"

The shy young woman placed her hands on her thighs and she drew her shirt off her body and she laid back against him, her black lace bra digging into his skin. Naruto gasped and he wrapped his arms around her, gently cupping her breasts in his hands. Hinata blushed and she smiled at him.

"Make love to me Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was taken aback and he tightened his grip on her.

"Hinata… Why so suddenly are you like this?"

Hinata turned around to face him and she looked into his cerulean blue eyes.

"Do you know the mental preparation I had to go through to get to this point? I want you. I have always wanted you. Why won't you?"

She pleaded with him and she ran her slender hands up to cup both his cheeks. Naruto was fighting an internal battle with himself, and his instincts were winning.

"I will then. Just I don't want to get you pregnant…"

Hinata nuzzled his neck and chest with her nose and she nipped the skin of his neck. She then trailed her lips up to kiss his cheek and she whispered into his ear.

"It's alright. I won't. I can't. I can set up a chakra barrier inside of myself to stop anything from reaching my egg. Please Naruto… Don't make me beg you."

Naruto had lost the battle within himself and he finally relented.

"Alright. Let's do it."

He said with a soft smile and he nuzzled her neck. Hinata reached behind her back and she unclipped her bra and tossed it aside and she let her long raven hair cover her breasts. Like a wraith, she brushed her hair behind her, giving Naruto a long good look at her. The young male's heart began to race and she smiled at him. She could tell that she had him in her power. Hinata took her hand in his and she laid it over her own heart.

"Can you feel the way my heart beats when I'm around you? Can you feel how much I want you?"

Naruto lost his self control then and he trailed his hand down to feel her warm breasts. Hinata gasped and she smiled softly. Hinata pulled back for a moment and she slipped out of the rest of what she was wearing and Naruto did the same. He was fully erect and ready for her. Hinata smiled at him and she sat on his chest and she kissed him. Naruto kissed her back and he slipped his arms around her waist. Hinata shook her head and she moved off of him so she could slip her mouth over his long erect shaft. Naruto cried out when she placed her warm lips over the head.

"Hinata!"

He gasped and Hinata looked up at him, her lavender eyes meeting his sky blue. Then it began. Hinata's head bobbed up and down and Naruto threw his head to the side, thrashing like a wild beast in sheer ecstasy. Hinata watched him and she saw that he was enjoying it. Naruto threw his head back and he cried out loudly.

"Hinata!"

She smiled at him and she stopped momentarily.

"It's ok. Just go with it."

He nodded and he closed his eyes as he released himself into her mouth, causing the young woman to pull back. Hinata smiled at him and she swallowed what was in her mouth and she lay next to him, her head on his strong chest.

"How was that?"

Naruto was breathing deeply and he smiled at her and he rewarded her with a soft kiss to her cheek.

"That was intense. Can you wait a few minutes for me to get ready?"

She nodded and she brought her hand around to caress his cheek. Naruto nuzzled her and he kissed her cheek again. He grew back to full length after a few moments and Hinata rolled away and she lay on her back, legs spread gently and Naruto took his cue. Hinata began to form several seals and she nodded at him.

"I'm ready for you. The barrier is in place. It's my first time, so please be gentle."

Naruto nodded and he gently placed the head of his shaft over her sleek wet entrance and she nodded. Naruto entered and he felt her shudder. A sharp cry of pain went up from her lips and she felt tears sting her eyes. A few moments later, Naruto was kissing her lips softly to ensure her that he would be gentle. He began to gently thrust inside of her, feeling her warmth surround him. Hinata was more at ease now and she felt the pain subside, and the pain was replaced by a sensation she had never felt before. It was pleasurable as well as warm.

Naruto smiled down at her and he stroked her long raven hair and Hinata arched her back for him and she wrapped her legs around his strong waist. Naruto cried out every few moments, feeling very pleased and satisfied. Hinata could feel a building feeling in her thighs and she cried out softly to her lover.

"Faster…"

She whispered and Naruto sped his pace. He could also feel it building inside of his own thighs and he gasped loudly.

"Hinata…"

He whimpered and Hinata smiled up at him.

"Go ahead. Its ok"

Hinata was at her breaking point and she gasped loudly. With a cry from both lovers, the pair released their built up tension. Hinata felt her insides quiver and she felt Naruto release inside of her vagina. Naruto lowered his head onto her chest and he closed his eyes, exhausted and tired from a double release. Naruto pulled out of her and she scooted close to him.

"I love you Hinata."

Naruto kissed her and he closed his eyes and he fell asleep. Hinata whispered back to him and she also slept. Night had fallen on the village. Naruto and Hinata slept very comfortably together after their first time and they slept until morning, the day of the funeral for Elder Chiyo.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

A/N: Wow a whole chapter that was a lemon. Hope you liked it. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.


	10. The Long Journey Home

Chapter Ten: The Long Road Home

Night came and went after the two young Shinobi had done their business. Naruto rose with the sun in his eyes. It was already warm in the village. A knock came at the door and Hinata opened her lavender eyes and she wrapped the blanket around her body.

"Naruto, the funeral is in 3 minutes. Are you ready?"

Naruto recognized the voice as Kankuro's. Naruto was already dressing in his funeral attire, the same clothes he had worn years before at the funeral of the Third Hokage. Hinata took her cue and she began to dress as well. Naruto called out to the Kazekage's brother and he opened the door as soon as Hinata was dressed.

"We're ready."

Kankuro nodded and he walked with them into the Great Hall, where the village had gathered. Gaara was dressed in his Kazekage robes and he had a very solemn look on his face. Naruto sat in the front row with the rest of his friends. Sakura was already in tears. She had fought hard as she could with Chiyo and the two had bonded in the fight. Sakura sat next to Tenten and Neji. Tenten was calm and reserved, but her eyes were wet with tears. Neji and Lee were both present, their faces stoic. Gai and Kakashi were standing on the opposite sides of Gaara. Gaara eventually stood up and looked at the congregation before he spoke.

"We are here to pay our final respects to Elder Chiyo. She gave her life to save my own. She has done this village a great service, and her sacrifice will not have been in vain. She fought hard as she could with my friend Sakura, and she defeated a member of Akatsuki, the former ninja of our village, Sasori of the Red Sand. Sakura, if you would like to say a few words?"

Sakura stood up. Her normally calm face was soaked with sadness and tears. Sakura made her way to the podium and she fought back the tears and she regained her composure as best as she could. She managed to stop crying and she spoke in a very soft voice.

"I didn't know Elder Chiyo for very long, but while we fought against Sasori, I realized how strong she was. She was the one who sealed the Shukaku into Gaara while he was still in the womb. She suffered in silence for a long time. She was a strong woman, a strong Shinobi and a very strong and selfless person. She gave her life to save the life of Gaara, and I don't think anyone else would have, or could have, done what she did. She was a true Shinobi, and her memory will never be forgotten. Konoha and Suna will both be bound by the blood of Elder Chiyo."

Sakura finished her eulogy and she sat down next to Naruto. Hinata was in tears as well and she had her head on his strong shoulders. Gaara looked to Naruto and the young blonde Shinobi stood up. He walked to the podium and looked at everyone, and a single tear flowed down his cheek before he spoke.

"Elder Chiyo was a powerful fighter. She taught me that you can be strong even in death. I really didn't know her very well, so I can't say much about her. But she died an honorable death. There is nothing more honorable for dying for your beliefs, and I know she entrusted the future of Suna to Gaara. I firmly believe this."

The crowd gave a round of applause and Gaara took the podium once more. Kankuro, Baki, and two other men brought the casket into the room. It was opened and each person placed a desert rose into the coffin. The casket was closed and Gaara took the place of one of the other two men, and he motioned for Naruto to take the fourth position. Naruto gripped the casket and he walked with the other three men into the graveyard. They laid the casket into the earth and they began to fill the grave with sand. When they were finished, Gaara turned to his friend and he gave a rare smile.

"Naruto, thank you for everything. If it were not for you, I wouldn't be standing now. If something ever happens to Konoha, you have my word I'll be there as soon as I can. I guess you have to be heading home now, don't you? I will miss you my friend."

Gaara said and he held his hand out. Naruto took it in his own and he clasped it firmly.

"Anytime you need me Gaara, I will be here in a heartbeat. Take care, my friend. You will be missed as well."

Gaara smiled back at Naruto and they embraced each other briefly. Temari was smiling and Kankuro snickered but kept smiling. Naruto smiled and he turned to his friends.

"Let's go home."

He said and he took Hinata by the hand and he looked into her eyes. Gai and Kakashi waved and the company began the long march back to their own village.

The trip back to Konoha was uneventful until they reached the front gates. Upon reaching the main gates of Konoha, the company came to a halt. Kakashi took command and he spoke.

"We need to go and report to the Hokage. After our report is done, you're free to do as you please. Naruto, a word. Alone. Hinata, can you go to the Hokage Residence without us."

Hinata nodded and she started to walk with Gai's team. Kakashi looked at Naruto and he closed his eyes.

"This isn't easy for me to say. Your father isn't around to tell you this, so it falls to me to do so. I know you love her and I know she loves you. Just promise me you won't do anything rash. You're young and in love, I just want you to exercise caution. Remember, you're the container for the Nine-Tailer Fox. There are enemies in every shadow. There are people who will use Hinata to get to you. My advice is simple. Stay close to her. I want her to start living with you."

Naruto went wide eyed and he started to sweat.

"Her father will kill me if we do that!"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Hiashi has no say. He disowned her. Technically, Kurenai is her guardian if her father does that, and this was Kurenai's idea."

Naruto nodded and he grit his teeth.

"Fine. But you're the one who's going to tell her with me. This is major."

Kakashi smiled inside his mask and he nodded. He motioned for Naruto to follow and they began to walk to the Hokage Residence. The rest of the team was already inside the building. Naruto and Kakashi entered and they stood at attention in front of the Hokage.

"Well, from what Gai tells me, your mission was successful with only a single casualty. Well done. You'll receive your pay soon, and you get a bonus for defeating Sasori. Until the next mission, you're on standby. Rest yourselves well and enjoy your time off."

Tsunade finished her speech and they were dismissed. Everyone went their separate ways and only Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata remained. Tsunade stood up and started towards the window and she spoke with her back turned.

"Kakashi, you've told him correct? Hinata, starting today, you'll be living with Naruto."

Hinata's eyes went wide and she looked at Naruto.

"What? When was this decided?"

She looked at Naruto and he shrugged.

"I just found out myself. Apparently, it was Kurenai's idea."

Hinata nodded and she wrapped her arms around her lover and he hugged her back in return. Tsunade turned around and she looked at them both.

"Good. Now that its been decided, Naruto, Hinata… go to your home. Naruto, watch her carefully. Trust no one outside this village. There are people who will use Hinata to get to you. Now go. I need to have a word with Kakashi."

Naruto and Hinata left the building and they walked towards Ichiraku ramen. Hinata turned to him and she smiled.

"Want to grab some dinner before we go home?"

Naruto nodded and they pushed the curtains open and the owner and his daughter welcomed them.

"Ah Naruto and Hinata. Back from your mission?"

Naruto nodded and flashed his big grin.

"One bowl of miso pork. We're splitting tonight."

Hinata smiled and took a seat next to him. A small soft smile crossed her lips and she whispered to him.

"Hey, feed me tonight, and I'll feed you."

Naruto slipped his hand into hers and he nodded.

"Sounds really good."

Their food came and Naruto and Hinata both broke their chopsticks and they began to feed each other until the food was gone. They were both full and satisfied and they shared a kiss before they paid for their food and they strolled hand in hand to Naruto's apartment. He unlocked the door and he sat on what was now their bed. Hinata sat next to him and she smiled gently, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and he gave her a gentle kiss on her neck. Hinata responded by nuzzling her nose against his and they rolled up in a ball and went to sleep, ready to welcome their first day together.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	11. Picnic for Eight and Sisters Reunited

Chapter Eleven: Picnic for Eight and Sisters Reunited

The sun rose over the horizon and it hit the village of Konoha, in all its glory. The sun was in the sky before Hinata was awake. Her body ached from the mission and she eased out of bed. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen and she opened the refrigerator, which was full of food. Naruto had been eating healthier recently and she smiled as she cast a glance back at her lover. _He's really grown up._ She thought to herself. Naruto was still deep asleep and she made herself a plate of bacon and eggs. As she ate, many thoughts ran through her mind. She thought of Naruto and her, and of their passionate night. She thought of how they had rescued Gaara and how close Naruto had become to everyone.

The day wore on and Naruto finally awoke around noon. Hinata smiled and she kissed him.

"You're finally awake. Its almost noon."

She said and Naruto sat up before speaking.

"Sorry I slept so late. I was exhausted from the mission."

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed and she shook her head and her long raven hair fell to her shoulders.

"We should go out and do something today."

Hinata said and Naruto rolled out of the bed, quickly made it up and he dressed.

"Well, we can always train, but that's not very much fun. I'm curious. What would you like to do today Hinata?"

Hinata also dressed and she moved close to him and she hugged him.

"I want to go to the lake with you and a few of our friends."

Naruto nodded and he dug his swimming trunks out of the drawer and he nodded.

"Who should we invite?"

Hinata put her finger to her lips and she thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Sakura, Lee, Neji and Tenten."

Naruto nodded and he hugged her.

"Sounds good to me Hinata. Shall we go my hime?"

Hinata blushed when Naruto called her hime.

"Naruto. Why did you call me hime?"

He looked away and he shrugged.

"Because you're heiress to one of the most powerful clans in the village, and because I think of you as my princess, since I'm going to be Hokage one day."

Hinata's blush faded and she moved to hug him from behind and he smiled.

"That's so sweet of you."

Naruto laid his hands over hers and he smiled.

"Glad you like it. Come on, let's get going. Today is already half over."

Hinata kissed his cheek and they walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind them. Once on the street, they were greeted by various people. Almost immediately they were spotted by Neji and Tenten. Neji nodded at them both and he approached, holding Tenten by the hand.

"You two look happy. Where are you headed off to?"

Hinata smiled and she nodded.

"We are happy. We were heading to the lake. Would you like to come with us?"

Tenten giggled and she nodded.

"We were just headed there ourselves, weren't we Neji?"

The older Hyuga nodded and a soft smile crossed his lips.

"We were actually going to meet Lee and Sakura there. They said they had an announcement to make."

The four of them nodded and started towards the village gates. They passed through the gates and then they turned into the forest. The lake was located just inside the forest, in a clearing where flowers of all kinds bloomed. It was originally found by Ino, and the news had spread to all of the other members of the Konoha Twelve. The four young Shinobi reached the lake several minutes after they had entered the forest and they smiled at what they seen. It was a truly beautiful sight, to see such a pristine lake in the middle of a forest clearing.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

Came the voice of Sakura. She was sitting on the edge of the lake next to Rock Lee, both of them hand in hand with their feet dipped into the cool water.

"So this was your announcement."

Muttered Neji. The two of them stood up and they smiled.

"Yeah. Sakura finally said yes to me. We are officially a couple now, just like you guys. I've never been happier."

Sakura smiled and they chuckled.

"I can't believe I never noticed how much of a great guy Lee is. I was always so hung up on Sasuke. But now, I can move on and be happy."

They all nodded and they say on the grass. By Sakura's feet was a basket and a blanket.

"I'm glad you could all come. We were going to have a picnic, but its no fun with only two people."

Naruto helped Lee and Neji roll out the blanket while the ladies unpacked the basket. A feast was laid out for the six of them. Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked at them all.

"There's more food here than I think Chouji could eat. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Ino or Chouji since we returned. I wish they could join us."

As if on command, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi walked into the clearing, hand in hand.

"Chouji wanted to swim so here we are. Ooh! A picnic! Let's eat!"

Now there were ten of them. They sat and talked about various things while they ate, mainly about their respective missions and what they had been up to. Suddenly the conversation turned to focus on Naruto's three year absence. Hinata looked at her boyfriend and she nuzzled his shoulder.

"I'm curious too. Tell us about your training."

Naruto nodded and he smiled.

"Well, Jiraiya pretty much retrained me. We started from the basics and worked up from there. I have a better understanding of Genjutsu and how to spot it, but I'm nowhere near as good as Sakura. My taijutsu has improved, but I'm nowhere near as proficient as Lee. My ability to control Chakra has improved and I can now use the Rasengan one handed, without a shadow clone. Pretty much I've just improved on my weak points and made my strengths much better."

He finished talking and every was silent.

"Most of us here know you're strong Naruto. You managed to defeat me in the finals of the Chuunin exam. I think you've always been strong."

Neji said quietly. Three years ago Naruto had defeated Neji in the Chuunin exams, and Neji had taken the loss well. He had improved himself further and he secretly wanted a friendly rematch. Naruto smiled at his friends.

"Each of us is strong in one way or another. Strength doesn't only come from brute force. It comes from the heart."

Hinata nodded and so did everyone else.

"Naruto, you've really grown up. I know you better than most people. You're really grown up."

Sakura said and she smiled.

"Well, now that we've eaten, let's swim."

Said the eager Ino. Everyone had their swim suits on underneath their normal clothes and they hopped into the lake. Lee was floating on his back and Sakura belly flopped onto him. Neji chuckled and he picked Tenten up on his shoulders.

"Chicken fight battle royale!"

Each of the men picked their partners onto their shoulders and they all rushed at each other, trying to knock each other down. Ino went down first after Tenten pulled her leg. Sakura was down next as Hinata pushed her backwards. All that was left was Hinata and Tenten. Naruto and Neji circled each other. Hinata lunged by Neji sidestepped the blow and Tenten caught Hinata's arm and pulled her down. Tenten laughed and she thrust her arm into the air.

"Victory!"

Neji smiled and he tossed her into the air and caught her in his arms. They kissed and everyone laughed.

"That was a lot of fun."

Naruto said and they all swam for a while longer. They all climbed out of the water and dressed again, and Neji took Naruto aside.

"I've never seen my cousin this happy. Between you and I, Hiashi is furious that she's living with you. Keep her safe Naruto. I love her as much as you do. And if you see Hiashi, don't let him intimidate you. By law, Hinata is not his daughter anymore."

Said the elder Hyuga to the blond ninja. Naruto nodded and he smiled.

"I won't let her be unhappy or let her be harmed. And Hiashi can shove it."

Neji nodded and he smiled. Every went their separate ways and Naruto and Hinata returned to their apartment. Waiting for them was Kurenai Yuuhi.

"You guys look like you had fun. Naruto, Tsunade needs to talk to you and Hinata, right away."

Naruto nodded and the three of them entered the Hokage tower. Tsunade was talking with Shizune when they entered.

"Naruto, glad you came. I have some rather bad news for you."

Naruto gripped Hinata's hand, and he nodded, telling her to go on.

"Well, I'll make this simple. Kakashi is in the hospital."

Naruto was shocked and he balled his fist.

"Who's strong enough to hospitalized Kakashi?"

Tsunade looked at Hinata and then she looked away.

"Hiashi Hyuga sneak attacked Kakashi and several other Jounin while you were at the lake with your friends. Jiraiya stepped in and he fled. We have Shinobi pursuing him. Hiashi fled the village."

Hinata stepped forward after hearing this.

"Where's my sister?!"

Tsunade smiled thinly.

"She's with Asuma right now. We need you and Naruto to look after her until we can find someone to look after her. Right now your father is a missing-nin. He's to be captured and brought back for trial."

Hinata then broke down in tears and Naruto held her in his arms.

"We'll look after her. He did this because of me, didn't he Tsunade?"

Tsunade nodded and she sighed.

"Just take care of them both Naruto. They're going through a hard time."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade dismissed them.

"I'll have Asuma bring Hanabi by soon. Go home and wait for her."

Naruto nodded and they went back to their apartment. He laid with Hinata on the bed and he held her, stroking her long raven hair.

"Everything will be ok. I won't let you go until you're better."

Hinata buried her face in his chest and a knock came at the door.

"Naruto, its Asuma."

Naruto nodded and he opened the door. Hanabi was now 11, and she looked much like her sister. She was a strong girl and she carried a bag with her. Asuma tapped his forehead and laughed.

"Good luck Naruto. This is only temporary."

Naruto flashed his bug grin and he closed the door behind Hanabi. The younger Hyuga sat on the bed with her sister and she stroked Hinata's hair.

"Hanabi, I'm glad you're here."

Hinata said and she hugged her baby sister.

Hanabi hugged her back and she smiled.

"We're family. This is what we do."

Naruto leaned against the wall and he smiled.

"Yes. This is family."

Hanabi nodded she laid down and she fell asleep. Taking a cue, Hinata also fell asleep. The sun had set and Naruto rolled up next to Hinata and fell asleep. This was only their first day as a couple living together. As Naruto fell asleep, he wondered what the next day had in store for them all.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	12. Fathers, Part One

Chapter Twelve: Fathers, Part One

The sun rose over the village of Konoha once more. Naruto slept very little that night. He was not used to sleeping in a bed with three people. He rose early while the sisters slept. He dressed in his usual attire and he went out for a job around the village. He left a note for Hinata that simply said "Went out on a jog. Be back soon, Love Naruto."

As the blond Shinobi jogged, he thought of many things. So much had happened in the last few weeks that he was starting to lose himself. He had come home from his training and he fell in love with Hinata. Then he was called away to save Gaara. Now he returns to find Hiashi had attacked his mentor and his friend, Kakashi Hatake. Not to mention the man had disowned his elder daughter because of him and now he has hurt his younger daughter. As the last thought, he stopped his jog. He was suddenly angry. He balled his fist and he slammed it into the wall, causing the wood to splinter.

"Dammit. It took me this long to realize all the things that bastard has done to both his daughters. Some guy I am. I need to find him and then sort things out."

He said and he continued to run. He wanted to make Hiashi pay for all he had done to both Hinata and to Hanabi. He continued to run, and he finally reached his home. He unlocked the door and entered, only to see Hinata and Hanabi sharing a meal of fried sausage and cinnamon buns. Hinata smiled and she went to hug him.

"How was your run?"

She asked him and he hugged her back gently.

"It was fine. I just needed to think. Can we… talk? Alone?"

Hinata nodded and she took him by the hand and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong Naruto? You seem angry. I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

Naruto hugged her and he shook his head.

"It wasn't you hime. It's your father. It took me this long to realize how badly he treated you. I'm really sorry for not noticing sooner."

He opened his mouth to go on but Hinata shook her head and she put a finger to his lips, to tell him it was ok.

"Its ok Naruto. That's in the past, what he did to me."

Naruto shook his head and he sighed.

"What about your poor sister? She's in pain, I can see it. I'm going to see Tsunade about this. I'm going to ask Tsunade if you, Kiba, Shino and I can track him."

Hinata put her arms around his neck and she nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

"Its ok. We don't need to track him. Asuma and Kurenai came by while you were out. He's been found and captured. Tsunade wants you, Hanabi and I to talk to him. He has some things to say to us all. We're supposed to go to the tower at 10AM."

Naruto nodded and he grit his teeth.

"Fine, but I have some things to ask him too."

Hinata kissed her boyfriend and they went back inside, where Hanabi was washing the dishes. Naruto put on a tense smile and he helped her put the dishes away.

"Thank you Hanabi. You're very reliable, just like your sister."

Hanabi flashed a big smile and she nodded.

"You're a good brother."

Naruto put his hand behind his head and he laughed.

"Brother? That has a nice ring to it. I always wanted a little sister."

Hanabi smiled and she looked up at the clock.

"We should be going soon."

Hinata said when she met her sister's gaze. The three of them walked out of the apartment and into the main street after Naruto locked the door with his key. They started to walk towards the tower and Naruto passed by the wall where he splintered the wood.

"I'll have to fix that…"

He said and he laughed. Hinata giggled with Hanabi.

"You're really strong brother."

Hanabi said to Naruto. The younger Hyuga, like her sister and cousin Neji, had completely accepted Naruto. Naruto was still getting used to being with both sisters, but he welcomed it. He loved everyone in the village, even Hiashi. His dream was to be Hokage. He loved the village and everyone in it. Even if some villagers still hated him, he was determined to win them over. He wanted to be the village hero. His thoughts were disrupted by them reaching their destination.

"We're here. Let's get this over with."

Naruto whispered and he pushed the wide double doors open for the sisters and they entered. Tsunade was waiting for them and she let them into her office. Hiashi was waiting for them, standing in full Hyuga robes. When he saw Naruto with both his daughters, his brow furrowed and he activated his bloodline trait and he spoke with a voice full of malice.

"You bastard. First you take my elder daughter and corrupt her, and now you take my precious Hanabi too! You're lucky Jiraiya is your teacher or I would flay the flesh from your bones."

Naruto shook his head and he took a seat across from Hiashi. Tsunade had called this meeting, but no one but Tsunade knew why. Naruto looked over at the Hokage and he sighed.

"We're here like you asked. What is this all about?"

Tsunade peered at them both through folded hands and she spoke.

"Hiashi claims you forced Hinata to go with you. I'm here to get to the bottom of this matter. Hiashi is already a criminal and will serve time in the prison. However, he has told me why he opposes you being with his daughters. His reasons are valid, but I want you to hear them for yourself."

Naruto nodded and he spoke next.

"That's fine. But then I want him to hear my side. Agreed?"

Hiashi scoffed and he spat at Naruto.

"How dare you demand I agree to your terms!"

Tsunade raised her hand and Hiashi calmed down.

"I'm the mediator here. I'll be the one who decides what happens. Hiashi, you go first. Naruto, just hold your anger and rage in. I assure you, he's just a concerned father."

Hiashi gave a slight huff of disapproval and he began to speak.

"You, boy, are simply not fit to be the lover of a Hyuga. You're demon scum and your father was no better. He sealed the Kyuubi into you and then he died. We lost so many of our clan in the battle to fight the fox. My wife died during that battle. I blame you because you're just like Minato was. A pompous brat. That's all you are. You have no talent as a Shinobi, even if you are the son of the Fourth Hokage!"

Naruto was shocked to hear those words.

"You knew my father?! Why did no one tell me these things? All my life I wanted to meet him, to talk to him. Hiashi, you hate me because of my father! I'm not my dad! You have no right to blame me for anything he did. Its not my fault the Kyuubi killed your wife!"

Hiashi's next move happened in less than a second. He sprang forward and had Naruto by the shirt.

"You don't tell me what to do boy. I hate you, your father and everything he stood for. In the world of a Shinobi, only power matters. Your lover, my elder daughter, has no power. She's too soft. That's why her sister is the heir to the clan in her place!"

The next thing that was heard was a large crash. Naruto had punched Hiashi in the face and knocked him onto his back. Naruto was on top of him with his hands ready to strike again. Tsunade was already trying to hold him back. Naruto struggled but Tsunade restrained him.

"Let me go! This bastard is no father. He's a monster! He disowned Hinata, injured Kakashi and several other Jounin with a sneak attack, and now his actions have put Hanabi in a bad situation. I'll never forgive you Hiashi!"

He said and he managed to deliver one shattering punch to Hiashi's face before he gave up his struggling. Hiashis merely laughed.

"Yes, that's the power of the demon. Your rage could be your saving grace boy."

Naruto shook his head and he cast a look back at Hinata and Hanabi.

"I'm sorry, but he deserves a lot more than that. I'll let the system take its toll on him. Are we done here Tsunade?"

He asked and Tsunade nodded.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out."

Naruto was already walking out the door and he nodded. Hinata was running after him and Hanabi was hugging her father. She was still too young to understand the complexity of the situation. She spoke to her father and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, but you're not my father anymore. I'm going with Hina and brother Naruto. Goodbye."

She said and she ran after Naruto and Hinata. Tsunade smiled.

"See what your pride has wrought you? You lost both your daughters today. I think Naruto was right. You're nothing but a bastard. Genma, Kotetsu, escort him to his new home."

Tsunade sat back down and she wept silent tears after the three men had exited. Her attendant, Shizune, put her hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"I saw it all. Naruto took that pretty hard, learning about his father like that. We need to tell him the truth Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded and she smiled weakly.

"Some other time. For now, let him be alone. I'll have Jiraiya talk to him soon."

Naruto was already on the streets before Hinata and Hanabi had caught up with him. Hinata was wary of him but she gently slid her hand into his. He turned to her and he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did. He deserves a lot more than that."

Hinata nodded and she kissed his cheek.

"I know. He put me through hell. He always trained Hanabi until she couldn't even stand anymore. He deserves what he gets."

Hanabi was staying silent and she sighed.

"I don't blame you either."

Was all she said and she remained silent. They passed by the barbeque restaurant that Chouji loved so much and Naruto smiled.

"What say we eat here? I'm hungry."

The two sisters smiled and they nodded.

"Sounds great."

Hinata said and they entered the restaurant. They took a booth by the window and they smiled and ate happily together. Naruto wondered if this is what it was like to have a family. He thought about what he had heard about his father being the Fourth. He wanted to meet his father, just to talk to the man who was described as the strongest Shinobi the village of Konohagakure had ever produced. Naruto smiled and he held Hinata's hand thinking what it would be like to be a father one day.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	13. Fathers, Part Two

A/N: I just wanted to make a quick correction to Chapter Twelve. I didn't know Naruto was older than Hinata, so I plan to change some facts from the last chapter eventually. Thank you to Rose Tiger for pointing out this fact to me. Now onto chapter thirteen. Enjoy and thank you all for your reviews.

Chapter Thirteen: Fathers, Part Two

Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi sat in the restaurant and ate together happily. Despite the events of earlier, Naruto was in high spirits. He was beaming as he ate the barbequed meat with his girlfriend and his new little sister. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. Then a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Ah, Naruto. Welcome home."

Naruto turned his head and he looked up into the perpetually stoic faces of Shikamaru Nara and Temari. Naruto gave his big grin and he laughed.

"Shikamaru! Temari!"

He said and he chuckled.

"You two look happy together."

Said the blonde ninja and everyone laughed. Temari was making no efforts to hide her presence. She gripped Shikamaru by the hand and they all laughed.

"We are. Naruto, I just wanted to thank you again for what you did for me, for all of Sunagakure. If it weren't for you, we would have lost my baby brother. Thank you."

Temari said and Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"I would have come even if it wasn't a mission. Gaara, Kankuro, you… you're all my friends, my precious people. I would have done that for you or Kankuro too."

Temari chuckled and she brushed her hair out of her face. She now wore her hair down long and straightened. Shikamaru liked it that way.

"You're really growing up Naruto. But thanks all the same. So what are you all doing here? Shouldn't you go see Kakashi?"

Naruto was trying not to think about Kakashi, but he was going to have to see him before the day was over. Naruto put on a forced smile and he nodded.

"Why don't we all go together? I have some things to ask of Kakashi anyway."

Shikamaru shook his head.

"I can't. I promised Asuma I'd come by to help with the moving. Kurenai and Asuma are expecting."

Hinata's eyes went wide and she giggled.

"Kurenai is pregnant?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and he nodded.

"Yes and it's very troublesome when you're the favorite student, although I'm surprised Kurenai doesn't make you help her shop for the baby. Yeesh, women are so troublesome."

He said and Temari kissed his cheek.

"This one is the worst believe it or not."

Temari laughed and she squeezed his hand.

"You're so sweet Nara. I know you love me, despite what you say in front of your friends."

Shikamaru tilted his head back and he stood up.

"Well, we have to be going. Good luck Naruto. Looks like you have your hands full. Take care my friend."

He said and they shook hands briefly before Shikamaru turned and walked away. Temari followed him and Naruto stood up.

"We should go to the hospital. I need to see Kakashi."

Hinata nodded and she stood up with him.

"Hanabi, go back home. We'll be there soon enough."

Hanabi shook her head.

"I want to come too!"

Naruto sighed and he nodded.

"Ok."

Naruto paid for their food and they left the restaurant. They walked along the village trail until the reached the hospital. Naruto sighed and he walked inside. Sakura was there tending to some medical supplies.

"Naruto! Did you come to see Kakashi too?"

Naruto nodded.

"Too? Who else would come to see him?"

She smiled.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade have been coming by every day to visit him. They're up there now. Come on, I'll go with you."

Sakura had just finished her shift and she walked side by side with the three of them. The white walls and the linoleum floor gave the hospital a very somber mood. Sakura stopped once they reached Kakashi's room and she opened the door. Kakashi was sitting up in the bed. He looked fine. Naruto crossed the room and he sat next to his teacher.

"How are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi patted Naruto on the head and he smiled through his mask.

"Much better than I was, thanks to Sakura and Tsunade. I tell you, medical Shinobi are a great group of people. They can fix and heal almost anything. Anyway, my injuries weren't so bad, compared to the others he attacked. We almost lost Raidou."

Naruto nodded and he heard the door click. Hinata entered and she sat by her boyfriend. Hanabi sat on the other side of the bed.

"So if you're here, you must have something to ask me. Tsunade told me to be expecting you. What can I do for you?"

Naruto bit his lip and he chewed it in thought, choosing his words carefully.

"What can you tell me about the Fourth? Hiashi said he was my father. He hates me because of something my father did."

Kakashi's eyes drooped closed and he sighed.

"Well, the Fourth was my sensei, just like I am yours. He trained me and taught me everything I knew. He was a good man, and he is a hero in the eyes of most everyone who knew him. The only person who hates Minato is Hiashi Hyuga… because they were once rivals and great friends… until they both set their eyes on a prize that Minato eventually claimed as his own. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was your mother Naruto. Hiashi was in love with her too, before he met his now dead wife. Hiashi was determined to make Kushina his own bride, but Kushina and Minato married."

Naruto lowered his head and he chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Why was I never told any of this? Whose decision was it to keep this from me?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and he shook his head.

"Many people. Minato wanted you to have your mother's name after he passed on. Kushina died not long after you were born. He wanted you to learn the proper way about who you were and your origins. The Third made the decision to keep it a Rank S secret. But that order died with the Third. Tsunade reinforced it. She wanted to tell you when you turned 17. But now that the truth is out, there's no sense in keeping it from you."

A voice came from the other side of the room.

"That's right. We can tell you everything now Naruto."

Naruto recognized the voice as Jiraiya. He had entered the room with Tsunade.

"Are you ready to learn truth to what happened 16 and a half years ago Naruto?"

Naruto held Hinata's hand in his and he kissed her forehead gently before he nodded.

"I am. I have… so many more questions that I need answered. Why did he seal the Kyuubi into me? Was it to have a weapon in case of war, like Gaara?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"No, you weren't a weapon. It was to protect this world. Akatsuki is tracking all nine of the Tailed Beasts to create a world in their image. Minato couldn't let Akatsuki get the last one, so he sacrificed himself to save the village, and he sealed the Kyuubi into you. You were the only one he could use Naruto. Its just as simple as that. You were the only one."

Naruto nodded.

"I don't like it, but I still suffered a lot because of this guy." He said as he patted his stomach. "My next question then. Who knew my father best? I want to know who came up with my name."

Jiraiya moved closed and sat with him.

"That would be me. I trained Minato when he was a Genin. I was the one who named you. I wrote a book before I started the Make Out Paradise series. It was called 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja.' The main character of the book, his name was Naruto. The book itself was a complete failure, but Minato loved it. He named you after the protagonist of my book. I guess you could say I'm your godfather Naruto."

Naruto moved closer and he looked up at Jiraiya.

"Is that why you trained me? Because I was the son of your favorite student?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"Naruto, it goes deeper than that. You're special. Akatsuki is targeting you. I trained you so you could be strong enough to fight off your pursuers. Yes you remind of Minato. You even are capable of using Rasengan. You perfected it in less than a month. Minato took years to master that Jutsu. I think, that in time, you could surpass your father completely. He entrusted the future to us all. To you, to me, to Kakashi. We have to do our best to make a dead dream come true."

Naruto nodded and he smiled.

"One more question then. Was my father a good person? Was he the father I want to become one day?"

Tsunade fielded this question.

"Minato was a very generous person. He gave aid when he could, and he was a strong Shinobi, well deserving of the title Fourth Hokage. There was no one better than him. I think his spirit lives on inside of you Naruto. You already are the man you're supposed to become. You just don't realize it yet. At your age, Minato was very much like you. You inherited your father's looks and beliefs. He too believed in protecting those precious to him. He was a model Shinobi."

Naruto smiled and he nodded.

"Thank you. I can be proud then that I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage. It just means I have to work harder to be the next Hokage."

Tsunade nodded and she smiled.

"Right. Now, I have something to say. Minato left a will. We found it just recently. Naruto, he left you his old home. I have the key here. Its fairly close to the Uchiha Manor."

Tsunade reached into her robe and she withdrew a small silver key. Attached to the key chain was a symbol Naruto recognized.

"That symbol. It's the symbol on my uniform!"

Tsunade nodded and she laughed gently.

"That's right. It's the seal of the Uzumaki Clan. Its simple, yet very effective."

Naruto smiled and took the key.

"When can we move into the house?"

Tsunade nodded and she chuckled.

"Today. It's a three bedroom house, and its still furnished. No one has set foot inside since the death of your parents. Go look at it with Hinata. We need to talk with Hanabi."

Naruto rose excitedly and Hinata did the same. They were both smiling.

"Alright, just send her over when you're done. We're going now."

Hinata and Naruto exited the room and then the hospital, making their way to their new home. Tsunade laughed and she smiled.

"So much like his father and mother. He's a smart one when he wants to be."

Kakashi nodded and he chuckled.

"So what do we do with Hanabi? Or rather, where is she going to be staying?"

Hanabi looked at them all.

"I want to stay with Hinata and Naruto."

Tsunade nodded.

"That's fine. Just… give the two of them some time alone. I hope you don't mind waiting here Hanabi. Naruto needs some time with Hinata right now."

Naruto and Hinata entered the house and they were amazed by how spacious it was. Hinata entered the master bedroom and she sat on the bed.

"Hey. You know, its been a while since we were alone. We should make good use of this time."

Naruto smiled and he sat on the bed beside her and he held her hand in his.

"You're right. What do you want to do?"

Hinata smiled and she moved closer to him and she kissed his cheek.

"Hold me. Just lie down and hold me. That's all I want."

Naruto smiled at the simple request and he kissed her lips affectionately.

"Of course hime."

He said and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. Soon the two of them were happily wrapped in each other's arms. Then Hinata asked a question that would change them forever.

"Naruto, one day, when we're older, do you want a child by me?"

Naruto kissed her neck and he nodded.

"I do. I want you to be the mother of my child."

Hinata smiled and she rubbed her nose against his gently, and she laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm really glad. You know, your birthday is coming up, isn't it? What do you want for your birthday?"

Naruto shrugged and he chuckled.

"I forgot. We're at the end of September now. My birthday will be on the 10th. I just want to be with you. That's all I need. I don't need any gifts, although I wouldn't mind making love that night."

Hinata nodded and smiled.

"That's no problem at all."

Naruto nodded and he kissed her once last time before he heard a knock at the door. He swung out of the bed and he opened the door. Tsunade was there with Hanabi.

"Sorry to disturb you. It has been decided. Hanabi will be staying with you. Her Jounin teacher will be Neji. We need a Hyuga to train her. We don't know what's going to happen to your clan Hinata. Without Hiashi, it will fall into disarray. It may fall to you as the oldest child. Be strong, both of you. Naruto, we're counting on you."

Naruto smiled and he flashed a thumbs up.

"No worries. Leave them to me Hokage."

Tsunade chuckled and she nodded.

"You got it kid. Good luck."

Tsunade turned and walked away. Naruto took Hanabi to her room and she smiled.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night sister and brother."

Naruto laughed.

"It still sounds weird. Brother… Hehe."

He said and he laughed gently before he went back into his own room and curled up in a ball with Hinata and they both fell asleep. Hinata laid her head over Naruto's strong chest and she fell into a deep slumber. It had been a long day for them both. Night had fallen, and they slept while the stars covered the skies above.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	14. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Chapter Fourteen: Chocolate Covered Strawberries

The days passed quickly. Naruto and Hinata were happy with their new home. The date was now October Tenth. Naruto was deep in slumber. Hinata was in the kitchen making breakfast like she always did. She was frying bacon and eggs and she had cinnamon buns cooking in the over. They were her favorite food and Naruto liked them as well. Hanabi often spent her time training in the backyard. Hinata trained with her baby sister and they truly were like a happy family. Hinata set the table and Hanabi came from her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning sister. Where's Naruto?"

Hinata took the plates from the kitchen and she gave Hanabi two slices of bacon and one fried egg, along with some toast and jelly. She then answered her question.

"He's asleep. It's his birthday today. I have a huge party planned for him, so I need to get him out of the house for a few hours. I have Neji coming by to take him out for a while."

Hanabi smiled widely and she giggled.

"Its his birthday? We need to make a cake! What are you getting for him?"

Hinata smiled and she giggled.

"I'm getting him something very special. Do you mind staying the night with Neji tonight? Naruto and I need this time alone."

Hanabi smiled and she laughed.

"Sure sister. I know what you're planning, so you two have fun tonight. When does the party start anyway?"

She asked and Hinata sat down at the table with her.

"It starts at 1PM. Would you mind waking him up Hanabi? I need to get this house ready."

Hanabi nodded and she hopped off her chair and she ran into the master bedroom and she jumped onto the bed. Naruto stirred and he rubbed his eyes.

"Hanabi, what is with all the noise? Can't a guy sleep in on his birthday?"

Hanabi smiled widely and she jumped on him giving him a hug.

"Happy birthday! Hinata wants you to come eat breakfast."

Naruto nodded and he swung out of the bed. His long shirt fell around him and he made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face and he hopped into the shower. He washed quickly and he dressed in his usual clothes, except he left the orange and black jacket off. He stepped into the kitchen and his nostrils tingled with the scent of a home cooked meal. Hinata was quite an accomplished cook and Naruto enjoyed her food immensely.

"You look happy."

Said the older Hyuga to her boyfriend.

Naruto smiled and he took a plate and took the bacon and eggs Hinata had made him.

"I am very happy. Its my birthday. How could I not be happy, with a beautiful girlfriend, a wonderful home, and a little sister who is so happy?"

Hinata smiled and she sat next to Naruto and she brought out the cinnamon buns, one for each of them.

"I knew you were hiding these somewhere. I could smell them."

Naruto and Hinata both reached for the same one and they smiled and they kissed gently.

"Eww! Get a room!"

Hanabi said and she laughed. She took the third cinnamon bun and bit into it. Her eyes opened wide and she swallowed it.

"Hinata! Are these home made?"

Hinata nodded and she blushed softly.

"Are they good?"

Naruto took a bite and he nodded fervently.

"They're wonderful I never had anything quite like this before. It even beats red bean soup and ramen!"

Hinata smiled and she made a mental note that he liked red bean soup. It was also one of her favorite foods. She would have to make that for the party. Then a knock came at the door and Naruto went to open the door and Neji was there.

"Naruto, come out with me and the guys for a while."

Naruto nodded and he stood up.

"Sounds good to me. Hinata, I'll be going our for a bit. I love you."

He said and he exited with Neji. Hinata then quickly cleaned up the kitchen and she went into the store room, where she kept everything she needed for the party. A knock came at the door again and Hinata answered it. It was Sakura and Tenten. They were here to help set up for the party. They worked quickly, and they all marveled at their work. In the kitchen were streamers and banners that said happy seventeenth. Hinata had made a large platter of appetizers and she made a big pot of red bean soup. Sakura had placed the gifts on a small table and then it was time. The clock read 12:30.

"Hinata, does Neji know when to bring him back?"

Tenten and Hinata both nodded.

"He knows to bring the guys back by 12:45."

They all hid and waited. Soon, men's voices could be heard from outside. The door opened and as soon as Naruto stepped foot inside the house all of his friends yelled.

"Surprise Naruto!"

Neji clapped him on the shoulder, Lee ran past him into the house and Chouji leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Happy birthday!"

Everyone said at once. Naruto was taken aback and he crossed the room to Hinata and he gave her a hug and he kissed her. A cheer went up in the room and everyone sat in the living room. Naruto was the center of attention for this day and he had a perpetual grin on his face. They ate together and they all told stories. The hours passed slowly. Naruto had a great time with all his friends. They waited until the sun set and then Neji opened the cooler he had brought with him.

"Since it's a special day, I asked the Hokage to let us have some light sake. Lee, if you promise not to destroy the house, you can have some too."

Lee nodded and they each took a mug and poured sake. They all raised their glasses and they toasted.

"To another year together!"

They all said at once and they drank. Eventually they were all tired and the ten of them were ready to call it a night. No one was drunk, it was very light sake. Lee was calm and he walked out first, followed by Sakura. Hanabi was with Neji and Tenten and they left as well, followed by Ino and Chouji. After all their friends had left, Hinata smiled and she kissed Naruto gently.

"Are you ready for my gift Naruto?"

He nodded and he smiled.

"I've been waiting all day long."

Hinata smiled and she nodded.

"Alright, go wait for me in the bedroom. I'll be right there. I have to get ready."

Hinata stood up and she went into the bathroom that they shared and Naruto went into their bedroom, and he sat on the bed. He lay back on the bed and he closed his eyes and he let her get ready. Her voice called out to him.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth."

She said and Naruto did as he was asked. He closed his eyes and when he opened his mouth he tasted chocolate.

"Bite down."

She said and Naruto bit down. He tasted a sweet and fruity taste. He kept his eyes closed and she smiled.

"Open your eyes Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes and what he saw caused his heart to race. She was standing there in a black lacy bra and black lace panties. Naruto felt his heart beat so fast it felt like he was going to die. In her hand was a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Hime… where did you come up with this idea?"

She shook her head and she fed him another strawberry. He swallowed it and he understood what she wanted. She sat next to him and he fed her one as well. She smiled and she kissed him.

"You taste good."

She said and he smiled and he held her hand and he kissed her back.

"So do you. Why go to such lengths for me?"

Hinata smiled and she reached behind her back and she unclipped her bra and she let her bare breasts dig into his back as she hugged him from behind.

"Because I love you and you deserve it."

Naruto smiled and he knew where this was going. He fed her another strawberry and she swallowed it happily. Naruto lifted his arms up and she drew his shirt over his head, caressing his strong sculpted body. Naruto turned to face her and he placed his hands on her shoulders and he kissed her gently at first and then he kissed her a little deeper. He could feel his body reacting to her, his shaft now fully erect from her touch and he kisses. Hinata then slipped his shorts off and she smiled.

"You really want this don't you?"

She asked and he nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He laid her down on her back and she happily slid her black laced underwear off her body. Naruto was feeling really good. Before he penetrated her, he spoke.

"What about the barrier?"

She smiled and she shook her head.

"Its alright. I want this to happen tonight. I want to make our future."

Naruto smiled and he nodded. With one swift motion, the blond Shinobi was inside of the raven haired Kunoichi. Hinata gripped his shoulders and she gasped loudly as Naruto began to thrust deep inside of her. She could feel her vagina expand to take his full five inches inside of her. She winced a bit. She was still getting used to sex. Naruto saw he was being too rough and he kissed her.

"Sorry."

Hinata shook her head and she kissed him.

"Its ok. Just do it normally."

She said and Naruto brought his hand to her cheek and he started to thrust inside of her, using long gentle strokes to please her. Hinata threw her head to the side in rapture as she felt him inside of her. She cried out gently and Naruto sped his pace. Naruto rested his body over hers and he continued to thrust, and he placed kisses on her neck and her lips. He took her hand and he pressed his palm to hers and he smiled.

"Naruto…"

She whimpered in sheer ecstasy. She could feel her body reacting with each thrust. She couldn't hold it in much longer. She gasped loudly and she gripped the bed sheets firmly. She leaned her head back, her body arched, and she felt wave after powerful wave of sheer pleasure coursing through her body. It continued like this for almost a minute. Naruto smiled down at her, seeing that she had just had a massive orgasm.

"You ok hime?"

Hinata was trying to catch her breath. She was breathing deeply and she could only nod. Naruto smiled and he kissed her hungrily and he then grit his teeth. He was about to reach his breaking point.

"Are you certain you want this inside you?"

Hinata was still catching her breath. She nodded and she felt another wave of pleasure hit her.

"Go… ahead."

She managed to gasp and Naruto went as deep as he could and he buried his face into her neck. He felt his erect shaft throb inside of her, as he released into her vagina. Hinata felt his hot seed fill her, and she brought her arms around him to keep him close. She had regained her breath by now and sweat trickled down her body from all the exertion.

"I love you."

She whispered and Naruto kissed her.

"I love you too. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Hinata nodded and she smiled.

"I thought about it and yes, I want this. I want your child. Young as we are, I know this is the right choice for us. I can feel it."

Naruto nodded and he lay on his back and Hinata laid her head on his chest and she closed her eyes. Neither of them knew what lay ahead for them both, but tomorrow was a new day, and they would face it together. Come what may, it was a beautiful day. Whether or not Hinata would be pregnant was a mystery to everyone. Hinata and Naruto both wanted this to happen. Hinata was a strong woman, despite her past behavior, being with Naruto had changed her. She could finally let herself go and just be herself. They fell asleep as the moon rose high into the sky. Tomorrow was just beginning. Their lives were just beginning.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	15. Loss

A/N: Just to forewarn you all, this chapter is a tearjerker. Might want to get a box of tissues if you cry easily. I also am not writing out the lemon in this chapter, to stay in tune with length.

Chapter Fifteen: Loss

Weeks went by. October had come and gone. Hinata was pregnant. Naruto was overjoyed and Hinata was very happy as well. She woke up on November 18th like any other day. She rose from her bed and she made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and she washed her face like she did every day. Naruto rose after her and he entered their bathroom as well. He gave Hinata a kiss on her cheek and he brushed his teeth.

"How'd you sleep last night hime?"

Naruto asked her and he rinsed his mouth out. Hinata nodded and she wiped her mouth dry and she smiled.

"I slept fine. I just am so happy to be with you."

She said and Naruto nodded. Hanabi was still asleep in her own room. Naruto walked into the kitchen and he poured a glass of orange juice. Hinata followed him and she sat on their new couch that Kurenai and Asuma had given to them. They were now living together as well.

"We have it pretty good don't we Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and he smiled.

"We do. You know, we should go out tonight. We should take Hanabi and go do something fun."

Hinata nodded and she stood up.

"Let's go to the lake, all three of us."

Naruto nodded and he gave a slight smile.

"Alright that sounds good to me. We should swim while its still warm out."

Hinata nodded and she stood up. Suddenly she felt dizzy and she dropped to her knees. She clutched her stomach and she looked at Naruto. He rushed to her side and he hugged her.

"Are you ok?"

Hinata shook her head slowly.

"It feels like my insides are on fire. I don't know whats wrong with me. I thought I wasn't pregnant."

Naruto picked her up in his arms and he laid her down on the couch.

"Should I call for Sakura?"

Hinata nodded and she closed her eyes.

'Can you get me some water Naruto?"

Naruto pulled a glass out of the cupboard and he filled it with water. He handed it to Hinata and she sat up to drink it. As soon as she did so, she felt a burning wave of pain course through her.

"What the hell is happening to me? Naruto, I'm scared. Please call for Tsunade and Sakura."

Naruto nodded and he formed a Shadow Clone and the clone ran off to the Hokage Tower.

"My clone will call them. I can't leave you alone right now. I just can't."

Hinata nodded and she reached for his hand. Naruto gently placed her hand in his and he stroked her finger gently.

"How do you feel?"

Hinata shook her head and she let a tear slide down her cheek.

"It really hurts. It feels like someone stabbed a knife into me and is twisting it over and over."

Naruto hugged her and she laid her head on his shoulder. As soon as she did, she heard the door open, and Sakura and Tsunade entered the room.

"This better be important Naruto. I was in a meeting."

Naruto backed away and he silently motioned them to Hinata. Tsunade, with all her medical experience, knew that she was in a lot of pain. She masked it well though. Tsunade ran her hand through her hair and she knelt down.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Hinata winced and she sat up. As soon as she did, another wave of pain shot through her entire body.

"It feels like deep inside me, something is trying to claw its way out of me."

Tsunade looked confused and she lifted Hinata's shirt up to her breasts and she ran her hand over her stomach. Her hand glowed blue and she withdrew her hand. She then turned to Naruto and she looked him in the eyes.

"She lost it Naruto. She lost your baby. That pain… was a miscarriage."

Hinata took the news hard. She cried there, and Sakura took her hand and she held her. Naruto was dumbfounded.

"What… How did this happen?"

Naruto asked and Tsunade sat him down

"She just lost it. Sometimes there's no explanation Naruto. I'm not sure if its just her body rejecting the baby, or if there was an Rh factor that caused her blood stream to attack. It could be anything. I know it hurts, but she'll be ok. You can always have another. Just give her insides a break. She'll be ok, she just needs you right now, so go be with her."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade and Sakura left the room. Naruto hugged her close to him and he stroked her hair.

"I'm really sorry Hinata. I'm sorry I put you through this."

Hinata buried her face in his strong chest and she kissed her with tears running down her face.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I was just so happy to be a mother. Now that was taken from us. I'm just so crushed right now. I wanted this."

Naruto nodded and he gave her lips a kiss and he stroked her long hair gently.

"I know hime. We'll try again once you're all healed up."

He said and he held her in his arms. Hinata slowly regained her composure and she nuzzled him.

"We can try again tonight. I really want to be a mother Naruto. Please."

Naruto nodded and he took her to their room and they made love twice. The sun was still high in the sky. They decided to go out to Ichiraku for dinner with Hanabi. Hinata now wore her hair in a high bun and she didn't wear her jacket tonight. The air was still warm and she didn't want to get all sweaty again. Naruto had let his hair grow out a little and he now looked very similar to Minato. Hanabi smiled as she walked in between them and they reached the Ichiraku stand. Naruto opened the curtains and they each took a seat. Naruto smiled at his new family and Hinata giggled. She was feeling fine now. She was a strong girl. Hanabi still had no clue what had happened. Ayane took their orders.

"I'll have the pork miso Ayane."

Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"Same here. Hanabi, what do you want?"

Hanabi thought for a moment and she smiled before bringing her elbows up to rest on the counter.

"Pork bone!"

Ayane relayed the order to her father and she talked with the family of three.

"So I heard the news. How does it feel to be a mother Hinata?"

Hinata and Naruto both let their faces fall. Hanabi looked up excitedly and she smiled.

"I'm going to be an auntie?"

Hinata looked away and they both stayed silent for several minutes, leaving an uneasy tension in the air. Hinata then whispered quietly.

"I lost the baby this morning."

Ayane immediately looked away and she whispered back.

"I'm sorry Hinata. You must have been devastated."

Hinata fought back the tears and she nodded. Hanabi didn't understand and she looked at her sister.

"What do you mean, you lost the baby? I'll help you find it!"

Ayane shook her head and Hanabi quieted down.

"It means the baby died Hanabi. Don't talk about this right now."

Hanabi looked sad and she lowered her face to look down at her feet.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata regained her composure and she gripped Naruto's hand under the table.

"I love you."

She said and she kissed his cheek. Hanabi couldn't see it over Naruto, but Hinata's lavender eyes were filled with tears and sadness. Ayane knew what had happened right away and she went into the back to bring their food. Hinata wiped her eyes and she broke her chopsticks and the family of three ate in silence. Naruto was a fast eater so he finished his food before the two ladies and he tried to break the tension in the air.

"Why don't we all go home after this and just talk?"

Hinata shook her head and she sighed.

"I just want to sleep."

Hanabi nodded and she smiled.

"I do too. I'm tired from training."

Naruto nodded and he kept silent until both of them had finished. Naruto paid for their food and they walked back to the house in silence. Naruto watched as Hanabi went to her room and she closed the door behind her.

"Take a shower with me Hinata."

Hinata nodded and she stepped into their bathroom and she turned on the hot water. Naruto stripped his clothes off and he stepped into the hot spray and Hinata followed him. Hinata then threw her arms around him and she cried into his chest.

"Naruto, I'm scared. I never thought I'd lose our baby. I'm scared it will happen again. Could it be because of _him_?"

She asked and she pointed to the seal on Naruto's stomach. Naruto shook his head and he wrapped his arms around her to reassure her.

"I'm certain it was what Tsunade said. Your body just attacked the baby because it was another RH factor."

Hinata nodded and he kissed her. Hinata nodded and she looked up at him and she smiled.

"I'm sure you're right."

She said. He took their shampoo and he lathered her hair up and Hinata smiled. She rinsed her hair off and she worked the shampoo into his long hair as well. Naruto chuckled and he poked her in her stomach and she laughed. Despite the events of the day, they were happy again. They finished their shower and they went to sleep, rolled up in each others arms. Hinata was still in pain from the miscarriage, and she was still under a lot of mental anguish, but she let neither show. She waited until Naruto was asleep to cry her own self to sleep. She didn't want to worry him. She fell into a deep sleep and she stayed that way until morning.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**A/N: There you go. I'll be taking a small break from writing, so expect the next chapter will be sometime next week. College is a pain right now. Anyway, please review if you liked it. Faves and Alerts too please! This story is almost eclipsing Love Among Shinobi. Thanks to all my readers and to all my reviewers!  
**_


	16. Lavenders

A/N : I just want to thank all of my reviewers. It is such a joy to write for you all. Thank you and please, keep reviewing. Tell me what you think, I love feedback.

Chapter Sixteen: Lavenders

Another month had gone by. November had come and gone. The winter was cool and dry. Snow was rare in the Land of Fire. Hinata was expecting once again. She was happy again, despite the loss of their first child. Hinata had been seeing Sakura once a week to make sure everything was ok. Sakura had taken several blood samples from both Hinata and Naruto. Sakura wanted to leave no stone unturned. Hinata still sought the reason she lost their first baby. She wasn't satisfied about the explanation she was given. She refused to believe it was due to Rh factor. That was why Hinata and Naruto sat in the hospital with Sakura.

"Have you found anything out Sakura? Why did I lose my baby? Was it really the Rh factor?"

Sakura had been examining the blood samples for hours, but she still had no solid concrete evidence as to what had caused the miscarriage. She did however offer a guess.

"I can't say for certain, but I do have a general idea. This will be hard to swallow, so just be prepared."

Sakura said and Hinata looked at Naruto.

"We can take anything can't we? Together we're unstoppable."

Naruto nodded and he motioned for Sakura to continue.

"Well, let me start by saying that it's amazing that Naruto could even get you pregnant to begin with, let alone twice. While I was examining his blood samples, I noticed that his DNA was kind of messed up. I think the Kyuubi's DNA has melded and fused with Naruto's own. Each time he slips into that demon stage, not only does it hurt him physically, he also becomes more and more foxlike. My guess is that your body rejected the baby because of the DNA. Its kind of hard to explain. Your body treated the child as a foreign object, attacked it, and destroyed it. It doesn't look like it will happen again though. Your body seems to have accepted this one. I still want to see you once a week all the way through your pregnancy though, to make certain everything else is in order."

Hinata and Naruto took the news in stride and they nodded.

"So what you're saying is that my DNA is what caused the miscarriage? It wasn't the Rh factor? I don't understand."

Sakura nodded and she sighed.

"It's hard to explain. I'm not sure I understand it myself. Let's just say this. Her body wasn't ready to have your baby, so it forced it out. Now that it had a chance to relax, it's coming to terms with the child and she should be fine. Then again, I could be way off, and her body just rejected the baby. Miscarriages don't always have an explanation behind them."

Hinata nodded and she stood up slowly.

"I see. So I'm not out of the woods yet then?"

Sakura stood up with her and she nodded.

"It's too soon to tell, but for right now you're all safe. Both you and the babies. By the way, there's two of them in there. You're having twins Hinata. I detected two pulses when I was examining you."

Hinata smiled widely and she looked at Naruto.

"Twins… I'm so happy. Naruto, we should go celebrate with everyone. Sakura, thank you for everything. I'll come and see you every week so we can be on top of everything."

Sakura smiled and nodded at her friends.

"Its my pleasure. If you feel anything wrong at all, come and see me. I'll always be around. If not me, Shizune or Tsunade can also help you. I hope everything goes well for you."

Hinata and Naruto nodded. They stood up and they exited the room. Sakura smiled at them and she watched them go. Naruto and Hinata left to go back to their home. Hanabi was out training with Neji and her teammates. They had the house to themselves for a while. Naruto had been noticeably quiet and Hinata sat him down on the couch and she hugged him gently.

"Naruto, are you ok? You seem so upset. What's on your mind?"

Naruto shook his head and he smiled at her.

"I'm just thinking hime. About what Sakura said. It was my fault you lost our first child. I don't want to put you through that again."

Hinata shook her head and she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Its not your fault. Neither of us knew that would happen, so don't blame yourself."

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and he nodded.

"But you heard Sakura. My altered DNA is what caused it. You aren't worried because she said everything is ok. I'm scared for you Hinata. I don't want you to die giving birth to our babies. I'm scared of what could happen to you."

Hinata let him go and she laid her head on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You know I won't die Naruto. I think you're worrying too much."

Naruto sighed, yet he nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Would you like to go for a walk hime? The fresh air could do us both good."

Hinata looked up at him and she nodded."

"Can we go up to the mountains and look for wild herbs? I always loved to do that as a child."

Naruto smiled and he stood up and he took her hand in his.

"I'd love to. That sounds really nice. Shall we?"

Naruto and Hinata left their house and they made their way high up into the mountains and they started to look for herbs and natural spices that they could use for cooking and for medicine. They found many herbs, but nothing they could use for medicine. Hinata did find some sage and rosemary, and he held them in her hands. After about an hour of searching they found a bed of flowers that had never been touched. Hinata called Naruto over and she pointed.

"Look at these Naruto. I've never seen these flowers before."

Naruto knelt down beside her. He looked at the light purple flowers and he smiled.

"Those are lavenders. I've heard Ino mention that there were lavenders growing in the mountains, but I never knew where. We should take them back for Ino so she can grow them."

He said and they gently took the lavenders from the ground and transplanted them into a pot to carry down with them. The colors where similar to Hinata's eyes, and Naruto smiled.

"These flowers remind me of you hime. They match your eye color."

Hinata giggled softly and she smiled.

"My eyes are a little lighter, but they're very pretty flowers. I'm sure Ino will be pleased."

They continued to walk all the way down to Yamanaka flowers and they gave the flowers to Ino, who beamed at them. The sun had set while they walked down the mountain. Night had fallen in Konoha once more. Hinata and Hinata had yet to eat. They decided to make red bean soup together. They shared a pleasant meal and about halfway through Hanabi came home and Neji and Tenten joined them for a meal. After the meal, each of them went to their own rooms. Hinata and Naruto went to their room and lay down. Hinata suddenly felt her stomach churn and she made her way to the bathroom. She hunched over the toilet and she heaved. Naruto followed close behind her and he held her long hair out of her face and he stroked her cheek.

"Morning sickness?"

He asked her and she nodded.

"It can happen anytime of day. I just feel like crap right now."

Naruto nodded and he picked her up and he laid her on their bed.

"Get some rest. I know you're going to be feeling terrible. Just relax and let me take care of you."

He said and he stroked her long hair. Hinata closed her eyes and she smiled at him.

"I'm so glad to have you by my side."

Naruto laid on the bed next to her and he kissed her cheek.

"You'll always have me hime. Let's get some sleep. We've had a long day."

And so, with the full moon high in the sky, the young couple fell into slumber. Hinata slept comfortably through the night in her lover's arms and they awaited the dawn of a new day.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	17. Snow Ring

A/N: I am so sorry it took this long to update. College has been hell. I'll try and update more often, but no promises. This should tide you guys over for a while. And thanks to all my reviewers. I got a few reviews that really made me smile, so CrimsonDeath1, thank you. Keep the reviews flowing and you'll see new chapters more often. And now, without further to do, I present chapter seventeen of Lavender Love!

Chapter Seventeen: Snow Ring

December was nearing its end. Snow was falling in the village of Konoha. It was Christmas Day, and all through the village, there was happiness and joy. Naruto and Hinata slept comfortably in their bed. Hanabi on the other hand had other plans. Before the sun had risen into the sky, the young girl was banging on their door.

"Wake up wake up wake up!"

Hanabi was pretty much screaming. Hinata rolled over and she looked at the clock. It was only 6AM and she was still exhausted. Being pregnant had really taken a toll on her. It was like the twins were sapping all of her energy. She rolled out of her bed and she opened the door, looking down at her little sister.

"Its too early Hanabi. Go get some sleep and we'll celebrate properly once we are rested."

Hanabi didn't take that well and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You just want to sleep. Its Christmas. Don't you remember how we used to bug Father to get out of bed early?"

Hinata's eyes went wide and then she laughed.

"You got me there. I'll wake up Naruto, so go wait in the living room and we'll meet you there."

Hinata said and Hanabi beamed with happiness. Hinata quickly dressed and she roused Naruto from his sleep. Naruto looked at the clock and he groaned.

"Why does she insist on waking us up this early?"

He said and he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a heavy shirt. He then kissed Hinata, probing her mouth with his tongue and he snickered gently.

"You're going to love what I got you for Christmas hime."

Hinata smiled widely and she nodded, taking the gifts she had bought from their resting place inside her closet.

"You're going to like what I have for you as well. Come on, let's not keep Hanabi waiting."

And so the young couple made their way into the living room. Under their tree were gifts, and Naruto and Hinata sat down on the floor with Hanabi.

"Ok, let's get started. Hanabi, why don't you open your gifts first."

The young girl smiled and she sorted out the gifts. She tore the wrapping paper off one of her gifts and she squealed in glee. Naruto had bought a new set of ninja tools for her. It came with several kunai and many shuriken. Hanabi wasn't into dolls and other feminine things. She was always practicing her skills, trying to improve.

"Thank you Naruto!"

She said and she gave him a hug, which the young man returned gently.

"You're welcome. Use them well. I had Tenten and her family custom make these for you."

He said and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He really was happy she liked the gift. Naruto had a lot of trouble picking gifts out. Hanabi moved onto the second present and she peeled the wrapping paper off. She found a small box and she opened it. Inside was a book on gardening. Hinata smiled.

"That was mine. I know how much you like flowers Hanabi, so I thought maybe you would like to start your own garden here in the backyard. There's plenty of space for you."

Hanabi smiled at her sister and they embraced gently.

"There's one more here. Who's it from?"

Hanabi said and she looked at the box for a name. Hinata smiled and she laughed gently.

"That's from both of us. I hope you like it."

Naruto held Hinata's hand in his and he kissed her cheek. Hanabi took the present and ripped the wrapping paper off and she stared intently into the box. Inside was a mug that said "World's Best Aunt." Hanabi smiled at them both and she wiped her eyes.

"You guys are the best. I can't wait until the babies are born."

Hinata closed her eyes and she patted her stomach gently.

"Just about seven months to go now. They'll be here soon enough."

Naruto smiled and he placed his hand on Hinata's stomach where their unborn twins lay.

"Hinata, open yours now."

Hanabi said and Naruto handed his gift to his lover.

"Merry Christmas and happy early birthday hime."

Naruto said and he smiled at her. Hinata looked into his eyes and they kissed gently before Hinata handed her gift to Naruto.

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

The two of them opened their gifts and Hinata let out a soft gasp at what she saw.

"Naruto! Are these real?"

She said and she drew a crystal necklace out of the box. Inside was a card that read "To the love of my life. May you have a great Christmas and birthday. I will always love you, the mother of my children, my only lover. Naruto." Naruto nodded and he chuckled softly.

"Its real hime. You deserve it."

Hinata slipped the necklace onto her neck and she hugged her lover. Naruto returned the hug and he held her gently, and he whispered into her ear.

"I have a special gift for you tonight, when we're alone."

Hinata smiled and nodded. They released and Naruto took the wrapping off his gift and he looked down into the box and he smiled at them both. Inside was a set of new kunai, and a bag for him to carry all of his gardening equipment in. He felt something inside the bag and he reached inside and drew out a booklet of coupons for Ichiraku Ramen.

"Thank you both. I love it."

He said sincerely and he kissed Hinata and hugged Hanabi. They all smiled and stood up. Hanabi looked out the window and she saw the ground covered in snow. They didn't have snow gear, so they made breakfast and sat around talking. Around noon there was a knock at the door. Sakura had come to visit.

"Hey guys. How was your Christmas?"

She asked and they talked until the sun had set. Eventually Lee had come around to be with them, and they had a Christmas ham for dinner. Lee had brought the food. They sat around talking over glasses of juice and milk, and then Sakura made a toast.

"Here's to a happy new year, and then to our lives together."

Everyone raised their glasses and they drank deeply. Eventually it was time for bed. Lee and Sakura said their goodbyes to Naruto and the Hyuga sisters. Naruto was happy to see that Lee and Sakura were happy together. She was a friend, one of those he treasured. Naruto was known for fighting to protect his loved ones. Hanabi had worn herself out from the day and she went to bed, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone in the living room.

"You ready for the last gift sweetie?"

Hinata nodded and she sat back against the couch.

"Close your eyes and hold out your right hand."

Hinata did as she was asked and she smiled as Naruto took her hand. He reached into his pants pocket, drew out a small black box and he slipped a small diamond ring onto her finger before he spoke.

"Hinata, you have made my life complete. You make me so happy, and you are all I'll ever need. Will you marry me?"

Hinata's eyes shot open and she felt her eyes sting with tears. She nodded fervently and she looked at the ring, seeing it and she felt her voice crack and she kissed Naruto hard.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

She eventually managed to say. She threw her arms around him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto brought his arm around her and he held her tightly.

"I love you too Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata smiled and they stayed curled up together for a long time before they retired to their room for the night. Hinata was beaming. She was a mother to be and she was now engaged to the love of her life. Her life couldn't get any better in her opinion.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	18. New Years

Chapter Eighteen: New Years

Christmas had come and gone for Konoha. New Year's Eve was here. Snow was still falling, albeit lighter than it had less than a week ago. Hinata was nearing the end of her first trimester, and so far things were going smoothly. She still experienced morning sickness, but not as frequently. She had never once taken off her ring. Naruto and Hinata wanted to keep their engagement a secret until they could tell the entirety of their friends. Naruto suggested they have a New Years party.

Morning had come and gone, and it was now mid-afternoon. Hinata and Naruto were putting up streamers around their house. Hanabi had left to go and gather all of the food. Hinata turned to Naruto and she looked into her eyes, lavender meeting aquamarine once more. She spoke in her soft gentle voice, the voice that Naruto had come to love and adore.

"Say, Naruto. What do you think we should name our twins?"

Naruto pushed a thumbtack into the wall before he stepped off the ladder and he looked around the room with a smile. Silently he thought to himself. _Home. Our family will live her forever._ He closed his eyes and he took Hinata's hand and led her to the couch, sitting beside her before he spoke.

"I thought about it a little earlier today. If we have a son and a daughter, I want to name our son Minato, after my father. I haven't thought of a girl's name much, but I think that Rubi would be a beautiful name."

Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes and she brushed them aside with her hand before she wrapped her arms around him and she laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around her, and he brought a hand up to stroke her long raven hair.

"I think those are wonderful names. I was thinking maybe Jade for a girl."

Naruto nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"Minato and Jade it is."

He said and he nuzzled her neck. Before long, Hanabi returned with a cart full of food. Naruto went outside to help her carry it all in. Hinata sighed and she stood up, feeling a hot flash for a brief moment and then she stepped into the kitchen to begin cooking.

"This is going to be fun. What was the menu again Naruto?"

Naruto laughed and he stepped into the kitchen with her.

"Red bean soup, cinnamon rolls, chow mein, chop suey, hot ramen, and hamburgers and steaks. And don't worry about cooking it all yourself. Hanabi and I will help. Right Hanabi?"

The young girl flashed a bright smile and she nodded. Just the last night she had lost a tooth, one of her incisors. Naruto had slipped a thousand ryo under her pillow that night. She still believed in Santa and the tooth fairy.

Naruto reached under the sink and he pulled out the rice cooker and the grill.

"I have a feeling there will be no leftovers if Chouji and Ino are coming. Should we make some extra? Gaara and Temari will be coming with Shikamaru."

Hinata laughed and she nodded.

"Chouji eats more than anyone. Extra it is. Well, let's get cooking shall we?"

They began their cooking, and it took the better part of three hours. The sun was setting below the horizon and the guests were arriving. Sakura and Lee arrived first. Sakura had a pair of cat ears on her head in place of her Konoha headband. Ino arrived next with Chouji. Naruto had grown taller, but he was still dwarfed by Chouji. He was no longer just short and squat. He had grown very tall, now topping six feet tall. He had definitely matured, but so had his appetite.

Next to arrive was Shikamaru with his date Temari. Gaara was following close behind, with a girl on his arms. Naruto smiled and he shook hands with Gaara.

"You remember Matsuri right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and he shook hands with Matsuri as well.

"Good to see you both."

No sooner had he said that, Neji Hyuuga and TenTen walked into the house. Neji smiled and he saw all of his friends. He held out a small package and he opened it, revealing barbeque ribs.

"Just thought you might need more food with all these people."

Naruto laughed.

"Good thing you brought this. Well, let's get this party started."

Naruto and Hinata stood up and they began passing out crystal glasses and they brought out a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne. They filled their glasses and they toasted.

"What shall we raise our glasses to?"

Hinata stood up and she lifted her glass.

"To a new year, and to our friends and family."

They all echoed the chant and they drank. Lee smiled at Sakura and she took his hand and laced their fingers together. Hanabi went into the corner and she turned on a small radio and soft music began to play. The couches had been moved to the perimeter of the room, allowing space for the couples to dance. Naruto and Hinata encircled their arms around the other and they began to sway from side to side, twirling the other. Sakura sat back and she chatted with Lee and Gaara.

"So Hinata is carrying twins Sakura? How can she contain the Kyuubi? Doesn't his genes pass on as well?"

Sakura shook her head and she sighed.

"I don't get it myself. There's no way Hinata should be able to contain twins, let alone one child. She must just be tougher than most. Why do you ask though?"

Gaara looked at Matsuri and he closed his emerald green eyes for a moment.

"I was just curious. I'm happy for them, so maybe there's hope for us."

Gaara squeezed Matsuri's hand as he spoke the word "us." Sakura understood what he meant and she smiled. She looked around the room and she stood up, moving to where the food was. Chouji had already eaten, leaving plenty for the rest of them.

Eventually, after everyone had eaten, they sat around the fireplace, eating rice candy. It was time for everyone to share their plans for the New Year. Sakura and Lee went first.

"Lee and I have been dating for about three months now, and we've decided to go the distance and move in together."

Everyone smiled. They were a happy couple, and it was pleasing to Naruto to see his teammate and his friend happy. Neji and Tenten went next.

"Neji and I have been together for over two years now. And…"

Tenten held up her right hand. On her ring finger was an aquamarine engagement ring. Neji held up his left hand and he had a ruby ring. An audible gasp went up from the throats of Ino and Sakura.

"You're getting married!"

Tenten smiled widely and she nodded as Neji kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. The wedding is in two months. I hope you'll all come."

Everyone nodded and Ino and Chouji stood up.

"Some of you may already know this, but Chouji and I have been dating for a few weeks now. We plan to start doing missions together again, once things calm down. His father is teaching me to cook like an Akimichi."

Everyone smiled at the love blooming between the two young Shinobi. Gaara and Matsuri stood up and they smiled.

"We're dating too."

Gaara said and he blushed. He was very shy, despite being the Kazekage. Matsuri nudged him with her elbow and everyone laughed as the young man grew a deep red. Temari and Shikamaru had nothing to share. They were keeping their love life a secret. Last was Naruto and Hinata.

"As you know, we're expecting twins. We have something else to share."

Hinata held up her hand and she smiled.

"Naruto proposed to me on Christmas."

Everyone literally screamed. The girls were hugging Hinata and all of the men were shaking hands with Naruto.

"Congratulations!"

Eventually the party died down. Everyone was growing sleepy. Shortly after the midnight countdown, everyone left the Uzumaki residence. Hanabi had fallen asleep early and Naruto and Hinata went to their room and they fell asleep in their own bed, content and happy with their lives. Six months to go and the babies would be born. It was still a long way away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	19. Fight and Father

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating much. Its hard to find time to write these days. I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. Thank you for all your kind reviews. It's because of feedback like that I enjoy writing. Thanks everyone. I hope you like my next chapter. This one is dedicated to all my fans, the ones who have been reading and reviewing since I first started writing. Without anything further to say, let's get to the chapter!

Chapter Nineteen: Fight and Father

January had come. The New Year was here. It was now January 25th. Hinata was going on month four of her pregnancy. The twins were growing normally within the safety of her womb. No complications this time. Sakura was still seeing her once a week.

The day had gone smoothly. Naruto and Hinata were at Ichiraku again. Hanabi was on a mission with Neji. Hinata was now visibly pregnant. They ate happily, until Hinata felt a wave of nausea hit her. She looked down and tried to hold back her vomit. She covered her mouth and she gasped as a sharp pain ran through her body. She had felt the pain before. Naruto looked at her and he looked her up and down.

"Hina? Is everything ok?"

Hinata shook her head and she stood up.

"I need to see Sakura right now. My insides hurt."

Naruto nodded and he started to walk with her to the hospital. Luckily Sakura was standing in the doorway.

"Sakura! Something is happening to me and my babies. Can we talk?"

Sakura nodded and she led them to her office and she had Hinata lay on her back. Sakura ran her hands over Hinata's slightly bulging stomach and she sighed.

"I was afraid of this. The babies are fine. Its your Chakra network. Some of the babies' chakra has mixed with Hinata's, causing an internal conflict of sorts. It's the Kyuubi's power. Hinata, from now on, don't work more than you have to. The less you work, the safer you'll be. I'm putting you on maternity leave. You're not to go on any missions or to leave the village. You still have four months to go. Naruto, I'll speak with Tsunade and get a nurse assigned to her. As long as she doesn't overexert herself, she'll be fine."

Naruto shook his head. He didn't understand any of this.

"Wait. What do you mean, her chakra network? What happened?"

Sakura shook her head and she sighed.

"Simply put, the Kyuubi's chakra from the babies has seeped into Hinata's own, causing her body to weaken. She may be strong, but her body is vulnerable due to the twins inside of her. Its common for unlike elements to mix due to a pregnancy, but its different for Hinata. She's carrying the children of the Kyuubi. Naruto, its not your fault. You just have to make certain she doesn't overwork herself. If she does, you could lose her and the babies."

Naruto closed his eyes and he sighed.

"I'll make sure she doesn't overwork herself. I had a question though. You said four months? I thought the average pregnancy was nine months."

Sakura chuckled and she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Its because there's two of them. For a single birth its nine months. She's having twins, so it could be anywhere between another three or four months. On a side note, when do you plan on having your wedding?"

Hinata sat up and she looked up at Naruto.

"We were talking about it earlier. We were thinking on February 14th."

Sakura smiled widely and she nodded.

"I'll help you plan it. We have about three weeks until then."

Hinata smiled at her friend.

"That would be wonderful. Will I be ok though if we have the wedding then? I'm worried about my twins."

Sakura nodded and she closed her eyes.

"All three of you will be fine. Let's get planning. Where did you want it held?"

Naruto tilted his head back and he sighed.

"I know a good place. How about our secret spot?"

Hinata took his hand and he smiled at her.

"That's perfect."

Sakura smiled. They talked for a long time, until it was time for dinner. Hanabi would be back soon and she would be hungry. The couple rose and they left the hospital, heading for home. Along the way, they ran into Hiashi. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Hinata saw her father and she stopped walking.

"Naruto, wait."

Naruto wanted nothing to do with the man. As a result, he turned and walked away. Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes and she looked at her father and then ran after Naruto.

"Why didn't you wait?"

Naruto sighed and he looked back.

"I want nothing to do with him. Not after all he's done."

Hinata lowered her gaze and she looked up at him. Naruto had never seen her upset. Her eyes were narrowed and she poked him hard in the ribs.

"He's going to be your father-in-law! You should at least try and make peace with him!"

Naruto pulled away from her and he started walking.

"No."

Was all he said and he didn't look back. Hinata stood there in disbelief and she looked at her father, who was sneering.

"Some man you have."

He said and he walked in the opposite direction. Hinata ran after Naruto and she eventually caught up with him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

She said and she slapped him hard across the face. Naruto reeled slightly from the force of the blow. He shook his head and he looked into her normally calm eyes, which were now filled with rage.

"After all he's put you and Hanabi through, I don't want to deal with him. Hate me if you want, but I'll be damned if I let him hurt you two again."

Hinata lowered her eyes and she nodded with a soft sob.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. My hormones are out of whack. I hope you're not mad at me."

Naruto hugged her briefly and he kissed her forehead, before he pulled away from her and he sat on the couch.

"I'm not mad. I just think maybe we should give each other some space. Let's sleep apart tonight."

Hinata shook her head and she sat next to him.

"No. I can't sleep without you holding me in your arms."

Naruto couldn't help but smile, and he hugged her close to him.

"You got me there Hina."

They sat in each others arms and until a knock came at the door. Hinata went to open it and her father was standing in the doorway. Naruto started to rise with anger, but Hinata held him close.

"I just want to talk."

Said Hiashi and he entered the house without being welcomed in. Naruto could feel his rage boiling, but he managed to keep his cool. They sat across from each other and they talked.

"You two are the talk of the town. Engaged and expecting twins. I can't say I'm happy, but you're not a child anymore Hinata. I just hope you're ready for this."

Hinata nodded and she didn't speak. Naruto gripped her hand and he spoke.

"What do you want?"

Hiashi smirked and he laughed.

"What, I can't come and visit? I'm here to give my blessing you fool."

Naruto felt his jaw drop to the floor and he looked at Hinata.

"I was out of line before. I won't ask you to forgive me, but I do give my blessing to you both. Give Hanabi my best. She's in your care now."

He rose and he exited quietly, not saying a word. Naruto was dumbstruck.

"I still hate him."

Hinata nodded.

"I know. Its not easy to forgive what he did. Let's just forget he was here."

Naruto shook his head.

"No. I want him to walk you down the aisle at our wedding, like a father should."

Hinata hugged her fiancée and they curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Hanabi came into the house late at night and she retired to her room. A new day was dawning.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	20. Mistress

A/N: Ok, this Author's Note is for those saying I made a mistake. I purposely said that Hiashi's wife died in the Kyuubi attack. I did it for a reason. If you want to know why, read this chapter. I did it on purpose for a plot point later in the story. To not spoil anything, Hinata and Hanabi are not the daughters of Hiashi's _wife_. Just read this chapter and it will be clear. I'd also like to thank my new reviewers and my old ones. Its your reviews that make this story so much fun to write. Thanks! Now on with the chapter!

Chapter Twenty: Mistress

The month had passed. February was here. Hinata was now in month four of her pregnancy. Valentine's Day was here. The village was filled with love and bliss. The Shinobi were all given a day off to spend with their families. However, there was always someone out to ruin the fun for everyone. This time, it was Hiashi Hyuga once more.

Hiashi sat in the silent halls of the Hyuga manor. He was called to a meeting of the elders. Hiashi had contracted an uncurable illness. Hiashi had been infected with the malaria virus. The time had come for him to name a successor. The Hyuga elders eagerly awaited his decision.

"As you all know, I'm dying. I have three candidates for the next leader of the clan. As you all know, I have two daughters and a nephew. Who is to be my successor? I want to hear the elders and their opinions."

Hiashi looked around the room. Tsunade was also present, as was Shizune and Neji. Tsunade had to attend. As the Hokage, she had to oversee matters within the clans. She stood up and she spoke.

"I think it would be in the best interest of the clan if Hinata took over after the inevitable. She is the rightful heir as the oldest child of the main branch and his wife."

Hiashi and the elders all turned their heads to look at the Hokage. They were staring at her with confusion in their eyes.

"Surely you know Lady Tsunade? Hinata and Hanabi are baseborn. Hiashi's wife died during the Kyuubi attack. I thought you knew the two sisters were born from a now deceased mistress."

Tsunade's glare shot to Hiashi and she slammed her fist against the desk, splintering it.

"A mistress?! You kept this from your daughters for this long?! Naruto was right about you. You are nothing buy a lying, cheating scumbag!"

Hiashi laughed and he shook his head.

"Looks like you didn't know. My mistress died giving birth to Hanabi. My wife was infertile. She couldn't have children, so we agreed on having a surrogate mother."

Neji then stood up and he glared at Hiashi.

"That's not what I heard. I heard that you were quite the womanizer, even going after Kushina, even after she was married to Minato. There are a lot of records that Sakura has shown me. Hiashi, you can't lie. We know all about your womanizing past. You even put Jiraiya to shame."

Hiashi stood up so fast that not even an eagle could have seen the movement. He had Neji by the throat and was cursing at him.

"I knew I should have killed you the first chance I had. Just like your father. Always talking shit. Yes, I was a womanizer, but that changed after Hanabi was born and after her mother died in labor."

Hiashi then let Neji go, and the young Hyuga left the room.

"Neji! Go tell Hinata and Naruto to come here immediately."

Neji saluted at Tsuande's order and he left the compound immediately. Luckily, Naruto, Hinata and Hanaibi were just outside the gates of the compound. Naruto had suggested they make peace once and for all. Neji sighed and he ushered them inside.

"Ah, good. That was fast. Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, take a seat. We have some news for you."

They did as the Hokage suggested and they saw the grim faces in the room. Naruto swallowed hard. He could tell this was not good news. He slipped one of his hands into Hinata's and the other into Hanabi's. Hiashi closed his eyes and he began to speak.

"Hinata, Hanabi, I wanted to tell you the truth about your mother. She was not my wife. She was a maid in the Hyuga household. She died giving birth to Hanabi. I know Hanabi might not understand yet, but Hinata, please. My wife died during the Kyuubi attack, and Mei was safe here at home. I wasn't lying when I said that Leigh, my wife, was infertile. I had an affair with Mei, and from that union, Hinata was born. It was a secret known only to this clan and the Fourth Hokage. When Minato died, knowledge of the secret passed onto the Third Hokage. No one had told Tsunade."

Hinata felt tears of rage well up in her eyes.

"You cheated on your own wife? How could you? Even if you were trying to father a child, its still just… not acceptable. I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

Hinata brushed her eyes and she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Hanabi didn't really understand what was happening. Hiashi then continued.

"Then you're not going to like what I have to say next. I have malaria. It's slowly killing me. I have maybe a month to live. And that's why I'm naming Hinata as my successor. She may be baseborn, but she's still a daughter of the Hyuga main branch. Does anyone object?"

Slowly Hiashi looked around the room and no one said anything. Hinata then slipped from Naruto and she hugged her father tightly. Hanabi was about two seconds behind her. They hugged their father and they wept tears of silent grief. Naruto stood up and he offered his hand to the Hyuga father, which he took into both of his and he shook it.

"I want you at our wedding. We're holding it in three weeks. I want you to at least see you eldest daughter get married and to walk her down the aisle."

Hiashi smiled up at the Kyuubi jinchuriki and he nodded.

"It would be my great honor and pleasure. I hope you know I don't hate you anymore. I can see how happy my girls are with you. Please watch over them forever."

Naruto knelt down and he hugged the man, something he never thought he would do. Hiashi hugged both Naruto and his daughters. A soft round of applause went up from the room, and Naruto smiled.

"Actually, I want everyone there. Please."

The congregation nodded and Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi stood up. Hiashi slowly rose and he embraced his soon to be son-in-law. Then the Uzumaki family left the compound, happy to be reconciled. Hiashi felt he could now rest in peace once his time came. Naruto, however, had other ideas. After he went home with the girls, he went to see Sakura.

"Naruto? Is everything ok with Hinata?"

Naruto smiled and he nodded.

"I wanted to ask you about malaria. Is there a cure?"

Sakura nodded and she sat down.

"Well, it depends. If the victim is treated early enough, then yes. There are antibiotics that can kill the plasmodium parasite. Why do you ask?"

Naruto felt his eyes well up in tears and he brushed them aside with his hand.

"Hiashi has malaria. He's slowly dying. Is there anything you can do to help him?"

Sakura was taken aback, although more so that Naruto would request help for Hiashi.

"I think it is too late. At this stage, its hard to contain and kill the parasite. Do you know how long ago he was infected?"

Naruto shook his head.

"If I had to guess, a week. Maybe two."

Sakura shook her head and she sighed.

"That's too long. The best we can do is offer pain killers to ease his pain."

Naruto nodded and he thanked Sakura and he went home. Sakura could see that he was in pain, but she continued to read through books of possible cures. She eventually had overworked herself and fallen asleep on a page with the Parasite Destruction Jutsu.

Naruto arrived back at his house and he hugged Hinata tightly, then he just broke down. He had finally made peace with Hiashi, only to see that he was going to pass on. Naruto was determined to save his father-in-law. There had to be a way.

And so Valentine's Day ended. Naruto and Hinata made love and then fell asleep, exhausted and content. Hanabi stayed the night with her father. A new day was dawning. The wedding was three weeks away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	21. Lakeside

A/N: Well, I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews. I love hearing feedback. Good or bad, it helps me grow as a writer. I have a special chapter for you all, and yes, this is a mushy chapter. Please enjoy. Lavender Love is almost halfway through for everything I have planned. With that said, let's get to it! Please continue to review and fave this story, and please, share it with others. You make me happy with every review. As a side note, this will be a very long chapter

Chapter Twenty-One: Lakeside

February had come and gone. March was now here. The trees were slowly blooming, coming alive after their winter sleep. The grass was springy with the morning dew, and the birds were chirping. Naruto and Hinata had spent the night apart, because today was their day. It was the day of their wedding. Naruto rose with the morning sun. He moved to the window, to gaze upon the village. It had always been his home, and always would be. He moved to the bathroom and he turned the water on to hot and he stepped inside the shower. He tilted his head back and he let the water warm him, before he washed.

Naruto finished his shower and he dressed in his clothes, pulling on his black slacks and a white undershirt. He poured a bowl of cereal and he ate quickly. After finishing, he glanced back at the clock and he stood up.

"8:30. Right on time."

He said and he slipped his black coat on, pulled on a tied, tied it and he set out from the house. The village was quiet. Everyone was still asleep, or so it seemed. Naruto slipped past the Hyuga compound and entered the forest just outside of town. They were having their wedding at the lake in the woods. Naruto could already hear the sound of his friends setting up the small shrine where they would be married.

As Naruto enter the clearing, he smiled. Neji, Lee and Chouji were just finishing up the decorating. In the middle of the clearing was a small altar, where in just a few hours Naruto and Hinata would be bound, body, mind and soul. Naruto smiled and he sat with his friends. Together, they poured some low-alcohol sake and raised their glasses. Naruto had chosen Neji to be his best man. Neji had been here all night decorating. The girls were helping Hinata prepare for the wedding. Neji then spoke and he rolled his head back.

"I've been thinking about asking Tenten to marry me."

Naruto and Lee smiled. Lee was Neji's teammate, rival and friend. Together they had always been with Tenten, and Lee knew how happy they were together. Choji was asleep in his chair. He had overworked himself. The sun was rising higher into the sky. The wedding was scheduled to start at 10AM. Naruto looked around the clearing and he smiled. Bouquets of flowers were hanging from the trees, with lavender streamers. Naruto heard footsteps approaching and the four young men turned to see the first guests arriving. Kakashi stepped into the clearing with Shizune on his arm. Shizune was dressed in a long black lace dress. Her hair was up in a small bun. Kakashi was smiling behind his mask. Naruto waved at him and they talked.

"I'm glad you could make it Kakashi-sensei. It just wouldn't be the same without you here."

Kakashi nodded and he led Shizune to their seats and he left her there so he could talk with Naruto.

"How are your children?"

Naruto gave a wide grin and he laughed.

"Good, as far as I know. No problems since the last incident."

Kakashi nodded and he patted Naruto on the head.

"I'm happy for you. I'm sure Minato would be proud of you."

Naruto embraced Kakashi and the Jounin embraced him in return. They had a father-son sort of bond. Kakashi took his seat next to Shizune and he closed his eyes. More and more guests began arriving. Before long, all of their friends and family were there. Kurenai was there soon after Kakashi had arrived. She was noticeably pregnant, but with Asuma gone, she was alone. In his place was Shikamaru, with Temari on his other arm. Kankuro came with Gaara, who was dressed in his Kazekage robes.

Next to come was Gai, with Anko on his arm. She looked beautiful. Her normally unkempt hair was neatly straightened and hung just past her ears. She was dressed in a long white gown. Gai was dressed in a black suit, which seemed unusual, seeing as he always wore a green tracksuit. Lee took a seat next to his mentor and then came Tsunade, dressed in a flowing white robe. She took her place at the altar, as she would be administering the service, as Hokage.

Soon the sun was high overhead and all the guests had arrived. Naruto stood at the altar, with Neji at his side. Within moments, an ocarina was heard, playing a soft melody, the traditional wedding music. Chouji was playing "Here Comes The Bride." Everyone stood up and Naruto swallowed hard as first Sakura, then Ino, then Tenten marched slowly down the aisle and stood opposite Neji at the altar. Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them. He saw Hiashi walking down the aisle with Hinata. She was dressed in a full body white dress, with her face veiled. Her hair was draped around her shoulders. She had makeup on. Her lips were a soft shade of red, and her eyes had both mascara and naked eyeliner on. Hiashi led her to Naruto. Hinata reached out her gloved hand and she passed it to Naruto. Naruto took her hand and they stood before Tsunade. Chouji stopped playing and he took his seat after Hiashi had sat in the front row. Everyone else sat as well. Tsunade then began the ceremony, speaking in her soft voice.

"Thank you for coming. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage and the holy union that is to be between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Hiashi stood almost immediately and he looked at the congregation.

"I give her freely. May she be happy with Naruto."

Everyone gave Hiashi a round of applause and he sat. Tsunade then continued.

"The woman has been given. Naruto and Hinata have written their own vows, and will be reciting them now. Hinata, please recite your vows."

Hinata took Naruto's hands and she began to speak. She was happy as could be.

"Naruto. From the first day we met, I loved you. Do you remember when we were children, when we were first day students at the Ninja Academy? Do you remember what I said to you? I said to you 'I'm Hinata. What is your ninja dream?' And you told me 'I want to be a great ninja, one that never gives up.' Naruto, ever since then, I chased you. I trained myself I couldn't move anymore. I always admired your courage. Even when people called you a failure, you never backed down. The thing I love most about you is your unshakable optimism. You never give up. Now, we're getting married, and my love for you remains as strong as the day it formed. I love you. I will never forsake you, nor will I ever stop loving you. You are the only man I will ever love, and the children that rest inside me are proof of that. I promise to always be by your side, through the bad and the good. We'll make it through because we have each other. I want to be your wife for all eternity."

Hinata finished her vows and she smiled at Naruto. Tsunade then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, please recite your vows to Hinata."

Naruto took Hinata's hand and he held it in his gently before he began to speak.

"Hinata, you have always been one of my dearest people. When I left on my training with Jiraiya, I didn't get to say goodbye to you. That hurt me. But seeing you upon my return just a few months ago, I was happy. You are the single most beautiful woman in the world, both inside and out. You're a great person. I promise that I will never love another woman. I will be there for you and our children as much as I can. Soon we'll be a family of five, with Hanabi. I promise I will be the best father to our children, as well as the best husband I can be. I will never forsake you, and my love for you will never die. I love you Hinata Hyuga, with all my heart, body, mind and soul. I always will."

Hinata could feel tears well up in her eyes and she blinked them away. Tsunade smiled at them both and she stretched out her arms.

"They have given their vows. Hinata, do you take Naruto to be your husband? Do you swear to honor and cherish him for as long as you both live? Do you swear to stay by his side through the bad times and the good, all the while loving and supporting him in all he endeavors?"

Hinata nodded and she smiled happily at Tsunade and then at Naruto.

"I do."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto and she spoke.

"Naruto, do you take Hinata to be your wife, to always love and cherish her? Do you swear to support her in all that she does? Do you swear to honor her and to be there for her as long as you both live?"

Naruto smiled and he nodded.

"I do."

Tsunade spread her arms widely and she smiled.

"It is with great pleasure that, through the power of the Hokage and in the presence of these holy relics, that I pronounce you husband and wife from this time forth. Naruto, you may kiss the bride."

Naruto grinned and he lifted Hinata's veil, looked into her eyes and he kissed her on her lips. Hinata threw her arms around him and she kissed him back in full view of everyone gathered. Hiashi was on his feet applauding, and the rest of the guests in attendance was about a half second behind him. Naruto swept Hinata into his arms and he kissed her again. He sat her down as everyone rushed towards them, to congratulate them. Naruto was hugging and shaking hands with everyone in attendance.

"Now, we're going to have the reception. Its at our house."

Naruto led the guests that could remain to their home and they stopped outside at Hinata's request. He stopped and she turned her back to the crowd.

"Time for the bouquet toss. If I could have all the single ladies stand behind me?"

The girls stood behind her and Hinata closed her eyes and threw the bouquet. She didn't watch as it landed neatly in Tenten's hands, almost as if by fate. Sakura and Ino cheered and Tsunade smiled. They stepped inside the house and they ate and drank together. The party lasted until sundown, when Tsunade had to get back to work at her office. Hiashi was still sick, and he danced his only dance with Tsunade. Everyone left besides Sakura. She had to speak with Naruto. She had her chance once Hinata went to shower.

"I found a way to save him. It's a Jutsu that I found in a medical book."

Naruto sat up and he looked at Sakura intently.

"We have to do it soon then. I can tell he doesn't have much longer."

Sakura nodded and she smiled.

"I'll go talk to him and then I'll come back in the morning. Now go enjoy your wedding night. Hanabi is with Neji, so you can do what you want."

She said with a wink and a laugh before she exited the house. Naruto entered his bedroom and he saw Hinata sitting on the bed. She was wearing a set of black lace lingerie and she smiled.

"Ready for me?"

Naruto didn't need asking. He was already undressing and he kissed her hard on her lips. Hinata threw her arms around him and he laid her down on her back and he slid a hand into hers. Hinata rolled them over and she forced him down. She pulled at his boxers and she slid her underwear off. She mounted him and she began to grind her hips against his. Naruto leaned up and pulled her down. She gasped and she continued her movement. Naruto cried out in pleasure, feeling her insides slide along his erect shaft. He leaned up and he nibbled on her lips, kissing her hungrily. Hinata gasped as well. She rolled them over and Naruto began to thrust deep inside of her. Hinata moaned loudly, and her hand shot out to reach behind his head. She pulled him close and he kissed her lips passionately.

"Naruto, I love you."

Naruto softly bit her neck and he whispered right into her ear.

"I love you too Hina."

He said and he nuzzled her gently. Hinata cried out in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm rocked her body. She could feel her insides quivering. Naruto hit his breaking point and he hit his orgasm as well, filling her insides. He rolled off of her and he snuggled his face into her warm chest. He closed his eyes and he fell asleep, tired from the long day. They were married, mated and happy. Tomorrow would be the start of the rest of their lives as a married couple.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	22. Loss, Part Two

A/N: Just wanted to thank you all. 150 reviews! Thank you! You have made this my most popular story, even surpassing Love Among Shinobi. Thank you! Please, keep the faves, reviews and hits coming. And please, if you have friends who like Naruto and romance, please share the word. That said, might want to grab a box of tissues. This one is a tearjerker. That said, please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review and fave if you like it.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Loss

Naruto and Hinata had been married. It was now mid April. Hinata was at the five month mark. Naruto had already hired on a contractor to build another room for the twins. Hinata's pregnancy was proceeding normally. However, Hiashi's condition was worsening. Sakura could not perfect the Jutsu she needed to save him. She couldn't find the parasite inside his body to destroy it. No matter how many times she looked, she couldn't find it in his bloodstream. Hiashi had been bedridden for a week now, and nothing Sakura did could ease his suffering. Hinata and Hanabi made frequent visits with Naruto to see him, often visiting two to four times a day. Hiashi was barely conscious. Sakura did all she could to ease his pain. Acupressure, aromatherapy… nothing could ease his pain. It was like he was slowly fading, like a candle in the gentle spring breeze.

It was on a visit to Hiashi's bed that Hinata felt her first kick from the twins. It took her by surprise. Hiashi forced himself to sit, even though barely moving sapped his energy. He gathered his family to his side and he held them.

"Hinata, you've grown strong. I know you'll be a great mother. I feel comfortable, leaving the clan in your hands. I know you'll lead the Hyuga into a strong and shining future. Always know that you have Naruto, Hanabi and Neji. They will always be your support. Let me feel my grandchildren."

Hinata lifted her shirt to reveal her bulging stomach. She had put on a little weight from her twins, but she still looked great. Hiashi ran his hands around her stomach and he smiled. He could feel the babies kick. He closed his eyes and he withdrew his hands, turning to Hanabi.

"Little Hanabi. You'll grow to be a strong Shinobi, just like your older sister. I want you to always be by her side, supporting her. Promise me you'll never fight with her. Promise me you'll always be her support, along with Naruto."

Hanabi smiled and she kissed her father's cheek in promise. Hiashi then turned to Neji.

"Neji, your father would be proud of you. You are easily the strongest ninja in our clan. I want you to help Hinata run the clan. The elders will never allow the branch family to be combined with the main house. Please do all you can to help the clan. Do it for me, for your father and for your clan."

Hiashi then turned to Naruto.

"I gave you my daughter because I approve of you. You've turned into a fine young man. Minato would be proud of you. I'm sure both he and Jiraiya are smiling down on you. I have no doubt that you'll be Hokage one day. Be Hinata's strength. Protect her, this village, your children… Protect everyone. I know you can do it. Akatsuki will come after you and your children. Be strong, because your strength comes from your unwavering courage and optimism."

Hiashi then lay back down and he closed his eyes.

"I'd like to rest for a while. Please come back in an hour. Sakura will be coming by to give me my painkillers then."

Hinata stood up off the bed and she took Naruto and Hanabi by the hand.

"Let him sleep. Let's go have some lunch. I have a craving for barbeque beef."

Naruto laughed. Hinata was starting to get cravings. She was not experiencing morning sickness as much, and she seemed to be happier and more content. Naruto was pleased to see her happy again.

They left the Hyuga compound and they went into town. They stopped by the steakhouse in the city square and they smiled seeing Chouji and Ino there. The Uzumaki family joined them in their meal. Hinata was very hungry. It was like her babies were sapping all of her energy. She was eating a lot more than a normal pregnant woman. Sakura attributed it to the effects of the Kyuubi chakra from the developing twins. Ino eventually finished her food and they talked for a while.

"So how does it feel being married Hinata?"

Ino asked, leaning her chin into a bent hand.

Hinata spoke between bites of food. She seemed more focused on the meal than on the conversation.

"It's great. I feel complete. Naruto and I are bound body, mind and soul."

She said and she swallowed a large piece of beef. Eventually she pushed the plate aside and she wiped her lips clean. She was feeling content. Chouji then paid for their food.

"Let me get this. Consider it a late wedding gift."

Naruto laughed and he squeezed Hinata's hand. He then whispered into her ear.

"Let's go back and see if your father is awake. Let's bring him some food."

Hinata smiled and she nodded.

"We have to be going. Thank you for the meal."

She said and they stood up, took their to-go order and headed back to the Hyuga compound. Sakura was waiting for them. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Hey. We need to talk."

Hinata's cheerful expression faded and she looked down. Sakura didn't even give her a chance to speak.

"I found out where the parasite is hiding. It's in his brain. There's no way I can destroy it without killing him. He's in his last moments. Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto, he wants to speak to you all, right now."

Hinata rushed past Sakura, tears flowing from her eyes. Hanabi and Naruto were a half step behind her. Hiashi was breathing deeply, laboriously. Neji was holding his left hand, his eyes closed in ritualistic prayer. Hinata took her father's right hand and she cried. Hiashi opened his eyes slowly and he spoke in a hoarse raspy voice.

"I don't have much longer. Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto, Neji, listen to my final words. I know the four of you will be a strong family. Neji, help Naruto keep this village safe. Akatsuki will eventually come looking for Naruto and his children. Don't let them have the Kyuubi. Hinata, you're as beautiful as your mother. Be a great mother, I know you will be. Hanabi, grow into a strong, thoughtful young woman. You'll be as beautiful as your sister one day. Naruto… Watch over my girls. Protect them. I never got a chance to thank you. So, thank you for everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I've grown quite tired. Please allow me to rest for just a few moments…"

Hiashi's voice trailed off. Neji and Hinata felt him breathe his last. Hanabi threw herself at Hiashi's now lifeless body. He had passed on. Silently, both Naruto and Hinata hugged the young girl. Hanabi loved her father more than anyone else. They stayed there for a long time, until Sakura came in with a pair of medic ninja, and they carried Hiashi's body away, to prepare him for burial. Hinata cried silently into Naruto's sleeve, and he held both of the girls close. They had lost their father. Naruto cried with them, and they eventually went home. They had to press onward and not look back.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	23. Heavy Rain

A/N: You guys are the best readers I could ask for. Thank you for all your feedback! I'm so happy you all love my story. I don't think I'm that great of a writer, but you guys and girls are the reason I still write. Please, keep the reviews, faves and hits coming. Lavender Love is now officially more popular than Love Among Shinobi. 100 faves and counting. Thank you! Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Heavy Rain

The funeral was set for a week from the day of death. Hiashi had passed, and a profound sadness was felt throughout the entire village. Hanabi was inconsolable. No matter what, she would not leave her room. She was refusing to eat and her sobs could be heard within a mile radius. Hinata had tried everything to cheer her up, but to no avail. Hinata was sad too of course, but she had to be strong, both for the Hyuga clan and for her little sister. The sun rose behind an overcast sky. Rain had begun to fall. Soft at first, then turning into a downpour. Everyone gathered in the funeral hall. Hinata was in the front row with her little sister, and Naruto was by both of them. He sat in between them, holding one of their hands in each of his. Tsunade, as Hokage, was preceding the ceremony.

"As you all know, Hiashi Hyuga has passed away. We are gathered here today to honor his life, his accomplishments and his memory. Those who wish to share their thoughts, please join the family in the front row."

Slowly, Neji, Tenten, Kurenai and Kakashi moved to the front row to be seated with Naruto and his family. First up to the podium was little Hanabi. Her father had been cut down in his prime by a virus, and she was now left without a mother or a father. With tears in her eyes, she spoke.

"My father may not have been everyone's favorite person, but he was still a member of this village. He was a Shinobi of Konoha, and he was family to everyone. He was a strong leader, a great father, and a great man. I don't want to see his name tarnished. I want everyone to remember him for what he did for the clan, for the village. Please, be nice to my daddy."

Hanabi was only eleven. She stepped off the podium and she blew her nose on a handkerchief. Next up to the podium was Hinata. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye as he saw his wife in tears. Hanabi had burrowed her face into Naruto's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the girl and he looked at Hinata, still crying as she spoke.

"My father was well known through the village as a strong and just clan leader. He was a strong leader, never showing fear, never showing hesitation. He was the one who protected the secret of our most powerful trait, our Byakugan. He protected me when I was just a child, and when I was kidnapped by the Cloud Shinobi. He may have changed. He may have been harsh to me, but I know why he did it. It was to prepare me for the future. I'm about to be a mother. As the next head of the Hyuga, I have much to learn. I hope I can be half the leader my father was."

Hinata sobbed for a brief moment and she stepped down, wiping her eyes and she sat down next to Naruto. She too buried her face in his shoulder and she cried. Naruto held both of the Hyuga sisters close to him. Next to the podium was Kurenai.

"Hiashi and I disagreed on a lot of things, especially when it came to Hinata. He was harsh, but he did it because he wanted Hinata to be stronger. He was a strong leader. Everything he did for his daughters was to prepare them for the future. I think he was a fine leader, a great Shinobi. His memory will not be forgotten. He will always be in our hearts, and in our memories."

Everyone gave Kurenai a round of soft applause, and she stepped away from the podium. Kakashi stepped forward and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, his visible right eye was filled with sadness and tears.

"Hiashi was the epitome of strength. He was a fierce fighter, a just leader and a dear member of the Konoha family. He was a good man, and he will be missed."

Kakashi's short eulogy made a hard impact on those gathered. Even the elders of the Hyuga clan were silently weeping. Naruto was the last to speak. He gently stood up and he walked to the podium. He scanned the crowd with his eyes before speaking.

"Hiashi and I were always at odds. He said I wasn't good enough to have Hinata. But that changed, when he saw how happy his daughters were. I used to hate him for everything he did, but shortly before our wedding, we made peace. In the short time we had together, he was like the father I always wanted…"

Naruto's voice cracked and he broke into tears at this point. He continued through sobs and sniffles.

"He made me happy, as he walked Hinata down the aisle to me. As many of you know, Hinata and I will be parents in just a few months. He never will see his grandchildrens' smiles, and that is what hurts me the most. I wanted to see his happy face when Hinata handed him his grandson and granddaughter in just four months. I wanted use to be a big happy family, but now, because of a freak parasite, he's gone. He will be missed, not only by Hinata, Hanabi and the village, but by me as well. Even the weather is sad."

He said and he tried to regain his composure, managing to stop his tears. As he sat back down, Hinata kissed him and she nuzzled his neck, whispering.

"That was beautiful."

Naruto hugged her close to him and he sobbed gently. Eventually, Tsunade took the podium once more.

"We will miss Hiashi Hyuga. Now, will those who have volunteered as pallbearers please take our family member to his final resting place?"

On cue, Naruto, Neji, Kakashi and Lee stood up. Each of them took a corner of the coffin that contained Hiashi's body and they lifted it. As the four young men passed by each row of the audience, a white rose was thrown into the open casket that contained the body. They carried it to the graveyard where they lowered the coffin into the grave that had been dug. Kotetsu and Genma then started to shovel dirt onto the coffin. The rain continued to pour from the sky. Naruto rolled his head back and smiled. _Dad, Hiashi, watch over us. We'll make you proud._ Naruto silently asked for strength and he squeezed Hinata's hand. Hanabi was still crying, but Hinata had regained her composure. After everyone had paid their final respects to Hiashi, Hanabi stayed behind at the grave. Naruto called for her but she didn't answer. Naruto and Hinata then went home. A few moments later, Konohamaru came to sit next to her and he talked to her.

"How are you holding up?"

He asked and Hanabi sniffled before speaking.

"Not good. My daddy is dead."

She stated matter-of-factly and she buried her face in her hands.

"I lost my dad, my uncle and my grandpa too. I know your pain."

Hanabi shook her head.

"You don't know anything…"

She said and Konohamaru smiled.

"I do. You feel like it's the end of the world, like nothing else matters. Like you just want to die too. I thought that when Tsunade took over as Hokage after Grandpa died, that everyone would forget him. But he's in all of our hearts. Hanabi, your father lives on in your heart, and in your memories. He may be gone from the living, but he's still a part of you. You still have Hinata and Naruto, and if you want, you can have me too. So cheer up. You're not alone."

He flashed a wide grin and Hanabi cracked a slight smile and she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks. You're right. I'll keep my head up. Can we be friends?"

Konohamaru smiled and he laughed.

"Course we can. Let's get you back home and out of this rain first. Looks like Naruto went home. Mind if I walk you?"

Hanabi smiled and she stood up.

"I'd like that. At least I won't get bored this way."

Hanabi brushed off her wet clothes and she started to walk with Konohamaru to her house. They talked, laughed and smiled. Hanabi was glad to have someone she could relate to. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the swing in the front yard, watching the rain. When Konohamaru saw Naruto he turned a slight shade of pink and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I better get home."

He said and he smiled at Hanabi and he turned and ran in the opposite direction. Naruto laughed. The boy had always been his rival. Hinata stood up, and then she giggled.

"Looks like Hanabi made a new friend. Let's go inside and have hot cocoa."

Hinata set the tea pot to boiling and they gathered around the fireplace. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to peek through the cloud cover. After a few moments, the teapot shrieked and they sipped at their hot cocoa. Although they had suffered a great loss, they were still a family. With family and friends at their side, they could overcome any pain and sadness. They were made stronger, and they were a family. They say time heals all wounds. They were already beginning to heal. Their day ended on a high note as they played hangman and then went to bed. A new day was dawning.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	24. Sealing Conflicts

A/N: This is just the usual thank you. I love writing for you guys. You all review and I write. That's how it goes these days. So thanks for the reviews and please, keep them coming. Also, if you like my story, please fave, alert and share it with your friends and famil.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Sealing Conflicts

Spring had come and gone. It was now mid-July. Hinata was in her eight month. Her stomach had swollen and she was now doing very little. The babies in her womb were kicking and turning. It was hard for Hinata to sleep because of all the movement of her twins. It was like they were struggling to escape. Naruto and Neji had added another room onto the house, and the room was furnished with a crib and a small desk. Hanabi was excited to be an aunt, and she did all she could to help Naruto and Hinata. Hanabi and Konohamaru were the best of friends, often training together.

Hinata was now head of the Hyuga Clan, governing its day to day affairs. She didn't walk around very much. Her babies were sapping her energy. Naruto handled most of the legwork. He did all he could to help his wife. But today, he was out on a mission to deliver something. Hinata was lying in her bed flipping through a packet of files. One of the elders mentioned that her younger child would probably be sealed at birth. Hinata had confided this to Naruto and Neji, and both of them were against the idea. Hinata, as the leader of the clan, had a choice to make: Her child or her position. Hinata was looking for a way around this. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Neji and Tenten walked into the room, holding a file.

"We may have a solution to your problem. Take a look at this."

Hinata took the file and she read over it. A smile crossed her lips and she sat up slowly.

"So all we have to do is make sure my son is born first?"

Neji nodded.

"Females of the clan are usually not sealed. If your son is the firstborn, the elders won't call for your daughter to be sealed."

Hinata nodded and she lay back down. A sharp pain ran through her body and she gasped softly.

"Ow…"

She said and she closed her eyes.

"How much longer will Naruto be gone for?"

Neji shrugged and he shook his head.

"Maybe another hour or so, I think. He was just going to a small village a few miles away."

Hinata nodded and she closed her eyes as she felt another wave of pain. Tenten noticed her face contort in pain and Hinata offered her a glass of water, which Hinata drank.

"Thanks. That pain just came out of nowhere."

Tenten smiled and she took Hinata's hand.

"Why don't you get some rest? You've been working so hard Hinata. Neji and I will take care of the rest for today. I'll call Sakura over to ease your pain."

Hinata nodded gratefully and she closed her eyes and she rolled onto her side and she fell into a deep sleep. Neji and Tenten exited the room and they stopped in the hallway. Neji turned to his room and Tenten followed him.

"Hey, Tenten. I have something to ask you. Mind closing your eyes?"

Tenten closed her eyes and she smiled as Neji took her hand. Neji slipped a diamond ring onto her finger and he stood up and kissed her.

"Will you marry me Tenten?"

Tenten's eyes flew open and she felt the heat rise in her face.

"Of course I'll marry you Neji!"

Neji wrapped his arms around her and Tenten embraced her fiancé. Neji then let her go and he took her hand and they went out into the garden. The tomato plants were bearing fruit and the trees were filled with apples. They sat under the oak tree in the center and the watched the clouds.

Naruto had just returned to the village from his delivery. The first thing he did was go to see Hinata. He found her asleep in their bed. Not wanting to wake her, he stepped into the shower and he turned the water onto hot. He washed his hair, which was growing long, and then he washed his body. After he rinsed himself off he filled the tub up with water and he sank down into the water, letting his body soak. He closed his eyes and he stayed there for a long time. Eventually he drained the water and he stepped out of the tub. When he dressed and entered his room, he saw that Hinata was still asleep. He kissed her cheek softly and he entered the kitchen to prepare some lunch for the four of them. They had temporarily moved into the Hyuga Manor, so Hinata didn't have to walk more than she had to.

Eventually Neji and Tenten reentered the house. They smelled the food Naruto had prepared and they sat at the table. Naruto had made cinnamon rolls, ramen and red bean soup. The scent of the food wafted throughout the whole house and it roused Hinata from her sleep. She sat up and then gathered her strength before she stepped onto the floor and made her way into the kitchen. Naruto smiled when he saw Hinata and he set four bowls of soup and ramen onto the table and they ate happily. After they had eaten, Hanabi came home from her training session with Konohamaru. The six of them ate cinnamon buns and they sat around talking for a while. Eventually they parted ways and Hinata went back to her bed. She had quelled the pain with some aspirin. Naruto ran out of the house to get some more food. Hinata lay back down in her bed. She rested comfortably for a while, until a sharp pain ran through her stomach. She cried out and she felt a trickle of water come from between her legs. The pain came again and she rolled off the bed and staggered to the door. Neji saw her struggling and he hugged her.

"Are you ok Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head and she cried out again. Naruto had just entered the house and he saw Hinata suffering.

"Hina! What's wrong?!"

Hinata was in tears and she cried out again.

"My water broke. The babies are on their way."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	25. Birth

A/N: And here's the big one my fans and friends. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The twins will be born! Sorry it took so long. This will be one hell of a chapter, with a lot going on. Please, read, review, fave, alert and share! Now, on with the show! Oh, and please, no reviews saying I got my info wrong. I know Naruto was trained in Sage Mode after Jiraiya died. This is _my_ story, so please, respect my writing. Thank you.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Birth

_My water broke._ Those words rang hollow through Naruto's brain. He froze. He didn't know what to do. He broke out in a cold sweat and he sat on the bed. Neji and Tenten were already reacting.

"Tenten, go get Sakura, quickly."

Tenten nodded and she bolted out of the room. She literally ran into Sakura, who had just come over to visit. Sakura saw the look on Tenten's face and she bolted into the bedroom.

"She's in labor Sakura."

Naruto was gripping Hinata's hand and he stroked her cheek softly. Hinata was in tears as the contractions coursed through her body. Sakura was already ordering people in and out. Hinata then screamed. She was in so much pain. One of the elders came by and his eyes lit up. He entered the room and he moved to take a seat. Hinata glared furiously at him.

"Get out! We'll tell you what happens!"

The elder quickly retreated from the room and Naruto closed and locked the door behind him. Sakura then sighed.

"Neji, Tenten, Naruto, I'm going to need all of you to help. Naruto, make sure she's comfortable. This is going to get really loud, ugly and messy."

The four of them nodded and Hinata screamed again. Concerned, Naruto took Hinata's hand and she closed her eyes. Naruto fluffed her pillow and she sat up, legs sprawled. Hinata blushed and she turned her head to the side as Sakura slid off her underwear.

"Ok, Hinata, you're fully dilated. We're going to begin. Hinata, I'm going to use a little chakra to deaden the nerves in your lower body. That way you won't feel the pain as much. It will wear off in a couple of days. You'll still be able to move, but you won't feel anything. Neji, can you help me find her chakra points?"

Neji nodded and he used his Byakugan to see Hinata's chakra points. Sakura told Neji what to look for and he pressed three points in her legs. Hinata felt her lower body go numb and she cried out as another wave of contractions hit her. Sakura then smiled at Hinata serenely.

"Alright. Hinata, I want you to push as hard as you can. The babies are ready to be delivered. On the count of three, I want you to push. One… Two… Three!"

Hinata heard the three and she forced her muscles to push. She cried out in pain, screaming in agony as the first baby slid down her vagina. She couldn't hold the push for long. Sakura smiled and she sat down.

"It's ok. I know it hurts. You don't have to do it all at once."

Hinata panted and she squeezed Naruto's hand. Naruto responded by giving her a gentle kiss. He then whispered gently into her ear.

"You're doing great. I love you."

Hinata nodded and she gathered her strength and she began to push again. Sakura smiled as she saw the baby coming down her birth canal.

"It's crowning! Just a little more Hinata!"

Hinata could feel the weight of the child shift and she continued to push. Soon the cry of a newborn child filled the room. Sakura took the child and she examined it.

"Hinata, congratulations. Your firstborn child is a girl. Now let's get your son out."

Hinata's face fell and she looked up at Naruto. He nuzzled her neck and she gathered her strength, ready to push her son out into the world. Hinata pushed with all her strength and she cried out in pain. The child slid easily out of her birth canal and she laid her head on the pillow. Naruto kissed her as Sakura wrapped the babies in clean blankets and she handed Naruto a pair of scissors.

"Cut the cords Naruto."

Naruto smiled for the first time since Hinata went into labor. He gladly cut the cords of both his son and then his daughter. Sakura cleaned the children and she handed them to their mother. Hinata looked at her children and tears flowed down her face.

"My babies. Naruto, they're beautiful."

Naruto nodded and he kissed his family.

"Our babies. Hinata, you did well. Very well."

Hinata smiled and she looked up at Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura. Can we have some time alone now? We have some business to discuss."

Neji nodded and he turned on his heel and strode out of the room. Tenten followed. Sakura remained behind long enough to tell Hinata to rest up and then she exited the room as well. Hinata then looked up at Naruto.

"We have a problem. Since our daughter was firstborn, our son has to be sealed according to the elders. By sealed I mean he's going to be branch family. Like Neji."

Naruto shook his head and he spoke firmly.

"Unacceptable. Sealing is barbaric and wrong. He will not be sealed, even if it means I lose my life."

Hinata looked down at her children and her eyes filled with tears.

"Naruto, it's not that simple. We have to follow tradition."

Naruto shook his head and he hugged her.

"Screw the tradition Hinata! You're the head of the clan! You can join the branches into a unified clan."

Hinata looked up and she nodded.

"You're right. I can do that. The elders won't like it, but you're right. We can't let our only son be torn away from us. Speaking of which, we have to name our babies. Do you still want to name them the names we picked out months ago?"

Naruto kissed her and he cracked a wide grin.

"How does Lyndis sound for our daughter? Lyn for short?"

Hinata nodded and she stroked her sleeping daughter's soft face.

"Lyndis. I like it. She's our Lyndis. I was thinking we should name our son Syaoran."

Naruto nodded and he kissed her gently.

"Syaoran and Lyndis it is. They look so happy sitting there in your arms. Can I hold Lyn?"

Hinata gladly handed Lyn to her father and she opened her eyes for the first time. They were white like Hinata's.

"Hey, I was thinking… We should keep their clan name as Hyuga. I'm just a runt without a clan. At least Hyuga will give them some standing in the village."

Hinata nodded and she smiled as Syoaran opened his eyes. They were blue. The babies woke up from their slumber and began to squirm. Lyndis looked up at her father and she opened her mouth, showing a toothless smile. Syaoran began to cry and Hinata smiled.

"I think they're hungry."

Naruto nodded and he let Hinata feed the babies. After a few minutes the babies were asleep again. A knock came at their door and Neji called out.

"We need to talk."

Naruto let him in and he took a seat on the bed across from Naruto and Hinata.

"Some suspicious people were found around the village. We don't know who they are or what they want. They're Shinobi, but we have no clue what village they're from. You guys need to stay inside the house until we find out more. Its not Akatsuki, but its still better to be safe than sorry."

Naruto nodded and he cast a glance at Hinata.

"We will. Keep us updated."

Neji nodded and he stood to rise. Just then, Tenten burst into the room. She was drenched in sweat and she was panting.

"Big trouble! We have Shinobi from the Cloud Village here."

Hinata immediately sat up and she handed her children to Naruto.

"What, they didn't learn last time? We're not giving them the Byakugan!"

Tenten shook her head.

"No, it's not that. They want to speak to Tsunade. Word is, Sasuke has killed Orochimaru, Itachi, and has now joined Akatsuki to take revenge on the village."

Naruto then stood up.

"Sasuke joined Akatsuki? What the hell? I need to go see Tsunade!"

Naruto was already bolting out of the room. Hinata asked Neji to watch their children and she was right behind her husband. Naruto was already in the Hokage residence.

"Tsunade! Is it true Sasuke joined Akatsuki?!"

Tsunade had a very painful expression on her face and she nodded. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Yes. Sasuke has sworn revenge on Konoha. It turns out that the Third Hokage ordered Itachi to finish off his clan. However, Itachi couldn't kill his only brother. Only a few people in the village knew this secret. I was not aware of it until I found a file three days ago. The Third feared the Uchiha Clan would rebel against the village. A story passed down in my family may shed some light though. You all know I'm the granddaughter of the First Hokage. Well, he fought against the founder of the Uchiha Clan. His name was Madara Uchiha. Turns out, he's still alive and he's actually the true leader of Akatsuki. Anyway, long story short, Madara was Itachi's accomplice in the Uchiha Massacre and he's the one who told Sasuke the truth. Naruto, it's not safe for you here. I want you, Hinata and your children to be extra careful. Sasuke knows you both. If he attacks the village, Naruto, it's up to you. You're the only one strong enough to take on Sasuke. Even I wouldn't stand a chance. Jiraiya taught you everything he could. We know you learned about the Sage Mode. Use that. It will save you, your family and this village."

Naruto took this all in and he nodded.

"I'll protect this village with my life. Even if its from Sasuke. But I don't want to kill him. Maybe I can talk him out of this!"

Tsunade chuckled and she nodded.

"Maybe so. Now get going. I'm sure you and Hinata are both quite tired. Get some rest."

They both nodded and left the building. Hinata then asked a question.

"What's Sage Mode?"

Naruto laughed.

"It's a secret kind of training I learned while I was with Jiraiya."

Naruto smiled and he took her hand and they walked back to the Hyuga Manor. They retired to their room and they slept with their children. Night fell and the village grew silent with slumber. The threat of invasion was real. Things could get really bad, really fast.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	26. Mother

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you. Lavender Love is my masterwork, and you all make me happy to write for you all. 103 favorites as of this chapter. Thank you! 40000 hits as well. Its almost as popular as Love Among Shinobi. This has been by far my favorite story to write. Please, keep the faves and reviews coming. Lavender Love is just reaching its mid point. I have a lot more story to tell you all. So please, keep on reviewing, faving, alerting and if you like my story, don't forget to add me to your Favorite Author's list! Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Six : Mother

Word of the birth of the Hyuga Twins was circulating around the village for a long time even after they were born. Now in the middle of August, Naruto, Hinata, Lyn and Syaoran were now home in the Uzumaki household. Hinata hadn't told the elders about the children yet. However, there seemed to be whispering amongst the village and the other clans. No doubt word had got to the Hyuga Elders that Lyndis was the first born. Hinata's body had returned to normal following the discharge of the used placenta, and she looked great as ever. The babies were healthy and they were happy.

It was on August 17th that it happened. A knock came at the door of the Uzumaki residence. It was around noon that the visitor arrived. Naruto, Hinata and their children were sitting in the living room. Naruto stood to open the door. In the doorway were Neji, Sakura and Tenten. Each of them had a different expression on their face. Sakura looked happy, but Neji and Tenten looked discouraged and upset respectively. Naruto stepped back to let them in and they took a sea opposite Naruto and Hinata. Sakura looked at the sleeping babies. They looked so happy in their play pen. Syaoran opened his eyes and he rolled onto his back to look up at Sakura. His blue eyes shone with a hint of energy. His elder sister was still asleep. Sakura then looked at Naruto.

"You guys are a happy family now. The whole village is buzzing about the news. Its been almost a month now. Have you guys thought of having the children blessed?"

Hinata nodded and she smiled.

"We're actually doing it tomorrow. We're having a party and everything."

Sakura nodded and she knelt down to pick up Syaoran from his play pen. At this point, Lyndis began to rouse from her sleep. She opened her lavender eyes and she looked up at her mother. Hinata stooped to pick up her child and she held the little girl in her arms. Neji then spoke up as Naruto took Lyndis from her mother.

"Hinata, we have a problem. The elders are still calling for Syaoran to be sealed. He's a Hyuga by blood and by name. Even if he can't use Byakugan, he's a Hyuga. What do you plan on doing?"

Hinata had moved into the kitchen to make tea for them. She came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"I already decided what we're going to do. I'm going to join the houses. And Syaoran can use Byakugan. We've already had Sakura do a genetics test on him. He has the ability to use it, it's just different than mine or yours or Hanabi's. The Kyuubi's power infused with our children's own chakra, channeling it into a powerful energy."

When she finished speaking, she smiled at Neji, whose jaw was on the floor.

"You're going to join the houses? Are you mad? Do you have any clue how that would make you look as a leader and as a Hyuga? The elders will never allow it!"

Naruto was snickering.

"It was my idea. Hinata and I have done our research. The clan used to be joined at its creation. It was because of the first Hyuga leader that it was split. He feared that the weaker of the Hyuga would corrupt the clan, so he created the sealing Jutsu and he sealed his younger brother. That was the birth of the branch family. Hinata and I think it's in the best interest of the clan. The elders will have to kill me before they even lay a finger on our children."

Neji sipped at his tea and he fought to regain his composure. When he had, he spoke again.

"If they elders decline, we'll have a civil war. You seem confident that this will work. You obviously know something we don't. So out with it."

Hinata then pulled out an envelope that was in Hiashi's handwriting. She then opened it and began to read.

"To my fellow clansmen: In the event that something happens to me, I wish for the main and branch houses to be joined into a unified clan. The next leader will have to be of my blood, and she will implement my wishes. Your leader and friend, Hiashi Hyuga."

Neji chuckled and he laughed.

"Leave it to Hiashi to find a way to live from beyond the grave. So… How does it feel being parents?"

Naruto laughed and so did Hinata.

"It's great. Tiring, but great. These kids fight us to sleep. We have to alternate to feed them at night. Hinata and I are rather tired. But all in all, it's a wonderful feeling."

Tenten smiled and she looked at Sakura holding Syaoran.

"He looks just like you Naruto. He has your eyes and even your nose. He's a beautiful baby."

Sakura then passed the child to Tenten and Tenten rocked the baby gently in her arms. Syaoran closed his eyes and he fell back asleep. Hinata then laid her children back to sleep in their playpen and then she grew serious.

"Has there been any news on Akatsuki or Sasuke?"

Neji finished his tea and he nodded.

"There is actually. Word is Sasuke is targeting Danzo. Danzo was in on the Uchiha Massacre. However, he has sworn revenge on the entire village. That means us too. We all have to work together to face him. That's why Tenten and I are getting more intense training from Tsunade and Gai-Sensei. We all have to be strong. Sasuke knows all about the twelve of us. We studied together in the Academy, and we even took the Chuunin exam together. He knows us, so we'll be his main threat. Naruto, you and Hinata are strong, but we all have to work together."

Naruto nodded.

"Together we can overcome anything. Neji, I know Sasuke knows us, but I have some tricks up my sleeve that even Hinata doesn't know about yet. And Hinata has grown strong enough to match me. I'm not worried about us. It's those two I'm worried about. Lyndis and Syaoran are my children. They hold the power of the Kyuubi too. Akatsuki may or may not be able to defeat me to use for their plan, but they can certainly use my babies. And I won't let that happen. I'll die before I let anything happen to Lyndis or Syaoran. Speaking of which, just what the hell is Akatsuki collecting the Bijuu for anyway?"

A silence filled the room. None of them had the answer. No one knew what they were planning. One thing was certain though. The threat of invasion was real. Hinata then asked a question.

"What do we know about the members of Akatsuki anyway?"

Naruto then looked at her and he shrugged.

"I don't know anything. I only met Itachi and Kisame. But we know nothing about the rest of them. Intel would be nice, but we lost Jiraiya and he knew all about them."

Neji sighed and he stood up.

"We can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs. Someone out there knows all about them. So we have to find out ourselves."

Naruto nodded, followed by Hinata, Tenten and then Sakura.

Just then, Kotetsu knocked on the door.

"Naruto! We just received word that we found Kushina!"

Naruto was at the door and he opened it.

"My mother?!"

Kotetsu nodded and he handed Naruto an envelope and then left.

"I didn't know my mother was still alive. Hinata, we have to go and see her, right now."

Hinata nodded and she looked at her friends.

"Sorry about this. We need to go. We'll see you all at the blessing party tomorrow. We're having it here. Could you let the others know?"

Tenten nodded and she handed the babies to their parents. Naruto took Lyndis and Hinata held Syaoran in her arms. After their friends had left, Naruto locked the front door. He left a note for Hanabi on the door and a key under the mat.

"Where is she Naruto?"

Hinata asked her husband and Naruto ripped open the envelope and he read it before answering.

"She's in a mountain cabin halfway to the Sound Village. It'll take us a while to get there."

Hinata nodded and she nuzzled her husband. Naruto was sweating profusely. To meet his mother after all these years, it was a shock. The cabin was more than a half- day away. Naruto then spotted Hanabi on the way out. The young girl rushed to her sister and her brother.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto quickly explained the situation and Hanabi grinned.

"I'll come with you. Konohamaru can come too right?"

Ever since her father's funeral, Hanabi and Konohamaru had become inseparable. Naruto nodded and the six of them made their way to the village gate. Naruto was silent and deep in thought. He could still hardly believe that Kushina was still alive. However, he felt he had to go and meet his mother. And that resolution was what propelled him to push forward, to the Sound Village, to his mother, to his past, to his destiny.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	27. Grandmother

A/N: Just wanted to give my usual thanks. This story is now more popular than Love Among Shinobi in terms of faves and alerts. Thanks for all your support. Please keep the reviews and faves coming. If you like my Naruto stories, don't forget to fave me as an author too. I promise I won't let you all down. Thanks and now… On with the chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Grandmother

Naruto and his family had begun their trek to the small cabin in the woods. The threat of attack was a possibility. But Naruto was determined to meet his mother. He had so many things to ask her. Why did she leave? Why did she become a recluse? These questions burned into Naruto's brain. He was also aware of the possibility that this could all be an Akatsuki trap, but he had to know for sure, if only to give himself peace of mind. Konohamaru remained at Hanabi's side the entire trek. They had become very close and it made both Naruto and Hinata happy to see that she had made such a wonderful friend.

They stopped for a break near the border of the Sound Country. They didn't have to go very far into the country itself. But Naruto was not willing to put any of his family members in harm's way. As they rested, they talked. Hanabi and Konohamaru talked amongst themselves, while Hinata and Naruto fed their twins. The babies had slept peacefully through the entire journey, but now they were awake and active. Naruto smiled at Lyndis and the baby looked up at him with her lavender eyes. Naruto held the child in his arms and he closed his own eyes.

"She's going to be a beautiful child. I bet all the boys will be after her Hina."

Hinata gave a slight laugh and she nodded.

"We'll have to leave it to Syaoran to keep them off of her. How much further do we have to go before we reach your mother?"

Naruto looked around the forest clearing and he smiled.

"Not too much further. Just another mile or so I think. I want you to be extra careful. Guard our twins well Hina."

Naruto then stood up and he gave the signal to keep moving. They entered another clearing after just a few minutes. In the center of the clearing stood a small wood and stone cabin; it was quite large and seemed to be fairly new. It couldn't have been more than a few years old. No moss covered the trees around the cabin. It seemed too perfect, and that feeling made Naruto uneasy.

Naruto signaled a stop and he turned to the other members of his traveling party.

"Wait here, and stay hidden. I'm going to go see if it really is my mother. Don't move until I give the signal."

Hinata nodded and she held her children close to her as Naruto emerged from the bushes and he gently rapped on the door twice. At first nothing happened. Naruto couldn't see or hear anything, but after a second knock, a woman's voice called out.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm dressing."

Naruto stood at the door until it opened. When it did, Naruto found himself staring face to face with a woman his height. Her eyes widened and she backed up slightly.

"Minato?"

Naruto shook his head and he smiled gently.

"You must be my mother, Kushina Uzumaki. I'm your son, Naruto."

The woman nodded and she backed up further before she spoke.

"Yes. You look just like your father, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and he gave the signal for Hinata and the others to come out of hiding. Kushina saw Hinata and the rest of them and she smiled.

"You have a family?"

Naruto nodded and he grinned widely.

"Yeah. This is my wife Hinata, our sister Hanabi, Konohamaru and our newborn twins, Lyndis and Syaoran. Mom…"

Naruto then sprung forward and he hugged his mother tightly. Kushina returned the embrace and they parted. They walked to the couch and Naruto carried Lyndis in his arms once more. The twins were slumbering again. Kushina went into the small kitchen to make some tea. Naruto looked around the room and he smiled. It was a nice, fairly large cottage. It had a hardwood floor and stucco ceiling. Kushina came back a few minutes later with tea for the five of them. They sipped at their tea, not speaking, as if grasping for a topic to talk about. Naruto eventually spoke.

"Mom… Why did you leave Konoha and go into hiding?"

Kushina brushed her long hair behind her ear before she spoke.

"After you were born and your father died sealing the Kyuubi, I just couldn't bear to see you torn from me. They took you from me to make certain no one learned what had happened to you. I couldn't bear the pain of losing my only son. So I turned and ran. I left you in the Third's care and I ran. I turned my back on my home, my son and on my life as a Shinobi. I fled as far as I could. I abandoned you and I regret it. I hope you don't hate me Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and he smiled.

"I never hated you. I always wondered what you were like. What the woman my father married was like. I just wanted to meet you one day and see for myself. Now that we're together, I want you to come home with us, to Konoha. We live in the Uzumaki residence now. I want you back where you belong."

Kushina sipped her tea and she smiled.

"I'd love to come back home with you. I can't believe I'm a grandmother at only 43. Can I hold my grandchildren?"

Hinata smiled and she handed her babies to Kushina. They woke up at this time and they looked up at their grandmother.

"They're Hyuga? They're going to be very special children."

Kushina mused as she noticed Lyndis's lavender eyes. Hinata giggled and she moved to sit next to Kushina.

"I'm Hyuga. I'm the head of the Hyuga Clan. Hinata Hyuga, at your service."

Kushina giggled and she put an arm around Hinata.

"How's Hiashi? Did he finally retire?"

Hanabi then looked down and she sighed. Konohamaru and Hanabi then went outside. Naruto could hear Hanabi's sobs. Konohamaru was hugging her. Naruto could see them through the one window and he smiled. Hinata then hugged Kushina.

"My father passed away a few months ago. He contracted malaria on a mission. We couldn't save him. Hanabi took it quite harshly."

Kushina nodded and she smiled.

"I'm sorry for the loss. Hiashi was a good ninja. He had a thing for me once, before he met his wife."

Naruto laughed and they talked for a long time. Eventually, Naruto rose and he smiled.

"We should get going Mom. It's a half day's walk back to Konoha."

Kushina nodded and she stood up. She went into her bedroom and she packed her bag with her essentials. She then slung the bag over her shoulder and she smiled as she came across a box of Minato's special kunai. She stuffed them into the bag and she rejoined her newfound family.

"I'm ready. Shall we be going?"

Naruto nodded and he called for the kids to get ready. Konohamaru and Hanabi came back into view and they seven of them started their journey back to Konoha. Naruto felt a profound feeling of happiness in his heart. His mother was still alive and well. Now she was coming to live with them. He was happy. Tomorrow was to be the blessing of the children. It was nearing nighttime. They reached the village about an hour after the sun had set. They returned home quickly and they settled into their beds for the night. Tomorrow was a party, and for the first time in his life, Naruto had his mother. The next day was going to be a good one, and the entirety of their friends and family would be there. Naruto closed his eyes and he slept peacefully with these thoughts in his mind.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	28. Blessings

A/N: Thanks everyone for all your support. Lavender Love now has 115 favorites. I'm so pleased that you all like this story. 44000 hits is nice too. Keep them coming. And if you like Lavender Love, don't forget to add me to your favorite author list. Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Blessings

Naruto and his family awakened with the rising sun. With the events of the previous day still burned into their memories, they were all happy. Kushina had taken over her old room, adjacent to Naruto and Hinata's. Kushina was the first one to awaken on this particular morning. She showered and she made her way into the kitchen where she began to cook breakfast. She had put cinnamon rolls into the oven and she began to fry bacon, eggs and sausage. The smell wafted throughout the house, and Hanabi turned in her bed, as the aroma of the food roused her from her sleep. Hanabi changed out of her nightgown and into her day clothes and she took a seat at the table, awaiting her brother and sister to wake up.

Hinata was already awake and she roused Naruto from his sleep. The blond Shinobi rolled over and out of the bed, onto the floor. Hinata giggled and she stroked his hair.

"You ok there Naruto?"

The blond rubbed the back of his head and he laughed.

"I'm fine, just a bruised ego."

They laughed and they went to go check on their twins. The night before was the first night they hadn't woken the entire night. Naruto and Hinata entered the room and they smiled. The babies were sleeping side by side. Syaoran had his hand in Lyndis's, as if he was protecting his elder sister. Naruto and Hinata left the room silently and they entered the kitchen. Kushina had already finished cooking and she had the table set. The four of them sat down to breakfast and they ate and drank happily. After they had eaten, they began to eat the cinnamon rolls. They were Hinata's favorite, and she smiled happily as she bit into one of them. Her eyes went wide and she chewed the food thoughtfully.

"Kushina, did you add egg to these? They're great!"

Kushina laughed and she nodded.

"Minato loved it, so I thought I'd try it on you guys. I'm just happy you like it."

Naruto chuckled and he ate a cinnamon roll as well. Eventually all of the food was gone and Naruto helped his mother clean the kitchen while Hinata fed their children. Hanabi went out to get supplies for the party. Naruto and Kushina talked while they cleaned.

"Mom, what was Dad like? Was he really as strong as people say?"

Kushina smiled and she dried a plate before she answered.

"He was the strongest Shinobi that ever came out of Konoha. He was called the Yellow Flash. But he wasn't just a great fighter; he was also a kind and gentle man who desired to live in peace with his family. You look exactly like your father Naruto, just he had longer hair."

Naruto beamed and he finished washing all of the dishes. He then embraced his mother and he smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here Mom. At least now our children will get to know their grandmother. I want you to always be here."

Kushina wrapped her arms around her son and she held him close to her. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Naruto eventually pulled away, happy. Soon, Hinata came out of the twin's room and she smiled.

"We have to start preparing for the party. Hanabi is out gathering food right? Naruto, can you help me make the red bean soup?"

Naruto nodded and he brought out the pan to make the sauce. Kushina turned to help and she smiled.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook Naruto."

Naruto laughed.

"I lived on my own for a long time. I had to learn to cook or go hungry."

Kushina smiled admirably and she helped out with the cooking. By noon, the food was ready and the guests started to arrive. Sakura and Lee were the first to arrive. Neji and Tenten came next. Within an hour, all of the guests had arrived. Kakashi and Tsunade were the last to arrive. They would be administering the blessing. They had pulled out the table and elongated it to accommodate more people. The center was filled with all kinds of food. They all sat around the table to eat. It was more of a formal dinner ceremony than a party really. There was talk amongst those gathered, but most of the people were talking about the twins and their parents. It made Naruto a little uneasy. He squeezed Hinata's hand, and Hinata looked into his eyes. They kissed and when everyone was done eating, they brought the children out of their room. Syaoran was dressed in a suit custom-fitted for his size. Lyndis was wearing a white dress and the people gathered let out a soft sigh of happiness. Kakashi and Tsunade then stood up and everyone moved to the outdoor garden, where the blessing would take place. Kakashi then spoke.

"We've gathered to bless the newborn children of Naruto and Hinata. They have been born into the Hyuga Clan, one of our most prestigious. They will be taking the names of the Hyuga, and they will both be blessed by all of us whom have gathered. Naruto, please bring your firstborn to us."

Naruto held Lyndis in his arms and he passed the child to Kakashi. He held her high into the air and Tsunade applied a dab of oil to the young girl's forehead. Kakashi then brought Lyndis down to eye level. Lyndis smiled a toothless grin and the guests in attendance came forward. Each one bowed slightly to Lyndis and then placed a dab of oil on her forehead, just as Tsunade had done. When everyone had finished, Kakashi spoke again.

"Hinata, could you bring your son forward so we may bless him?"

Hinata stood as the crowd applauded her. Hinata cast her eyes around the room and she beamed with happiness. Hinata then passed Syaoran to Kakashi and they repeated the process. When both children had been anointed, Kakashi spoke once more.

"We bless these children. We wish them well and good fortune. May their parents be blessed as well and may they all live happily until the end of their days. May the spirits of the fallen watch over you."

The crowd echoed the chant and they rose to congratulate the children and their parents. Kushina was smiling happily as tears rolled down her cheek. When Kakashi and Tsunade had stepped from the podium, Kushina stepped forward and spoke.

"Most of you have no clue who I am. I am Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm Naruto's mother. The Fourth Hokage was my husband, and he sealed the Kyuubi into his son. Naruto is a good man and a fine husband. I came out of hiding to be with you all again. I want to see my son and my daughter-in-law become good parents. Please give them your blessings."

When Kushina had finished speaking, everyone applauded her. Eventually, everyone began to leave. Naruto and his family were left alone at this point and they cleaned up after the party. When they were all tired, they sat around a fire sipping hot chocolate. Lyndis and Syaoran were both asleep in their room. Hanabi was asleep on the couch. Kushina then retired to her room, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. They held each other for a long time, even after the fire had gone out. Naruto kissed Hinata and she kissed him in return.

"I love you."

He whispered into her ear and he nibbled on her neck softly. Hinata giggled and she licked his cheek.

"I love you too. I always will."

Naruto smiled and he stroked his wife's hair.

"I'll always love you too Hina. Forever and always."

Hinata laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep there in the living room, tired and content. They had no clue their lives together were just beginning. Nor did they know the great task destiny had in store for all of them.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	29. My Birthday

A/N: This story is such a joy to write. All of your reviews and feedback is really appreciated. Please, continue to review my story. If you have any thoughts, questions or feedback, just leave a review and I'll reply. Now, on with the story.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: His Birthday

It was now October 10th. Naruto's birthday was here once more. He had come of age. He was now eighteen years old. He rose with the morning sun. Hinata was still asleep next to him. Naruto quietly made his way to the bathroom and he turned on the hot water. He stripped off his night clothes and he stepped into the stream of water. Naruto let out a sigh as the water warmed his skin. It was now autumn, and the temperature had dropped considerably. Naruto smiled. He was now a grown man. Naruto washed his hair and his body quickly. Then he filled the bathtub with hot water and he sat down, soaking. He thought about a lot of things. He thought about how fast things had happened since he returned a year ago. _It has been a full year since Hinata and I have been together. We met just after I returned from my training. Then we lost Asuma and Jiraiya. Then we saved Gaara from Akatsuki. Now we're parents of two wonderful children. Then we found my mother… Life has been pleasant this last year…_

Naruto's mind continued to wander, until a knock came at the door. Hinata opened the door and she smiled seeing her husband in the tub.

"Room for one more, love?"

Naruto laughed and he nodded.

"You know there is."

Hinata quickly shed her nightgown and she slipped into the water across from Naruto.

"Happy birthday my love."

Hinata then sat down between Naruto's legs, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Hina."

He said and he kissed her cheek. Hinata nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck and Naruto smiled. Hinata then closed her eyes and she rested her head on his heart. Naruto stroked her long raven hair and they stayed close while Hinata thought to herself. _I'm so lucky. Naruto and I have been together for a little over a year now. This last year has been so wonderful. We'll have many more years together._ Hinata then opened her eyes and she pressed her lips to Naruto's. Naruto met her lips and he took her hand and they laced their fingers. Hinata's other hand traveled up Naruto's body to cup his cheek and they smiled at each other. Hinata smiled devilishly and she giggled.

"We haven't had sex since the babies were born."

Naruto chuckled and he nuzzled her gently.

"Yeah, you're right. Shall we?"

Hinata laughed and she nuzzled her husband. Hinata shifted her weight a little and she stroked Naruto's blond hair. Naruto felt around for her entrance and he grunted gently as he penetrated her. Hinata let out a soft gasp as she felt her husband's length inside of her. Naruto smiled and he took Hinata's hand in his as he began to thrust his hips rapidly. Hinata closed her eyes and she took Naruto's hand and she laid it on her breast. Naruto smiled and he squeezed it gently as Hinata gasped from the pleasurable feeling.

Hinata gasped and he began to thrust deeper into her. He leaned forward to kiss her and they intertwined their tongues. They continued this for a few minutes, until Hinata cried out loudly. She was reaching her orgasm point. Naruto too was nearing his breaking point. Naruto then pushed his full length inside of his wife and he gasped loudly as he came, pushing out a full load inside of Hinata's vagina. Hinata cried out. She could feel the orgasm coursing through her body. She felt wave after wave of pleasure rock her very core, until after a few seconds, it subsided. Both Hinata and Naruto were breathing deeply, feeling content and happy. Naruto slid out of her and he kissed her lips hungrily. They drained the water from the tub and they dressed in their day clothes before they made their way into the twins' room to feed them.

"Hi my babies…"

Hinata whispered and she leaned down to pick up Syaoran. Syaoran opened his eyes and he looked at Hinata. When he saw his mother he smiled a toothless grin and he began to flail his arms and legs. Lyndis was also excited to see her parents and she smiled happily as Naruto picked her up. Hinata then turned to Naruto.

"You wanted to give them the Hyuga name. Why is that?"

Naruto smiled and he kissed Lyndis's forehead before answering.

"If they have the last name Uzumaki, Akatsuki will find them like nothing. I did it to protect them."

Hinata smiled and she started to feed Syaoran a bottle of formula. Naruto rocked Lyndis in his arms and he fed her a bottle of formula as well. As the twins were eating, Hanabi came into the room and she rubbed her eyes before speaking.

"What were you guys doing, making all that noise? Actually, I don't even want to know. Happy birthday Naruto."

Hanabi then hugged her brother and she smiled as she looked at Lyndis.

"She's so beautiful Hinata."

Hinata smiled and Naruto chuckled.

"Of course. Its Hinata's daughter after all."

Hanabi giggled and she hugged her sister before leaving the room. She then went into her room to prepare for the day. When the twins had been fed, Kushina started to make breakfast. Naruto smelt the food coming from the kitchen. Naruto could smell the wafting, distinct scent of pancakes and they grease coming from the bacon and sausage. He heard his stomach growl and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe we should go eat."

Hinata said, her own stomach growling. They went to sit at the dining room table, watching as Kushina cooked. Naruto then wondered if his father liked his mother's food.

"Hey, Mom? Did Dad like your food?"

Kushina flipped a pancake before she answered.

"He wouldn't eat anyone else's cooking. He loved my food."

Kushina said and she flashed a wide grin, similar to her son's, before she turned back to her food. Within a few minutes, Hanabi came from her room to sit at the table too.

"Smells good Kushina. Are you making cinnamon rolls with egg again?"

Kushina brought over the food to the table and she smiled.

"I thought I'd try a different dessert this time. Have you ever had tapioca pudding?"

The three of them shook their head and they looked at the gelatinous substance in the bowl.

"I know you've all had rice pudding. This is similar."

Naruto nodded and he flashed a grin at his mother.

"Let's eat!"

They passed the food around the table and they ate happily. The smells of bacon, eggs and sausage filled the house with the aroma of fried food. When they had finished the main course they each tried some of Kushina's homemade pudding. Naruto took a spoonful and he slid the spoon into his mouth. His eyes widened at the taste.

"Its really good Mom."

Hinata and Hanabi both nodded their heads in agreement. Kushina laughed and she smiled widely.

"Glad you like it. So. What are we doing for your birthday Naruto? I have a gift for you later tonight."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and he laughed.

"I just wanted to spend my birthday with my family. We don't have to do anything specific or special."

Kushina laughed again.

"That won't do. Let's go to a restaurant and have a big meal."

Kushina stood up, and with Hanabi's help, she cleaned the dishes. Hanabi had a mission to do today, so she left with Neji and that left Naruto, Hinata and Kushina to celebrate.

"Why don't we go for barbeque?"

Kushina suggested and Naruto nodded.

"I like that idea."

And so, Naruto and his family traveled across town to eat. Before they even entered the restaurant, they could detect the scent of meat barbequing. They were shown to a small booth and the twins were resting comfortably in their strollers. Soon, the waitress came to take their order. Naruto smiled.

"I'd like the barbeque special. Hina, what do you want?"

Hinata smiled and she looked over the menu, biting her lip as she thought.

"I'd like to have the grilled fish with lemon sauce."

Kushina then ordered.

"Let me have the prawn salad."

At this, Hinata's nose wrinkled slightly. Naruto knew she didn't really care for shellfish much. The waitress smiled and she bowed slightly and she went to prepare the food. The three of them started to talk and they laughed while drinking glasses of water.

"So Hinata, how long have you and Naruto been together?"

Kushina asked her daughter-in-law. Hinata smiled and she looked down at the ring on her finger.

"We've been together for a little over a year now. And I've never been happier."

At this, Naruto kissed her and Kushina grinned.

"I'm glad you're both happy. You remind me of Minato and I after we married. Those were the happiest days of my life. I do miss him, but I at least have my son, my daughters and my grandchildren. For that, I'm grateful. Naruto, make sure you always love her."

Naruto nodded and he gave a wide smile.

"You're a lot like me, Mom. Its like I look like Dad, but I have your personality. And don't worry. I always will love my Hina."

They kissed again and Kushina giggled.

"You've grown into a fine young man, Naruto. I'm sure Jiraiya and Minato would be proud of you. I sure am proud of you."

After Kushina had said this, the food arrived. Hinata's nose wrinkled when she saw the shellfish in the salad. She just couldn't stomach the sight of a hard-shelled creature. Hinata saw her grilled fish and she smiled happily.

"This looks really good."

She said and she put some sauce over the fish and she pulled a piece of its flesh off and she chewed it thoughtfully. Naruto was smiling and grinning at his own food. They waitress has brought quite a large portion for him. Naruto used his chopsticks to pick a piece of meat off the grill and he slipped it into his mouth. It was smothered in barbeque sauce and grilled to perfection. It was like heaven in Naruto's mouth. He swallowed the meat and he chuckled.

"Its really good. How's your salad, Mom?"

Kushina had cracked the shells of her prawns and she dripped some lemon juice over the flesh and she tossed the salad gently before she took a bite.

"Perfect as always. Old Kenichi knows his way around food. He's been the head chef here since I came to the village years ago."

Naruto smiled and he continued to eat.

"He is really good. Wouldn't you say Hina?"

Hinata nodded and she chuckled.

"For a dish as simple as a grilled fish, yes, he does. This is the best fish I ever had."

The three of them laughed and they ate until all of the food was gone. Hinata smiled and she pushed her plate aside. She looked down at the twins in their stroller and smiled. They were still asleep. Kushina smiled as well. They paid for their food and they left the restaurant and they went back home. Hanabi was already home and she was waiting for them in the living room.

"Finally. Now Naruto can open his gift!"

Naruto laughed and he sat down. Hanabi then held out a wide box and Naruto opened it. Inside was a set of new shuriken. Hanabi then hugged her brother and she smiled happily.

"Happy birthday!"

She said and she kissed his cheek. Hinata sat down next to Naruto once the babies had been put back in their crib. Hinata held out a box and Naruto opened it. Inside was a pendant that was emblazoned with a pair of scales.

"It's the symbol for Libra, your zodiac sign. I hope you like it."

Naruto hugged his wife and he kissed her lips gently.

"I love it."

He said and he smiled. Kushina then held out her gift and she smiled.

"These were your father's. It was the key to his strength, as well as the reason why he was known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha."

Naruto opened the box and inside were a line of kunai which were shaped like a small trident. They had the traditional shape, but had two additional spikes. They also had a strange seal on them that read "Yellow Flash, call on my name." Naruto smiled and he hugged his mother.

"Thank you Mom. This is a great gift."

Kushina hugged her son in return and she smiled.

"Your father would want you to have them. Use them well."

Naruto nodded and he smiled. He yawned and he closed his eyes.

"Let's take it easy for the rest of the day."

The four of them nodded and they just enjoyed each other's company for the remainder of the day. When night fell, they had a dinner of ramen and sandwiches. As the moon rose higher into the sky, one by one they all went to bed. Hinata smiled at Naruto and she kissed her husband good night before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Naruto sat up and he looked out the window, thinking to himself. _I really am blessed with a wonderful family._

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	30. First Steps

A/N: I've been getting a lot of reviews lately. Thanks. This is my number one story now, in terms of favorites and alerts. Just be warned, from here on, the story isn't going to be all fluff. This is where it starts getting grittier and more realistic. For those who can't handle death, be warned. I will, and I repeat, WILL be writing fight scenes. As a reviewer pointed out, I suck at it, but I'm going to try anyway. This is a story of romance, love, death and life. Yes, there will be Akatsuki. There will be Sasuke. There will be deaths. There will be sex. Be warned. Everything up to this point was leading to the climax. So, without further to do, let's get to chapter thirty.

Chapter Thirty: First Steps

Naruto awoke on October 31st. Halloween had come to the village of Konoha. It was raining hard. The pitter-patter of the steady rain on the roof of the Uzumaki residence had awakened Naruto from his slumber. He swung out of bed, dressed in his usual attire and he heard the soft cry of Lyndis. He opened the door to the twins' room and he smiled wistfully, looking down at Lyndis. Her hair was starting to grow. Wispy strands of black hair were starting to cover her hair. The babies were now three months old. They were born exactly three months ago. They had grown slightly. Lyndis saw her father looking down at her with her lavender eyes and she raised her arms. The babies were completely healthy and growing normally. Naruto sat in a chair in the room, holding Lyndis in his arms.

"You know, you look at a lot like your mother and your auntie. You're such a beautiful child Lyndis. I just wish you can live in an era of peace. We could be attacked at any time. But I won't let anyone hurt you or Syaoran. Not while I live and breathe."

Lyndis closed her eyes and she rested her head on her father's heart. Naruto sat holding her for a long time. He didn't say anything, but he hummed a song he had heard somewhere. He couldn't remember the name of the song or where he had heard it, but it was burned into his memory. Eventually Lyndis was asleep again. Naruto laid her back in the crib and he closed the door behind him. As he exited, he saw his mother in the hallway. He had a very solemn look on his face, and Kushina looked concerned.

"Are you ok, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and he gave a forced smile.

"I'm just thinking; about this constant threat of invasion. My best friend joined Akatsuki, Jiraiya is dead… I just want to know what we're up against. Can we even win? There's just so much I don't know. Jiraiya knew everything about them, and now that he's gone, we know nothing."

Kushina hugged her son and she stroked his hair to calm him. She then pulled back a little and she smiled serenely, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Naruto, Jiraiya may be gone, but I'm certain he left reports with Tsunade. Why not go and ask her? You have to know your own strength before you can gauge that of your opponent. Go talk to Tsunade. Maybe you can learn something that will help you. I'll watch the house while you go out."

Naruto looked up at his mother and he nodded.

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks Mom, I'll go and see her right now. Tell Hinata I'll be back as soon as I can."

With those words, Naruto was out the door and on his way. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle. Kushina started to boil water and she opened the cabinet and she pulled out the hot chocolate mix. _Maybe they will like this,_ thought Kushina to herself. She sat back as the water boiled. _On a rainy day, there's nothing better than hot chocolate._

_

* * *

_Naruto arrived at the Hokage residence roughly ten minutes after he had left his home. He stepped inside the building and he headed to the stairs. Tsunade's office was on the third floor. Naruto rapped on the door and Shizune opened it. She was surprised to see Naruto standing there, soaking wet. Naruto explained the situation quickly.

"I need to speak with Tsunade about Akatsuki. May I come inside?"

Tsunade gave a nod to Shizune and she stepped back, allowing Naruto to enter. He did so and he ran his hand through his damp blond hair. He stood before Tsunade and he sighed before speaking.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Did Jiraiya leave anything with you about Akatsuki, its members, its goals… anything. I'm tired of living in fear that they'll come into the village for me and my family. I want to take the fight to them. Even if it means fighting Sasuke, I'm willing to do what it takes to save my family."

Tsunade had her hands folded in front of her face and she smiled gently. She rose and she crossed to the window, to gaze at the rain falling from the sky. The drizzle had picked up and hardened, turning into a steady torrent. Tsunade then turned to face Naruto.

"Yes, Jiraiya left all his information with me just before he died. I know all of the current members, their objective and even where their base is. But I can't let you take the fight to them. It would be suicide. They're after the Kyuubi Naruto. And against them all at once, even you can't win. I think the best thing for us to do is use bait. We need to pick them off, one by one. But they're not stupid. I received a report from the Land of Lighning. Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of Akatsuki, attacked the Eight-Tailed Beast's host, the Hachibi. We're thinking the next target is you Naruto. The Hachibi managed to fight off Kisame, but tensions are rising. They already hold seven of the Bijuu. Naruto, Sakura told me about your children. They hold some of the Kyuubi's power. They could be targets too. Now, do you want to know the names of the remaining members?"

Naruto listened to this all and he nodded. Tsunade then continued.

"First there is the leader, Madara Uchiha. He commands Akatsuki, but he rarely fights. We just recently discovered his identity. Jiraiya wasn't the one who found that out. Next is Pain. He is the main threat. We know nothing other than what Jiraiya sent us. He holds the Rinnegan. His partner Konan is of no threat. She is more of a support member. She uses paper in her Jutsu. Then there is Kisame, whom you've met several times. Gai and Neji told me at once that he was probably holding back a lot of his power. Itachi is dead, as is Deidara. Shikamaru and his team have neutralized Hidan. His partner Kakazu has been killed as well. That leaves us with Sasuke and his team members. We know nothing of the one known as Suigetsu, but Karin is not a fighter. Juugo is the one we need to worry about. He's the source of the Cursed Seal."

Naruto nodded and he sighed.

"What are the odds they will attack Konoha?"

Tsunade then lowered her head and she shook it from side to side.

"I don't know. I doubt they would attack the village directly, but we must prepare for that possibility. Naruto, in the case of a direct attack by either Pain or Sasuke, I want you to run. Take Hinata, Kushina and the rest of your family and flee. We can't allow them to have you."

Naruto shook his head.

"I can't run. I'll send Hinata and the children to safety, but I'll come back to fight. They'll just kill you all and then come to find me. I feel that if I'm here, at least they'll focus on me."

Tsunade smiled and she nodded.

"I expected you to say that. Very well. Anything else you needed?"

Naruto shook his head and he smiled.

"I think that's it. Just keep me informed if anything happens."

Tsunade nodded and she sat back down. Naruto then left and he returned home. He ran, to stay warm in the pouring rain. He reached home ten minutes later and he opened the door. Kushina, Hinata and Hanabi were all sitting down in the living room sipping hot chocolate. Hinata shifted her weight to the side and she stood up and she hugged Naruto.

"Welcome back. Find out anything useful?"

Naruto nodded and he took a mug that Kushina had passed him. He sipped it thoughtfully and he related his findings to them.

"There are really only five members of Akatsuki we need to worry about: Pain, Madara, Kisame, Sasuke and Juugo. However, I think I can handle the Sasuke problem without having to fight him. I'm more worried about Pain. He was strong enough to kill Jiraiya. I don't know if I can beat him alone, but-"

Hinata cut him off and she looked at him with a stern look in her eyes.

"What do you mean alone? We're fighting together. Remember what Neji said? We need to work together to defeat our common foe."

Naruto then shook his head.

"No. I know we made a promise. But this is the one time I have to go back on my word. Hinata, listen to me. My job is to keep you and our children safe. I can't do that if you're fighting alongside me. In the event we are attacked, I want you to take our children and flee."

Hinata stood up and she looked Naruto in the eye. Her expression was angry.

"No! I'll help you fight. I'm their mother. Kushina can protect them. I have to help you fight."

Naruto sighed and he nodded.

"Alright, fine. We'll fight together. But I want to teach you a new Jutsu. Its one my father created. You should have no problem using it. In the meantime, we need to figure out what Sasuke's motive is. He wants revenge, but we need to find out on whom. I think we need to talk to Sakura soon."

Hinata nodded and she took a seat, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine."

Naruto could tell she was upset. He sighed and he closed his eyes slowly. Kushina smiled and she took Hinata's hand.

"Don't be angry. He just didn't want you to get hurt. Cheer up."

Hinata shook her head.

"I'm a Shinobi too. I'll fight to protect my children too."

Kushina then sighed.

"That's true. Naruto, she's right. I think you should apologize."

Naruto nodded and he kissed Hinata.

"I'm sorry. I crossed a line there."

Hinata hugged him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Its ok. Just don't try and protect me, like I'm some little girl. I'm a woman, and I'm a Shinobi. We'll fight Sasuke and Pain together."

Naruto nodded. He couldn't argue with that. He held her and they looked at the clock.

"Its lunchtime."

Hinata smiled and she stood up.

"Who wants soba?"

And so they ate soba for lunch. They didn't know that, even now, Akatsuki had begun to make its move against them. The end was coming.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	31. Blue to Lavender

A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed my last chapter. Things will be somewhat slow in the next few chapters. I want to see how the official manga turns out before I write anything further. I apologize, but bear with me. There is still a lot to tell you all. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and fave if you like my story. Sorry this chapter took forever to get to you all. I've been really sick. Anyway, here we go! Chapter Thirty-One! Also, Lavender Love has earned 51000 hits in just one year. Thank you all for your long support. Here's to another 50000 hits.

Chapter Thirty-One: Blue to Lavender

In a dark cave somewhere far from the village of Konoha, a man with red hair sat in a high chair, overlooking a room with five people, arranged in a circle. The man spoke.

"The Kyuubi has bred. The genes have been passed down, as we planned. We no longer need the original. We can destroy the village and just take the children. Kisame, you go and kill the Kyuubi. I'll handle the rest. We make our move in two months. I'm still recovering from my fight with Jiraiya. Where is our newest member?"

The man turned his eyes to scan for the newest member of Akatsuki. He had short black hair and a sword strapped to his back, but the most striking feature was the eyes. They were red with black tomoes. He spoke.

"No, I'll kill the Kyuubi. I know a way to catch him off guard. Leave this to me. I'll bring his head along with the children."

* * *

December 23rd had come to Konoha. Syaoran and Lyndis were growing at a normal, healthy pace. Hinata's birthday was approaching and so was Christmas. Snow was falling all around the village and the lake had frozen over. The younger Shinobi were skating on the lake. It was on this morning that Hinata arose to the scent of cinnamon buns being baked in the kitchen on this particular Sunday. Ever since Kushina had moved in with the family, they had cinnamon buns on Sunday morning. It was almost like a ritual. Hinata shook Naruto awake and he grunted as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Time for breakfast already?"

He said in a sleepy voice. Hinata giggled and she nuzzled her husband gently. She had been a lot happier since their twins had been born. Her body had been changing since they were born, but she still looked great. Naruto kissed her hungrily and Hinata playfully pushed him away.

"If you're that hungry, wait until breakfast."

Naruto laughed and he dressed quickly. Hinata changed from her nightgown into a pair of black sweats with a shirt that barely covered her chest. Naruto licked his lips.

"You little tease. Is it just me or did they get bigger?"

Hinata smiled and she nuzzled her husband again.

"I think I grew a little from the twins."

Hinata smiled. She was a full D. Naruto often laid his head on her breasts at night and listened to her heartbeat. It was one of the things they enjoyed. Naruto and Hinata were very active, both of them being in their prime years. They opened the door to their room and they stepped into the hallway. As if on cue, Lyndis's crying voice could be heard through the house. Hinata smiled.

"I'll go feed them. Could you bring some buns back? I want to talk to you about something."

Naruto gladly smiled and he nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll be there in a second."

Naruto made his way into the kitchen and he grabbed two cinnamon buns and he took them into the twins' room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He passed a bun to Hinata and he sat down.

"So what's up?"

Hinata sat on Naruto's lap and she bit into the cinnamon bun and swallowed it before she spoke.

"I was thinking we should take a vacation, just you and I, for my birthday. We can leave the twins with Kushina. We need some alone time. Hanabi is getting older and smarter, so we can't really have sex much with her around. We're young, in love and very active. We need to be able to express ourselves freely."

Naruto grinned.

"I think that's a good idea. We make love, what, once a month?"

Hinata nodded and she smiled.

"We'll leave Christmas night and come back after New Years. I already got us a place at a small spa and resort a few miles away. You'll love it."

Just then, Syaoran opened his eyes and he looked at Hinata. Hinata picked up her son and she rocked him in her arms. Just then Hinata noticed two things about Syaoran had changed.

"Naruto! His eyes! They're just like mine now! And he has your facial markings!"

Naruto looked down at his son and he grinned.

"He looks like a Hyuga, but he has my whiskers. I'll be damned. Let's see Akatsuki mess with him now."

Naruto then hugged Hinata, who had put her son back into his crib, and they left the room. They entered the kitchen and they told Kushina of their plan.

"I can watch the kids. Oh, I bought some new clothes for the children. I hope you like them."

Kushina held up a small sailor outfit for Syaoran and a white sundress for Lyndis. Hinata stifled a sigh and she looked at Naruto. Naruto then remembered something Tsunade had told him once. _Personality wise, you're just like your mother. Very perky, energetic and full of surprises._ Naruto then laughed and he nodded.

"They're… great. Thanks, Mom."

Kushina beamed, not realizing she was being patronized and she bounced happily in her step. Kushina was only 43 and still full of life and energy. She _was _a lot like her son. Naruto was starting to realize they were very alike. Naruto smiled and he looked out the window. The snow had stopped, but the village was covered in a thin white powder. Kushina turned and she laughed.

"Snowball fight anyone?"

Naruto laughed.

"Let's go. Me and Hina versus you and Hanabi. We'll go get changed."

Naruto laughed and he took Hinata by the hand and she followed him back to their room. They put on their warmest clothes and they met the rest of the family out front.

"Ok, let's get to it!"

Naruto said and he rolled a snowball and he threw it, hitting his mother in the stomach. She laughed and Kushina pelted Naruto with a snowball to the face. He laughed.

"Hey! That was cold!"

He said. They continued to play in the snow until the sun was starting to melt the snow. They were joined in the slush by Sakura and Lee. They talked and eventually went inside for hot chocolate. Sakura examined the children and she smiled.

"They're perfectly healthy. No need to worry. Speaking of which, Hinata, your birthday is coming up. Got any plans?"

Hinata nodded.

"We're taking a two week vacation. We need the break."

Sakura smiled and she nodded.

"That you do. Well, we should be going. Lee and I are training together now. He's teaching me to increase my movement speed."

Hinata then remembered something.

"Naruto, weren't you going to teach me a new Jutsu?"

Naruto nodded and he smiled.

"On our vacation yes. You should have no problems with it."

Naruto had decided to try and teach her the Rasengan. It was a very powerful weapon, and with Hinata's precise chakra control, she should have no problem learning it. Just then, Naruto heard the twins' crying. Hinata smiled and the young parents went into the bedroom. The twins stopped crying the instant their parents entered the room. Naruto took Lyndis into his arms and he bounced the three month old baby on his knee. Lyndis smiled and she laughed.

"Hey, she laughed!"

Hinata giggled and Syaoran smiled. Their twins were so beautiful.

"I love our family Hina."

They kissed and Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata. Hinata scooted closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love them too."

Hinata closed her eyes and she breathed deeply.

"I love you Naruto. Always have, always will."

Naruto kissed her lips and he smiled.

"Me too hime. I'll always love you. We should let them get some rest. Why don't we have some lunch? How does udon sound?"

Hinata nodded and she smiled, laying the twins back in their crib.

"Udon sounds great. How much longer do you think until they sit?"

Naruto smiled and he took her hand and he stroked her fingers.

"Maybe another month, I think."

They kissed and they went into the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata made a tasty meal of udon noodles with broth and they ate it heartily with soda. Night rolled in and the snow started anew. As it grew later, Kushina made hot chocolate for everyone and they sat by the roaring fire, drinking it. Hanabi eventually grew sleepy and she returned to her room. Kushina, exhausted from housework, went to bed too. That left the two young lovers in the living room.

"Want to sleep here tonight?"

Hinata asked her husband. Naruto nodded. They pulled out the couch and they slept peacefully. Hinata had her head in Naruto's neck and Naruto had his arms around her. Christmas was just one day away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	32. Second Christmas

A/N: Thanks to those who always review, those being Chewie, Spartan Ninja, Cameo and Leaf Ninja. You guys are the reason I still keep writing this story. Everyone, please review! I love feedback. And if you like the story, I have two new stories coming, one for Final Fantasy X and an Easter Lavender Love one shot coming. Also, fave and alert. Thanks for reading. Now here comes Chapter Thirty-Two! Hope you all like it!

Chapter Thirty-Two: Second Christmas

Somewhere far from the village, four people sat deep in the woods talking. One was a woman with red and unkempt hair. One was a rather large man. The youngest was a boy about Naruto's age. The other was a young man with a rather large sword on his back.

"Why don't we attack? We could just ransack the entire village!"

The young man shook his head.

"No… Let the fools think they're safe. When I do attack, I'll take the lives of everyone who gets in my way. For now, let's retreat back to the hideout. Dark as I've become, its still Christmas. We'll wait for now. The attack will commence in just two months, after these eyes of mine have had time to rest."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were awakened once more by Hanabi jumping all over them.

"Come on, its Christmas! Up up up!"

Hinata rolled over and she looked at the clock showing a time of only six in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Hinata looked over at her husband. He had a pillow over his face, pretending to be asleep. Hinata sighed with a yawn and she rolled out of the bed.

"Fine, you win. I'll wake up Naruto and we'll meet you in the living room. I want a shower first. Take your niece and nephew out there as well and dress them warmly."

Hanabi beamed and she hurried out of the bedroom, running into the twins' room. When Hinata looked over at Naruto, he had removed the pillow from his face and he sat up groggily.

"She doesn't let up on holidays does she? Still want that shower?"

He said with a grin. Hinata nodded and they made their way into the shower. Hinata stripped and she turned on the hot water full blast. Naruto took her hand and they entered together. Naruto washed Hinata's long raven hair. Hinata then smiled and she turned around, her hands running across Naruto's well-muscled chest. Her hands traced his pectoral muscles, and she smiled.

"I love you."

She said and Naruto kissed her. Hinata's hand trailed down to cup his firm shaft and Naruto closed his eyes.

"You tease…"

He said and Hinata wrapped her hand around the erect shaft and she began to pump her hand, back and forth. Naruto grunted in satisfaction as his wife sped the pace. Hinata smiled with satisfaction as he tilted his head back. She knew just what he liked and they finally had some time to themselves. Hinata continued, and Naruto eventually grunted again.

"Hina…"

He whimpered, at his threshold. Hinata stopped with her hand and she lowered her head to take the head into her mouth.

"Go ahead. I don't mind..."

Naruto smiled and he closed his eyes as he came into her mouth. Hinata smiled and she wrapped her arms around him as she stood up.

"I love you…"

She whispered and she kissed her husband after she had swallowed. Naruto kissed her hungrily and they finished their shower. They were both looking forward to a well deserved vacation, which started tonight. They dried off, dressed and made their way to the living room, where Hanabi sat holding the twins in her arms. A very energetic looking Kushina sat beside her, knitting a sweater. They had bought their tree last night and it was full of presents. Hanabi was bouncing up and down excitedly, and Syaoran was clapping his little hands.

"Can we open them now?"

Hanabi asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Sure. Let's separate them and then open them."

Naruto passed out the gifts and each of them had four gifts, aside from the twins who had five each. They each tore into their pile of gifts. Naruto had pulled out a woolen, hand knitted sweater from Kushina, and he noticed each of them had one, even the twins. From Hinata he received a coffee mug saying "World's Most Perfect Husband." Hanabi had gotten him a new set of gardening tools.

Hinata also received a sweater. From her sister she received a vase to hold roses and Naruto had surprised her with a bouquet of red roses, candy and a new ring. Hinata kissed Naruto a little deeply in front of them all and Kushina giggled. For her age, Kushina was unnaturally giggly and energetic. Naruto _was_ just like his mother. Hanabi made a barfing sound as they kissed. She was still at that age where boys were gross to her, with the exception of Konohamaru.

Hanabi smiled as she opened her gifts. Naruto had bought her a new Konoha headband. She had passed the graduation test. She immediately put it around her forehead, wearing it exactly how Naruto wore his. Hinata had bought her sister a lot of sweets and candies. Hanabi had a sweet tooth that could not be cured. She smiled and she hugged her elder sister tightly.

The twins had a far bigger haul in terms of gifts. Each of them received two new outfits from Kushina, a teething ring, rattles and other baby toys. However, the biggest gift in the house was a playpen big enough for both of them. The babies were becoming more active at this point, and liked to move around. Hanabi had given them toys as well. To Syaoran she gave a stuffed penguin and to Lyndis she gave a teddy bear. The babies seemed to be very pleased with their new things.

Kushina had received make up from Hinata and from Naruto she received a new set of dresses. Kushina seemed happy and she hugged both her son and her daughter-in-law.

When they had opened everything and cleaned up, they ate a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs. Naruto and Hinata then went into their room to pack. They were leaving soon for their vacation. Kushina knocked on their door and Hinata smiled.

"We'll be gone about a week, right Naruto?"

He nodded and he opened the door to let his mother in.

"Be careful. I don't want to lose you too Naruto. You're all I have left."

She whispered and he hugged her and whispered back.

"We'll be fine. Akatsuki won't attack us while we're vacationing."

Kushina nodded and she kissed her son. Hinata finished packing her bag and she hugged them both tightly.

"We'll be fine Kushina. We'll only be a few miles away. Come on Naruto, its time to leave."

Hinata slung her bag over her shoulder and she kissed Kushina's cheek.

"We'll be back in a week. Please take good care of my babies."

Kushina nodded and she smiled.

"They'll be safe with me and Hanabi. I have Neji and Tenten coming as well."

They smiled and they walked out the front door. For a winter day, it was fairly warm and sunny. Their vacation began today.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	33. Evil Appears

A/N: Well, here it is. We've reached chapter thirty-three. A milestone for me. Lavender Love has been running for a long time. And if I have it my way, it'll be going for quite a while longer. This will be a long chapter, from different points of view. I have a few big plot points here, so you won't be disappointed. This is where the end begins, but by no means does that mean this story is ending. So sit back, grab some chips or a soda, and let's get to it. This chapter will contain a VERY graphic lemon, so you have been warned. I decided to give them both a fetish. If you can't handle it, don't read the third paragraph. Here comes Lavender Love, chapter 33. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Chapter Thirty-Three: Evil Appears

Konoha was silent on Christmas Day. Families opened their gifts and they had Christmas meals, but no one really celebrated the way the Uzumaki family did. Except for two people: Neji Hyuga woke in his bed in the Hyuga Compound. He cast a glance at Tenten, whose long hair was tangled in the sheets. Neji swung out of the bed and he pulled on his underwear. He was still feeling happy after last night. The Elders were less concerned about his doings, so he and Tenten had a roll in the hay. Tenten was smiling in her sleep. It had been a month since the last time. Tenten stirred in her sleep and she opened her eyes.

"Morning Nej."

Neji lay back down and he kissed her, smiling.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

Tenten opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach churned and she burped, a little vomit coming out. She clapped her hand over her mouth, ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Neji could hear her barfing into the toilet. _Is she sick?_ Neji thought to himself.

* * *

High in the mountains, the group of nine sat around a round slab of stone, going over their plans once more. A large fist was slammed down on the makeshift table.

"Let me go after the boy! We can eliminate both him and his cursed mate!"

A cold voice rang out.

"No Kisame. We will go with our original plan. The only ones capable of defeating Naruto Uzumaki are Sasuke and myself. You will go after the Hachibi with Zetsu. We will act in two months. I will take no chances. Soon, Madara's plan will come to fruition. We will capture both of the remaining Bijuu and then seal them. The twins Naruto has fathered will serve in his place. Their powers are not sealed, and are thus in their purest state. Sasuke, you will eliminate Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. I will handle the rest. Now go. We'll meet again in a week."

Just then, Zetsu came in through the floor, his white half smiling maliciously.

"I have some interesting info for you Sasuke. Seems the Kyuubi and his mate are on vacation away from home, in a hot spring. Want to drop in and say hello to an old friend?"

Sasuke's usually emotionless face brightened as Zetsu whispered this into his ear. Sasuke's thin lips curled into a smile that dripped with malice.

"I'd like that. Thank you Zetsu. Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, wait for me at base. I'll be back later. I have some business to attend to."

Sasuke stood up with his team and they all left the cave. Sasuke now had a reason to smile. He could kill Naruto while he was defenseless and away from home.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata reached their destination after only a few minutes, as the former had summoned Gamabunta to carry them. Needless to say, the Toad Boss wasn't too pleased to be used as a taxi, but didn't complain, much. He happily ferried the young lovers to their destination and he vanished in a large puff of white smoke. Naruto had his arms around Hinata and when they landed they separated. Hinata swept her long hair behind her back and she looked around at the resort. It was a large cabin deep in the woods. It was surrounded by a lake, and large tufts of smoke rose from the back. _Probably the hot spring itself_, Hinata thought to herself. She took Naruto's hand in her right, her bag in her left and they entered the resort.

"Welcome to the Secret Springs Resort! Did you have a reservation?"

Said a young woman with short blonde hair. She couldn't be any older than either of them. Naruto gave a smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, we did. One room for Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki."

The girl looked down at the ledger and she nodded.

"Alright, this way please. You can leave your bags here. Our bellhop will bring them to your room."

The girl led them to the back and she opened a wooden door after unlocking it. She placed the key into Naruto's hand and she bowed slightly.

"Please enjoy your stay. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. My name is Hinawa."

Naruto smiled at the girl and he took Hinata by the hand and they stepped into their room, closing the door behind them.

"What do you want to do first, Hina-"

Hinata had already shoved him down on the bed and was unzipping her jacket already.

"Take me. I waited too long for this."

Naruto grinned and he wrapped his arms around her and he pinned her down under him. She squealed as he kissed her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Hinata closed her lavender eyes and they pulled each others clothes off hurriedly. Hinata pushed him away and she trailed kisses down his body. She wanted to take it slow. She smiled and she started to run her hands over his chest. Naruto responded by flexing for her. Hinata smiled and she took his hand and she laid it on her chest. Naruto sat up and he laid her back and he started to lick her chest and stomach. Hinata closed her eyes and she arched her back slightly from the feeling Naruto was giving her. Naruto dropped his head lower, and he slid a finger inside of her. Hinata let out an audible gasp and she closed her eyes.

Naruto snickered. He knew what brought her over the edge. He licked her gently, probing her with his tongue. Hinata squealed. She then gasped and moaned as Naruto slid his tongue inside of her vagina. She was breathing deeply. She had a very sensitive body, and it showed. She was about to orgasm after just a few minutes. She grabbed Naruto's hand and she pulled him up to kiss him. Naruto complied and she slid her tongue into his mouth. She flipped them over and she mounted him, sliding his erect shaft into her wet entrance. Naruto gasped. It had been too long since they had made love. Hinata smiled. She was in complete control. She focused her eyes on his and she began to gyrate her hips against his. She gasped. It felt much better this way. She threw her head back. Naruto leaned up to suck on her pink nipples, but Hinata shoved him away playfully.

"You can have all the milk you want later. This is my show."

She said with a smile and she cried out as she felt the orgasm rock her body. She lowered her head on his chest and he snickered.

"Done already?"

She slapped his chest playfully and she shook her head.

"Hell no. Its just been so long since I had an orgasm that powerful. We needed this vacation."

Naruto leaned up and he nibbled on her neck.

"Yes we did. I love you."

Hinata kissed her husband on his lips and she smiled serenely.

"I love you too baby. Let me know when you're ready."

Naruto smiled and she continued to grind her hips against his. After a few minutes, Naruto's face contorted. Hinata knew her husband was at his limit. Hinata smiled and she sat patiently, waiting for the familiar rush of hot seed to fill her insides. Hinata felt sudden warmth fill her vagina and she knew that Naruto was finished. She rolled off of him, letting the seed drip onto the blankets. She sat propped up against the pillows and Naruto lay in her arms. He took her nipple into his mouth and he fell asleep, content. Hinata smiled and she looked down at her sleeping husband. _He sure loves to do this. Then again, I love the taste of his seed, so I can't complain. _She giggled and she hummed the same lullaby she sang to her babies. She wanted another child, and she hoped that tonight would be the night she got pregnant again.

* * *

While Naruto and Hinata rested, Sasuke was on the move. He reached the resort deep in the woods and he looked at it.

"They're here?"

He asked Zetsu. The plant-like ninja nodded his head and he snickered.

"Are you going to kill them?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"If Naruto and I were to fight now, it would only result in my defeat. I can barely see from using my Mangekyo. I just want to say hello and deliver a message."

And so the dark-haired Shinobi decided to make an appearance. He opened the door to the resort, and he put on a fake cheerful smile.

"Hi. I'm a friend of Naruto and Hinata. I heard they were vacationing here. I wanted to surprise them. Could I see them please?"

The woman named Hinawa nodded and she took them back to the young couples' room. When she left, Sasuke knocked on the door.

Naruto awoke with a start to the door being pounded on. He dislodged himself from Hinata's chest, dressed and he motioned for Hinata to do the same. When both of them were dressed again, they grabbed a towel, thinking it was time for the hot spring. Naruto opened the door and he froze. It was like déjà vu for him. His memory suddenly returned to the time he first met Itachi three years ago. He was staring face to face with his old friend, nemesis and rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's face was twisted into a sneer.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto brought his hand up and he charged a Rasengan in his right hand, ready to defend himself in case this was it.

"Sasuke, you bastard. You choose to appear now of all times? Where's the rest of Akatsuki? Where's Kisame and the rest? You've come to kill me?"

Sasuke laughed maniacally.

"Put that thing away. We're not going to fight here. I'm not ready to kill you. Not yet at least. I just wanted to see how you'd react to seeing my face. No… I think Pein and I will be ready to kill you and take your children in about… two months time. Have fun until then."

Sasuke then laughed, turned on his heel and he walked away. Naruto slammed the hand holding the Rasengan into the wall.

"Damn! He found us… Hina, we have to be careful. If what he said was true, our twins are in danger. Do you want to go back home?"

Hinata hugged her husband and she nuzzled him.

"No, they're fine. Two months. I could tell he was telling the truth. Didn't you see his eyes? The Sharingan looked blurry. Maybe he's going blind."

Naruto remembered hearing about the side effects of the Mangekyo from Kakashi. With each use, the user slowly goes blind. Hinata was right, his eyes _were_ a little blurry. If Sasuke had appeared though, it meant Akatsuki was making their move. He turned and he hugged her.

"Let's just try and enjoy our vacation Hina. We'll tell Tsunade about it when we get back. Shall we go and soak in the hot springs?"

Hinata smiled and she nodded. They walked hand in hand to the hot spring. No one else was there. They changed into their towels and they settled into the hot water at once.

"Its nice here."

Naruto said quietly, but Hinata didn't answer. She seemed to be thinking.

"Hina? You ok?"

Hinata then sat on Naruto's lap and she kissed his neck softly.

"I want another child."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and she looked up at him. Naruto looked into her eyes and he kissed her.

"We can do that. I want another girl."

Hinata beamed and she kissed her husband.

"I do too. Maybe I'll eventually get pregnant again."

Naruto nodded and he kissed her back. The hot spring felt really nice. It wasn't very hot, but it was warm enough to make them sweat. Hinata gave a smile and she licked Naruto's cheek.

"I'm so glad I have you Naruto."

Naruto rubbed her cheek and he smiled.

"I couldn't imagine life without you Hina. Shall we go back to our bed?"

He asked with a mischievous smile. Hinata, shaking her head with a smile, had other ideas.

"No, let's go back behind those rocks and do something."

Naruto loved how she ha changed since they had gotten together. She was once shy, but when it was just the two of them, she was a very wild girl, and he loved that. Hinata pushed him against the wall, loosened his towel and she started to suck on his erect shaft. Naruto gasped and he grunted gently. Hinata didn't let up. She continued to do so and Naruto brushed her hair away from her mouth. Hinata continued until she felt a warm jet of seed fill her mouth, and she kissed Naruto hungrily. Naruto kissed her back and he smiled as she swallowed it and licked her lips.

"Just like you like to drink from my breasts, I like to taste that. Now hold me."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his loving wife. They stayed in the springs for a long time, until the sun had set. When they finally did get out, they lay in their bed, cuddling and talking. The subject of Sasuke came up, but Hinata pushed it aside. They'd worry about that later. They eventually fell asleep, happy and content. They were happy their first day had gone well, but Naruto knew that they hadn't seen the last of Sasuke or Akatsuki.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	34. Revelations

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been through a lot lately. My grandpa just passed and I'm sick (again.) But anyway, here's another chapter for you all! Hope you all enjoy it. Let's get on with the show!

Chapter Thirty-Four: Revelations

The week had gone by fast after Sasuke's visit to the hot springs. Upon their return to Konoha, Naruto and Hinata reported to Tsunade almost immediately upon their return. Tsunade was appalled to learn that Sasuke had appeared, and now of all times. Naruto had relayed the message in great detail. After finishing their report and having been dismissed by the Hokage, Naruto and Hinata made their way back home. Kushina was waiting for them in their living room.

"Hey there. How was your trip?"

Kushina asked to her son and daughter-in-law.

"Naruto slumped down onto the couch beside Hinata and he sighed.

"Good, except for one incident."

And Naruto was forced to tell the story for the second time in one day. The memory of his former rival, friend and teammate threatening to kill him was almost too much for him to bear on his own. His cheerful expression had fallen, his happiness shattered. Sasuke was now his enemy more than ever. And his children's lives were in danger. He would fight to protect his family. Suddenly, his thoughts drifted to roughly four years ago, the words that Haku had said to him.

"_Do you have something to protect? You can only truly become strong when you have something or someone to fight for."_

Naruto smiled for the first time in a week and he kissed his wife.

"We'll be ok Naruto. I know you'll be able to protect us all."

Hinata whispered to him and he nodded gently. Kushina then stood up and she knelt down in front of them.

"I have some news for you. Neji said he needed to talk to you both. It seemed urgent."

Naruto nodded and he looked at Hinata.

"How are the twins?"

Hinata asked to Kushina. Kushina smiled and she chuckled softly.

"They're great. They've been waiting to see you. Wait until you see this."

Kushina went into the babies' room and she brought out Syaoran and Lyndis and she laid them on their stomachs. Hinata watched with a gasp as the twins propped themselves up and they crawled to their parents. Naruto beamed.

"How long have they been crawling now Mom?"

Naruto asked his mother and she giggled as she swept her hair out of her face.

"They just started this morning. Hanabi found out this morning and she couldn't wait to tell you."

As if on cue, Hanabi came out of her room and she hugged her sister.

"Did you see? The babies are crawling now!"

Hinata kissed her sister's cheek and she nodded.

"It's a miracle. Naruto, our babies are getting bigger."

Naruto nodded and he smiled at Hinata gently. Then he yawned. He wanted to take a nap.

"Hina, I'm tired. I'm going to go and lay down."

Hinata nodded and she kissed him.

"Ok love. Rest well. I'm going to invite Neji over and see what he had to talk about."

Naruto nodded and he made for their room and he was asleep before he hit the mattress.

* * *

About an hour after Naruto had gone to sleep, Neji had arrived with Tenten. Hinata and Hanabi sat in the living room and they talked with Neji and his bride-to-be. Neji looked around the room and he frowned slightly.

"Where's Naruto?"

Hinata sighed and she closed her lavender eyes slowly.

"He's tired. He had a run in with Sasuke on our vacation."

Neji's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What a mood killer. What happened?"

Hinata told the story and she winced a little as her insides felt a little hot. She pushed the feeling aside and she looked at her cousin and Tenten.

"Kushina told us you had something urgent to tell us. What's going on?"

Neji straightened up into a more comfortable sitting position before he spoke.

"Well, three things to be exact. One, our recon units have discovered an Akatsuki base high in the mountains. Tsunade said that it is probably their main base of operation. Two, we've received word that Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, is gathering power for a strike on the village. Three… Tenten and I are to be parents."

Hinata made a mental note of the first two to tell Naruto and her smile widened when Neji told her that Tenten was pregnant. Hanabi jumped on her older cousin and she hugged him.

"Yay! More family members. I love all of you guys. Oh! My niece and nephew are crawling now!"

Neji and Tenten looked up at Hinata.

"They're crawling? At just five months?"

Hinata nodded.

"Hanabi was already walking at five months old, so it shouldn't be too much longer until they start walking and talking."

Neji nodded.

"Yes, I remember you were walking young as well. Our family seems to develop faster than most. Tell me Hinata: Do you plan to train Syaoran and Lyndis in the ways of the Hyuga?"

Tenten hit Neji on the shoulder.

"Neji! They're only five months old. At least wait until they're in the Academy to offer to train them."

Neji laughed.

"Guess the cat is out of the bag."

He said and he closed his eyes.

"Anyway, we have to be going. Tenten has an appointment with Sakura for the baby."

Neji rose and Tenten smiled at her cousins to be. Before they could leave, Hinata stopped them with a question.

"When are you two getting married?"

Hinata had known for the longest time that Neji had proposed.

"Two months from now, right where you got married."

Tenten said and she smiled.

"We'll keep you filled in. Tell Naruto what we told you. Tsunade needs to talk to him about all of this soon."

Hinata nodded and she watched him go. She then turned to Kushina and she smiled.

"Why don't we make a hot meal for Naruto to wake up to? All we had to eat was junk food at the springs."

Kushina made a mock motherly scowl and she nodded.

"Junk food? We need to get you both a good meal. What should we make?"

Hinata laughed.

"Why don't we try and make our specialty? Sweet bean soup, cinnamon rolls, eggs and bacon?"

Kushina nodded and she smiled.

"How about some shrimp as well?"

Hinata wrinkled her nose and shook her head vehemently.

"I hate shellfish."

Kushina nodded and she nodded.

"How about some rice balls then?"

Hinata nodded and they set to work.

Naruot slept for the better part of two hours. The scent of food wafting from the kitchen roused him from his sleep. He got up out of his bed and he felt a sharp pain in his head. He swore under his breath and he dragged himself out into the kitchen. Hinata saw her husband in pain and she rushed to his side.

"Naruto? What's wrong love?"

Naruto winced and he gasped in pain.

"My head hurts really badly. It feels like someone is drilling a hole into my brain."

Kushina quickly prepared a medical solution and she handed it to her son.

"Drink this Naruto. It will help ease the pain."

Naruto took the glass and he drank it. He felt warmth spread through his body and the headache subsided after a few minutes. He closed his eyes and he sighed deeply. Hinata had a very worried look on her face and she threw her arms around Naruto's neck.

"What happened?"

Naruto shook his head and he nuzzled her neck.

"A nightmare that seemed so real, I thought it was happening. The Kyuubi took over for a few minutes and I almost transformed."

Hinata stroked his hair and she kissed his lips.

"Tell me about the dream."

She said and Naruto hugged her and he called his family close to him.

"I saw us all. And we were all dead."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	35. First Words

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the feedback on my last chapter. It made me really happy that you all were waiting this long for me to update. I'll be updating much more often now. I'm aiming for two chapters a month. Anyway, let's get back to the story. Enjoy! And don't forget to fave and review if you like my story!

Chapter Thirty-five: First Words

Naruto sat with his family in their living room. The headache had subsided, but an uneasy feeling remained in his brain. The vision had been so vivid it seemed real, almost prophetic. Hinata sat with Naruto as Kushina and Hanabi looked at him with worried expressions on their faces. Naruto began his story quietly.

"It was Valentine's Day and the village was preparing for the festivities. Then out of nowhere, people started dropping dead. We, the four of us, were sitting right here when Neji came in with the news that Akatsuki was invading. Pain and Sasuke were attacking the village. Sasuke killed Sakura, then Tenten and then… You Hina."

Naruto's eyes welled up in tears, which he blinked away before he continued the story.

"You were pregnant with a third child Hinata. I heard them saying that they wanted the twins and that they'd revive Hinata if I gave them Lyndis and Syaoran. I refused to give them the children. Then Mom tried to spirit them away, but she was killed too. And I just stood there as I watched my family drop one by one. Then it happened. The Kyuubi took complete control of me, and I decimated the village, killed Sasuke and Pain, and our babies with it."

Naruto couldn't hold back his tears any longer. His eyes watered and he rested his head on Hinata's shoulder. They raven haired Chuunin wrapped her arms around her husband and she held him close. Kushina then spoke in a soft voice.

"Naruto, Hinata, I have something to show you both."

She walked into the kitchen and she held an envelope out to them. Naruto recognized the handwriting as Sasuke's. Naruto took the envelope and he read the contents with Hinata.

"To Naruto and Hinata,

We didn't get to talk properly the last time, so I'm saying this now. I'm not after you. My objectives aren't the same as the rest of Akatsuki. I only want to kill those who were in on the Uchiha Massacre. The Third Hokage is already dead, so that just leaves Danzo. I'm not after you or Hinata or anyone else. But I must ask a favor. Do not mention this to anyone else. Not until Danzo is dead. I know there's no hope for me to be forgiven, but at least this way I can die knowing that I fulfilled my promise to Itachi. Anyway, I've written long enough. And the invasion will begin on February the 14th. Pain will attack the village from the north gate at about noon. Kisame is the only other member entering. Best of luck to you both and I'm really happy that I could send this letter.

Sasuke."

Naruto sighed and Hinata hugged him tightly.

"It seems that I was right all along."

Hinata whispered and Naruto looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Hinata licked his cheek and she chuckled.

"I had a hunch for a long time that Sasuke had joined Akatsuki in order to get revenge. Naruto, we grew up with him at the Academy, remember? All he talked about was revenge. And now that he knows the truth about Itachi, he wants to kill the man who set up the entire thing. He doesn't want to kill you or me or anyone. He may be in Akatsuki, but he's only there to further his own goals."

Naruto thought that over and he gritted his teeth before nodding.

"That makes sense. Anyway, about the dream: Sasuke said the invasion was planned for Valentine's Day, just like in my dream. What should we do?"

Kushina then spoke up.

"I thought about that. Why don't we move elsewhere? Just until the invasion hits. Why don't we move into the tunnels of the Hokage Stone Faces?"

Naruto looked up at his mother and he smiled.

"That's a great idea Mom! Is that ok with you Hina?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Not yet. Not until February hits us. We'll do it then. Naruto, we need to talk. Now."

Naruto had never seen Hinata so serious. He followed her into their room and he sat down on the bed, and Hinata sat a few feet away from him, a stern look on her face.

"Naruto, I'm worried about our children. I know your power is contained by the seal, but Syaoran and Lyndis have the raw, unfettered power of the Kyuubi rolling around inside of them. I'm scared that when they lose their tempers as they grow older, they'll transform and will be unstoppable."

Naruto nodded and he sighed.

"We'll worry about that as they grow older. I'll train them myself when they enter the Academy. And speaking of training, how do you feel about learning a new technique from me?"

Hinata's eyes lit up and she nodded happily.

"Are you going to teach me the Rasengan?"

Naruto nodded and he kissed her softly.

"Yes. We'll start the training tomorrow. I am pretty sure you'll learn it fast, with your excellent chakra control."

Hinata nodded and she stood up and she took Naruto's hand.

"Let's go play with our children."

Naruto gladly stood up and the young couple made their way to the twins' room. Syaoran and Lyndis saw their parents enter the room and they made several small noises that sounded like normal speech. Naruto picked up his daughter and he cradled the baby girl in his arms. It was now early January, and the babies were about five months old now. Hinata was cradling Syaoran in her arms. Just then, Naruto heard a very soft voice.

"Daddy…"

Naruto looked around and he looked down at Lyndis. He looked at Hinata with a shocked expression and they heard the voice again.

"Daddy!"

Naruto smiled and tears filled his eyes.

"Hina! She talked!"

Hinata stood up and she hugged Naruto and her babies. Hinata was crying because her children were growing up. She kissed her babies and then her husband. Another voice was heard, different, but still soft.

"Mommy…"

Naruto smiled and he held his children's hands.

"Hinata, I love you and our family."

Hinata kissed Naruto and she nuzzled his neck.

"I love all of you."

Naruto and Hinata brought their children out into the living room and they were laid on the floor. The babies sat up and they smiled their toothless grins at their loving family. Despite the fact that the invasion was a little over a month away, they were happy to be a family.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	36. The Beginning Of The End

A/N: Thank you all so much for your input. I'm really glad you're all my fans. Its because of all of your reviews that I keep writing. So thank you all. Anyway, here's another chapter for you all.

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Beginning of the End

The air was heavy with rain. February had fallen on the Land of Fire. Deep in the forests, Pain and Kisame had arranged their camp. The attack on Konoha was imminent. Sasuke and his team sat high in the treetops. Sasuke was sitting Indian style, arms crossed. Deep in thought, he envisioned what he was about to experience. _Itachi, watch over me. I'm going to do this for you, Mom and Dad. And then, finally, I'll be able to rest in peace with you all._ Sasuke opened his dark eyes, swept his robe behind him and then he hopped down off the tree and made his way to the lake, where Naruto and Hinata had been married almost a year ago. Sasuke bent and picked a stone up off the floor. He closed his eyes once more and he smiled a rare, true smile. _If I can skip it all the way across, let it be a sign that I'll be accepted back into Konoha once this is all over._ With that, Sasuke drew back his arm and he let the stone fly. It skipped across the lake and careened into a tree on the other side. Sasuke's smile widened and he heard Karin's voice calling for him. He turned and he cast his now serious face on her. Together, they walked back to their cabin in the woods, where they would await the signal, tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto awoke on February 13th like any other day. He did not awaken in his own home however. The Uzumaki family had temporarily relocated to a safe haven in the forest. None save for Tsunade and Kakashi knew where they were. They were hidden deep in the woods under a special Genjutsu. Naruto rose to his feet, kissed Hinata's cheek as she slept and he made his way down to river that fed the special lake. He stripped his clothes off and he sank into the running water, letting it run over his body. He knew that they only had a few hours left before all hell would break loose in the village. Tsunade had been informed about the letter from Sasuke and she had made it clear that if he lived, she would work to lift the S Class criminal status and the bounty on his head. The civilians in the village had been relocated as well.

Naruto heard a rustling from his flank and he cast a glance to see Hinata emerge from the bushes, her hair down and tangled. Naruto cast a smile and he looked at her. First thing in the morning and she still looked beautiful. Hinata stripped her clothes off as well and she slid into the water with her husband. They kissed and they embraced each other. Hinata broke the silence, still holding onto Naruto.

"This could be the last time we get to hold each other Naruto."

The young man closed his eyes and he contemplated that. He shook his head and he gently bit Hinata's neck, causing the young Hyuga to squeak. His lips brushed hers and he shook his head.

"We'll have all the time in the world to do this; after we protect our children and the village. I won't anyone in our family die. Not you, not Hanabi, not our children or Mom. We'll be a happy family, together."

Hinata nodded gently and she stroked Naruto's cheek.

"You are the bravest, strongest man I know Naruto Uzumaki. I'm glad you're my husband and the father of my children."

Naruto laughed, but then he nodded.

"I know. And you're incredible Hina. Let's get back to the house. We have to feed the twins."

They stood up, dressed and made their way back to the home they were using and they were greeted by a sleepy-eyed Hanabi. She was holding her niece and nephew.

"Make them stop crying. I'm trying to sleep."

Naruto patted the young girl on her head and she brushed his hand away playfully.

"Go back to bed Hanabi. We'll handle it from here."

Naruto took his son in his arms and he rocked the child gently. He was looking up at his father and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Daddy… Food…"

Naruto smiled and he chuckled. Both of his children were talking more now. Hinata took her daughter and she rocked her. They had prepared formula for the babies and they ate happily. Kushina was already awake, making breakfast for the family. Kushina seemed to be taking the relocation well, despite being forced to be recluse while the attack was happening. She was to stay with Hanabi and the twins.

Soon after the twins had eaten and were asleep once more, Kushina had served breakfast. She had fried eggs along with bacon and sausage. They ate in silence. No one spoke. Naruto glanced at the clock and he sighed.

"Late breakfast. Its already noon. Just 24 hours."

Kushina nodded silently and she didn't look up from her plate. She seemed to be lost in thought. Hinata ate her meal and she rose from the table without a word. She washed her plate and she went out onto the lawn. Naruto, with his enhanced hearing, heard noises like vomiting. He finished his food and he went out front with her.

"Hina? You're pregnant again aren't you?"

Hinata looked up at the sky and she took Naruto's hand.

"Yes, I am. I'm about a week in. I had Sakura test me just in case. But I don't care. We have to defend our family. I _will_ fight with you tomorrow, and I _will_ protect our children. I'm not letting anyone or anything hurt my children."

Naruto nodded.

"I know hime. We'll protect them together. Pain will have to get through me before he can get to you and our children."

Hinata kissed her husband and she laid their hands over their unborn child.

"Promise me that we'll be able to get through this and that no one will hurt our children."

Naruto returned her kiss and he cupped her flat stomach.

"I promise you. On the name of the Fourth Hokage, I swear it."

A cold wind blew through the forest, and it chilled Naruto to his very soul. Instinctively, he looked around. Something wasn't right. Just then, the ground started to shake. Smoke was rising from the north. Without thinking, Naruto and Hinata ran inside their house and made sure everyone was ok. The babies were still asleep. Kushina pointed in the direction of the smoke.

"Isn't that the direction of Konoha?"

Naruto gasped.

"What the hell? Its too early!"

Naruto took off at full speed, with Hinata right behind him. They reached the village gates and they stopped at what they had seen. The village was covered in water. Standing on the ruins of the Hokage Residence was Kisame Hoshigaki. Naruto cast his gaze around and he heard a scream. Naruto cast his eyes and he seen Choji Akimichi and Kakashi facing off against Pain. He looked at his wife and he sighed. Hinata stepped forward and she assumed her battle stance, that of the Gentle Fist.

"Naruto, I'll stop this one. You go after Pain."

She was going to fight Kisame.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	37. Power of a Mother

A/N: Hey everybody, its Dragoon Tidus! Just wanted to thank you all for your support. This story has reached 72000 views. Thank you all! This chapter will be one long battle scene. Thanks for the support everyone. Now let's get to it!

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Power of a Mother

Hinata and Kisame stood glaring at each other. Hinata's eyes had narrowed and she had her Byakugan activated. Kisame shouldered his massive sword, the Samehada. Hinata knew her opponent well, thanks to the reports left behind by Jiraiya and the other Shinobi who had battled him. Hinata back stepped as Kisame leapt from the building and onto the floor. He cracked a wide toothy grin and he laughed.

"So, the Hyuga thinks she can take me down. Your cousin couldn't even defeat me. I can tell by looking at you that you're not even half as strong as he is. You come to me to throw your life away, Hinata Uzumaki!"

He laughed a hoarse, bellowing laugh and he lowered his blade to the ground. Hinata knew her opponent was strong, but she had an advantage in speed. Without warning, Kisame sprang forward and he brought the Samehada down hard on what he hoped was Hinata's head. He was aiming to kill. Hinata sidestepped and she laid a strike on Kisame's right lung. Kisame grunted and he hopped backwards.

"I forgot you're a Gentle Fist user. You won't lay another of those on me."

Kisame coughed and a little blood came out. He hopped back further and he started to weave seals at a blazing speed. Hinata lunged forward again, but Kisame dodged this time and he brought his elbow into her shoulder. Hinata took the blow and she used the trajectory to deliver another strike, this time to Kisame's left arm. She was too late however, as Kisame had completed his Ninjutsu.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!"

The water behind Kisame began to churn and took on a solid shape. Hinata back flipped away and she assumed her trademark stance. Her hands were in front of her and she started to move them at high speed. Six water sharks were hurtling towards her. They hit and exploded into a shower of water. Kisame laughed and he grinned.

"Is that all you can handle? You really are weak."

Hinata hadn't taken any of the blows, thanks to her signature technique: The Protection of the Eight Trigams, Sixty-Four Palms. She had developed this technique as a means of absolute defense. She projected Chakra into her hands and moved them very fast. The chakra became blades of energy that could cut through steel.

Kisame watched the water clear, as if from a dome. He looked on in disbelief and he watched as Hinata lowered her hands towards to the ground, her back hunched and her arms spread wide.

"Secret Hyuga Style Taijutsu: 128 Palms of Fury!"

Hinata dashed forward, and she delivered a series of strikes to Kisame's body. Kisame blocked as many as he could with the Samehada, but Hinata's onslaught was just too much. Hinata had hit him in his legs and his arms, but she couldn't hit any vital organs. Her last strike was directly into Kisame's stomach, causing him to stagger backwards and spit up blood. He laughed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his robe's sleeve.

"Not bad. Looks like you're tougher than I thought. Now its time for me to get serious."

Kisame started to form seals, and he released his Jutsu, but nothing happened. He cast an alarmed look at his body. Hinata was panting now from exertion, but she laughed.

"You said it yourself. I'm a Hyuga. I cut off your Chakra supply with that last blow to your stomach. You won't be able to use any more Jutsu for a while."

Kisame unwrapped his sword and he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You bitch. I'm going to dismember you. When I'm through with you, there won't be anything left. I hope you're ready to die!"

Hinata had regained her strength and she resumed her stance. Kisame, with Samehada raised, dashed forward at high speed. He brought the Samehada down and it caught Hinata on her right arm. Kisame smirked as the sword writhed. Hinata felt a burning pain in her arm and she screamed as Samehada ripped her skin open. Kisame laughed. He did the same thing to all of her appendages. Hinata was being torn to shreds and she was in too much pain to move

"My Samehada doesn't cut skin like a normal sword… It shaves and destroys, cutting its victims to ribbons. And that's exactly what I'm going to do to you. I'll shred you to pieces!"

Hinata dropped to her knees in pain. _I can't let it end like this… I have to stop him. Mother, Father, please… give me strength!_ Hinata reached into her jacket pocket and she pulled out her special medicine. She rubbed it onto the wounds she had received. She gasped as the medicine stung. It sealed her wounds and it gave her a rush of energy. She stood up and she charged Chakra into her hands until they began to glow visibly. She had to end this fight here and now.

"Secret Technique. Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fist!"

Hinata's hands were now glowing like blue lion's heads. She lunged forward and she caught Kisame in the shoulder with her left hand, and he blocked her right strike with his Samehada. Using her natural flexibility, she spun her body around and delivered a savage kick to Kisame's legs, causing his knees to buckle. He dropped to his knees and Hinata seized her chance. She charged her fist and she drew them back. Then she plunged both her hands into Kisame's heart. The Scourge of the Mist spluttered up blood and it dribbled down his blue chin. He fell forward and the Samehada clattered across the ground. The water receded around their feet, evaporating. Hinata had won the toughest battle of her life. She turned around and she walked in the direction Naruto had headed. She deactivated her Byakugan. It was then that she heard Tenten's voice ring out.

"HINATA!"

Hinata turned just in time to see a wave of water rushing towards her. She charged chakra into her feet and she ran up the nearest wall to avoid the blast, but it was advancing too fast. She was swept away in the Giant Vortex Jutsu. Tenten ran after her as fast as she could. Hinata struggled in vain against the powerful wave, and she was thrown backwards out of the village. She landed hard on the floor as the wave broke. Spluttering water, Tenten looked down at her.

"Hinata, that was incredible. I never thought I'd see you so strong."

Tenten hugged her, and Hinata gasped in pain. She looked down at her leg and she winced.

"I think I sprained it."

Tenten laughed.

"At least you defeated Kisame. Come on, let's get you to Naruto."

Hinata stood up and she limped on her sprained ankle back towards the fallen Kisame. She stopped where he had fallen.

"Where is his body?"

A voice familiar to them both sounded out.

"We took it in to be examined. Well done Hinata."

It was Ibiki Morino. He was a strong ANBU, and head of the interrogation force.

"He was barely hanging on to life we when found him. Hinata, you've done the world a great service. You killed an Akatsuki member. You should be proud."

Hinata nodded and she looked down. _I… Killed? Well, I am a Shinobi, so it couldn't have been avoided._

Just then, an explosion rocked the village. A shockwave was rushing through the ground. It had come from the direction Naruto was fighting Pain. The two girls rushed forward, but they stopped at the first scene. Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino had fallen in battle against Pain. Hinata dropped to her knees.

"No… This is not happening. Iruka-sensei! Kakashi, please wake up!"

Hinata gently bent down and felt Kakashi's neck.

"He still has a pulse! Tenten, get Sakura over here! Quickly!"

Tenten rushed away as another explosion rocked the ground. Hinata was thrown backwards by the force of the blow.

"I have to get to Naruto!"

A familiar voice rang out behind her.

"Its ok Hinata. Naruto has the upper hand right now."

Hinata turned her head around and she looked directly into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha and Kushina.

"Sasuke! Mom! Where's my babies?"

Kushina smiled.

"They're at home with Hanabi. I put a powerful Genjutsu on the house, so no one will be able to find them. I came because I was worried about you."

Hinata nodded and she locked eyes with Sasuke.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke brushed his long hair out of his eyes and he sighed.

"To kill Danzo. He fled. Like the coward he is."

Kushina then spoke.

"I saw you fighting Kisame. You've grown strong Hinata. I'm sure Hiashi is proud."

Hinata nodded and she heard Naruto yell.

"Sage Art: RasenShuriken!"

Hinata then took her chance to dash to her husband's side. Sasuke and Kushina followed. Naruto had Pain on the defensive. Their battle was nearing its climax. Hinata and her group watched as Pain had only his main body left. All his other paths had been killed. Naruto and Pain were circling. Naruto's clothes were torn and he was bleeding heavily. Pain looked unscathed. Hinata closed her eyes and she called out to Naruto.

"Naruto! Don't give up!"

Naruto cast his gaze aside for a brief moment, and he gave his wife a thumbs up. It was in these three seconds that Pain seized his chance. He drew a chakra rod and stabbed it straight through Naruto's stomach. Naruto looked down at the grievous wound and he looked up at Pain, his face contorted in agony. A blackness seeped out of Naruto's skin.

"He's transforming! Everyone get back!"

Naruto had lost control of the Kyuubi, and four tails had sprouted from his tailbone. Pain drew the rod out of his opponent's body and he spoke.

"So this is the power I desire…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	38. Pain and Pride

A/N: Happy Fourth of July to all of my American fans! Have a safe Independence Day. Here's a gift for you all, a new chapter of Lavender Love! Let's get to it! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Pain and Pride

Naruto and Pain circled around, as if doing some unknown dance. Naruto had lost control and he had sprouted four tails. Hinata had never seen Naruto like this. Tenten was joined by Neji shortly after they had arrived. Kushina had retreated back to their home to watch the babies. All eyes were on Naruto. Could the brash young man protect them all? Pain stopped moving and he looked at Naruto.

"So this is the power of the Kyuubi. Its too bad that your power is sealed, Naruto Uzumaki. You have such potential. Your children will suffice for my plan however. Once I've killed you, I'll kill your mate and take your children."

Even though Naruto had slipped into a demonic rage, he was still conscious of the things being said to him. He could feel his rage bubbling, ready to burst. They Kyuubi was in control of his body, but his mind was still his own. Naruto leapt forward and slashed at pain with chakra claws. Pain simply raised his hand and Naruto was blown backwards. Naruto regained his balance in midair and he landed, crouched down on all fours. Naruto let out an earsplitting howl. Pain simply glared.

"You have no hope against me. Surrender and I will end your life painlessly and mercifully."

Naruto howled again. Hinata felt a tear run down her cheeks, which she brushed away. She was watching the fight with her Byakugan activated. She was scanning Pain for some sort of weakness, hoping Naruto could exploit it. She found nothing though. She didn't even see a chakra network flowing, which meant… Suddenly Hinata yelled at Naruto.

"Naruto! He's just a dead body that's been reanimated by the power of Chakra! You have to defeat him and find the real body in order to finish this!"

Naruto howled in understanding. His body began to tremble. Pain looked up at Hinata and he raised his palm. Suddenly, Naruto leapt forward. He spoke in a very low, guttural voice.

"Leave her alone. This is between you and me. I've found out your Jutsu. You use gravity to push and pull things. But you have a limit. You have a cool down period of about six seconds before you can use it again."

Pain turned his head back just in time to witness Naruto leaping at his face. Naruto had a Rasengan charger in his right hand. Pain blew him away with his Jutsu. Naruto was thrown backwards once again, but he didn't stop. He knew he could win. With another howl, two more tails seeped out. Naruto lunged forward and he delivered a strong punch to Pain's face. Pain blocked with his Chakra Rod and he stabbed Naruto once more, this time through the lung. Naruto seemed to shrug off the blow and he drew back his fist once more to punch Pain.

"You have no chance against me. With my power over gravity, you can't touch me. Now, let's end this."

Pain blew Naruto away and he started to weave his seals.

"Secret Art: Planetary Devastation!"

Hinata felt the ground begin to tremble. Rocks were lifting off of the ground. She started to rise into the air herself. Tenten pulled her back to the earth and those watching Naruto retreated so they wouldn't get caught in whatever Jutsu this was.

Naruto, on the other hand, took full advantage of the Jutsu. He lunged forward once more and he delivered a bone shattering punch to Pain's face. Pain reeled backwards from the force of the blow. Naruto, seeing that he had staggered his foe, jumped on Pain and he started to savagely slam his head, fists and tails into Pain's body. Pain responded by shoving a Chakra Rod into Naruto's stomach. Naruto howled in pain and Pain threw him backwards with his gravity control.

"I'll admit, you are strong Naruto Uzumaki. However, this ends now. I'm going to kill you in one blow. Have you any last words?"

Naruto howled and he spoke in his low guttural voice once more.

"Yeah, I have some last words, the last words you'll ever hear. You won't _ever_ harm my children, because I'm going to kill you here and now, bastard."

Naruto started to tremble. His stomach was bleeding from the wound he had received. However, dark black blood was seeping from the seal that held the Kyuubi at bay. Three more tails swept from his back, making a full nine. Pain looked visibly scared for the first time. Naruto had been fully consumed by the Kyuubi. No longer himself, Naruto jumped at Pain and he started to savagely claw his body. Pain tried with all his might to use his gravity control to repel Naruto, but he was weakening. Naruto finally charged a Rasengan in his hand and he drove it straight into Pain's face. The latter took the full force of the blow and he fell back against the earth, his eyes closed. Naruto had won the fight, but lost himself in the process.

Naruto stood over Pain's fallen bodies and he howled viciously. Hinata looked on at her husband and she cried out to him.

"Naruto! Please stop! You're going to go ballistic!"

Naruto paid no heed to her. He picked up one of the Chakra Rods and he drove it into his shoulder. His eyes went dark and the Kyuubi's chakra started to recede. Naruto fell facedown into the dirt, human once more. He had a peaceful expression on his face, breathing deeply. Hinata rushed to his side and she lifted his head slowly.

"Naruto! Please wake up!"

Kushina had reappeared, holding the twins. Hanabi was behind her, Konohamaru on her arm. Kushina handed the children to Hanabi and she rushed down to Naruto.

"How many tails did he release?"

She demanded at once.

Hinata was in tears. She had known for ages that he was the Kyuubi's host, but she didn't know he was this powerful.

"Nine tails Mom. He completely lost himself. Look, the seal is nearly broken."

Kushina looked down at her son and she ran her hand over the wounds he had received.

"He needs rest. Hinata, can you help me carry him back? I'll strengthen the seal."

Just then, Hinata head the sound of heavy footsteps. She whirled on her heel to see a man on a strange walking contraption, and a woman with blue hair. They were wearing Akatsuki robes. Hinata assumed her battle stance immediately.

"Who are you?"

The blue haired woman bowed and she threw a kunai at Hinata's feet.

"I'm Konan. We just wanted to speak to Naruto."

Naruto was coming around. He had an unusually fast healing rate thanks to the Kyuubi. Naruto sat up and he grit his teeth.

"Nagato… You look like shit. All your bodies are dead. Why? Why did you do all of this? What was your motivation?"

The man on the contraption coughed up blood and he lifted his head, revealing his Rinnegan eyes. He spoke in a soft voice.

"I wanted to create a world of peace. By using the tailed beasts and their power, I would have ended all wars, and Akatsuki would have been the ultimate power. We alone would have had the power to end the world. Jiraiya was a fool to think that peace would come through negotiation. Strength is the key to all conflicts. The strong survive and the weak are killed."

Naruto felt his anger boiling again. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he watched as the seal came together and it fused back, stronger than ever. He stood up, supported by Hinata, and he shook his head at Nagato.

"I won't deny you're wrong. Ultimately, strength decides things. But… you were Jiraiya's student as well. How did you turn out this way?"

Nagato explained many things. His past, about how he was orphaned from the war. Konan let a tear roll down her cheek. She too had been orphaned by the war. Ultimately, their friend Yahiko had passed and Nagato had started to realize that war was the cause of all his misery. So he had made it his goal to rule the world as a god, and he needed the power of the tailed beasts to do that. Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"This cycle of hatred… I want it to stop. I have a friend who is consumed by revenge. You know who he is. Sasuke Uchiha. If I killed you both, someone would want revenge on me. That's why… I'm going to let you both walk away. Jiraiya would want that. I'll find a way to end the war! My own way."

Nagato raised his eyes and he nodded.

"You remind me of your parents Naruto. You're strong. Very well. I'll place my trust in you."

Nagato formed a single seal. After a few moments of silence, he slumped over, obviously dead. Konan turned to Naruto and she spoke.

"I'm quitting Akatsuki. Naruto Uzumaki, you may just be what this world needs. A savior who fights for good. I'm going to take these bodies back to Amegakure. They deserve a decent burial. The last Jutsu Pain used was to revive all those who had fallen in this battle. And take these, as a symbol of our alliance and our forgiveness."

Konan handed a bouquet of origami flowers to Naruto, but he handed them to Hinata. Konan then wrapped the dead Paths of Pain and Nagato's body in paper. Then with a wave, she vanished into sheets of paper. Naruto turned to Hinata and he threw his arms around her.

"Are you ok? You're covered in blood."

Hinata nodded and they shared a kiss under the hot sun. Naruto looked around and he laid his eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke turned his back and he spoke.

"My mission isn't over yet. Danzo escaped. I can't return until he's paid for what he's done to me. Naruto, you've become strong. I'd like to have a match with you one day."

Sasuke smiled over his shoulder and he walked out of the village gates. Naruto watched him go. Hinata and Naruto had survived the attack on the village and they had kept their children safe. Naruto hugged his family. This was just the end of the beginning for the Uzumaki family. They went to report to Tsunade. Tsunade listened intently to their report. She then spoke.

"We have some new information. Danzo has fled. Sasuke and his team are pursuing him as we speak. Naruto, we need you to go after Danzo. He's a traitor, worse than Sasuke. He was the one who ordered the Uchiha Massacre. And he's been seen talking with a masked man dressed in Akatsuki robes. We think there's still two members of Akatsuki left. We can't rest until the threat has been eliminated. Naruto, take a break for a week. Then you need to go out on a mission with Hinata. You've both earned a break."

Naruto nodded and he walked out of the meeting hall with Hinata. The village had taken a lot of damage in the attack. Luckily, Ichiraku had been spared. The family of five went for ramen and then went home. Once they knew where Danzo had fled to, they'd end this once and for all

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	39. Aftermath

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update this story sooner. I've been working on my book. If you could all do me a huge favor and read it at .com/s/2826323/1/The_Wind_Guardian I'd really appreciate it. And now, we continue our journey into the Land of Fire. I have a nice chapter for you this time. Please enjoy it.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Aftermath

Three days had passed in Konoha since the attack on the village by Pain and Kisame. Much of the village was in ruins. Everyone was pitching in with the rebuilding effort. After three days work, the team had managed to rebuild a quarter of the village. However, not all was well in the village, particularly the Uzumaki family. Naruto was still recovering from the wounds that Pain had inflicted up him. Sakura had confined him to his bed, because it seemed the more he moved, the more he bled. Naruto had heard Sakura talking with Hinata.

"It seems those Chakra Rods were coated by some kind of poison. I'm working my hardest to find an antidote. Its not life-threatening, but he shouldn't be moving more than he has to."

Hinata had done everything she could to make her husband feel better. She was away a lot because of the rebuilding. She was still a little under two weeks into her pregnancy, so she was able to help rebuild. Along with Neji and Hanabi, they were restoring the south district. Neji and his team, which consisted of not just Hinata and Hanbi, had managed to fix up most of the houses by noon. It was only then that Sakura came bounding forward to Hinata. She whispered in a hurried voice.

"I found something to counteract the venom."

Hinata nodded excitedly and Neji had overheard.

"Go ahead. We need him in fighting shape as soon as possible."

Hinata nodded. Hanabi remained behind. They sprinted to the Uzumaki household and they walked into Naruto's room. He was lying on his back, asleep. Sakura carefully prodded him and he grunted.

"What's up?"

Sakura laughed and she pulled a small vial from her pocket.

"I'm going to sprinkle this over your wounds. This will probably hurt a little."

Naruto lifted his shirt and he gasped as the fresh air touched his tender skin. Hinata held his hand as Sakura dropped three drops of the green liquid onto his chest and stomach. Naruto grunted in pain, but he could feel the medicine working. As soon as the medicine hit his wounds, he could feel the blood coagulating and he could feel the healing begin. Sakura sat on the bedside and she listened to his heart and lungs through a stethoscope.

"You should be fine by tomorrow. Just get some rest tonight."

Naruto nodded and he hugged Sakura gently. Sakura smiled, patted his back and she stood up. She walked out of the room, leaving Hinata with her husband.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

Hinata asked her husband after she had laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his left arm around her, kissed her cheek and he nuzzled her before he answered.

"I'm feeling ok. I should be ok by tomorrow. How the kids?"

He asked and Hinata smiled.

"They want to see their daddy."

Hinata rose up and she left the room. She came back with the twins and Naruto took Lyndis into his arms and rocked her gently. She was a lot more active than her brother. She smiled a wide grin and Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Hina! She's smiling…"

Hinata smiled and she giggled.

"You just noticed? She's been smiling for days. She's happy that he father protected her. Tell him Lyndis."

Lyn laid her head on her father's shoulder and she spoke in broken English.

"Daddy… Love you."

Naruto smiled and he looked at Syaoran.

"He's been talking more than Lyndis. But she's the more energetic of the two. They can sit up now."

Hinata laid Syaoran on his back. He took a few attempts, but he struggled into an upright position. Naruto smiled at them.

"They're growing so fast. They're only seven months old."

Hinata nodded and she lifted Naruto's shirt.

"You really do heal fast."

Naruto laughed and he looked down.

"All better. Want to take the family out for lunch?"

As if on cue, Neji's voice rang out.

"Who said lunch?"

The door slid open and Neji walked in, flanked by Hanabi and Tenten. Tenten was now roughly three months pregnant, but it was only slightly visible. Hanabi jumped on the bed and took her nephew into her arms and rocked him. Hanabi then turned to her sister and she smiled.

"Can we go to the restaurant? We just finished rebuilding it, so they said we get a free meal!"

Hinata looked over at Naruto, who nodded and he sat up after handing Lyndis to Hinata.

"Sure. Let's get the twins changed and we can go."

Hinata smiled and carried her children to their room and she changed Lyndis into a yellow dress and Syaoran was dressed in a shirt and shorts. Naruto had changed into his usual attire and he met the rest of the family out in the living room. As soon as they had left the house, Hinata's face contorted in an expression of pain. Naruto hugged her and he kissed her.

"You ok?"

She nodded and she smiled.

"I just stepped on something."

She looked down at the ground and she winced.

"Goatshead."

She said, pulling the spiky plant out of her foot. They continued to walk and they reached the restaurant in a few minutes time. They walked inside and were shown to a table in the back. They sat and they ordered the all you can eat steak. Tenten brought the subject around to her child.

"Sakura said it was going to be a girl. I'm so excited. Hinata, were you excited when Lyndis was born?"

Hinata nodded and she patted her stomach.

"I was very excited, for both of them. Just be warned Tenten, it's the worst kind of pain, but it will all be worth it."

Tenten winced and she opened her mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by their food. Hanabi passed plates around and they each took a piece of steak off the grill and they began to eat. Tenten was eating ravenously, having finished three steaks before Naruto and Hinata could eat two. Neji was beaming.

"A thousand Ryo says our daughter comes out more than ten pounds."

Naruto laughed and he shook on it with Neji.

"Twelve hundred Ryo says that our next child is a girl."

They shook and smiled. It was a fun afternoon. When they had all finished, they parted ways and returned to their homes. When Naruto and his family had returned home, Kushina was waiting for them. She had a worried look on her face and she was nervously sipping a cup of tea. Naruto felt the uncomfortable aura and he sat down in the room with his mother and is wife. Hanabi had taken the twins to their room

"Mom, whats wrong?"

Kushina shook her head and she sighed.

"I just miss your father Naruto. You look just like him. Its hard for me to look at you and not think of Minato. After seeing you fight off Pain, it just reminded me how much you look just like him."

Naruto hugged his mother and she hugged him back.

"I love you Mom. Dad might be gone, but he died a hero."

Kushina nodded and she looked at her son.

"You're right. You want coffee and marshmallows?"

She asked looking at Naruto and Hinata. Hinata nodded, as did Naruto. Kushina then crossed into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee and dropped a marshmallow into each cup. Kushina delivered the cups and then she sipped her tea again.

"So Naruto told me you're expecting a third child."

Hinata nodded gently and she patted her stomach.

"Yes. I'm about 10 days."

Kushina smiled happily.

"That's wonderful."

Just then a knock came at the door.

"Hey, Naruto! Can Hanabi come and play with me for a while?"

Hanabi ran into the room and she flung the door open to see Konohamaru.

"Of course. Have fun Hanabi."

Hanabi beamed and she bounded out into the street and she closed the door. No sooner had she left, Kotetsu came to the door.

"Naruto, Hinata. We've found Danzo."

Naruto stood up so fast he forgot that he had a cup of hot coffee in his hands.

"Where is he? What about Sasuke?"

Kotetsu shook his head.

"Let Tsunade tell you. She wants to talk to you both tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and he sat down again, his face red. He picked up his coffee and drank it again.

"Great."

He whispered. Hinata and Kushina said nothing. They knew what he was thinking.

_**TO BE CONTIUED…**_


	40. The Last Day

A/N: I just want to throw a special thank you to everyone who has read this story and for sticking with me this far. Its been a long journey, and we're not done yet. We've reached 81000 hits everyone. Love Among Shinobi only has 57000 hits by comparison. Lavender Love has been my favorite story to write by far. And while I'm here, don't forget to visit my profile and vote on my poll. Also, check out my homepage, which links to fictionpress, where I have my book in progress. Anyway, enough ranting. Onwards! With Chapter Forty! Enjoy!

Chapter Forty: One Last Day

Two days had passed since the meeting with Tsunade. Danzo's location had been pinpointed. Tsunade had given the family their orders. They were to pursue and eliminate Danzo, and bring Sasuke back fro questioning. Naruto arose at noon, having been so exhausted. Hinata, her eyes closed and still deep asleep, was now about two week pregnant with their third child. However, despite this, Hinata had insisted that she join her husband and her old teammates on this mission. If she could defeat Kisame, then sure she was alright to continue. Naruto had reluctantly agreed.

Naruto entered their bathroom, turned the hot water on and slipped into the shower once he had stripped his clothes off. He looked down and patted the seal that held the Kyuubi at bay. He knew the seal wouldn't last his whole life, but he had learned to control it through sheer force of will. Naruto washed his body and he closed his eyes, letting the water run over him. A few minutes later, he dried off and was out in his day clothes. Hinata was still deep asleep. Naruto kissed her cheek and he stepped into the hallway and then into the twins' room. He stood over their crib and he smiled. Syaoran looked so much like him. His blue eyes had faded to white. Lyndis looked like a smaller Hanabi. As if sensing their father's presence, the nearly seven month old twins looked up at him.

"Daddy!"

Cried Lyndis as he picked the baby girl up out of the crib and he rocked her gently in his arms.

"I love you both so much."

He whispered and he picked Syaoran up and he held both his children in his arms. Today was the last day before Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Shino left to hunt down and kill Danzo. It would take them at least three days to reach his hideout. Naruto was going to enjoy this time with his family. Naruto rocked his children a while longer and then he moved into the living room, where Hanabi was sitting over the table, writing. Kushina was sitting with her. Naruto sat down and he hugged his mother. Hanabi sat her pen down and she smiled.

"All done! Naruto, I'm graduating from the Academy tomorrow. Can you and Hinata come and watch me give my speech?"

Naruto winced. He hadn't even told Kushina about this mission. How could he have forgotten that Hanabi was graduating? He sighed sadly and he looked at her.

"Hanabi, I'd love nothing more than to see you graduate. But your sister and I have a very important mission tomorrow. We have to go and track down someone, and we won't be back for a couple of days. I'm so sorry."

Hanabi reeled like someone had punched her. She looked down and she swung her legs over the chair, sniffing softly.

"Its ok… Kushina, you can come right?"

Kushina nodded and she looked at her son.

"You're going after Danzo aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and he sighed. Then he turned to Hanabi.

"We don't leave until noon tomorrow. If your graduation is before that, I'll gladly come and watch you. We'll even bring the twins."

Hanabi's countenance rose and she beamed.

"Its only from 9AM until 10. I'm so happy you'll come!"

Hanabi threw her arms around Naruto and he hugged her close. She looked up and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Where is Hinata anyway?"

As if on cue, Hinata stepped out into the living room, her long raven hair hanging on her sides. She smiled brightly and she sat at the table with her family.

"Hanabi, I'm so proud of you. Top of the class at the Academy. Dad would have so proud of you. We have to celebrate."

Kushina chuckled and she stood up.

"I've already prepared for this."

She went into the kitchen and she brought out plates and she laid food onto the plates. She had made turkey club sandwiches and she passed glasses of soda around. Hanabi looked thrilled. She loved turkey. She pulled the tomatoes off the sandwich and she tucked into it. Naruto laughed as they ate. It was a nice meal. Kushina had done a great job with the food as always. They passed the time by talking and by playing word games. Night had fallen. They all went to their rooms; one by one and they all fell asleep. The twins spent their first night with their parents, and they slept peacefully until morning.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was awoken by Hanabi knocking on the door.

"Time to get up. My graduation starts in an hour."

Naruto heard her feet shuffle away. He sat up carefully and he looked down at Hinata. He nuzzled her and he nibbled on her neck gently.

"Hey. Time to get up."

Hinata opened her eyes and she rubbed them groggily.

"Its too early. But today is a big day, so we have to get up eh? Can you help me change the twins?"

Naruto nodded and he helped change his children into more suitable clothes. Syaoran was dressed in a shirt and short, while Lyndis was wearing her yellow sundress. Naruto and Hinata dressed quickly and they met the rest of the family in the living room. Hanabi was wearing her usual clothes with a sash that said #1. Kushina had forgone her shorts and was wearing a long flowing dress. Just before 9AM, they started to walk down the street to the Academy. They arrived just in time. Hanabi quickly ran to her position in line and she waved at her family. Iruka was conducting the ceremony.

"Parents, family and friends: Thank you all for coming to witness a new generation of Shinobi. These gifted young stars are from this day on Genin of Konohagakure. But first, a word from the number one student in the class, Miss Hanabi Hyuga!"

The crowd cheered as Hanabi took the stage. She winked at her family and she waved at Konohamaru, who was watching her with eager interest. Naruto had guessed that Konohamaru and Hanabi had grown close. Hanabi flashed a smile at him before speaking.

"Thank you all for coming. I may be the number one student in this class, but there have been many before me who deserve recognition. I want to thank my family, and my dearest friend Konohamaru for always supporting me. They were all there when my father passed away. If it were not for them, I would have fallen apart and would not be where I am today. It's thanks to them I'm the number one student. Thank you all. But it is not only me that deserves recognition. Each of my classmates here also are joining the ranks of the Shinobi, so they all deserve a hand."

Hanabi bowed and the crowd cheered. Iruka then started to pass out the forehead protectors to the graduates. Naruto had Lyndis on his shoulders and the baby girl was clapping with everyone else. Syaoran was fast asleep in his mother's arms. Kiba leaned in and he smiled at Hinata.

"You guys ready to leave once this is over?"

Hinata nodded and she smiled.

"Yeah. As soon as the ceremony is over, we're meeting Shino at the front gate."

Iruka had finally reached Hanabi and he presented her with the blue headband that signified that she was a full fledged Shinobi. Hinata whistled loudly and Naruto beamed with happiness. Hanabi tied it around her neck the way Hinata did and she smiled at Konohamaru with a slight blush on her face. Konohamaru was clapping enthusiastically and cheering her name. After Iruka had finished the ceremony, the new Genin rushed to their families. Hanabi took Lyndis from her father and she kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Be careful on your mission. Both of you. Kushina and I will watch the babies. And sis, don't overwork yourself."

Naruto smiled and Neji joined them.

"Naruto, Hinata, we should be going. Hanabi, once I return, you'll be joining me as a part of the three-man squad. I'll be your Jounin instructor. You'll meet your teammates once I return. Watch over the twins and Tenten for me?"

Hanabi hugged her elder cousin and she nodded happily.

"I will. Be careful!"

The four Shinobi turned and walked through the village to the main gates as soon as Hinata had passed Syaoran to Kushina. She watched her son and her daughter in law walk out of the village and into yet another mission.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	41. Hanabi and Konohamaru

A/N: And here we have another milestone. You all are great. We're at roughly 85000 hits now. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but this story is a hit. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and made it what it is. This next chapter will be tug at the heart, so you have been warned. Anyway, enough idle banter. Let's get on with the chapter.

Chapter Forty-One: Hanabi and Konohamaru

Three days had passed since Naruto and his team had left the village. Hanabi awoke with a start. She heard a rapping on her window. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and she moved to her window. Hanabi opened it and Konohamaru was looking at her upside down. Hanabi screamed.

"Don't do that!"

Konohamaru laughed and he dropped from his perch. Hanabi laughed nervously as she looked down at herself. She was wearing her thin, almost sheer, nightgown. Konohamaru laughed again and he turned around.

"I wanted to take you out to celebrate your graduation. Want to come with me?"

Hanabi had harbored feelings for Konohamaru for a little over a year now. They were very close friends, and Hanabi didn't want to jeopardize their friendship in the off chance Konohamaru did not reciprocate her feelings. Hanabi had a dreamy smile on her face. _He wants to celebrate with me…_Hanabi broke out of her trance and she nodded.

"Of course I do! Let me shower and get changed and we can go."

Konohamaru then hopped out of the window and he winked.

"I'll see you in about twenty minutes then. Kushina would flip out if she saw me in here."

He then hopped away. Hanabi immediately grabbed her best clothes and she went into the shower. She bathed and rinsed as quick as she could. Hanabi was now thirteen, and she was starting to get interested in boys, especially Konohamaru. She dressed quickly and she examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was draped over her back. She looked like a smaller version of Hinata, minus the large breasts. She stepped out into the living room and Konohamaru grinned. Kushina was back in her normal clothes, and she was cradling the twins. Judging by the cheery expression on her face, she was giving permission for the two young Shinobi to go out. Hanabi hugged Kushina, kissed her niece and nephew and they left. Konohamaru took her first to Ichiraku.

"Naruto got me into this place. Ramen is cheap and filling."

Hanabi had resolved to make her feelings know. Konohamaru was a little more than a year older than Hanabi, and they had been close friends since the day of Hiashi's funeral. Konohamaru had been Hanabi's motivation to better herself, much like Naruto had done for Hinata. Hanabi ordered her bowl of pork bone ramen and she sat talking with Konohamaru. He had just returned from a mission with his team and he was eager to talk about it. But one thing Hanabi noticed was that his eyes and hers met very often.

"Konohamaru…"

She started to say, but just then, Teuchi delivered their food. Hanabi looked down into her bowl and she kicked the stool gently. Konohamaru was already eating. Taking her cue, she broke her chopsticks and she ate in silence. They didn't talk again until their meal had finished. Konohamaru insisted on paying for the food. Hanabi didn't agree at first, but she accepted in the end. Konohamaru then turned and spoke.

"I want to take you to a special place. There's something I need to tell you Hanabi."

Hanabi felt the heat rise in her face and she nodded fervently. She knew better than to get her hopes up, but she accepted that it could be what she wanted to tell him. They walked out the front gates of the village and into the woods. Hanabi knew at once where they were going. They were on the path to the lake where Naruto and Hinata had been married last March. Had it really be a year that they had been married? Hanabi's mind was spinning, but she was broken out of her trance by the sight of the lake. Konohamaru sat by the lake and he patted the grass beside him. Hanabi sat down next to him and they looked each other in the eyes. They both opened their mouths to speak at once. They laughed. An uneasy mood hung in the air. Konohamaru then spoke in his soft voice.

"You know Hanabi… There's something I need to say. We've been such close friends for almost a year now. But deep in my heart, I always liked you as more than a friend. I wanted to be there for you, through it all. We're not kids anymore. We're Shinobi. I care for you dearly, and I don't want to ruin what we have if you don't feel the same way. What I'm saying is… Will you be mine?"

Hanabi's lavender eyes went wide and they filled with tears. Her face was blood red and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I will!"

She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. It was in this instant that Hanabi realized what a beautiful thing young love was. She now understood why Naruto and Hinata were so happy.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat in the camp that Neji had established. Kiba and Shino had been sent to scout ahead. They knew exactly where Danzo was, but they were to wait for Sasuke before they made their move; although, Sasuke had Karin, and she could sense Chakra. They had been away from the village for three days and had arrived a little less than an hour ago. Danzo was holed up in a cave deep in the mountains. That was all they knew. No one knew what his Jutsu were, or even his Chakra affinity. Naruto thought back to what he had heard Tsunade say at the briefing. _This is Sasuke's battle, to end his ties to his bloodstained past. Just assist him, but this is _his _battle. Leave Danzo to him. Naruto, he's an S-Class criminal, but if he is willing, we can have him cleared._ Naruto thought this over and he sighed. He'd love nothing more than to have Sasuke back. He was his best friend after all. He opened his eyes to see Hinata looking at him.

"Thinking about Sasuke?"

Naruto had no sooner nodded than he heard a voice.

"You called?"

Sasuke stepped out of the trees with Karin at his side. Suigetsu and Juugo were nowhere to be seen. Naruto stood up and he looked at Sasuke.

"You ready for this Sasuke? He's your last obstacle right?"

Sasuke nodded grimly and he drew his sword. He made three seals and he watched as his sword charged with electricity.

"I'm going in alone. If I'm not back in an hour, I'm dead."

Naruto watched Sasuke walk away. He saw as Karin kissed his cheek and he heard her whisper to him.

"Be careful."

With that, Sasuke leapt into the trees and vanished from sight.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	42. Sasuke and Danzo

A/N: Hey everybody! Just wanted to thank you all once again. We've broken 91000 hits. Over 19000 this month alone. I have a very good chapter for you all today. Can we hit the big 100K? I hope we get past that milestone! Anyway, here we go! The chapter you've been waiting almost two weeks for! Enjoy!

Chapter Forty-Two: Sasuke and Danzo

Sasuke leapt through the trees until he saw where Danzo was hiding. High in the mountains was a rocky plateau. Danzo was waiting for Sasuke to appear it would seem, as he was standing with his back turned to the sky. When Sasuke had landed Danzo spoke.

"So you came to kill me. A S Class criminal Sasuke. I'm sure Itachi would be proud, seeing his little brother following in his footsteps."

Danzo was clapping as he turned around. As he did, Sasuke's hate-filled eyes traveled to his right arm. Ten Sharingan eyes were implanted there. Sasuke could see an eleventh Sharingan in Danzo's right eye socket. Sasuke's Mangekyo eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare speak my brother's name! After what you did! You're the reason he's dead, just like my parents! I'm going to kill you. You're just as wanted as me. If I bring your head back, I think they'll be willing to negotiate with me."

Sasuke reached behind his back and he drew his sword from its sheath. Danzo hopped backwards and he began to weave seals.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Blade!"

Sasuke had already anticipated a Wind Jutsu.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball!"

The two Jutsu collided into an explosion of large proportions. When the dust settled, Danzo was charging at Sasuke. Sasuke, with his enhanced Sharingan, could anticipate Danzo's movements. Sasuke was several decades younger than Danzo and was noticeably faster then his elderly opponent, but Sasuke knew better than to underestimate his opponent. Danzo called out to his opponent.

"You really are very much like Itachi."

Sasuke snarled and he shook his head.

"I told you not to say my brother's name!"

Sasuke, in his rage, unleashed the Amaterasu. The black flames burst forth and enveloped Danzo. Danzo cast a look down at his arm and he made a mental note that one of his ten eyes had closed. Sasuke clutched his eyes, which were bleeding. He cried out in pain. His vision was blurring. He closed his eyes briefly and he opened them. He watched in horror as Danzo was laughing, stepping out from the black flames of the Amaterasu.

"You even use Itachi's Jutsu. You really are just like him. A cold blooded little murderer."

Sasuke shook his head and he lunged forward, stabbing his sword directly into Danzo's chest. Danzo coughed up blood and Sasuke whispered into his ear.

"I told you. Do not speak my brother's name!"

Sasuke snarled these words and he opened his mouth again to speak further, but a sharp pain in his stomach stopped him. Danzo had punched him hard in the stomach. Sasuke reeled from the force of the blow and Danzo noticed a second eye had closed. He shook his head.

"Not even Sasuke could have forced me to use this technique."

Sasuke had heard enough. He closed his eyes and he focused his chakra. His chakra took on a shape and when Sasuke opened his eyes, they were in full glory of his Mangekyo.

"Susanoo."

Sasuke's Susanoo was still imperfect, but it had enough of a shape to move and defend.

"So you even can use Itachi's Susanoo? You continue to impress me, but I'm afraid your luck ends here."

Danzo began to weave seals and he dripped some of his blood onto his hand and he slapped his palm onto the ground.

"Summoning Technique!"

From the ground burst a creature like a giant tapir. Sasuke had no clue what this creature was, but his Susanoo technique should be enough to defend against whatever technique it was capable of. Danzo pointed at the looming shape of Susanoo and he formed seals.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Blade!"

Sasuke turned to see the summoned beast begin to blow a cold wind at him. The Susanoo seemed to be being blown away. Sasuke then realized what this thing was. It was a Baku, a nightmare eater. It wasn't blowing air out; it was sucking up the Susanoo. Sasuke, remembering his elemental affinities, started to weave seals. He took a deep breath and he blew out a blast of fire. The Baku screeched and reeled in pain. Fire defeated wind. The Baku vanished. It was then that Sasuke noticed that three of Danzo's ten Sharingan had closed. He presumed that that was why he hadn't died yet. He started to count as he focused. He willed the Susanoo to crush Danzo. After counting to sixty, another eye had closed.

"So, when all ten of those eyes close, you'll die won't you?"

Danzo laughed.

"You figured out my technique faster than I thought. It is called Izanagi. It's the most powerful Genjutsu know to Shinobi."

Sasuke snickered. He now knew where Danzo had obtained his Sharingan.

"You stole those eyes from my family. My mother, my father, my clansmen. You are an unforgivable bastard Danzo Shimura! Once those remaining five eyes close, I'll kill you slowly. You had my family murdered because you wanted power!"

Sasuke could feel his rage building. The Susanoo was taking another shape. From the ribcage grew another arm and a head. The Susanoo had been perfected. A bow formed in the hands of the Chakra Demon. Danzo was weakening at this point, but his body was still in good shape thanks to his five remaining Sharingan. Danzo had about five minutes to end this battle. If he ran out of Sharingan, he would be vulnerable. Sasuke knew this. He just had to keep him on the offensive.

"Your Susanoo is even more impressive than Itachi's."

Sasuke's rage was boiling over. He focused and his Susanoo drew its bow. He fired an arrow and it flew at sonic speed. It hit what seemed to be Danzo's chest. When the dust settled, Danzo was holding the arrow in his right arm.

"You actually forced me to use my Wood Release techniques. You really are something Sasuke Uchiha. But now I'm afraid this show has come to an end. You've reduced me to my last two Sharingan, and I must commend you for that. I have two minutes left, and in that time you will be dead and I will be welcomed home to Konoha with your head and my clearance of all my crimes."

Sasuke had exhausted almost completely drained his Chakra. Sasuke and Danzo circled each other for what seemed minutes, but in reality it was only five seconds. After those five seconds, each man dashed forward. Danzo had produced a kunai and stabbed it into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's sword went straight through the elderly man's right lung. Danzo laughed, looking down at his right arm. He still had one eye left.

"I win."

Sasuke snickered.

"You lose old man."

Sasuke then blinked and Danzo coughed up blood. The eye had closed. Sasuke had trapped Danzo in a Tsukiyomi illusion for a few seconds to make him think he still had time. Sasuke backed off as Danzo fell to the ground. Bleeding from his wounds, Sasuke knelt down and he rubbed some ointment over the cut on his stomach. He cried out in pain as the wound closed. Danzo was still moving. Sasuke stood over his fallen opponent, a smirk plastered across his face.

"You really fucked up by ordering my clan killed. Now, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Sasuke took his sword and he stabbed it into Danzo's left arm. Danzo howled in pain. The screams echoed throughout the arena and down into the forest. Sasuke then stabbed the sword into Danzo's right leg. Dazno screamed this time. Sasuke continued to stab Danzo with his sword and he finally took pity on his opponent.

"I would make you suffer more, but you're already bleeding so much you probably don't have any more blood. So, do you have any last words?"

Danzo was barely hanging onto life at this point. He opened his mouth to speak and he whispered a sentence.

"You'll see me and Itachi in hell one day you little bastard."

With that, Danzo Shimura breathed his last. Sasuke picked up his body and he slung it over his shoulder. He made his way down to the camp where his comrades rested. Karin had sensed his coming. He head snapped up and she looked around for Sasuke. Sasuke eventually collapsed in the middle of the campsite, exhausted. Karin cradled his head in her hands and he smiled up at her.

"I won."

Karin's eyes filled with tears and she kissed Sasuke softly. She then raised her sleeve and offered her arm to Sasuke. He bit into her arm and he drank her blood. Sasuke drank her blood for about a minute and he sat up, rejuvenated.

"So what now?"

He asked, looking at Neji, who was the team leader. Neji looked at Danzo and then at Sasuke.

"We have to take you all back to the village for questioning. Sasuke, have you truly severed your ties with Akatsuki?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and he nodded.

"Yes. And I intend to fully pay for my crimes in whatever way possible."

Neji nodded and the team rose. They began their trek back to Konoha. Naruto was beaming. For the first time in almost five years, Sasuke was back on their side.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	43. Long Journey Home

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long since I updated. I've been in a writing slump. I was contemplating where to take this story next, and now I have a pretty decent idea. I've been getting a lot of people saying they hate Karin, but just bear with me for a while longer. She's here for a reason. I can't say what I'm planning, but let's just say the SakuSasu fans will be pleased in say… five or six chapters. Anyway, enough with that. Onward dear readers! Chapter 43 begins now!

Chapter Forty Three: Long Journey Home

Following the death of Danzo, the team made their way back to Konoha. Sasuke was not being treated as a fugitive. They were conversing like old friends. Danzo's body had been recovered by medic ninja, who had been reverse summoned by Neji once Sasuke had willingly surrendered. Naruto, who was ecstatic about his best friend returning to the village, had a beaming smile on his face. Hinata, who knew how hard Naruto had tried for years to bring him back, was supporting him. However, Hinata was worried that Naruto would begin to ignore her now that Sasuke was back.

The team had reached the gates of Konoha and Neji called a halt before they team entered. He looked at Sasuke and then at Karin.

"We have to take you directly to Tsunade. She'll want to hear your story about Danzo."

Sasuke nodded and he looked at Neji's lavender eyes.

"Believe me; I have more to tell than just what happened with Danzo. I have considerable information about the plans of Akatsuki. I could be of a lot of use to you all in the fight against Madara."

Neji's eyes shot open.

"Madara? Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan? Sasuke, he's dead."

Sasuke shook his head.

"He is indeed alive. How, I don't know. But you'll hear the whole story along with Tsunade."

Neji nodded. He knew that was fair enough. Neji pushed the gates of the village open. A small crowd of people were waiting for them. At the front of the crowd was Kushina. She was flanked by Konohamaru and Hanabi, who were holding hands. On Konohamaru's shoulders was Syaoran and Hanabi had Lyndis on hers. Sakura was standing beside them. Her eyes fell on Sasuke, and she looked away. Sasuke looked at Karin and then at Sakura. His smile faded and he sighed. _This is not going to go well._ He thought to himself. Neji led the group to the Hokage Residence. Tsunade was waiting for them outside the building. Tsunade looked pleased, but her arms were crossed over her chest, as if she expected to hold the meeting outside.

"In. All of you. Kushina, Konohamaru, Hanabi, you too."

She said in a very firm tone. Karin threw her nose up and Sasuke shot her a hard look. He spoke to her in a soft, hissing voice.

"Don't piss her off. It might ruin our chances of being forgiven."

Karin opened her mouth to speak but the look in Sasuke's eyes made her close it. Tsunade had led them to her office and she sat in her chair. The Shinobi made the traditional Konoha salute, which consisted of an arm over the heart. Even Sasuke saluted. This made Tsunade smile. She placed her hands on her desk and she looked at Sasuke.

"So, you defeated Danzo. I heard he had Sharingan eyes planted into his arms. Our team of medical Shinobi has determined that four of them were your parents' Sasuke. When we buried your parents all those years ago, their eyes had been gouged. It looks like Danzo stole them after Itachi finished his job. Now, what news do you have for us?"

Sasuke looked around them room and he nodded.

"Well, Akatsuki has seven of the tailed beasts, or Bijuu. They are missing the Eight and Nine tails. The Eight Tails is a man named Killer Bee, of the Cloud Village, Kumogakure. Our own Bijuu is Naruto. However, Madara has abandoned his plans of capturing Naruto. He was strong enough to defeat Pain. What's more, Madara had turned his attention to these two."

Sasuke pointed his hands at Lyndis and Syaoran. Hinata grit her teeth.

"He's not taking my babies."

She said in a matter of fact voice. Naruto moved to her side and he squeezed her hand. Hinata responded by stroking his fingers and he nuzzled her. Sasuke smiled watching this and he continued.

"What makes me wonder is how Kushina is still here. She was the previous container of the Kyuubi. Madara forcibly extracted it from her when she gave birth to Naruto."

A silence fell over the room. Naruto's eyes darted to his mother.

"You were the previous host? Why didn't you tell us?"

Kushina fell silent. She crossed to the window and she looked back, her hair fluttering in the wind.

"Tsunade made me promise not to tell you. You know that when a host loses its Bijuu, they die. Someone used a Jutsu on me that you've seen before. You know Chiyo and Gaara? Your father used that on me after he sealed the Kyuubi into you. He had made an arrangement with the Death God to give him five minutes to say goodbye to you and to me. He used that time to revive me, under the condition I never tell you. Naruto, you're a man now. You know I'd never intentionally keep things from you."

Naruto nodded. He knew what she said had a ring of truth to it.

"I know Mom. So Sasuke, what can we do to protect Syaoran and Lyndis?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know. How old are they?"

Hinata clutched her child to her chest.

"They'll be eight months in March 27th."

Hanabi looked up and beamed.

"You know that's my birthday right?"

She said grinning. Naruto patted her head and he chuckled.

"We know Hanabi. You'll be fourteen. Me and Hina turn nineteen this year."

Sasuke chuckled.

"A happy family. I wonder what that's like."

He said looking at Karin. Karin shook her head.

"Don't even think about me getting pregnant. We may be together, but I don't want a child so young."

She said in a low voice, and Naruto chuckled. He had overheard. Sakura stood and she left the room. Sasuke shrugged and he turned back to Tsunade.

"So, what happens to Karin and I now?"

Tsunade sat back in her chair and she smiled.

"I'll pull some strings and get you cleared. Both of you. For now, I assume you must be exhausted. Why don't you go back to the Uchiha Manor and get some sleep. Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, Hanabi and Konohamaru, I need you to stay here with me. The rest of you may leave."

Everyone who had been dismissed left the room. Konohamaru looked up at Naruto with fear filled eyes as he held Hanabi's hand. Naruto grinned and patted the young boy's head. He knew for a while that this was going to happen. Konohamaru grinned back and he squeezed Hanabi's hand. Tsunade then spoke.

"It's come to my attention that you're expecting again Hinata. I want you to see Sakura once a week for the rest of your pregnancy. I have a feeling that this child will surpass the power of both Syaoran and Lyndis combined. My theory is that the power of the Kyuubi was split between the children. If one child is born, we have to be very careful. He or she could be the key to defeating Madara. I want you to start training your children when they turn three years old. Hanabi was already training by then."

Tsunade had said these things and Hanabi smiled. Tsunade then continued.

"Konohamaru. I know that you and Hanabi are dating now. You must be very careful. I want you to start training with Naruto once every two weeks. He can teach you many things about fighting."

Konohamaru saluted and he cringed as Hinata shot a look at him.

"Dating? You better treat her right Konohamaru."

Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry Hina. He's the best. He may be a bit young, but I know he'll treat her right."

Konohamaru nodded and Tsunade smiled.

"I think that's everything then. Why don't you all go get some rest. Its been a long week for you all."

Naruto and his family nodded, seeing that they were dismissed. Naruto walked out of the room only to see Sasuke waiting for him. Sasuke looked at him and he mouthed the words _ Let's go for a drink._ Naruto nodded and he smiled. Hinata smiled and she nodded.

"Have fun. We'll see you back at home."

Naruto watched as his family left. Sasuke and Naruto headed into town and they went into the bar. This is what Naruto always wanted to do: to have a drink with his best friend. They drank a few glasses of non alcoholic sake and they talked about many things. Sasuke eventually brought the subject around to Sakura.

"Does she hate me now?"

Naruto shook his head.

"She doesn't hate you. She just hasn't seen you in almost five years. She probably didn't know what to say."

Sasuke mulled this over and he nodded.

"I suppose you're right. Team Kakashi is back eh?"

Naruto nodded and held up his glass.

"To the reuniting of Team Kakashi."

Sasuke raised his glass in return and they clanked it together. Just then, Sakura walked in. She took a seat between them and she smiled. She ordered a drink and she laughed.

"To Team Kakashi."

They toasted once more and they talked and they laughed. Naruto noticed that his friends couldn't keep their eyes off one another. Naruto hid a grin. He knew this was the start of the rest of their lives as Shinobi.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	44. Sakura's Lament

A/N: I know I just updated, but I just wanted to put one more chapter out there for all my readers. Just so you all know, this story is far from over. I still have a lot planned. I'm also considering a sequel to Lavender Love. If you all keep supporting me, I'll go that far. Anyway, here's chapter 44!

Chapter Forty-Four: Sakura's Lament

A month had passed since the return of Sasuke Uchiha. The village was abuzz with the news. Many of the villagers were unconvinced that he had truly reformed. Tsunade had done her best to convince the people of Konoha that Sasuke was indeed a new man. Sasuke had been cleared of his crimes and was now a full member of the Konoha Shinobi once more. However, Sasuke was more open than he was ever before. He was spending a lot of time with Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. Tenten was nearing the midpoint of her pregnancy, and the child had been confirmed to be a male. Hinata was now about two months pregnant as well. Love was blossoming in Konoha, as the younger Shinobi flirted and fell in love. Shikamaru had made the news that he was with Temari public a week prior. Choji and Ino had been together for a month. The only person suffering was Sakura. Lee had begun a new series of training regimes with Gai, and it led Sakura to believe that Lee was putting his training before anything else. It was on a calm March morning that Sakura arose from her slumber to see her bed empty again.

"Training again. Lee, why can't you see I need you?"

She said as she crossed to the window. She opened the window and she poked her head out. She looked down at the people walking below. She saw Sasuke walking with Naruto and Neji. They were laughing at a joke Naruto had told. Sakura found her eyes glued to Sasuke. She had never stopped loving him. She thought that Sasuke was more than just a handsome face, but she didn't really know his dark past, the past that had consumed the last five years. No one had told Sakura about the Uchiha Massacre. Sakura looked down at herself. She had grown considerably. Seeing her body in the mirror, she wondered what Sasuke saw in this Karin of his.

"She's not that great. And her hairstyle is weird. One side unkempt, one side all nice. Who does that?"

She said to her mirror self. She eventually sighed and went into the shower. She soaked under the hot water and she wrapped a towel around her body. She went into her closet and pulled out her usual outfit. She dressed and she gave a small smile as she twirled in the mirror. She snapped her headband onto her head and she headed out. She went into the street and she saw Hanabi and Konohamaru walking hand in hand by the hospital. Hanabi looked at Sakura and she stopped.

"Sakura! Hinata wanted me to tell you that she's doing a lot better."

Sakura nodded and she sighed as Hanabi walked out of her range of sight. Sakura sat on her doorstep and she played with a wild cat that happened to walk by.

"Tomorrow is my birthday. I'd bet a million Ryo that Lee won't remember."

Sakura stood up and she looked around. The street was getting less and less crowded. Sakura stood up and she headed down to Ichiraku. She took a seat and she ordered a bowl of ramen. Ayame was surprised to see her, but she welcomed her warmly. She sat in silence. Just then, the curtains swung open and Naruto took a seat next to her.

"You look down. Did something happen between you and Lee?"

Sakura smiled wryly and she nodded.

"You could say that. He's been training for weeks now, and he pays almost no attention to me. He probably won't even remember how important tomorrow is for me."

Naruto thought for a minute and he smiled at her.

"You'll turn nineteen tomorrow. I couldn't forget your birthday. Today is Hanabi's fourteenth birthday."

Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. She broke down in tears. Naruto drew her into a warm hug and he held her as he would any friend in need. Sakura's voice was broken between sobs but she managed to voice her thoughts.

"I just don't know what to do. I'm just jealous. I see how happy you, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru and Sasuke are. I'm really happy for you all. But I'm the only one out of us all that is suffering. Why can't I be happy Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her and he gave her a serene smile.

"Sakura, what I'm about to say is between us. Sasuke and Karin broke up last night. She left the village to go home. She wanted to see her homeland again. She set off for Kusagakure this morning. Sasuke was telling me and Neji this morning about how he made the biggest mistake of his life ever saving her during the Chuunin Exam. He said there was a girl in this village that he always cared for, but he said she went about courting him the wrong way."

Sakura's eyes perked up and she smiled at Naruto through the tears. She dried her eyes and she nodded.

"Did he… give a name?"

She asked, pulling back from Naruto's arms Naruto shook his head and he sighed.

"He didn't. Given the number of girls who had crushes on him during our Academy days, it could have been anyone Sakura. Just… don't do anything rash. He's hurting still. Karin was sleeping with another man it turns out. I know you care for him, but give him time to heal."

Naruto then stood up and he received his order from Ayame. He looked at Sakura and he grinned.

"Sorry. I was on a lunch run. Hinata wanted ramen for lunch. She's craving again. Good luck Sakura."

Naruto turned and he set off back in the direction of the Uzumaki Manor. Sakura was left alone in the small booth. Ayame had brought her food and she ate quietly, deep in thought. Maybe now she could be happy. Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke was talking about her. Filled with ramen and new hope, she set off back home. When she reached the doorstep, she opened the door and she entered her house. Today was her day off from work. So she decided to treat herself. She filled the bath with hot water, added bath salts and bubbles and she stripped her clothes off. She locked the front door and that of the bathroom and she sank into the water. She stayed there for a long time thinking.

Sakura decided on her plan of action. She was talking to herself, but she didn't think anything bad about it. She chuckled.

"Here's what I'll do. If Lee doesn't remember my birthday, that's the last chance he gets. He's been out for over a week without so much as a word. He probably doesn't even remember his own birthday when he's training. He's a man with a one track mind."

Sakura eventually drained the bath water and she dressed in some lingerie, just in case Lee came home tonight. Sakura laid on her bed with a book. Ten o clock had come and still no Lee. She closed her book and she sighed. She changed into her usual night clothes and she curled up in her bed and fell asleep. She knew deep in her heart that her relationship with Rock Lee had reached its end. Two years had passed since she had acquiesced to being Lee's girlfriend. She now knew it was impossible. He hadn't spoken to her in over three days because of his training. She turned over onto her back and she fell asleep.

Tomorrow she would be a free woman, and she had her eyes set on a goal. She wanted to win the heart of Sasuke Uchiha.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	45. A Series of Unexpected Events

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with Lavender Love thus far. You have all been really great with your reviews and feedback. I really do appreciate all of you reviewing. I didn't think I had any talent as a writer, but all of you have made me think otherwise. So thank you. I realize I'm updating fast, but I wanted to put up a few chapters before I start college again on the 30th. Anyway, here we go! Chapter 45!

Chapter Forty-five: A Series of Unexpected Events

Sasuke arose on the morning of March 28th. He cast a look at the empty bed beside him. He remembered the fight he and Karin had had the night before. Sasuke had given a fake reason to his friends. Karin hadn't been cheating on him. She just missed her family. She wanted to get away from Konoha and all the memories it brought back to her. Sasuke crossed to the window and he gave a wave as a few Genin passed by. They said hello and continued on their way.

"Maybe I should go out for a while today."

He said and he crossed the room to his closet and he pulled out some of his old clothes. He had outgrown them considerably.

"I need to go shopping for clothes. I can't wear this robe anymore. I'm a Konoha Shinobi again, now a traitor."

He cast the robe aside and he dug for some of Itachi's old clothes. He found a shirt that would fit him easily, and he dug out a pair of shorts. He looked at himself in the mirror and he sighed.

"I look like shit. Well, the sooner I get new clothes the better."

With those words, Sasuke Uchiha headed out into the city. No sooner did he reach the clothier, he saw Sakura standing there. Sasuke swallowed hard. _After everything I put her through, she won't even speak to me. I was horrible to her._ Sasuke thought this, and he waved at Sakura, who smiled broadly in return.

"Sasuke! Going shopping?"

Sasuke felt his heart jump into his chest. _Ok, that was unexpected. Maybe she is giving me a chance._ Sasuke whispered in the back of his mind. He nodded and he held the door open for her without thinking.

"I am. I can't wear my old robe anymore. I need something that will help me look more like a Konoha Shinobi."

Sakura felt a sigh of relief escape her lips. She stepped inside and Sasuke followed after her. Sakura didn't know the truth to why Sasuke was alone. Sasuke had told his friends a lie. He didn't want others to know that Karin was homesick. Karin thought she'd look weak if the word got around. She was a very prideful person, and she didn't want to look like a weak, needy girl. Sasuke browsed the racks and he picked out several white shirts and black shorts. Sakura hadn't moved from his side and he grinned as he browsed. _She hasn't changed. She still wants to be near me, even after nearly six years. Little does she know…_ Sasuke turned to her and he gave a light smile.

"Sakura, why don't you pick something out for me?"

Sakura's face flushed with a bright red tint and she nodded fervently.

"O-Okay."

She stammered and she skimmed through the rack. Her eyes fell on a white shirt that had a design of the Uchiha clan on it. Sasuke smiled and he closed his eyes.

"Perfect. Thank you Sakura. I had fun with you today. Would you… like to go get some coffee? Or tea perhaps? Whichever you prefer."

Sakura could hardly believe her ears. A small smile appeared on her lips. She nodded and she thought in the back of her mind. _Maybe this will work after all. Lee totally forgot my birthday, so let's see if Sasuke remembers._ Sakura nodded and she started to walk towards the counter.

"I'd love to have a drink with you Sasuke. Did you hear about Lee and I yet?"

Sasuke hoisted his purchases onto the counter and he paid for them in full and he shook his head.

"I haven't. Did you two break up? Me and Karin broke up last night. She… wanted to go home. But I'm pretty sure you already heard from Naruto?"

Sakura looked down.

"I thought she was cheating on you?"

Sasuke chuckled and he sighed.

"I told Naruto that so Karin wouldn't look weak. She was just homesick. She wanted to go back and see her mom. She told me her parents wouldn't approve of me, so we ended it and she left. Just don't tell the guys."

He had laughed after all of that. Sakura, however, was looking sad.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. You deserve better than that. I used to think you were perfect and could do no wrong, but I'm old enough now to know that we're very similar. We've both been through a lot. I thought when you came back that you hated me."

Sasuke shook his head and he smiled as they walked out of the clothier and into the street. They made their way to the teahouse while talking.

:"Sakura, I could never hate you. After everything I put _you_ through, I thought that you hated _me._ You're very dear to me, in a way that no one else is."

Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. She threw her arms around Sasuke and she buried her face in his chest. Sasuke was taken aback, but he sat his bag down and he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"No one has remembered what today is. Lee totally forgot my-"

Saskue put his hand on her cheek and he smiled into her eyes.

"Happy birthday Sakura."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she looked up at Sasuke, his eyes glinting in the soft light. Sakura smiled through the tears, her voice quavering once more. She rested her head on his shoulder and she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you Sasuke. No one else remembered except for you and Naruto. I care for you so much. I don't want you to leave again."

Sasuke lifted her chin up and he placed his lips on her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes and she rested against him. Sasuke then whispered to her.

"I know you care for me. I care for you too. Very dearly. But right now, can we just stay like we are? I do care for you dearly, but I'm still in pain over Karin leaving. I just need a few days. A week at the most. I just need some time to heal. I promise you, I'm not going to run off again. I found a reason to stay here in Konoha. Her name is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura hugged him tightly and she nodded gently, tears of joy flowing from her eyes. She looked up at him and she whispered.

"Kiss me then. Seal that promise with a kiss."

Sakura closed her eyes and she waited expectantly. Sasuke didn't hold back. He pressed his thin lips to Sakura's and he licked her tongue with his own before she pulled back happily.

"Thank you. But while we're waiting, can we at least spend time together?"

Sasuke nodded and he smiled.

"Of course we can. Why don't we go and have some tea now?"

Sakura beamed and she wiped her eyes dry. She walked next to him as they talked of many things. The sun was shining over the blossoming love between these two young people. Young love was a beautiful thing. It grows strong over time, and it flourishes into a truly beautiful flower, like a red rose of love.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	46. Springtime Love

A/N: Hey everybody, its Dragoon Tidus. Welcome back for more Lavender Love! This chapter will be pretty intense, so you might want to grab a box of tissues and maybe a soda or a snack. I plan this to be my longest chapter ever. We're looking at 2700 words at the very least. So let's get to the action shall we? Here comes Chapter 46! And rejoice with me dear readers! Lavender Love has reached 100000 views in just a little over a year! Thank you all for making this story so enjoyable to write. Please, keep those reviews and hits coming. I hope we can make it to 200000!

Chapter Forty-six: Springtime Love

March 30th had arrived in Konohagakure. It was the first rainy day of the season. Naruto awoke in his bed as the rain began to pelt across the window. Naruto looked down at Hinata's sleeping form. She slept easier when it rained. Naruto kissed her cheek and he pulled on a robe. He made his way out into the living room. Hanabi was preparing food for the twins. Syaoran and Lyndis were both sitting in their high chairs at the table. Lyn's hair was getting longer, and it now reached the base of her neck. Syaoran's sandy blond hair was getting longer as well. He looked like a miniature Naruto, although he had Hyuga eyes. Naruto wondered why that was. The Hyuga genes were dominant, so Naruto wondered why he had his hair. Hanabi crossed the room and she sat a bowl of dry cereal in front of the twins. Naruto looked down at the solid food and he looked at Hanabi.

"They're teething?"

Hanabi nodded and she grinned.

"Hinata noticed it a week ago. Their teeth are coming in rapidly. Sakura thinks it's because of the Kyuubi. She thinks their growth rate might be slightly accelerated."

Naruto bent down and he looked at Lyndis.

"Hey there. How's my baby girl?"

Lyndis smiled big and she puckered her lips.

"Kiss me Daddy."

Naruto smiled and he kissed Lyn on her small lips and he held her tiny hand. She really was the spitting image of Hinata.

"You're so beautiful, just like your mother Lyn."

Lyn started to giggle and she flailed her arms as she turned her head to look to her left.

"Mommy! Daddy kissed me!"

Lyn was talking in full sentences now. Syaoran talked too, just not as much. Hinata had entered the room and she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Morning. Where's Kushina?"

Hanabi hugged her sister and she smiled.

"Went out to visit Minato's grave. Said she'd be back by noon. You need to eat sis. Want some toast and eggs?"

Hinata slid into the seat at the table and kissed her husband. Naruto took her hand and he gave it a squeeze.

"How'd you sleep?"

Hinata smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Like a baby thanks to the rain. It's probably going to be a stormy week. We won't be able to go out much."

Naruto smiled and he nuzzled her neck.

"We can have fun inside."

He said and he looked over at Hanabi.

"Could I have some too Hanabi?"

Hanabi laughed.

"Like I was going to give her some and not you. You're family Naruto. You're my brother."

Naruto grinned and he smiled as Hanabi brought over two plates of eggs and toast for them. Naruto then turned to Hinata and he nibbled on her neck.

"Happy anniversary hime."

Naruto smiled and Hinata beamed.

"You remembered!"

Naruto nodded, his blue eyes filled with love.

"Course I did. It's the happiest day of our lives."

Hinata kissed him and Hanabi watched them with admiration.

"What's it like to kiss someone Hina?"

Hinata turned her head to look at her sister and she chuckled.

"You haven't kissed Konohamaru yet?"

Hanabi blushed a fiery red and she slapped her sister's arm playfully.

"O-Of course I have! I'm fourteen!"

Naruto grinned and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You haven't kissed him yet! Haha. Its really great Hanabi. Just make sure its only a kiss though!"

He said with a mock parental voice. Hanabi blushed a crimson red and she laughed.

"I'm not gonna sleep with him_, big brother_. I'm just curious. I am fourteen after all. Ah! Speaking of which, he was going to come by today. I have to go get ready!"

Hanabi waved backwards as she ran into her room and she shut the door. Hinata looked at Naruto and she grinned.

"Who knew she was still so shy? Anyway, why don't we go out to lunch today? We can take the twins and go have a nice lunch. Maybe Sakura and Lee could join us?"

Naruto froze. _She still didn't know that Sasuke and Sakura were together? Lee hadn't taken the news well._ Naruto thought back to the day before. He had just remembered.

"Hina, Lee and Sakura broke up. He was focusing so much on his training that he didn't speak to her for almost a week. He even forgot her birthday. She's… with Sasuke now."

Hinata shook her head.

"Well, she moves on fast. I just hope she doesn't end up hurt again. Why don't we invite them then?"

Naruto nodded and he stood up.

"Let's get dressed and be going then. I want to sink my teeth into a steak today."

Hinata laughed and she stood up, following her husband into their bedroom. They dressed in warm clothes and heavy jackets. It was cold today. Naruto then helped Hinata dress their children. They were walking on their own now. Lyn was the smaller of the twins, coming just up to Hinata's shin. Syaoran was a mere two inches taller than her twin sister. The twins happily changed into their warm clothes and they walked out into the cold morning rain. Hinata bent to put up Syaoran's hood. Naruto pulled up Lyn's hood and the child responded by holding Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled and closed his hand over the eight month old girl's hand. They walked in the light rain for a few minutes until Sakura and Sasuke came into view. They stopped and greeted each other. Sakura bent down and she patted Lyn's head.

"Taking a family walk?"

Sasuke asked Naruto, which caused the blond Shinobi to grin.

"We were actually on our way to ask you to come to lunch with us. Today's our one year anniversary."

Sakura beamed and she looked at Hinata.

"A full year… Congratulations you two. Why don't we go with them Sasuke?"

The Uchiha cocked his head and he nodded.

"Why not? We can all spend some time together."

The six of them walked and talked until they reached the restaurant. They were ushered inside by the host and they were shown to a booth big enough for two high chairs, one for each of the twins. Once Hinata had strapped Lyn and Syaoran into the chairs, the conversation resumed.

"So Naruto. Have you thought on what to name your daughter?"

Sakura had asked to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"We've discussed it. We decided on Rise Hyuga. It was a long talk, but we agreed on the name Rise."

Hinata nodded and she took hold of Naruto's arm, holding onto him lovingly. Sakura chuckled and Sasuke wrapped his arm around her. Naruto grinned.

"Finally made it official then Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded and he closed his dark eyes. A smile crossed his thin lips and he wrapped his arm around Sakura.

"We did last night. We've been spending so much time together."

Sasuke said and he stroked Sakura's short pink hair. Sakura let a small giggle escape her lips and she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Its just so wonderful that we can all be this happy. All of the Rookie Twelve are happily in love now. Even Kiba and Shino found people to love."

Just then, a soft, sad voice rang out.

"All of the Rookie Twelve? What about me?"

Sakura looked up to see Lee standing in front of them.

"Lee! Its your own fault. You put your training in front of us. You pushed me aside and you even forgot my birthday. How could I be with someone who does that?"

Lee looked away and he shook his head.

"Yeah, I know. I fucked up. But you choose a traitor as your next boyfriend?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red as his Sharingan activated. Sakura looked at Sasuke and she whispered to him.

"Please don't. Not here."

Sasuke grit his teeth and he looked away, out the window. Sakura disentangled herself from her lover's arms and she stood up, looking at Lee with a face contorted by rage.

"He's NOT a traitor. He was cleared. He's one of us again. And he treats me better than you ever did. He pays attention to me. He actually tries to fulfill my desires and needs. Lee, you're just a pathetic, sad little man. Now leave us alone."

Lee looked as though Sakura had punched him. His facial expression was pure agony. He turned on his heel and he walked out of the restaurant. No sooner did the door slam, the four young Shinobi burst into laughter. Sakura was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. When the laughter stopped, Lyn and Syaoran began clapping their small hands.

"Even they thought it was hilarious."

Hinata said as she smiled at her children. After a few more minutes, the waiter came to take their order. Hinata ordered rice pilaf, while Naruto ordered the biggest, juiciest steak they had. Sakura also had rice pilaf. Sasuke took a little longer to decide. He eventually settled on a plate of oysters stuffed with pasta. Sakura smiled up at him and she chuckled.

"You little horn dog. Oysters? You're good."

Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"Of course I am. I'm an Uchiha after all."

He said and they sat back talking about various things. Sasuke eventually brought the topic around to July.

"You said they were eight months old now. When's their birthday?"

Hinata smiled and she kissed Lyn's cheek gently.

"July 23rd. Same day you were born Sasuke."

Naruto grinned.

"Talk about a coincidence."

Said the blond Shinobi. Naruto turned to Hinata and he whispered very gently to her.

"What would you say to Sakura and Sasuke being their godparents Hina?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she whispered back to him.

"Of course they can."

Naruto pressed his lips to her cheek and she giggled. Naruto then turned to his two friends and he whispered.

"We haven't named godparents yet. Would you two like to be the godparents for Lyn and Syaoran?"

Sakura gasped audibly and she nodded fervently. Sasuke's jaw was hanging open slightly.

"We'd be honored!"

Sakura said and Sasuke nodded gently.

"I'd love to be their godfather."

Hinata smiled as she raised her glass.

"To family."

She said and they all clashed their glasses together. The cry of "to family" echoed throughout the restaurant. Sakura then turned her head as the door opened. Konohamaru and Hanabi walked in. Hinata waved at them and they walked over.

"Hey guys. Can we join you?"

Hanabi asked. Hinata moved inwards and she let her sister and her boyfriend sit with them. Konohamaru looked a little nervous, but he put on a big grin and he smiled at Naruto.

"What are you guys having?"

Asked Konohamaru. The young man was now almost fifteen. He was a Genin, same as Hanabi. Naruto smiled at Konohamaru.

"I'm having a steak. Want to split with me?"

Konohamaru flashed a wide grin and he nodded.

"Gladly."

He scooted over to sit next to Naruto, so that he was seated between Hinata and Konohamaru. Hanabi sat next to her boyfriend, and they all laughed. Within a few moments, the food arrived. The smell of grilled beef filled the air around them and Naruto's stomach growled loudly. He grinned and he cut the steak in half, laying the larger piece on Konohamaru's plate.

"Thanks Naruto."

He said and he picked up the fork and he bit into his steak. Konohamaru ate in silence as Hanabi split the rice pilaf with her sister. Hinata was eating ravenously. Her unborn child was sapping her strength and it made her hungry all the time. Hanabi laughed.

"Slow down sis! You're going to choke."

She said and Hinata laughed.

"I'm fine."

She took a long drink of her iced tea and she smiled at Hanabi.

"If you're not going to eat that, give it here."

She said and Hanabi shook her head.

"No way! You're eating too much! You're gonna get fat!"

Hinata laughed and she poked Hanabi's forehead.

"I'm pregnant, in case you forgot."

Hanabi grinned and she began to eat.

"I know. I DO live with you, you know."

The meal was very lively. Everyone seemed to be happy as they ate their food. Sasuke shared some of his oysters with Sakura. She had to admit, they were pretty good. Sakura chuckled and she passed her rice pilaf to Hinata.

"Want seconds, Mommy to be?"

Hinata nodded fervently and she took the dish and she began to eat, slower this time. This child seemed to drain her energy more than her twins had. Hinata finished her food as the rest of them were talking. When Hinata finished her food, she smiled.

"So, what's next?"

She was having fun with her friends and family. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at his watch.

"How about some dessert?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and she nodded.

"I thought you hated sweets?"

Sasuke laughed.

"Let's just say I have a soft spot in my heart for apple pie. Naruto, dessert?"

The blond Shinobi nodded and he grinned.

"A shake for me. What about you Hina?"

Hinata nodded and she smiled.

"I'll split a bowl of strawberry ice cream with Hanabi. We can get some milk for the twins."

Hanabi grinned and she smiled as the dessert arrived. They ate happily. When the dessert was over, they decided it was time to go home. Hanabi took Konohamaru's hand and she smiled.

"We're going to go out for a while. We'll be back before dark, I promise."

Hanabi and Konohamaru left the room. Naruto paid for the food after insisting to Sasuke that it was his treat. Sasuke agreed on the condition that he would pay next time. Sasuke and Sakura stood up, as did Naruto and Hinata. They unbuckled the twins from their seats and they walked out into the street again. The rain had picked up and it was now raining hard.

"Why don't you come over to our house for the night and we can all have fun together?"

Naruto suggested and Sakura and Sasuke agreed.

"That sounds very good. Sasuke, you haven't met Kushina yet have you?"

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto knew his mother would love to meet his best friend. They opened their umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain and they set out for the Uzumaki Manor. Naruto and Hinata had to shield the twins from the rain so they didn't get sick. Their immune systems were still developing, so they were prone to catching a cold. They six person party finally reached the Uzumaki Manor. The door was open. Kushina was preparing food in the kitchen. The smell of cinnamon buns filled the air.

"Hey Mom. We're home!"

Kushina turned and beamed at them. Kushina's eyes fell on Sasuke and she smiled.

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke looked alarmed.

"How do you know my name?"

Kushina laughed.

"I was very good friends with your mother. You probably don't remember, but I used to come visit you and Itachi all the time while I was pregnant with Naruto."

Sasuke smiled and he nodded.

"I do remember vaguely. Its so nice to see you again Kushina."

Kushina smiled and she hurried back into the kitchen. She prepared a pot of tea and she doled out several glasses and filled them. They all sat around the table talking. Naruto heard footsteps coming from outside. He poked his head out the window and he saw Hanabi and Konohamaru sharing a passionate kiss. Konohamaru had his arms around her, holding her close to him. Hanabi had her hands on his chest and she had her gentle eyes closed. Naruto smiled and he turned to Hinata.

"They're kissing on the doorstep."

He whispered and Hinata laughed gently. Kushina had a dreamy look on her face. She was smiling broadly. Sasuke chuckled and he kissed Sakura on her neck.

"Thanks for having us over for the night Naruto. Me and Sakura will sleep in the living room."

Naruto shook his head.

"No, you can have the spare room. I figure you two might like a little privacy."

Sasuke grinned and he nuzzled Sakura.

"I suppose you're right. Well, its getting late, so we're going to turn in. Good night, Naruto, Hinata, Kushina."

Sasuke and Sakura took their leave from the table and they disappeared down the hallway, closing the door behind them. Naruto and Hinata looked at the clock just as Hanabi came inside, breathing deeply.

"Right on time. Hanabi, I think we're going to extend your curfew by two hours. You're fourteen now. We'll allow you to stay out until 10PM now, instead of you being in the house by 8PM."

Naruto said this and Hinata nodded.

"Yes, I agree. We can't keep you in so early. So starting tomorrow, you can stay out later, but make sure you're home by 10PM, ok?"

Hanabi beamed and she hugged her brother and sister tightly.

"Thank you! Although I am tired, so I'm going to go take a bath. I'll put the twins to bed on my way to my room. Come on Lyn."

She picked up Lyndis and Syaoran in her arms and the twins flailed their arms and legs, waving good night to their parents. Naruto and Hinata then sat and talked with Kushina.

"How was your visit to Dad?"

Kushina smiled and she sat back against the wall.

"It was nice. I brought him a bouquet of lilies. They were his favorite."

Naruto smiled.

"They're my favorite too."

Kushina smiled and she hugged her son.

"You and Minato are like the same person Naruto. You look alike and I bet you'll be as strong as he was. You know those special kunai I gave you? You should try them out. You'll be called the Second Yellow Flash once you learn the Flying Thunder God Technique."

Naruto embraced his mother and he nodded.

"I'll starting training with them tomorrow. Mom, thank you. I'm so glad you're back in my life."

He said and he let go of his mother. Kushina smiled at him and she pulled away.

"You should go get some sleep if you're going to train tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and he rose with Hinata. They made their way back to their room, where they both collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Their training together would begin tomorrow

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	47. Hanabi's First Mission

A/N: Well, I don't have much to say here except for a couple of updates. I start back to college on the 30th. So I won't be updating much throughout the week anymore. I need to focus and get busy with classes. I will try and update on weekends, if homework doesn't pile on top of me. On another note, the next few chapters will be a bit slow, but I promise it will lead up to a brand new arc in my story. With that said, let's get started with chapter 47.

Chapter Forty-Seven: Hanabi's First Mission

The sun rose high into sky on the morning of April 1st. Hinata was the first to rise in the morning. She rolled out of bed and she made her way to the bathroom. She examined herself in the mirror and she smiled.

"I still look good."

She closed her eyes and she smiled.

"Of course you do."

Naruto had awakened just a few moments ago and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"You'll always look good Hina. I love you."

Hinata turned in his husband's arms and she placed a kiss on his lips before she hugged him tightly.

"I must be the most fortunate woman alive."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and he stroked her long raven hair.

"Then I must be the most fortunate man alive."

Hinata looked up at him happily and she hugged him as tight as she could.

"I love you Naruto. Why don't we take a hot bath together?"

She said, her eyes twinkling. Naruto grinned. He turned on the hot water and he dropped some bath salts into the water, causing it to froth and foam with bubbles. They disrobed and they sat in the water, their bodies pressed together. Naruto nipped her neck and Hinata squealed.

"Hey! That tickles."

She said and Naruto did it again, causing her to squirm. She dipped her hand under the water and she cupped his seal. Naruto grinned.

"You think Rise will have his full power?"

He nodded.

"She probably will, and I'll teach her how to control his power. She won't be able to use to without proper training."

Hinata then sunk her hand lower and she gripped Naruto's full length and she started to stroke him softly. Naruto smiled at her and he kissed her as his eyes drooped closed in relaxation and peace. Hinata leaned in to kiss her husband and he returned the loving kiss. He gasped as Hinata slipped her other hand around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto grunted as he hit his orgasm and Hinata smiled happily at him. She let him go and she smiled at him.

"Did that help any?"

Naruto grinned.

"How'd you know I was tense?"

He asked. Hinata giggled.

"I'm your wife silly. I can tell when you're upset or tense."

Naruto hugged her and he smiled. They washed each other's bodies quickly and they drained the water from the tub. Today was a special day. Today was the day that Hanabi started her first mission with Neji and her teammates. They dressed quickly and they met Hanabi out in the living room. Neji was already there waiting for them with two boys Naruto had seen before.

"Naruto, Hinata, today is the day Hanabi becomes a Konoha Shinobi. You know the dangers will be facing. I'll do my best to protect her, but I just want you to know what could happen."

Hanabi looked up at her cousin.

"Stop that! You know I'll be ok!"

Neji grinned, but it quickly faded.

"I know. Well, let's be going. We're going on a mission in Sunagakure, so she'll be gone for a few days."

Naruto and Hinata nodded. Team Neji rose, but Naruto called to Neji.

"Say hi to Gaara for me!"

Neji gave him a thumbs up and he flashed a grin back at him before he closed the front door. Naruto then turned to his mother and to Hinata.

"Why don't we go out, just the five of us?"

Kushina smiled her gentle, serene smile and she nodded.

"I'd like that very much. I'll go and get changed into something more appropriate."

Kushina disappeared into the hallway and into her room where she closed the door, leaving Naruto and Hinata to themselves. They made their way into the twins' room. Lyn was playing with a toy doll, grooming its hair. Syaoran was arranging blocks into words. Naruto sat and watched his son for a moment. He was actually forming words.

"Hina, watch him."

Naruto pointed to Syaoran. Hinata turned her eyes to her son and she watched as he stacked three blocks to form the word mom. He then turned and he smiled at his mother.

"Mommy, watch!"

He said and he slammed his hand down on the blocks and they started to swirl in the air like they were trapped in a whirlwind. Naruto gasped.

"A Wind Technique! Hinata, he inherited my Chakra affinity!"

Hinata smiled at her family and she picked her son up.

"Syaoran, you are incredible. So are you Lyn. Do you two want to go for a walk with me, Daddy and Grandma?"

The twins squealed in happiness and they smiled widely.

"Yay!"

Lyn cried and she closed her lavender eyes. Hinata picked out a skirt and a shirt for her daughter. Naruto dressed Syaoran in a white shirt and black shorts. When the twins were ready, they met Kushina in the living room. They stepped out into the crisp morning air. A gentle breeze was blowing. They family of five walked down the main street and they passed by Sakura and Sasuke, who were walking in the opposite direction. Naruto then smiled.

"They sure are happy together. I'm glad they worked things out."

Hinata nodded with a smile. Once they had reached the city square, they ran into Tenten, who was now visibly pregnant. She saw them coming and she waved.

"Hey guys. Out for a walk?"

Naruto grinned and Hinata nodded.

"Just a walk with no purpose. We just wanted to get out. What about you Tenten?"

Hinata said this and Tenten laughed and she smiled, easing herself down onto a nearby bench. She pointed at the bench across from her and the family of five sat down and they talked. Tenten smiled and she looked at Hinata.

"I'm not sure how to tell Neji this, but I'm having twins. We only planned on one child."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he smiled.

"That's a good thing right?"

Hinata nodded and Tenten nodded hesitantly, and then she looked down at the ground.

"To me it is. I'm just not sure how to break this to him. I'm not sure how he'll react. You'd never know it by looking at him, but he's a very complex man. He can be very hard to read."

Hinata shook her head.

"I've known Neji since we were children. He'll be thrilled Tenten. Trust me. I know him better than anyone except for you."

Tenten looked up and she smiled warmly.

"You're probably right. How's Rise coming along?"

Hinata placed her hand over her stomach and she smiled gently, her eyes closed.

"About two months now. She'll be here in October. Although this one is draining me more than these two did."

Hinata pointed to her twins and they all laughed. Kushina then spoke, smiling at Tenten.

"How far along are you Tenten?"

Tenten smiled and she placed her hand over her own stomach.

"About four months. We still have four or five months. They're fraternal twins, like Syaoran and Lyndis. A boy and a girl."

Tenten smiled after saying this and Hinata had an idea.

"Why don't you come stay with us until Neji comes home Tenten? Then at least you won't be lonely."

Tenten smiled warmly and she nodded.

"Thank you. I'd like that."

And so the six of them went back home. Kushina started to make dinner. She made Sesame dumplings and orange chicken, which happened to be Tenten's favorites. When they sat down to eat, Hinata's stomach let out a very loud growl. She blushed a deep red and she grinned.

"Sorry, haven't eaten all day."

They ate in happiness, with Tenten eating enough to make Chouji jealous. There were no leftovers. When the meal was finished, Hinata helped Kushina clean up while Tenten sat by the window. Naruto joined her and he smiled.

"You miss him don't you?"

Tenten nodded and she gave a light sigh.

"I know he's a Jounin, but I didn't think I'd be this lonely."

Naruto smiled gently.

"I know it's hard. But just know, he'll come back to you. Neji is one of the strongest people I know, and he won't let anyone stop him from coming home to see you."

Tenten smiled at him and she nodded.

"Thanks Naruto. You're sweet. Its not hard to see why Hinata loved you for as long as she did."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go out for a jog, so I'll catch you later."

Naruto rose and he kissed Hinata's cheek and he walked out the front door. The rest of them sat around the fire drinking coffee until Naruto came home. In the time he was gone, Hinata had put the twins to sleep. Not long after, the adults retired for the night. Neji and Hanabi were only scheduled to be gone for six days, and one day had already passed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	48. I Wish You Were Here

A/N: 105000 views my friends! Thanks for all your support my fans and fellow readers. I'm really glad you all enjoy my story. I regret to say this will probably be the last chapter I write for a week or so. I start college on the 30th, so I'll be limited to writing on weekends alone. Calculus, psychology, sociology AND history. It's going to be a long semester. Anyway, this chapter will be another light one. Enjoy! Oh, and please vote on my new poll on my profile please!

Chapter Forty-Eight: I Wish You Were Here

Two days has passed since Hanabi had left on her mission. Tenten was growing more and more restless in Neji's absence. She became distant and she spent most of her time asleep in her borrowed bed. Tenten had been with Neji secretly since she was 13, so it was natural to miss him this much, at least to her.

Naruto arose that morning to a knock of his bedroom door. His mother's voice rang out from behind the door.

"Naruto, you have a summons from Tsunade. She has a mission for you."

Naruto sleepily dressed and he kissed Hinata, who was still deep asleep. Naruto splashed some hot water on his face and he brushed his teeth. He opened the door and he looked down at the scroll. It was definitely Tsunade.

"Thanks Mom. Tell Hina where I went for me please."

Kushina smiled and she hugged her son.

"I will. Be careful, ok?"

Naruto grinned and he ran out the front door. He wound his way through the streets of Konoha until he reached the end of the main street where the Hokage Residence lay. Naruto climbed the stairs to the second floor and he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Tsunade's pleasant voice ran out from the opposite side of the door. Naruto swallowed hard and he opened the door. Tsunade smiled at him gently and she swept her hand, pointing to a chair in front of her. Naruto took the seat and he looked up at Tsunade.

"Naruto. I have a simple mission for you. I want you to take a package of utmost importance to Gaara. Neji forgot it in his haste. He may be a Jounin, but his mind is still focused on other things it seems."

Naruto nodded and he gave a grin.

"Gladly. Anything to see Gaara. Is it just me going or is someone coming with me?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and she stood up, looking out the window.

"Hinata is going with you. I think she'd like to see the look on Gaara's face once he sees the package. However you will not be walking. Hinata's body shouldn't push itself, not with Rise. I want you to take Gamabunta. You'll only be away a day or so at most."

Naruto nodded and he gave a wince. That would mean that Kushina would have to watch the twins. He then received the package from Tsunade.

"What is it anyway?"

Tsunade flashed a grin before she answered.

"It's a ring. Gaara is taking a wife."

Naruto grinned widely.

"I'll be damned. Well, I'll go let Hinata know then. Wait one more thing. What rank was Hanabi's mission?"

Tsunade sighed.

"C-Rank. There's a good chance she'll be facing Sound Shinobi on this mission."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Sound Shinobi… Wonderful._ Naruto thought and he bowed to Tsunade.

"Well, if that's everything, I'll be going."

Tsunade nodded and she spoke once more.

"Whatever you do, don't interfere in Hanabi's mission Naruto. She needs to grow. She's fourteen: Two years after you graduated to Genin. Let her do her own missions."

Naruto nodded and he tucked the package into his pocket and he left the office. He made his way back home. When he arrived back at the Uzumaki residence, Hinata was waiting for him at the table.

"How'd it go? What does Tsunade want you to do now?"

Naruto sat down and he put the package on the table.

"We have to deliver Gaara's engagement rings. The Kazekage is getting married."

Hinata's smile grew into a grin.

"We're going together? It's been so long since we had a mission together!"

Hinata moved to sit next to her husband and she kissed his cheek gently.

"I love you."

Naruto wrapped his arm around her and he held her close to him. Kushina then came into the room and she had the twins in her hands.

"You two can go ahead on your mission. The twins will be fine with me."

Naruto nodded and he moved to sit next to his children.

"I love you two so much."

Lyn looked up at her father and she wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"Love you Daddy!"

Naruto smiled and Syaoran walked to his father's side. He looked up at Naruto with his lavender eyes and he sat in his father's lap.

"Love you!"

Naruto patted his song's blonde hair and he smiled. He had Hinata's eyes, but Naruto's looks and hair. It was starting to spike naturally. Hinata rose and joined her family. She kissed her twins and she looked at her husband.

"Should we be going? Sunagakure is a three day walk from here."

Naruto grinned.

"We're not walking. Tsunade and Sakura both said you should stay off your feet more than you have to. Rise is sapping your strength. We'll be taking Gamabunta, my summoned toad."

Hinata nodded and she stood up, walking to the door. Naruto hugged his mother and she hugged him back.

"Be careful, just in case. You can leave these two and Tenten to me."

Naruto nodded and they walked out the front door and into the village proper. Naruto and Hinata grabbed a bowl of ramen before they left. As they reached Ichiraku, Naruto told Hinata what Tsunade had said,

"Sound Shinobi? She's a Genin! What was she thinking?"

Naruto put his arm around Hinata and he hugged her.

"Its ok Hinata. Neji is with her. And you _know_ Hanabi is more than capable of taking care of herself. We've both sparred with her. She's tough. Don't worry so much."

Hinata sniffed in disappointment and she nodded slightly.

"I know, but she's my sister, the only blood I have left since my mother and father are dead."

Naruto nodded and he held her hand.

"I know Hinata. I know. Let's just go eat and be on our way, ok?"

They said nothing further as they ate their bowls of pork miso ramen. When they had finished, Hinata rose and she looked at Naruto.

"We should go. Maybe we'll see Hanabi and Neji at Sunagakure."

Naruto nodded and he laid the Ryo on the table. They then walked hand in hand out of the village. Naruto kissed his wife and he nuzzled her gently. He reached into his pocket to make sure the ring was there. Then he closed his eyes and he wove five seals. He cut his finger with a shuriken and he then slapped his palm onto the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Naruto focused as hard as he could on the image of Gamabunta and the Boss Toad appeared in a large puff of smoke. He spoke in a loud booming voice.

"Ah, it's you Naruto. You haven't summoned me in years. What can I do for you?"

Naruto chuckled.

"We need a ride to Sunagakure. Hinata, my wife, is pregnant and she can't walk that far Boss."

Gamabunta puffed some smoke out of his pipe and he hunched down.

"I don't much enjoy being used as a pack animal, but you saved my kids more than once, so I do owe you. And did I mention how much you look like Minato? He was my favorite. We always had drinks together."

Naruto grinned as he helped Hinata onto the great toad's back.

"Hold onto the reins as tight as you can Hina."

Naruto said to her, and then he turned his head to speak to Gamabunta.

"I didn't know my dad knew you. When did he summon you?"

Naruto asked as the great toad pushed his powerful legs off the ground and they leapt into the air, continuing their conversation.

"About 19 years ago. Right before you were born actually. He summoned me to fight against the Kyuubi, although that thing was too strong even for me."

Naruto grinned. Gamabunta seemed to be bound to his family. His father had been taught to summon toads by Jiraiya just like he had. Naruto looked back at Hinata, who was smiling at Naruto. They kissed just as the sun had set. Gamabunta would take another six hours to reach Sunagakure, but they'd be back by the following morning. Hinata's mind was focused on her sister's wellbeing and safety.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	49. Return of the Kazekage

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter for a while. But I couldn't resist. I have a few days alone at home, so I can write a lot more. So here's another chapter for you all. This one is the end result of everything that happened in the last few chapters. So let's get to it!

Chapter Forty-Nine: The Kazekage Returns

Naruto and Hinata arrived in Sunagakure by mid afternoon. Gamabunta had left them just outside the city gates. Naruto and Hinata were welcomed at the city gates by Temari and Kankuro. They welcomed their friends with open arms and the four of them quickly made for the Kazekage residence. The guards at the door to Gaara's tower swung the doors open instantly upon seeing Naruto. Naruto was famous here in Sunagakure because he had helped to rescue Gaara from Akatsuki two years prior. Temari grinned.

"If it weren't for you two, Gaara wouldn't even be here anymore. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you. You do have the ring right?"

Naruto nodded and he felt the ring's weight in his coat pocket. It was a small band with three diamonds in a triangular pattern. Naruto and the company reached the door to Gaara's office. Temari opened the door. What Naruto seen made him laugh so hard he double over. Gaara and Matsuri were locked in a deep kiss. Gaara immediately scowled at his siblings.

"How many times do I have to tell you Temari! Knock on that damn door first!"

Temari laughed and Gaara's expression softened as he saw Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto! Hinata! Welcome back to Sunagakure! I trust you have the… package I requested?"

Naruto nodded. Gaara slid out of his seat and he walked to Naruto, hand extended. Naruto took his friend's hand and he passed the ring to Gaara during their handshake. Gaara smiled a rare smile on his usually stoic face. Hinata then spoke.

"Gaara, do you know where my sister is? Is she ok? We heard she was facing possible Sound Shinobi in her first mission."

Gaara looked at Hinata and he closed his eyes, folding his hands.

"She's performing her mission with relative ease. She's definitely the strongest Shinobi in her squad. Neji's taken an interest in training her. But I know not her whereabouts at the moment Hinata. I wish I could help you more, but I'm certain she is ok."

Hinata swallowed hard and she nodded.

"Alright. But if you hear anything, can you send word to me back to Konoha?"

Gaara merely nodded and he turned his head to Matsuri.

"Can you leave us alone for a while? There is something I must discuss with Matsuri. And Hinata, she's scheduled to return from her mission tonight. If you wait here, you can all go back to Konoha together."

Hinata bowed gratefully and they all left the room, leaving Gaara alone with Matsuri. Once the door was closed, Gaara took Matsuri's hand and he led her to the window that overlooked the village square. He got down on one knee and he held up the ring.

"Matsuri, we've been together for almost two years now. You've been by my side since I was revived. Will you marry me?"

Matsuri bent down to kiss him and she nodded.

"Of course I will Gaara."

Gaara stood up and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Matsuri brought her arms around Gaara and they embraced for a long time.

Night fell on Sunagakure. The hours passed and still Hanabi and her team did not return. Hinata was growing both impatient and angry. Naruto did what he could to calm her, but to no avail. Eventually, midnight fell and the two Shinobi had waited long enough. Hinata rose to her feet and she started towards the door.

"I'm going to look for her. I have a feeling something bad happened."

Naruto rose to his feet and he followed her.

"I'm coming with you."

Hinata closed her eyes and when she reopened them, she had her Byakugan activated. She had greatly improved the distance she could see through sheer training. She could see for miles now. She searched for a long time before she could pinpoint her sister's location. She gasped.

"They're under attack! Naruto, we have to go help them!"

Naruto nodded and he summoned Gamabunta once they were outside the city walls. Hinata had seen them high in the mountains, where they had been to rescue Gaara two years ago. Naruto spurred on Gamabunta and he swallowed hard, remembering what Tsunade had said to him before they left. _Don't interfere in Hanabi's battles. She needs to learn what it means to be a Shinobi._ Naruto then turned to Hinata.

"Tsunade said for us not to interfere in their mission. She'll never learn to be strong if we keep helping her."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest, but she nodded. She remembered how she had been during her Genin years. Shino and Kiba had always saved her when she gave up. It was because of Naruto that she applied herself more and more on missions. She smiled back at her husband and she closed her eyes.

"Very well. But I do want to see how strong she's become due to Neji's training."

Naruto nodded and they began their traveling to Hanabi's location.

High in the mountains, Neji was locked in a titanic battle with a Sound Jounin. Neji's ears were bleeding and he was staggering. Hanabi was holding her own against a Sound Chuunin, but her teammates had been incapacitated. Hanabi cast a look over at Neji. He was preparing a strike but he staggered again. Hanabi didn't see his opponent make a move against her cousin. Just then Hanabi felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down and she saw a senbon needle sticking out of her leg. She spun in fury and she assumed her battle stance. She rushed at her opponent and she delivered a brutal strike to his stomach. The Chuunin opponent doubled over and she coughed up blood.

"What the hell ARE you?"

Hanabi then dropped low and she spread her arms wide.

"I'm a member of the Hyuga Clan of Konoha! And I'm your worst nightmare at the moment."

The Sound Chuunin flashed a grin.

"Is that so? I let you hit me to see what the Gentle Fist was all about. You're too weak to beat me, Hyuga."

The Chuunin brought her hands up to her face and she started to weave seals as fast as she could; so fast that Hanabi couldn't catch the seals with her eyes.

"Secret Art: Rain of Needles!"

The two needles in the Chuunin's hands flew into the air and split into what seemed to be thousands of needles. Hanabi's brain registered this as a Shadow Clone technique and she squatted low into the ground. She closed her eyes and she focused. Just as the senbon were about to hit, she spun quickly.

"Rotation!"

Hanabi had used the signature technique of the Hyuga Clan for the first time. She then used the Flash Step Technique to increase her speed momentarily. Before the Chuunin female could guess what happened, Hanabi had sunk her palm into her opponent's chest, a strike aimed directly at the heart. Hanabi stood back as her opponent collapsed to the ground. Hanabi then dropped to her knees and she fainted from the exertion of the battle.

"Hanabi!"

Neji called to his cousin and student, seeing that she had passed out. Neji had regained his balance and he rushed to Hanabi's side. He felt her neck and he sighed with relief. _She's just tired… Thank God._ Neji then stood up and he activated his Byakugan once more and he faced his opponent.

"This is the end for you."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	50. Homecoming

A/N: Hey everyone, its Dragoon Tidus! We're at fifty chapters now! We've had a long journey together. I started this story a year an a half ago, and when I did, I never imagined it would be as popular as you all have made it. Thank you to all the fans, the reviewers and of course, to each and every single one of you who has read this story. On a side note, my birthday is the 28th of September, and I'll be uploading a chapter that day for sure. So look out for it. Anyway, enough idle banter. Here's a new chapter!

Chapter Fifty: Homecoming

Neji circled his opponent, eyes locked on each other. Neji's memory had surfaced a particular time in his life when he had faced an opponent similar to this. During his first Chuunin exam, he had faced Dosu, a Shinobi with a sound attack that targeted the opponent's eardrum and inner ear. Neji had formed chakra barriers in his ears now. His opponent was hunched low to the ground, but he was still in fighting condition. Neji spread his arms wide and he hunched low.

"Secret Hyuga Taijutsu: Eight Gates Assault!"

Neji lunged at his opponent. With his Byakugan he could see the Eight Inner Gates, the power limiters that held a Shinobi's chakra in check. Neji gasped and he backed off. The Shinobi's chakra had skyrocketed.

"What the hell are you? You opened all eight of the Gates! Not even Lee can do that."

His opponent shook his head.

"I don't know who this Lee is, but my Eight Gates Sound Wave will grind this mountain into dust, and Konoha will lose a Jounin. My own life is a small price to pay for eliminating Neji Hyuga, rookie Jounin."

The Shinobi began to weave seals at a rapid pace. He had Neji backed into a corner. There was nothing Neji could do to stop him except kill him. _Father, forgive me, but I must kill him to save us all._ Neji prayed silently to his father and he dashed forward and he slammed his fist hard into the Shinobi's chest. Neji pumped as much Chakra as he could into his body. The Sound Shinobi stopped his seals instantly and he coughed up a large cloud of blood. He dropped to his knees and he fell over, dead. Neji then hurried to his team's side. The two boys on the team were not seriously injured, but they would need treatment.

Hanabi opened her eyes and she looked up at her cousin with a weak smile.

"Did I do good Neji?"

Neji threw his arms around her and he hugged her as a cousin, not as a sensei. Hanabi hugged him back weakly and Neji let her go.

"You were incredible. You used the Rotation. You're a fast learner Hanabi. Let's get you all back to the village so we can report to Gaa- I mean the Kazekage. Can you help me rouse the others?"

Hanabi nodded and she stood up on her feet and she winced.

"Those senbon really hurt. Hey, Koharu, wake up. Its over, we won."

The boy opened his eyes and he winced.

"The hell happened to me?"

Hanabi explained the situation to him and he nodded.

"Sorry. Guess I need more training."

Hanabi nodded and she stood up once the other boy, whose name was Koruma, was awake. Neji then gave the order to march back to the village.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto had left the scene shortly before Neji had left. On Gamabunta's great back the journey to Sunagakure took less than an hour. Hinata was resting her body on Naruto. The heat of the desert combined with Rise sapping her energy took a great toll on her body. When they had reached the village, Hinata rushed to the well in the center of the village and she took a long drink of water.

"I'll be glad to go back home. I can't believe there's an entire Shinobi village in the middle of the desert."

Naruto laughed as if she had just said a funny joke. Naruto hugged her and they walked hand in hand back to the room they were staying in. Neji and his team arrived to give their report to Gaara not long after. Naruto and Hinata surprised Neji by joining in the report. Hanabi was pleased to see her sister and Naruto. Gaara listened to their report with rapt attention.

"So… Sound Shinobi are active again. With Orochimaru dead, who could be leading them? I have a feeling I know that answer, but we'll need solid proof before we can act. Neji, you have done well, but you must be careful. Your name is becoming about as well known as Kakashi's. You make a lot of enemies this way, so I want you to be careful, because I value your worth as both a Shinobi and a friend. I believe that is all there is to say, so to you all, I would like to make an announcement to you, my friends and family. Matsuri and I are to be married. Would you mind asking Tsunade if we can be married in Konoha? There's not much to see here, and we want it to be special."

Naruto grinned and he nodded.

"Like Tsunade would say no. All of us here know that Tsunade would be more than glad to let you and Matsuri be wed in Konoha."

Gaara looked over at his friend and he smiled.

"You're probably correct on that. Anyway, you're all dismissed. Naruto, if you could give them all a lift I'd appreciate it. We'll send Arrow to the village once the wedding date is made official."

Everyone saluted the Kazekage and all of them left the room. Hanabi stood by her sister's side and she whispered.

"I have something to tell you when we get home."

Hinata nodded as Hanabi took her place at Neji's side. When they had left the village walls, Naruto bit his thumb and he summoned Gamabunta once more. He staggered with the effort it took to summon the Boss Toad. He wiped his forehead and he sighed as he climbed onto his summoned toad's back. Gamabunta shifted nervously when the other four people sat on his back.

"Naruto, you owe me big for using me as a taxi service."

Naruto patted Gamabunta's head and he whispered so only Hinata could hear him.

"We'll make it up to you big guy. A nice Fly Pie will suffice right?"

Hinata giggled gently and she burst out into laughter as Gamabunta hopped into the air. The trip back was uneventful, yet Hanabi talked to Hinata about her mission. Hinata had seen most of the mission with her Byakugan, but Naruto listened carefully as well. Neji then looked up from his daze.

"Hanabi, you're a natural. But you can't be so reckless. You could get killed easily. Just keep a level head and you'll be a Chuunin in no time. As for these two…"

Neji shook his head and he closed his eyes, refusing to say anything further. Neji was like Gai with Lee. Hanabi was his favorite student, so he focused most of his time on her. Koharu and Koruma were very weak compared to Hanabi, and they needed extensive training before the Chuunin Exam.

After a few hours, the party reached the gates of Konoha. Once the six people had disembarked from the great toad's back, Gamabunta disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Neji then turned to his team.

"First things first, we're going to report to the Hokage. Then we're going to the hospital. We need to get these two patched up. And Hanabi, you need to have those senbon wounds examined and treated. They could be coated in poison. Naruto, I assume you'll be coming with us?"

Naruto nodded and he looked at Hinata. She seemed to be faring better now that she was home. The color had returned to her cheeks and she was cheery again. The traveling party marched through the city and they reached the Hokage Residence. Naruto pushed the doors open and they stood before Tsunade once more. Tsunade took their report and she sat with her back against the chair.

"So… Sound Shinobi are active once more. Who could be directing them now that Orochimaru is dead? Could it be Kabuto? Madara? It could be anyone. As Gaara said, we don't have enough information to go on. We'll use some time to analyze the situation. Very well, you may leave Team Neji. I need to speak with Naruto and Hinata alone."

Neji and his team saluted to Tsunade and then Tsunade rose from her chair and she crossed to the window.

"Hinata, how long until you are due?"

Hinata looked shocked as she counted the number of months that had gone by.

"About seven months to go. Why do you ask?"

Naruto took Hinata's hand and he stroked her fingers gently. Tsunade then turned and smiled.

"I was just curious. I never had the chance to be a mother. It must be nice to have children."

Naruto then looked over at her and he swallowed hard. Tsunade had tears in her eyes for the first time since Dan had died.

"Naruto, we're not letting Madara take Syaoran, Lyndis or Rise. We'll do everything we can to protect you all. So go home and relax. Hanabi will be along later. You two did a great service today, bringing that ring to Gaara. And tell him he can have the wedding here. Dismissed."

Tsunade then turned to the window once more and Naruto and Hinata left the room. Naruto knew Tsunade was in pain. He felt bad for her, but he didn't know anything he could do at the moment. They returned home and they ate a dinner with Kushina. However, an uneasy silence hung over the Uzumaki household. It wasn't until Hanabi returned after 9PM that the mood lightened. Her leg was bandaged, but otherwise she was her usual giddy self. Kushina then brought out ice cream for them all to eat.

"To a successful mission."

They all said and they ate their ice cream. They turned in for the night shortly after.

* * *

Deep in the Sound Country, a hooded man sat in a chair, his back to the person he was talking to.

"I want you to go after the Eight Tales."

The nodded and he grinned, shouldering his swords.

"With pleasure. Maybe I can even get my revenge."

The man left his presence. His white hair and sharp pointed teeth flashed menacingly in the sunlight, and then he was gone.

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_


	51. Wedding Plans

A/N: Hey everybody! I know, its been a while since I updated. I've been busy. College is rough. But I'll try and update once every couple of weeks, but no promises. As a heads up, the next couple of chapters will give more depth to the relationships of Tenten and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata will be side characters for the next two or three chapters. And to those who have stuck with me this far, thank you. Here's to a hundred chapters. Well, that's all I had to say. Onwards with Chapter 51!

Chapter Fifty-One: Wedding Plans

A month had gone by since Hanabi's first mission. Tenten arose on May 23, sick to her stomach. She hurried to the bathroom and she barfed into the toilet. It had become a morning ritual. Neji was still sound asleep, blissfully unaware of his fiancée's predicament. He still did not know that Tenten was pregnant with twins. Tenten washed her face and she walked back to her room and she sat on the bed. Neji stirred when she shook his elbow and he opened his eyes groggily.

"What's wrong? It's too early Ten."

He whispered and he closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. Tenten sighed and she tore the sheets off of him. Neji sighed and he looked up at her.

"You win. What's on your mind?"

Tenten sat on the bed next to him. She took his hand and she laid it over her stomach.

"Neji, we're having twins."

Neji's eyes went wide and he closed his eyes.

"Twins? Well, this is a nice shock."

Tenten looked over at him and she nodded.

"Yes, twins. A boy and a girl; just like Naruto and Hinata. And they are due in about four months. We need to start planning our wedding."

Neji nodded and he sat up, looking over at her.

"It shouldn't take us too long. Where and when did you want to have it?"

Tenten looked at him and she grinned.

"Right were Hinata had hers. That's a special place for us all. And how about in a month?"

Neji nodded gently. It really was their special place. They all had been there at least once, and it made Neji happy to see that Tenten wanted it there as well. Tenten moved closer to Neji and she wrapped her arms around him, keeping her close to him. Neji slid his arms under hers and he held her for a long time.

"Why don't we go out for a while? We could both use the exercise. I've been cooped up for far too long."

Tenten nodded and she smiled.

"Sounds good. Let's go soak in the bath and then go out for an early lunch."

Neji led her to the bath and he turned it on. Their bath was about the size of Naruto's tub. They could fit their comfortably. They disrobed and they sank into the water. Neji's hair was so long that it hit the water before his chest did. Tenten scooted close to him and she held his hand. Neji brought his hand to cup her cheek and he kissed her. Tenten then scooped some shampoo into her hand and she washed his hair.

"You sure like washing me Ten."

Tenten laughed. It was something she enjoyed, when she could be intimate. Tenten just nodded and she washed his back peacefully without saying anything. She then let her own hair down and she smiled.

"Wash me."

Neji grinned and he rubbed her back passionately, and he then started to wash Tenten's back and hair. When they had finished, they dressed and they hurried out the door. They had taken about three steps when Tenten saw Sakura walking down the street.

"Hey Sakura! No Sasuke today?"

Sakura stopped when she heard Tenten's voice and she nodded.

"He's off on a mission with Naruto. They'll be gone a couple of days. Are you two headed out?"

Neji nodded and he squeezed Tenten's hand. Tenten's eyes opened like she had seen a million Ryo lying on the ground. She looked up at Neji and she smiled.

"Why don't the three of us go out to lunch? And maybe we can bring Hinata and Hanabi too."

Sakura grinned. Her stomach was growling and she nodded.

"I'd like that, if you'd like me to come along."

Neji nodded and he smiled.

"Gladly. Let's go get the Hyuga sisters then."

The traveling party wound their way through the village and they arrived in front of the Uzumaki residence. Neji knocked on the screen door and he backed off a little. After a few seconds, Hanabi opened the door and she beamed up at her cousin and sensei.

"Hi Neji! Do we have another mission?"

Hanabi backed up a little to let them in and they sat on the couch. Hanabi was tending to a pot of tea on the stove. Kushina didn't seem to be home. Neji assumed she was visiting Minato again. Neji then smiled as Hinata brought Syaoran and Lyndis into the room. The twins were growing very fast. They were almost a year old now. Hinata smiled at her family and she sat down, handing Syaoran to Hanabi.

"What do I owe the honor of this visit?"

He said happily and she looked at everyone. Hanabi was sitting by her cousin and she beamed up at him.

"Actually, it's a recreation visit. Since we're all free, Tenten and I wanted to take you out to lunch. We have something to tell you all."

Sakura giggled. She was good at reading people's emotions, so she had a good idea of what they were going to talk about. Hinata agreed and she picked up Lyndis and they walked out the door. Hanabi was walking hand in hand with her nephew Syaoran. Syaoran had become much more active in recent days and he was becoming more talkative.

"Uncle Neji!"

He said and he held his arms open widely. Neji bent down and he picked up the child, setting him on his shoulders. Syaoran laughed happily and he held on tight to Neji's hair. They all walked and talked until they reached their restaurant of choice. They decided it was time for barbeque and they all entered the building and they took a booth. Hinata strapped her children into the high chairs and she poured some dry cereal in bowls for them to eat. They still couldn't eat real food, but they were getting there.

Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten and he kissed her forehead gently. Hanabi giggled, a dreamy look on her face. She had been with Konohamaru for a long time now and they were becoming more serious. Villagers had spotted them kissing and hugging all over the place. Hanabi loved Konohamaru as much as Hinata loved Naruto, and she hoped that nothing ever came between them. She broke out of her trance as Hinata shook her.

"Waiter's here. What are you having?"

Hanabi looked over the menu frantically.

"Cheeseburger and fries, no lettuce."

Hinata laughed, because she knew her sister had been thinking about Konohamaru. Hinata patted her sister's head and Hanabi smiled.

"So what was your big news?"

Hanabi asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the table. Tenten smiled and she stroked her ring gently.

"Our wedding is one month from today. We're having it at the lake."

Sakura cupped her cheeks and she closed her eyes happily.

"Congratulations! Gaara is getting married here soon too. In about six days I think. He's asked Naruto to be his best man."

Hinata nodded and she chuckled.

"And he won't shut up about it. He's been even more energetic than usual. Who's your best man Neji?"

Neji closed his lavender eyes and he sighed.

"I was going to ask Lee."

Sakura winced gently and she sighed. Lee and Sakura had had a long talk and they had decided to remain friends, but it was a tense friendship, considering all they had been through. Sakura also knew that Lee was dating Ayame. He was a more frequent customer at Ichiraku than Naruto, and that was a scary observation to make. Sakura missed Sasuke a lot when he was gone.

Hinata broke the silence between them all, and she grinned as their food came. Hinata had ordered a large plate of rice and beef broccoli. They ate and talked about many things, particularly the mission Naruto and Sasuke were currently on.

"What was their mission anyway, Hinata?"

Tenten asked her friend as she stuffed a piece of her steak into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully. Hinata swallowed her food and took a drink of water before she responded.

"Its an S-Rank. They had to go and retrieve a body from an enemy camp."

Everyone at the table stopped eating and they looked at Hinata with very grim looks on their face. Someone from their village was dead, someone they considered part of the Konohagakure family. No one had to ask the next question, because they knew Hinata was about to tell them.

"Raido Namiashi. He was killed by a Sound Shinobi."

Sakura shook her head and she shed a tear. As a Medical Shinobi, death made me feel like she wasn't performing her job properly. The table was silent, until Neji spoke.

"Sound Shinobi… What are they up to? Who's commanding them? And with Madara, Suigetsu and Jugo still at large, we could be facing multiple attacks. Damn. I hope Naruto and Sasuke are ok."

Sakura and Hinata looked down at their food, eyes closed. Naruto and Sasuke were probably the strongest two Shinobi in Konoha, and they wouldn't be taken down easily. Still, the thought of losing either of them caused pain to everyone at the table. Hanabi shot a look at Neji and he sighed.

"Sorry."

He said and he finished his food in silence. Hinata turned to Sakura and she whispered.

"They're only due to be gone for two days after today. They'll be fine."

Sakura nodded and she smiled. She knew Naruto and Sasuke better than most people. She knew it would take a lot to bring either of them down. They smiled and they looked over at Neji.

"You don't have to apologize Neji. You're just wishing them well."

Neji closed his eyes and he nodded. The rest of the meal was silent. Hanabi left first, citing that Konohamaru was waiting for her at their secret spot. Hinata let her sister go and she turned back to her children. The twins had long finished their food and they were now drinking milk out of their bottles. Hinata took Lyndis out of her seat and she held her daughter. Hinata then noticed that Lyn's teeth were growing in fast. Sakura bent in to look and she nodded.

"No doubt about it. They're growing faster because of the Kyuubi's influence. I can see Syaoran is too. I can only wonder what Rise will be like."

Hinata then remembered what Syaoran had down a month ago.

"He used a Wind Jutsu not too long ago. Is that normal?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I've heard that some Shinobi grow fast. Kakashi grew faster than normal, and so did Itachi. But it was probably a fluke."

Hinata nodded and she smiled.

"I should get home. Kushina wanted me to help her make dinner."

Hinata rose, laid the Ryo on the table for hers and Hanabi's food, took her twins and she left. Sakura too rose and she smiled.

"I have to get back to the hospital. Tenten, come see me before the month ends. We need to make sure those two are healthy. And Neji… You're due for some immunizations. Well, thanks for having me along."

Sakura left them, leaving Tenten and Neji alone. They paid for their food and they went back home. They decided to call it a day early. They stayed inside all day.

* * *

Deep in the desert of the Wind Country, a man sat on a large rock, playing with a falcon on his gloved hand. The man had long black hair and dark piercing eyes. Another man approached the first and he bowed low.

"Lord Kenshu, we await your orders."

The man named Kenshu nodded and he cracked a grin.

"Finally… Time to bring Otogakure under my complete control. You may leave Kimaru."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	52. Love of Fire and Wind

A/N: Hey everybody and welcome back for another exciting chapter of Lavender Love. Just wanted to thank you all once again. 205 favorites on this story alone. And I've reached another milestone as an author. I'm now on the favorite authors list of 100 people. To everyone who has read my stories and added me as a favorite author, thank you. Its because of everyone that I kept at writing. Maybe one day I'll be a published author. Anyway, that's all I had to say. Let's get to business!

Chapter Fifty-Two: Love of Fire and Wind

The day had come for the Kazekage to be married. It was now May 30th. The village of Konohagakure was abuzz with preparations. Naruto had risen early that day. Hinata was still deep asleep. Naruto had to go to the village gates to meet Gaara. He was dressed in his usual clothes for the moment. He stepped out of the master bedroom and into the hallway. Kushina smiled at him and she hugged her son.

"Today's a big day for the village. Its not every day a Kage gets married. I once had the dream to be Hokage."

Kushina said dreamily, remembering her youth. She then broke out of her trance and she hurried into the kitchen to make Gaara's favorite food, chicken gizzards. Naruto saw what she was making and he shuddered. _I'd never eat that stuff. Sunagakure must have some weird foods. I also heard that Gaara eats salted tongue…_ Naruto shook his head and he hurried out the door and he made his way to the front gate where Gaara would arrive. After waiting a few moments, Gaara came into view. He waved at Naruto and he grinned at his old friend.

"Naruto, thanks for everything. I really appreciate this. Matsuri should already be here. Is she with Tenten and Sakura?"

Naruto nodded and the two friends walked into the village gates. Gaara had chosen this time of arrival because he didn't want everyone in the village to know he was here. They quickly hurried to the Uzumaki Residence. Naruto chuckled as he watched Gaara's expression when he smelt the gizzards.

"Your mom is making my favorite food? Could you… put in a request for me? I also like salted tongue a lot. I'll have to make sure to make it up to you both."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Sand Shinobi and their weird foods._ Naruto laughed and he pointed to the armchair only he was allowed in. Gaara took his seat and Naruto whispered Gaara's request for salted tongue to his mother. Kushina laughed and she nodded. Naruto then crossed the room to the chairs where Gaara was sitting. Hanabi came into the room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hello Lord Kazekage."

She said airily and Gaara laughed.

"To you, Hanabi, its just Gaara. How is your training coming along?"

Hanabi sat at the table and she looked up expectantly at Kushina. Kushina reached into the oven and she drew out a plate of food for Hanabi. Hanabi started to eat and she swallowed a bite of food before she looked at Gaara.

"It's going well for me. I wish my teammates could hold their own though. Neji has been training them a lot, but they don't seem to be improving much."

Gaara nodded. He knew that some Shinobi were slow to improve. He then looked at the clock. It was already 9AM. The wedding was at noon. Naruto looked up at Gaara and the two men nodded. It was time to get ready.

* * *

Matsuri sat in a room in the Hokage Tower, being dressed up by Tenten and Sakura. Her hair was in a long flowing braid, tied by a single ribbon. She hated being dressed up, but she wanted to look her best for her husband to be. Tenten then started to apply makeup to her face. Matsuri wasn't a very feminine woman. She preferred to dress casually and was very rarely seen in a skirt. She sighed and she closed her eyes. When Tenten was finished, she opened her eyes and she shook her head.

"I look so much better without all of this stuff on my face. Gaara says so too."

Sakura then raised an eyebrow and she chuckled.

"You do have natural beauty Matsuri. Come on, let's get your dress and shoes on."

Matsuri stood up and she slipped her feet into white heels and she strapped on her simple yet elegant dress. She looked up at the clock and she smiled. It was 11:45, almost time. She looked out the window to see the area they had chosen to hold the wedding. They were holding it in the courtyard of the Hokage Tower. Naruto and Gaara were already standing at the altar. Tenten and Sakura then put on their dressed and heels and they smiled at Matsuri.

"You ready?"

Matsuri nodded and she clutched her bouquet of flowers in her hands. When the door to the courtyard opened, everyone turned around to see Matsuri walking down the aisle. She walked herself because her parents had been killed when she was young. Gaara, who was dressed in his Kazekage robes, smiled happily as he saw Matsuri in her flowing white dress. She looked beautiful, despite what she thought about herself. Gaara then turned to face her when she had reached the altar. They took each other's hands and they looked into each other's eyes. Tsunade, who was presiding over the ceremony as Hokage, cleared her throat and spoke.

"On this auspicious day, we, the people of Konoha, would like to congratulate the Kazekage and his bride on their marriage. It is not every day a Kage is married, let alone outside his home village. The people of Konoha, the majority of which are not in attendance, join me in blessing this young couple. Gaara, please recite your vows to Matsuri."

Gaara took Matsuri's hand and he held it up his lips, kissing it softly before he spoke.

"Matsuri, you have been by my side since we were teenagers. I was your teacher when you were in the Academy, I was your idol. Now it's my turn to admire you. You were there, on that sad day my Bijuu was stolen from me. You were the one who gave me a reason to smile. I was so glad that you were there. Now, here we are, together and being married. Matsuri, from the bottom of my heart, I love you and I will honor you until my dying day. I hope the rest of our lives are as happy as the ones we've had the last two years. I will love you and only you for the rest of my days, and I swear this on my father's name as the Fourth Kazekage."

Everyone applauded as Gaara finished his vows. He slipped the ring onto Matsuri's finger and she looked up at Gaara.

"Gaara, for the last five years I have loved you more than anything else. You taught me so much as my teacher. I learned so much just by watching you do your job. I love you with all my being, and I would have no other man to be my husband but you. I swear to you that I will never stray from you, through the bad times and the good, I'll always love you and I will do my very best to support you as Kazekage and as your wife. I swear it on my very life."

Gaara smiled down at her and he closed his eyes as he felt her slide the ring onto his finger. Tsunade then smiled at them both and she stepped back a half step. She then spoke.

"Young love is a beautiful thing, especially when it is as passionate as the love shared between these two young adults. Matsuri has willingly given her heart to Gaara, and the Kazekage has given his heart willingly to Matsuri. It is with great pleasure that, I, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, declare these two lawfully wed. I now pronounce you man and wife. Gaara, you may kiss your bride."

Gaara lifted Matsuri's veil, wrapped his arms around her tightly and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Gaara lifted his bride into his arms and he carried her off the altar and into the crowd. Naruto and the other members of the Konoha Twelve congratulated Gaara and Matsuri fervently. Naruto's booming voice then rang out.

"Party at the Uzumaki Residence!"

The group marched with Gaara and Matsuri in the lead. When they reached the Uzumaki household, Kushina was waiting for them in the back yard. She had laid out three tables full of food, including a cake and Gaara's favorite foods. They all took seats and Naruto called a toast.

"To the Kazekage and to the continued alliance between Konoha and Suna. And to the future generation of Shinobi."

Naruto said as Hinata held up Lyn and Syaoran's hands. They all toasted and drank their glasses, which were filled with non-alcoholic champagne. Due to the fact that Hinata and Tenten were both pregnant, it was necessary. They ate a large meal, and discussed several topics as old friends. Sasuke then nudged Sakura, and he whispered into her ear.

"Seeing all this… it makes me want a family."

Sakura blushed a fiery red and she giggled uncontrollably.

"I do too. We were the last of the twelve to get together."

Sasuke smiled at her and he pecked her lips gently. Sakura kissed him back and she helped herself to some sushi on the table. She immediately spit it out and she downed a large glass of water.

"Ugh, that had wasabi in it!"

She said and Sasuke laughed, as did Naruto, Neji and Gaara, who were all sitting nearby.

"You don't like spicy food Sakura?"

Gaara asked, seeing her eyes watering. Sakura shook her head and she wiped her eyes.

"I have no tolerance for spicy food. I don't see how Sasuke does it. He loves spicy food."

Sasuke nodded and he took a large bite of spicy curry and he downed it without flinching. He then spooned a large portion onto his plate and he began to eat it hungrily. When he had finished he turned to Kushina and he smiled.

"That was some really good curry. Could you give me the recipe?"

Sakura then chuckled.

"I didn't know you cooked."

Sasuke laughed.

"I don't. You do though, so I was hoping you wouldn't mind making me some sometime?"

Sasuke flashed a grin and Sakura nodded.

"Of course I will." Sakura said out loud and then she whispered so only Sasuke could hear her. "I want you tonight. I'm ready for you."

Sasuke smiled and he kissed her. After a while longer, Gaara stood up and he held Matsuri's hand.

"Thank you to each and every one of you who joined in the celebration. You all have my word that I will be here whenever any of you need me. And now my friends, we must leave for Sunagakure. I have so much to do, so I hope you will forgive me for hurrying back."

Everyone applauded Gaara once more and they all rose as Gaara exited the Uzumaki Residence with Matsuri and they left the village. Seeing that the party was over, they all helped clean up and everyone left to go to their own homes. Kushina wrote down the recipe for the curry for Sasuke and he too went home.

"Some party Mom. You're incredible, you know that?"

Kushina chuckled and she shook her head.

"I needed that Naruto. You're a good son. Let's all get some sleep. The sun's already set."

Naruto looked into the sky and he smiled at Hinata.

"Bedtime love. Night Mom, Hanabi."

And so the Uzumaki family retired for the night.

* * *

Deep in the Land of Sound, a masked man met with Kenshu. Kenshu sat at a table across from the masked man and he fixed his eyes on the man. They sat saying nothing for a long time, until Kenshu threw a suitcase across the table.

"Its all there. Now, what about your promise?"

The masked man nodded and he made a sweeping motion with his hand. From the shadows stepped a man in a hooded robe. His face was obscured, but Kenshu knew who it was from the glint of glass under the hood. The masked man then spoke.

"This world will soon be ours, Kenshu. As we agreed, once the Moon's Eye Plan is complete, you will be able to reign over Otogakure. We make our move in November. The Child of Power will be born then, and we shall use her power to fuel our plan."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	53. Revival

A/N: You guys are the best fans. 120000 views to Lavender Love, 215 faves and I'm on the favorites list of 100 users. Thank you to everyone for all your support. This chapter will focus on the budding romance between Sasuke and Sakura. Things will be slow for a bit longer, as I'm still designing the new big arc. That said, let's get to work. Here comes Chapter 53!

Chapter Fifty-Three: Revival

Sakura awoke to July 5th with a smile on her face. Sasuke had gone out of his way to make today special. A bouquet of red roses was sitting on her nightstand with a note that read "Get ready for tonight. I love you." Sakura took the card and she pinned it to the wall she kept all her most precious memories on. Sakura had been spending more nights away from home and with Sasuke since they had been together. She crossed the room to the bathroom and she smiled at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, but other than that, she looked good. She closed the door to the bathroom and she filled the bath with water. Sasuke was out with Naruto and Neji on a quick errand for Hinata. She filled the water with bath salts and she stripped and she settled into the water.

Sasuke's birthday was fast approaching, as were the twins'. Hinata, Naruto and Sakura were planning to have a surprise birthday party for them all at once. Sakura smiled as she thought of her current relationship. She was happier than she had been with Lee; that much was certain. She had everything she wanted in her lover. She was not lacking anything, and since the wedding, she had been looking forward to Sasuke's and hers first time. Sasuke had shown her a side she didn't know about. Sasuke was a romantic. She fell into a dreamy state for a short while and she was snapped back to reality by the fact her body was getting wrinkly. She quickly washed her body and she hurried out of the tub and she dressed herself in her usual clothes. She looked into the mirror and she nodded satisfactorily.

"Perfect. Now to eat some breakfast."

She made her way through the house and into the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and she pulled out three eggs. She set the stove to the on position and she dropped the eggs into the pan after adding oil. She looked up at the clock and she smiled down at her fried eggs. She sat at the table after pouring a glass of apple juice and she ate in silence. About halfway through her meal, Tenten came by to visit. For a brief time, the two women talked about Tenten's pregnancy. Then the conversation shifted to more serious business. Tenten had news for Sakura.

"Neji told me something that scared me. We know who's behind the Sound Shinobi now. It's a combined effort between Madara and a man named Kenshu Ichijo. We don't know anything about either of their abilities, and word is there's another person working with them from the shadows. We don't know who it is yet."

Sakura took this all in and she shook her head.

"Madara is at it again? He didn't learn when Minato defeated him almost twenty years ago, and he didn't learn when Akatsuki fell after Naruto and Hinata took down Pain and Kisame? But why come tell me this?"

Tenten looked out the window at the people walking by on the main street. She then looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Like you can't figure it out Sakura. It means that our loved ones are going to be put into great danger. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru and Lee are going to be leading the attacks And we're talking S-Rank missions."

Sakura shook her head and she sighed.

"They'll be fine. They've all been exposed to so much danger S-Rank is nothing for all of them. Naruto fought and defeated Pain. Sasuke got rid of Danzo and Orochimaru for us. Neji and Lee fought against Kisame with you. Chouji and Shikamaru both fought to rescue Sasuke. All of them are very strong, and they all have someone to come home to. Tenten, you know deep in your heart that they'll all be ok."

Tenten nodded after Sakura had finished speaking. She knew that they would all be ok, but it didn't help the pain of being away from Neji. Tenten was a very devoted woman and she loved Neji more than anything, to the point that being away from him caused her physical pain. She looked at Sakura and the two young women embraced.

"I know Sakura. If they're out there fighting, we girls have to stay together too. I have to be going. Neji is coming back from his mission with Hanabi. Don't forget, our wedding is July 23rd."

Sakura flinched.

"Ten, you know that's the day we're having Sasuke and the twin's birthday."

Tenten gave a gentle laugh.

"I've already cleared this with Hinata, but we're combining the wedding with the party. We're just going to have one giant party after the wedding. And bring lots of the curry. Chouji is going to challenge Sasuke to an eating competition."

Sakura laughed and they parted ways after Sakura walked Tenten to the door. She sat at the couch when she found herself alone. She closed her eyes briefly and she fell into a light daze. Sasuke came into the house shortly after she had dozed off and he kissed her upside down on her neck. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Welcome home love."

Sakura said and she sat up, turning on the spot to place a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke bent down and he scooped her up into his arms. He held her bridal style and she slid her arms around his strong neck.

"Thanks. You ready for your surprise?"

He asked and he sat her down when she nodded. Sasuke reached into the bag he had laid on the floor and he pulled out a box of chocolate and a bottle of perfume. Sakura smiled at him and she reached up to kiss him on his cheek.

"I love you so much."

She whispered, her lips lingering by his ear. Sasuke felt her warm breath on his neck and it made his hair stand on end. Sasuke reached for her hand and he guided it to his heart, which was beating furiously in his chest. He swallowed hard and he laced their fingers together.

"I love you too. Are you certain you want to be the mother of an Uchiha?"

Sakura nodded and she smiled.

"Of course I do. I've put a lot of thought into it and this is what I want; for me, for you, for our future. I love you Sasuke and I feel we were meant to be."

Sasuke nodded and he scooped her up into his arms again and he carried her to their room. He laid her on the bed and he closed all the blinds, making the room dark. Sasuke lit some candles and he threw rose petals on the bed. Sakura was already disrobing and she was down to her underwear when Sasuke placed a hard kiss on her lips. Sasuke's hands roamed her body, finding her thighs. He slid her underwear off and he tossed them aside. Sakura was unbuttoning his vest and she slid his shorts off, leaving them both bare and ready to commit. Sasuke looked into her eyes and he laid her on her back.

"Ready?"

Sasuke asked her and Sakura nodded, sliding her arms around her neck. Sasuke then slipped into gently and Sakura cried out in pain as her virginity broke. Sasuke kissed her neck softly, giving her a gentle bite.

"Its ok. The pain will fade."

He whispered and he started to push inside of her, easing his way along her tight walls. Sakura whimpered as Sasuke pushed into her. The whimper turned into a cry of ecstasy as Sasuke began to deftly thrust inside of her, their hips and thighs grinding into each others. Sasuke cried out as Sakura moved her hands to his muscular chest. Sakura's light touches on his body drove him mad. Sasuke sped the paces of his thrusts and Sakura started to whimper.

"Sasuke… It's great. You can be rougher if you want."

Sasuke brought his lips down to her breasts and he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Sakura squealed at the light touch and she whimpered again, wanting more. Sasuke enjoyed seeing her whimper. He gasped as he felt an impending orgasm approaching. He started to suck on Sakura's pink, rosy nipple and Sakura wrapped her arms around her lover's back, pulling him closer. Sasuke continued this for as long as he could. He then let out a great cry.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sasuke asked her, and Sakura nodded. Sasuke then forced his way into her as deep as he could go and he felt the trickle of hot seed flow forth from his body and into hers. The whole act had lasted fifteen minutes from beginning to end. Sasuke collapsed in a heap on her, drained from the sex and the exertion of his orgasm. Sakura was streaked in sweat just like Sasuke. They kissed passionately and Sasuke removed himself from her body. Sakura then curled up in his arms and they fell asleep, despite the fact it was still the middle of the day.

* * *

Deep in the Sound Country, Kenshu sat with his subordinates. Kenshu, three men and one woman sat discussing their strategy. The woman spoke.

"When Otogakure is under your rule, what will happen to Konoha?"

Kenshu looked at the woman and he shook his head.

"A minor detail in my plan. With Madara and Akatsuki backing me up, I can't fail. The Kyuubi brat defeated Pain, but he was a weak, softhearted fool. I, on the other hand, am not so merciful. I will end the threat of the Kyuubi, and not even Madara will be able to stop me once I have the Child of Power. Her very life force will fuel my plan to complete my ultimate weapon, the Ten-Tailed beast."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	54. Stealing The Limelight

A/N: Just a quick update. I have exams over the next two weeks. So that means I won't be posting a chapter until the beginning of October. The next chapter should go up by October 2nd. And my birthday is the 28th of September, so I'll be celebrating that day. That said, I bring you another high point in the story, a huge party. And let us dive right in. Here comes chapter 54!

Chapter Fifty-Four: Stealing the Limelight

July 23rd had arrived. The village was abuzz. Today was a very eventful day. It was the wedding of Neji and Tenten, and the Hyuga twins and Sasuke's birthday. Tenten rose from her bed early in the morning to get ready. She had stayed with Hinata and Naruto the following night because of the superstition that the groom should not see his bride the day they were married. Tenten looked out the window and into the garden that Naruto had planted a few weeks ago. Just then, Hinata knocked on the door.

"Tenten? Are you awake? We need to start getting you ready."

Hinata said through the door. Tenten rubbed her eyes sleepily and she looked up at the clock. It was already 10AM, and the wedding started in an hour. She had overslept. Tenten hurriedly opened the door and she looked at Hinata, who was already dressed and ready to go. Hinata entered the room and she closed the door, helping Tenten into her dress. It was a tight fit with the twins inside her, but they managed to get her in comfortably. With only a half hour to go, Tenten hurried out the door and into the city. Naruto had arranged for a carriage to take her to the lake, pulled by Gamakichi. The toad was willing to help Naruto out as much as he could. He waved his hand at Tenten and he motioned to the carriage.

"Hurry up or you'll be late!"

Tenten hurried inside and she closed the door, losing a heel in the process. She scooped to pick it up and she closed the door to the carriage. She sighed heavily. _This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Why do I feel uneasy?_ She thought, but immediately pushed that thought aside. She closed her eyes, looking out the window to see the people's faces. She felt like royalty, being taken to a fancy ball in a castle. When the carriage stopped, she exited to see the clearing. Neji and the other men had arranged it beautifully. White roses were hanging from the altar that had been erected in the center of the lake. It looked like there would be a lot of people attending. Tenten could just make out her husband to be at the altar. It looked like Kakashi was officiating this time. She smiled as the music began to play and she started to walk down the center of the aisle. Everyone who was seated turned to look at her, and she blushed. She wasn't used to receiving this much attention except from Neji. Neji was smiling as he watched her walk with at a slow pace to him. When she reached him, Neji turned to look at her, taking her hands in his. Kakashi then rose his arms.

"We are gathered to witness the union of these two Shinobi. They are both deeply in love and have been together for many years. It is only fitting that these two be wed, and made not into just lovers, but partners on the road of life. Join me in blessing this couple. Neji, please recite your vows to your bride."

Neji took her soft hand in his and he laced their fingers before he spoke in a soft voice uncharacteristic of his usual self.

"Tenten, we've been together since we were thirteen. We've laughed, cried, fought and loved each other all that time. I want to keep that even now. I swear to you on the name of the Hyuga clan that I will be faithful to you, and I will do everything I can to help and support you, in sickness and in health. I will be the best husband and father I can be, because you are the only woman I will ever love, and I will never stray from that love. I am glad that we can have this sacred ceremony and be bound at the soul. I love you Tenten, and I always will."

Neji finished his vows and he could see a trickle of tears in Tenten's eyes, beneath the veil she was wearing. Tenten reached her hand to her face and she wiped her eyes dry. If she cried now, she'd never forgive herself. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and he turned his head to speak to Tenten.

"Tenten, please recite your vows to Neji."

Tenten spoke in a soft voice, so soft it was like silk.

"Neji, I don't even know where to begin. You are the single most incredible man I have ever known. I love you from the very depths of my soul. I have already given you my body, but now I give you my heart and soul for all eternity. I will love you and only you until my dying day, and I will love you even after I have left this world. I am so happy you are the father of my children, and I would have no other man at my side but you. I swear on my family's name that I will never stray from you, and I will love no other but you. I love you Neji Hyuga, and I will be very happy to be your wife until the day I pass."

Tenten smiled and she looked up into Neji's eyes, which were full of life. Kakashi then requested the rings to be brought forward. Lee, who was Neji's best man, handed his ring to Neji. Neji took Tenten's hand and he held it. Kakashi then spoke.

"This ring is a symbol of commitment and love. Neji, do you swear to stay by Tenten's side for the rest of your life?"

Neji smiled and he nodded.

"I do."

He said and he slid the ring onto Tenten's right ring finger. Kakashi then looked at Tenten and he spoke again.

"Tenten, do you swear to love and cherish Neji for the remainder of your days?"

Tenten didn't hesitate a second.

"I do!"

She said quite loudly and she smiled at Neji as she slid the ring onto his finger. Kakashi then raised his arms over his head and he spoke.

"It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce these two young Shinobi man and wife. Neji, you may kiss your bride."

Neji lifted Tenten's veil and he kissed her full on her lips. Tenten wrapped his arms around him and they kissed for a long time before everyone rushed forward to congratulate the newlyweds. Kushina then spoke in a loud voice.

"Now… who wants to party?"

* * *

A great cheer was heard from the visitors at the lake. Today was just getting started. Today was Sasuke, Syaoran and Lyn's birthday as well.

The party moved from the lake to the Uzumaki residence. Kushina had really outdone herself this time. She had prepared a lot of food. There were curries of different kinds, pastas and even a large four tier cake. Everyone of note was there. Chouji had arrived first with Ino, followed by Shikamaru and Temari, who had made it know they were expecting a baby girl in about eight months. Next to arrive was Lee and Ayame, who were very close. Sasuke arrived with the rest of the group. Also present were Kiba and Shino, with their girlfriends. Naruto, as man of the house, raised his glass. He then spoke, smiling down at his children.

"First of all, this is to Neji and Tenten. Congratulations to them on their marriage."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank deeply from them. Naruto then smiled wider.

"As you all know, the wedding is not the only reason we're gathered here. Today is a very special day for three people at this party. Today is the birthday of Syaroan, Lyndis and Sasuke. Our twins have reached their first year, and Sasuke is now nineteen. So, without anything else to say, let's get the party started. Hit the music!"

Kakashi, who was providing the entertainment for the party, turned a small, compact radio on. Radio was a fairly new technology for Konoha, but it made communication easier, and it allowed them to listen to music wherever they went. Kushina was holding Lyn in her arms. Syaoran was in Naruto's lap, smiling widely. They seemed to understand it was a special day for them all. Chouji then made his way to the food. Sasuke was already heading to the curry. They both reached it at the same time and they grabbed the serving spoons. Chouji saw this as a challenge.

"You think you can eat more than me?"

Chouji said with a soft smile, to which Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"I _know_ I can."

Chouji then made a plate and he looked at Sasuke.

"I challenge you to an eating contest Sasuke! First through four plates of curry wins."

Sasuke laughed and they sat down at a long table.

"You're on. Hinata, if you don't mind being the judge?"

Hinata handed Lyn to Naruto and she stood over the men, laughing as she dropped her hand. Everyone crowded around to watch the spectacle. Sasuke tore into his plate of food and he devoured it at an insanely fast rate. Chouji was keeping up with him, his Akimichi blood powering him forward. They were on their second plate each at the same time. They both were dead even. After the third plate, Sasuke had a small advantage. Chouji finished the third plate as Sasuke started his fourth. Chouji was slowing down, but Sasuke kept the pace all the way through. Sasuke smirked over at Chouji once the last drop was on his tongue. Chouji finished about two seconds later. Sasuke held his hands in the air and everyone clapped. Chouji laughed.

"That was a good match. Well done Sasuke."

The two friends embraced and the party resumed. Sakura turned to Sasuke and she nibbled on his neck gently, whispering to him.

"You're going to like what I got for you."

Sakura said and she handed a box to Sasuke.

"Happy birthday Sasuke."

Sasuke tore open the wrapping and he smiled at what he saw. It was a hunting knife. Sasuke set the box down and he hugged her close to him, running his hands through her pink hair.

"I love it. Thank you Sakura. And I love you."

He whispered and they kissed to a small round of applause. Everyone was happy at the party, and then it came time to give the twins their gifts. Hanabi had just arrived with Konohamaru, hand in hand and she set her gift down on the table where a small mountain of brightly wrapped gift sat. The twins were now sitting on a blanket that Hinata had laid out for them and she started to migrate the presents to the blanket. She then spoke.

"Could I have everyone gather around the blanket over here?"

Everyone at the party gathered around and Naruto and Hinata began to tear open the gifts for their twins. From Lee came a practice set of shuriken and kunai, for when they entered the Academy. Tenten and Neji had given them several new outfits each, including a long flowing dress for Lyndis. Hanabi and Konohamaru gave them new toys. Lyn was given a Shinobi doll and Syaoran was given a new set of building blocks. He had destroyed his last set with an accidental Wind Release technique. Eventually, the gifts had all been opened and Naruto and Hinata thanked their family and friends warmly. Then it was time for the cake.

"Now its time for the moment you've all been waiting for. The cake. I think we should first let Neji and Tenten cut it, because this is their special day."

Kushina said and she handed the knife to Tenten, who, together with Neji, cut into the cake and they started to fill the plates. Kushina had made this cake by hand over the course of three days, and it, like all her cooking, was exquisite. Even Sasuke, who hated sweets, had to agree it was good. Naruto smiled at his mother and he hugged her.

"You always go to such great lengths for us Mom. I have a surprise for you. It know its late, but I had to save up for a long time to buy this, but here."

Naruto reached into his pocket and he handed her a ticket.

"It's for a beauty resort. It's good for two whole weeks of pampering and just relaxing. After all you've done for us; this is the least we can do for you."

Kushina hugged her son and she stroked his hair gently.

"Minato gave me something just like this like two weeks before our wedding. You truly are your father's son Naruto. Thank you. And thank you to all of you for letting me be a part of your lives."

Neji laughed and he raised a glass.

"To Kushina Uzumaki, the greatest mother Konoha has ever seen."

Everyone raised a glass and they all said the same two words.

"To Kushina!"

They all drank deeply and Kushina turned a fiery red. When they had eaten the cake, it was time to say goodbye. The food had been eaten and the cake was now just a single tier, which they gave to Neji and Tenten. Sasuke and Sakura were the last to leave, because they had some news for Naruto.

"We received word on who's backing Madara. A former Sky Shinobi named Kenshu Ichijo. He's supposed to be as strong as Madara and Pain. We don't know much else, but there's rumors that Deidara and Kisame have been spotted again, which can't be true, because I killed Deidara, and Hinata took care of Kisame. We need to get to the bottom of these rumors. Anyway, keep your guards up."

With that, Sasuke and Sakura turned and walked out the door. They were full of food and tired, so they cleaned the backyard and they went to bed, high on life and very sleepy.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	55. Movements of the Shadows

A/N: Hey everyone! Exams are done, so that means I can write again. Two perfect scores out of four tests. So I'm going to be updating more often. This chapter is going to be pretty dark, but its going somewhere, so sit tight. The final story arc is coming very soon. Yes, that's correct. Lavender Love will be ending in about fifteen chapters or so. And my next story will be a Persona fic. So sit back, grab a can of soda and enjoy, because this chapter will reveal a lot about the villain's and their plots for baby Rise. That said, here we go.

Chapter Fifty-Five: Movements of the Shadows

Two months passed in the blink of an eye. September was now here. The leaves were starting to color and fall from the trees in the Land of Fire. However, not all was well. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were on frequent missions and spent weeks away from home at a time. Tenten was in the final days of her pregnancy. Neji was away from home on an S Rank mission with Naruto and Sasuke. Another Konoha Shinobi had been killed: Genma Shiranui.

* * *

Deep in the forests of the Land of Fire, Kenshu sat with Madara in a war council. A stone table served as the meeting ground. Madara was flanked on his left by a man wearing a silver cloak. His hood was up, so Kenshu could not see his face. Madara was wearing a new mask, one with three holes for his eyes, the Sharingan visible in both eyes. Madara spoke in his soft voice, directly to Kenshu Ichijo, who was flanked by his followers on both sides.

"Kenshu. I believe it is time we laid our cards on the table. I know you have a secret weapon on your side. Allow me to open. Come forward and take your hood down."

The man with the silver cloak stepped out of the shadows and he lowered his hood. His silver hair was cut close to his head. Glasses rimmed his eyes. Kenshu was staring into the eyes of Kabuto Yakushi, the man who had taken over the Land of Sound after Orochimaru was killed. Kabuto had a stoic expression on his face, but the glint in his eyes showed he held a dark secret. Madara then spoke once more.

"You know Kabuto. He's done us a great service. Show him Kabuto."

Kabuto formed several seals and he clapped his palms together.

"Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!"

From the darkness stepped five figures, clothed in tattered Akatsuki robes. Their faces were gaunt and emaciated, but there was no denying who they were. It was the fallen members of Akatsuki: Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Itachi and Nagato. Kenshu shook his head.

"I don't need them to capture an infant."

Madara laughed a very hollow laugh, one that made Kabuto shudder.

"No, you won't. But this child is guarded by some of the most powerful Shinobi this world has ever seen. The Kyuubi boy, the one they call Naruto, he defeated Pain. His wife, the Hyuga Clan leader, managed to kill Kisame, singlehandedly I might add. They're both too much for you alone. Then you add in all of their friends, such as Neji Hyuga and Maito Gai, and we have a problem. Kenshu, you were used by Orochimaru to become the ultimate living weapon. Your power surpasses many, but you are still one man. You face over a dozen powerful Shinobi should you invade alone."

Kenshu grit his teeth and he crossed his arms. Madara was right, but he had hit a nerve.

"You're right, but you forget my most powerful technique. I am known as Kenshu the Phantom for a reason."

Madara laced his fingers together and he closed his Sharingan eyes.

"I know. But we will proceed with my plan. I can not afford another setback. My plan must be executed soon, or all my years of work will come to naught. We have one month to go. Rise Hyuga will be born soon. And then, the Moon's Eye Plan will be complete."

* * *

Tenten had been staying with Hinata since Neji had left over a week ago. Sakura had joined them this morning. Sakura, now almost two months pregnant with a baby girl, knew deep in her heart that all three of them would make it back in one piece, but she still worried that one of them might be hurt. Tsunade had refused to let her accompany them as a medical Shinobi, due to her pregnancy. Ino had joined them in Sakura's place. Ino was just as good as a medic as Sakura, having proven herself many times, but it didn't sit well with Sakura because she was on her way to becoming head of the Medical Corps of Konoha.

A storm was moving in from the east. Dark clouds were covering the skies above the village. Kushina sat with the girls in the living room of the Uzumaki Residence. She passed around cups of hot chocolate, which seemed to lighten the grim mood in the room ever so slightly. Kushina brought the topic of discussion around to Tenten's children.

"Have you chosen names yet?"

Tenten placed her hand over her stomach and she closed her eyes.

"Yes, we have. We are going to name the girl Yukiko, and the boy is to be called Hiro."

The women all smiled in awe at the names and then a knock came at the door. Hinata rose from her seat, now seven months pregnant with Rise. The knock came again, louder this time. Hinata slid the door open, only to see a blood drenched Temari standing in the doorway. Hinata led her inside and sat her down.

"Temari, what the hell happened to you?"

Sakura asked her and she hurried to bandage her wounds. She had several senbon wounds in her legs.

"I met up with Naruto and the guys on my way here. No sooner did we say hello that about fifteen Sound Shinobi ambushed us. I tried to draw them away from then they hit me with these damned needles. Naruto and the others are fine. But now we know for a fact that Sound Shinobi are planning an attack. We heard them talking about Madara, Kenshu and Kabuto."

The room went silent. Hinata closed her eyes and she settled down onto the sofa.

"I had a feeling this would happen. This little one is in a lot of trouble. People will be targeting her as long as she lives."

Hinata broke down just then, tears rolling down her cheeks in silent sobs. The other four women gathered around her, for reassurance. None of the others knew how Hinata felt. It was hard on Hinata, knowing she was carrying the child that would save them all one day. It was harder knowing that this child would be hunted like an animal every day of her life.

A cry of pain escaped Tenten's lips and she gasped audibly.

"Damn that was a hard kick. I felt that one hard. I can't wait for these two to be born."

Tenten grunted as she sat down and she closed her eyes, only to feel another pulse in her stomach. She looked down to see a trickle of water running down her legs. Then she gasped.

"I think my water just broke…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	56. One Down, Three to Go

A/N: Yeah, I realize I just updated, but I just keep getting inspiration. To answer a question people keep PMing me about, yes, Kenshu Ichijo is an original character I created for this story. His abilities will actually be unveiled in this very chapter, so sit tight. Lavender Love is almost done everyone. Thank you all for your support over the last 18 months or so.

Chapter Fifty-Six: One Down, Three to Go

Tenten had gone into labor in the Uzumaki Residence. Sakura, who was on the scene, immediately sprang into action. She began barking orders to the others. Hinata had gone to get sterile scissors while Kushina was making Tenten comfortable. Temari was shocked at what was going on, but she was standing by Tenten's side, stroking her hair. Sakura was a trained Medical Shinobi, so she knew what to do.

"Alright Tenten, moment of truth. You're fully dilated already. These two want into the world of the living. I need you push with all your might so we can bring them out."

Tenten, who was in pain with tears running down her cheeks, shook her head.

"I need to wait for Neji. Temari, how far were they when you met up with them?"

Temari thought back and she sighed.

"About three miles. They should be here any time now."

Sakura knew that Tenten wanted her husband present for the birth, but the longer they waited; the more things could go wrong with this birth. Sakura turned to Temari and she whispered.

"Go to the Hokage Tower. They should be there giving their report now. I want you to go bring Neji and the rest of them back."

Temari nodded and she bolted out the door. She hadn't taken five steps when she saw Naruto and Neji walking towards them. Neji was deep in conversation with Naruto, but his lavender eyes fixed on Temari. He saw the grim look on her face and he swallowed hard.

"What's wrong? Is Ten ok?"

Temari just stepped back into the house and she shook her head.

"She just went into labor. She's giving birth to your children Neji. Naruto, you probably shouldn't come inside."

Naruto nodded and he sat down on the patio of his house and a few moments later, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Hinata had come out the house to be with him.

"How was the mission love?"

She whispered and she laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arm around her, causing Hinata to scoot closer to him. He kissed her lips lightly and he stroked her long raven hair.

"It was a lot scarier than I thought it would be. Genma was killed, but here's the kicker. He was killed by Kenshu."

Hinata's eyes lit up and she lowered her head gently.

"Kenshu Ichijo… Who is he and what does he want? I've never heard of him before."

Naruto wrapped her in his arms tighter and he kissed her.

"Well, we got a glimpse of him. Neji fought with him briefly, but he left to attend to some other business. Neji couldn't even touch him. Its like all his attacks were blocked by thin air."

Hinata shook her head.

"Why does he want this little one?"

Naruto saw that she was distressed and he held her in his arms. Despite the fact that Tenten was screaming just a few feet behind them, Naruto and Hinata were focused on their daughter's safety. Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek and he smiled.

"We know why they want her, and I know they'll never have her Hinata. She will grow up to be a powerful Shinobi, just like us. No one will have her. I promise."

Hinata nodded slowly and she let out a soft sob.

"I know Naruto. Its just… You don't know how I feel. Rise will be hunted every day for the rest of her life. Even if we get rid of Kenshu and Madara, what's to say that someone else won't target Rise? I don't want my daughter being hunted like a wild animal."

Naruto felt a little pain in his heart at that statement. He _did_ know what it was like to be hunted.

"Hinata, that was really unfair. I was hunted every day since I was twelve. So was Gaara, and so was the Hachibi. We were hunted for what was sealed inside of us. I can teach Rise to survive. She'll be a strong girl. You are her mother after all."

Hinata closed her eyes and she nodded.

"I'm sorry. That was rather insensitive of me to say."

Naruto shook his head and he kissed her.

"Its ok. You know I can't be mad at you. We have a few months until Rise is born. We'll worry about it then."

Just then the cry of an infant pierced the air around them. Neji poked his head at the door and he smiled happily.

"Hiro and Yukiko have been born. Come inside."

Naruto and Hinata stood up and entered the house. Tenten was breathing heavily, but in her arms were two small bundles. Neji was kneeling by her side, stroking her hair. He kissed her and he whispered.

"You did really well Tenten. Our children are here at last."

Tenten returned the kiss weakly and she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Neji smiled gently as he saw her sleeping. Neji opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto already knew what he was going to ask.

"You can stay the night. No worries. Just stay by her side. She needs you right now Neji."

Neji closed his eyes and he nodded. He sat on the couch next to Tenten and he sighed contentedly. A knock came at the door, very heavily. Naruto opened the door to see Kotetsu breathing very deeply, like he was under attack.

"Naruto, we just got a message from Special Ops. We know who's working with Kenshu and Madara. Its Kabuto Yakushi. He's revived the fallen members of Akatsuki. So now we have to deal with Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Nagato once again. And none of us know the technique to remove the souls from the bodies. Naruto, I know you and the others are strong, but with Kabuto behind them, we're sunk."

Naruto grit his teeth and he looked over at Hinata, who had heard the news.

"No, I can use it. It will take a lot of preparation, but I can handle it. I'm the only one who can do it."

Kushina looked over at her son and she shook her head.

"No, I can too. The Uzumaki Clan is known for its ability with Fuinjutsu. I can help. Naruto, its time we fight together, mother and son."

Naruto looked at his mother and he nodded.

"Together then. But you'll be ok right? I don't want you to die."

Kushina grinned, much like her son's big idiot grin. Hinata saw this and she smiled for the first time that day. _They're so much alike without even realizing it. Naruto, Kushina, thank you for everything._ Hinata then broke out of her trance and she stood up.

"What about Kenshu? Neji fought against him."

Kotetsu entered the house and he sat on the third couch with Naruto and Hinata.

"We've found his abilities thanks to Neji. He's a lot like you Naruto. A Wind Affinity. But his powers are more like Gaara, both offensive and defensive in nature. He uses the wind to block incoming attacks, in a defensive maneuver called the Blast Screen. Neji saw the Chakra this took, so he can't use this continuously. And it seems it only blocks physical attacks, so anything with a strong enough force can pierce it. The Blast Screen is only one technique. He uses falcons as his main weapon, much like the Inuzuka clan. He can sprout Chakra wings and fly on them. He's been an experiment for Orochimaru, so it's possible he has a lot of cards up his sleeve. This will not be an easy fight."

Naruto shook his head.

"I'll find a way to defeat him. I have to, for the sake of my family. Kotetsu, thank you for this info. We'll find a way to defeat him. Madara will be next after Kenshu. Then this threat will be over."

Kotetsu nodded and he stood up.

"Very well. By the way, Tsunade wanted me to give you this."

Kotetsu handed Naruto a scroll and he exited their house. Naruto opened the scroll and he gasped.

"This is… The Dead Demon Sealing Technique."

Kushina winced and she nodded.

"That was your father's original technique Naruto. He used it to seal the Kyuubi. It's a variation of the Uzumaki Clan's Steel Sealing Technique, the one I was going to use. Its about half as strong per seal, but it doesn't kill the user."

Naruto rolled up the scroll and he looked up at his mother.

"Starting today, we're going to train as a family. Me, you, Hinata and Hanabi. We need to be able to protect ourselves better, and I need to learn the Steel Sealing Technique."

Kushina nodded and she smiled at her son.

"You really are just like Minato. Trying to protect your family. We still have two months until Rise is born. I doubt they'll attack until then. So for now, let's just focus on improving our skills."

The three of them nodded. Rise was due in mid-October, so they had until then to learn new techniques.

* * *

Deep in the land of Amegakure, Konan was staring at Kenshu Ichijo. His falcon was perched on his shoulder, and the two of them spoke. Kenshu was wearing a long robe covered in the symbol of the Sound Village, Otogakure.

"Just give me the Rinnegan and that will be all. Don't make me kill you Konan."

Konan shook her head.

"You couldn't defeat Jiraiya, so you have no chance against me."

Konan swept her arm forward and she clapped her hands together.

"Paper Typhoon!"

From both sleeves of her dress came a torrent of paper, which enveloped Kenshu's body. Konan closed her hands together in the serpent seal, and the paper constricted Kenshu's body. Konan smiled and she turned her back, seeing the blood seeping from the paper casket. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she felt a sharp pain in her back. She felt hot breath on her neck. Kenshu had stabbed her in the spine from behind. He whispered and he licked her neck hotly.

"Didn't they ever teach you to turn your back to your opponent?"

Konan coughed up blood and she looked back into his black eyes.

"What the hell are you? To survive that, you'd have to be inhuman."

Konan spluttered those words and Kenshu laughed.

"I control the winds. Its not hard to block attacks that weak. It was very similar to Gaara's Sand Coffin. But much weaker. Now, where is the Rinnegan?"

Konan used the last of her strength to kick Kenshu hard in the leg, but it was futile. She was slowly fading away. Kenshu lowered her to the ground as Konan left the mortal coil. Konan, the last of Jiraiya's three pupils of the Rain Village, was now dead.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	57. The Birth of Rise Sayuri Hyuga

A/N: 133000 views. Everyone, thank you. This story is a massive part of my life, and I'll be sad to see it end when it does. Its been such a joy to write for you all. Thank you all for your reviews and support. It means a lot to me. This chapter will be the one you have all been waiting for. This is the turning point, the beginning of the end everyone. It all is gonna be one hell of a ride from here. Also, I have a new poll up regarding and idea I had to let you all know updates and such on my stories. Please vote on it. That said, here we go.

Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Birth of Rise Sayuri Hyuga

October 10st had hit the village of Konoha. Hinata had awakened to the morning sun as she always did. She was due any time now. Sakura had predicted that she was going through a shortened pregnancy due to the Kyuubi's influence inside Rise. Rise was already showing the signs that she was ready. Just yesterday Sakura had noticed she was fully developed. Sakura was ready to induce labor, because Hinata could be in danger in the pregnancy lasted much longer.

Naruto was already in the kitchen when Hinata had awakened. She sleepily dragged herself into the kitchen and she pecked Naruto's cheek like she did every morning. She nibbled on his neck and she whispered.

"Happy birthday Naruto."

Naruto grinned and he kissed her lips gently.

"Thank you love. How are you feeling today?"

Naruto asked his wife as he brought over two plates of bacon and eggs for them. Kushina was visiting Minato's grave once again, but she would be back soon enough. Hinata felt Rise kick her rather hard and she cried out in pain. Naruto held her hand and he kissed her fingers. Hinata then answered his question.

"I feel fine, its just this child is driving me nuts with her kicking. If she's this energetic inside me, she's going to be a hyper child, worse than you used to be."

She flashed a mischievous grin at her last statement. Naruto grinned and he took a slice of bacon and he held it to her lips. Hinata opened her mouth and she accepted the food he offered her. Naruto grinned and he looked over at the hallway. Hanabi had come out of her room. Her hair was matted and her face was streaked with sweat, a very big grin on her face.

"Morning."

She said cheerily and she took a plate of food and she tore into it. Hinata was smirking at her sister and she rested her head on her palms.

"Why are you so happy? Finally went all the way with Konohamaru?"

Hanabi, who had been drinking orange juice, quickly spit it out and started coughing, her face red. She eventually regained her composure and she grinned at her sister.

"Of course you would say that as I'm eating Hinata. Yes we did, and before you or Naruto jumps down my throat, we were smart and used protection."

Naruto had opened his mouth already, but hearing Hanabi's statement made him close it. He didn't have the right to say anything to her, not considering how Hinata and he had been. Naruto instead grinned at her and smiled.

"Well, you're smart at least."

Hanabi chuckled and she hugged Naruto.

"That I am. Top of my class, remember? And happy birthday Naruto."

Naruto smiled and he gave her a gentle squeeze. Naruto then smiled at his family.

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

Hinata nodded and she stood up. She felt a strong clench in her stomach and she winced.

"That wasn't a kick. That was way too strong."

Hinata felt another clench, and then she gasped as a trickle went down her legs.

"Not to alarm either of you, but I think Rise is ready to be born. We need to get to the hospital fast."

Naruto gasped gently and he helped her to the front door.

"Ok, I think I can have Gamakichi carry us all."

Naruto bit his thumb and he weaved the seals for the Summoning Technique and Gamakichi appeared in a puff of white smoke with a small chariot on his back. Naruto helped Hinata inside and she slid down, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. Gamakichi hopped through the busy streets, bouncing along as Hinata's moans of pain grew louder. After a good ten minutes, they reached the hospital. Naruto carried Hinata into the hospital and he set her on her feet. Sakura just happened to be in the lobby and she waved at them.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

Hinata gasped out in pain and Sakura knew what was wrong. She called for a stretcher and two medic Shinobi brought one over.

"Naruto, follow me. Hanabi, can you go get Sasuke for me? He's visiting Kakashi in room 3-B, just down the hallway to your right."

Naruto followed Sakura while Hanabi followed Sakura's directions. Sakura wheeled the stretcher into an empty room and she closed the door. Sakura then took Naruto aside and she spoke to him in a whisper.

"This is going to be a very long birth. And there is a lot of things that could go wrong. Hinata is going to be bringing the Kyuubi's full power into being. She could lose her life in the process. We've discussed this between the two of us. Naruto, you need to stay by her side. Your love for her is going to get her through this."

Naruto nodded and he took Hinata's hand and he cupped it in both of his hands. Hinata looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much. Whatever happens, I love you, Lyn, Syao, Hanabi and Rise with all my heart."

Naruto kissed her and he stroked her cheek.

"Don't talk like that. You'll get through this. And then we'll go home and be a happy family."

Hinata nodded and she kissed him back weakly. Sakura had finished her preparations and a knock came at the door. Sasuke and Hanabi entered the room and they shut and locked the door behind them. Sakura then turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"Are you comfortable Hinata? This is going to be a very long and painful process, more so than the birth of the twins. Rise is holding the Kyuubi's full power, and it will be unleashed as soon as she takes her first breath. Sasuke, that's where you come in. As soon as Rise is in this world, you have to seal her Kyuubi powers with the Steel Seal technique. Understand? Naruto, you have to hold onto her and cheer her on. Everyone ready?"

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata all nodded. Hinata focused her energy and she forced her muscles to push her daughter into the world. After about ten minutes, Rise's head was crowning. Sasuke was ready, his hands already glowing with the Chakra to seal. After another strong push, Rise was in the world of the living. Sasuke immediately placed his hand on the child's stomach and he held her still. Rise was thrashing wildly, her eyes glowing red. Sasuke focused his energy and after a few moments, Rise was calm and sleeping peacefully. Hinata, on the other hand, was not faring so well.

"Hinata!"

Naruto had cried out to her. Her eyes were drooping shut from a massive hemorrhage. She was bleeding profusely and she was fading fast. Sakura was already in action, her hands glowing green with healing chakra. Sakura had her hands on Hinata's stomach. Sakura was performing a technique that would stop the blood loss and restore her body's blood count. Hinata's eyes drooped closed and she tilted her head to the side.

"HINATA!"

Naruto spoke frantically and he felt for her pulse. He felt her heart beating at a normal pace and he looked at Sakura. He didn't even have to ask because Sakura answered.

"She should be ok. She lost a lot of blood, but she'll make it. She'll have to stay overnight though. Rise needs to be properly washed and sterilized, so you two stay here with Sasuke. I'll go get Rise ready and bring her back, ok?"

Naruto nodded and he kissed Hinata on her cheek. Hinata opened her eyes and she whispered to Naruto.

"We did it love. Our baby girl is here."

She whispered gently and Naruto nodded.

"You did really well Hina. Sakura took Rise to be washed and dressed. You try and get some rest."

Naruto then turned to Sasuke and he looked at his best friend.

"Thank you. I don't know what we would have done without you."

Sasuke shook his head.

"No problem. That seal isn't very strong compared to yours. You'll have to seal her quite often. That seal will probably only hold for a couple years. Anyway, she needs you right now."

Sasuke then stood up and he left the room as Sakura came back. Rise was wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Sakura then handed the child to her father. Naruto looked down at his daughter and he smiled.

"Little Rise. You look just like your mother."

Rise's lavender eyes peered up at her father for the briefest of moments, and then she closed them and she fell into a deep sleep like her mother. The child that would save the Shinobi world had been born, but no one in that room knew just how great the task destiny had set before Rise Sayuri Hyuga.

* * *

Deep in the Sound Country, Kenshu sat with his subordinates.

"So, the Child has been born?"

A woman with long unkempt red hair nodded.

"Yes, Lord Kenshu. We've confirmed that Hinata Hyuga has given birth and that Sasuke Uchiha sealed her Kyuubi chakra. Your orders sir?"

Kenshu laughed a hollow laugh.

"We move out. We're going to capture Rise. And to kill Naruto and his family. Let's go Karin."

The woman flashed a menacing smile and she moved to Kenshu's side, ready to leave for Konoha once more.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	58. Sasuke's Pride and Joy

A/N: Just a quick update. Exams are coming up again, so this will be the last chapter until next weekend. I have to study. And so that brings us to chapter 58 of Lavender Love. Everything is going to come together. All the loose ends are going to start tying themselves. And I assure you, this will be my greatest test as an author, because I normally do romance alone. So please bear with me. That said I have one last chapter before Kenshu attacks Konoha. This chapter will focus on Sakura and Sasuke. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because it's going to heat up after this. That said, here we go.

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Sasuke's Pride and Joy

A full day has passed since Rise had been born. Hinata's condition had stabilized and she was resting in the hospital. Naruto and Hanabi had stayed with her overnight. She was cleared to go home the following day, pending her test results. Sakura, now about four months pregnant and next in line to be a mother, was going over the results of her own child's reports. Sakura had suspected that traces of Sasuke's dark Chakra might be transferred to their child. The dark Chakra was what had leaked over from the Cursed Seal of Heaven and bound itself to Sasuke's genetic patterns, much in the same fashion that the Kyuubi was transferred to the Uzumaki children.

Sakura was going over the results of her amniocentesis, and she was scanning for any genetic abnormalities. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she looked down at the final chromosome pairs and she squealed.

"A girl!"

She exclaimed gleefully. She had wondered whether their child was a male or female and here were the results in her hands. She made a mental note to tell Sasuke when he came to take her to lunch. She instinctively looked up at the clock and she noted that she still had an hour before lunch. She gathered her materials up and she left her office, ready to make her rounds. She turned left at her office door, to the west wing of the hospital, where she would first check up on Kakashi, who had broken a finger in training.

Sakura was well known in Konoha as the best Medical Shinobi since Tsunade. No one doubted her skill. As she knocked on the door to Kakashi's room, she felt a breeze of cool air, despite the fact it was well over a hundred degrees that day. She could hear Kakashi's voice, as well as that of Pakkun, his most intelligent Shinobi Hound. Sakura caught a chunk of the conversation through the thin door.

"You're certain Kenshu is on his way here?

Sakura easily recognized Kakashi's confident voice. She then heard a sharper, softer voice, that of Pakkun.

"We're certain. What's more is who he's working with. Word is, Kenshu has Kabuto and the dead members of Akatsuki on his side. Kushina is going to be the key to saving us all. Her sealing knowledge is going to be very crucial. I figure Naruto, Neji or Sasuke can defeat Kenshu one on one, but against the Reanimation, we need a special Uzumaki seal. By the way, you should open your door. Your student is here."

Sakura flinched and she opened the door just in time to see Pakkun disappear in a puff of white smoke. Kakashi sat up and he looked at Sakura.

"So, you heard all that."

Sakura nodded and she closed the door behind her. She took a seat at the bedside and she glanced at her former teacher.

"How long do we have to prepare?"

Kakashi laughed gently and he smiled through his mask.

"Not long. About twenty-four hours. But you heard Pakkun. As long as we have Naruto and Kushina, we can't lose this battle. And of course, we have you to heal the wounded. So I think we'll make it through. Kabuto seems to be more motivated by his own hidden agenda than helping Kenshu. We don't know what he's after, but it very well could be Rise. We have to protect that child."

Sakura nodded and she suddenly felt very depressed. Kenshu was coming tomorrow, and she was carrying a baby girl that could be about as strong as Rise could be. Sakura wasn't going to be able to fight, being four months pregnant, and that held true for Ino and Temari as well. Ino was about two months pregnant with Chouji's child, and Temari was due any day now. Shikamaru had broken the news they were expecting a girl and planned to name her Kamari. Still, this was bad because three of the most powerful Kunoichi were rendered unavailable in the upcoming struggle. Sakura placed her hand over her stomach and she looked at Kakashi.

"Does Naruto know?"

Kakashi nodded solemnly before speaking.

"He does. He was the first to know. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Lee are going to be our first line of offense against Kenshu. From what he tells me, Kushina has trained Hinata and Hanabi in very powerful sealing techniques, so they'll be fighting the Reanimated. Kenshu may be strong, but he's no match for the four of them. Rise has already been moved to Tsunade's residence. We're going to be making our stand at the village gates. Gaara is going to be backing us up. Kankuro as well."

Sakura felt better knowing that her friends were going to be ok, but there was one burning question in her mind.

"What about Madara?"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. _Leave it to Sakura to assess the situation most people would overlook._ He then spoke once more.

"As far as my sources tell me, Madara is not taking part in this assault. Think of who we're dealing with. He is a very manipulative person. He managed to sway Nagato, Konan, Deidara and Itachi into a criminal organization. My guess is he'll make an appearance once all his followers are dead. And as for Kabuto, he won't even be fighting. Naruto and Sasuke would tear him apart for what he's done. Sakura, promise me you won't fight. Sasuke would be crushed if something happened to you."

Sakura closed her emerald green eyes and she nodded.

"I promise. I'll stay back and tend to the wounded. I'd just be a burden in this state."

Kakashi put his hands on the young woman's head, smiled and he lay back down.

"So, now that I'm healed, can I join the battle tomorrow?"

Sakura gingerly picked up Kakashi's right hand and she stroked the finger gently and she nodded.

"Yeah, you're fine. I'll put the paperwork in for your release once I get back to the office. Have you seen Sasuke by the way?"

Kakashi shook his head and he looked out the window.

"They're discussing battle tactics. He should be back within the hour. Anyway, I'm fine."

Sakura nodded and she exited the room and she made her way to Hinata's room. Hinata was feeding Rise and she smiled as Sakura entered.

"How are you feeling?"

Sakura asked and Hinata grinned.

"Better than ever. Won't be having any more kids though. Thanks to you and Sasuke, me and Rise made it through all this. I passed the placenta by the way. I'm ready for tomorrow. We're going to end this with Kenshu. Madara will have lost his biggest supporter once Naruto and the others kill Kenshu tomorrow."

Sakura grinned widely. She couldn't help but because of the young woman's deterministic attitude. Sakura and Hinata sat talking for a long time when a knock came at the door. Naruto's voice came from the other side.

"Can we come in Hina?"

Hinata gracefully opened the door to let Sasuke, Naruto and Neji into the room. Sasuke, upon seeing Sakura, kissed her cheek and took her hand. He nibbled her neck and he whispered to her.

"Ready for lunch?"

Sakura nodded and she stood up.

"Tomorrow, I'll be healing you all, so if you get hurt, come straight here. I can't fight, but I'll do what I can."

Naruto and the others grinned and nodded. Sasuke then swept her out of the room and Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke caught his last words as they left.

"Enjoy your 'lunch.'"

It was common knowledge amongst them that their lunch consisted of the two of them making out in the restaurants in town. Sasuke chuckled to himself and they left the hospital. Once they were in their little booth and had ordered their food, Sakura turned to Sasuke and he leaned back in his arms and whispered.

"Do you want to know the gender of our child?"

Sasuke kissed her lips and he nodded.

"It's a girl right?"

Sakura grinned and she nodded.

"How'd you know?"

She asked and Sasuke kissed her again.

"It was written all over your face. And that makes me happy. There hasn't been a female born into the Uchiha Clan in two generations."

Sakura smiled and she closed her eyes, holding his hands in hers.

"Have you thought about names?"

Sasuke closed his dark eyes and he nodded.

"I've come up with two. Rubi or Rosa."

Sakura closed her eyes and she nodded.

"I like Rubi. Rubi it is."

She said and their food arrived. It wasn't until their meal was finished that the subject of Kenshu was brought up. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a sad look in her eyes.

"Promise me you won't fall out there."

Sasuke noticed the look in her eyes and he hugged her tightly.

"You know I'll be ok. Naruto and Neji and I will come out of this ok."

Sakura nodded and she buried her face in Sasuke's shirt.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure. In war, you never know what will happen."

Sasuke nodded, but he hugged her tightly.

"I can't go down now. I'll come back to you and Rubi. I promise."

Sakura smiled and she kissed him.

"Let's go home. We both need to be well rested for tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and they exited the booth, paid for their food and they left the restaurant. The walk back to the Uchiha Residence was uneventful. The rest of the night was uneventful, but a sense of uneasiness rested over the village of Konohagakure that night. Kenshu and his team were poised to attack deep in the forests. The battle for Rise Sayuri Hyuga would begin soon.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	59. Lord of the Winds

A/N: Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you all in on what's going on. This is it, the home stretch, the final front, the downward spiral. We're nearing the close of Lavender Love. Its been an amazing journey with you all. From those who have been with me from the very beginning, like Awakened Dreamer, to those who are just falling in love with LL the first time, thank you to each and every one of you. Your reviews are the reason I continue to write. There will be a new poll on my page after I post this chapter. Please vote. I want to know how many of you would like to see a sequel to this story. That being said, here we go. This marks the beginning of Kenshu's assault on Konoha.

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Lord of the Winds

The village was calm. News of Kenshu's attack was known throughout the entire village. The civilians had been evacuated and the main fighting force was assembled at the front gate. Naruto stood at the head, with Sasuke to his left and Neji to his right. Behind Sasuke was Kushina, and behind Neji was Hinata. They would face the majority of the assault, however, Tenten, Shikamaru and Chouji were also present. Rise, Syaoran and Lyn were safely hidden with Tsunade. Tsunade had to stay alive at all costs, because she was the only other person in the village capable of fighting Kenshu head on. Naruto looked up at the clock. When he cast his gaze back to the main gate, he saw a white flag. Naruto started forward, but Neji held out his arm to hold him back.

"It's a trap. Why would the enemy offer a peace treaty. You know what they want."

Naruto shook his arm free and he spoke in a soft but fierce voice.

"If there's any way we can avoid the battle, I'm for it. As long as it doesn't involve any one dying."

Naruto strode forward to the gate. When the gate opened, Sasuke's eyes darted to the woman at his side.

"Karin! What the hell are you doing with Kenshu?"

Neji and Kushina had to hold Sasuke down so he didn't tear Karin to pieces. Everyone else's eyes were on Naruto. He was standing a few feet from a man none of them had ever seen. He was wearing a Konoha headband around his neck. He was fairly tall, with long black hair and deep dark eyes. He wore a simple white robe with khaki pants. He looked rather like Neji, aside from his eyes being dark brown instead of the lavender eyes of the Hyuga Clan. Naruto had taken in his opponent and he stood, arms crossed.

"You're Kenshu then?"

The man nodded and he held out his hand.

"Kenshu Ichijo. You must be Naruto Uzumaki. The Hyuga girl is your wife Hinata, and the Hyuga male is Neji. We've had the pleasure of meeting before. That means the black hair man in the robe is Sasuke, and the older woman is Kushina."

Naruto pushed his hand away and Kenshu shook his head.

"Come now. We should at least be gentleman about this. A true gentleman shakes hands with his opponent before they battle."

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not shaking your hand you piece of shit. You came here for my family. You raised the white flag, so tell me your terms, or I'll drop you here and now."

Kenshu laughed a hollow laugh and he shook his head.

"You're in no position to be making demands. I want you to give me Rise's power. The full, unbridled power of the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi. Give me her power, and I'll walk away right now."

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Rise is my daughter, and I'm not letting anyone hurt her or take her life."

Kenshu shook his head.

"She wouldn't lose her life, just her potential of being a monster. That girl is either going to save this world, or dig it an early grave. I happen to be in the former category rather than the latter. I only want the power that sleeps inside of her."

Kenshu clenched his fist and he looked back at Karin. He made a small gesture with his hand and a robed figure stepped forward. Sasuke's eyes went wide and his jaw hung.

"Itachi-nii-san… You monster. You'd have me fight my brother again?"

Kenshu nodded and he smiled, rather brightly.

"Yes, I would. It's a wonderful thing, watching two siblings try to kill each other. And to you Naruto, I have every member of Akatsuki waiting here for you to fight. You can't win this battle. You're a smart man. You know you cannot defeat me and Akatsuki."

Naruto looked back at Hinata and he smiled gently.

"You're right, I am a smart man. A smart man would fight to his dying breath to protect his family. That's why I'm going to kill you and Kabuto here, so we don't have to worry every day of Rise's life when she'll be attacked."

Naruto then drew back his fist and he slammed it hard into Kenshu's stomach, or so it seemed. Kenshu hadn't dodged or taken the blow. Naruto's punch had been stopped by thin air. Naruto backed off, horrified, and he looked around for an explanation.

"What the hell are you?"

Kenshu dropped his robe off and he stood there shirtless. He spread his arms and he lifted about six inches off the ground.

"They used to call me Kenshu of the Wind. Otherwise known as Wind Lord Kenshu. My chakra controls the winds, and the winds cloak my body from weak blows in a technique I call the Blast Screen. Its much like your friend's power, the Kazekage you call Gaara. Now, shall we begin? Karin, your reading?"

Karin closed her eyes for a brief second and she nodded.

"Twelve all together. I sense a very powerful chakra nearby. Its coming from the –"

Karin was cut short by a blast of lightning that had struck from the heavens. Sasuke had unleashed his Kirin technique and struck Karin down before she could finish her sentence.

"Do you want to be next Kenshu?"

Kenshu dropped to the ground and he shook his head.

"You know you can't defeat me with a Lightning Jutsu. I'm a wind affinity."

Sasuke smirked.

"I can't kill you. That honor belongs to Naruto. You're attacking his family, so it's only fitting that he kills you like the dog you are."

Kenshu shook his head again.

"No, the ones who will be dying today are all of you and everyone else in this village."

Kenshu began to weave seals at an incredibly fast rate. Hinata was already reacting with Neji. Neji had dashed forward and attacked using the 64 Palms technique, but the Blast Screen stopped it. Kenshu then unleashed his Jutsu. His right arm was glowing blue up until it hit his elbow. In a flash of pale light, his arm had transformed into a green blade. Neji tried to back away but Kenshu was faster. Kenshu swung his right arm and he slashed Neji across the chest. Blood flew onto the faces of those nearby. Neji staggered backwards as he looked at his wound. Blood was flowing out of his chest and he fell backwards.

"NEJI!"

Tenten screamed and bounded forward, but Hinata and Kushina restrained her.

"LET ME GO! NEJIII!"

She screamed and she ran to her husband's side. Neji looked up at her weakly and he cupped her cheek.

"I'll be ok. I've been hurt worse than this. Get the scroll from Naruto. We planned this with a Reverse Summoning Jutsu."

Naruto was already unfolding the scroll and he pressed his thumb into the center. In a puff of white smoke, Neji disappeared, sent to Sakura for emergency treatment. Tenten looked up at Kenshu with a blaze in her eyes. Kenshu then rose into the air again, hovering six inches off the ground. Tenten was preparing for battle alongside Naruto and Sasuke. Kenshu then closed his eyes and he whispered a single word.

"Go."

From the forests came a loud rumbling. Shadows were emerging and coming this way. Naruto felt a clench in his stomach. He knew what was coming. Within seconds the shadows landed behind Kenshu. Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Nagato, Konan and Sasori landed and Itachi joined them, making the most formidable fighting force they had ever faced. Kushina was going to be the key to this battle, with her knowledge of Fuinjutsu. Kushina and Hinata faced each other and they whispered.

"You remember how to do it right? The Mass Soul Extraction Technique?"

Hinata nodded. Kushina and Hinata jumped backwards and they disappeared into the village to a place where they could safely perform the technique. Weeks prior to this, the two of them had placed a special barrier around the village. The barrier's purpose was to strengthen the power of the Soul Extraction Technique. It was a special Jutsu that Kushina had never had to use. It was what Minato had based the Dead Demon Sealing Method on. This Jutsu took a soul and forcibly sealed it into an object. They had retreated to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto watched as the members of Akatsuki each raised up off the ground and readied themselves. They scattered to the four winds. Sasuke, Tenten, Chouji and Shikamaru went after them, leaving Naruto to face Kenshu alone. The two young men circled each other, glaring.

"What purpose does Rise serve?"

Kenshu responded almost immediately.

"She's going to fuel the power that helps me kill Madara Uchiha once and for all. She's the Child of Power."

Naruto looked at him.

"Child of Power? She's a little girl, not a biological weapon!"

Kenshu sighed and he looked at Naruto's sky blue eyes.

"You understand so little. Rise embodies the full power of the Kyuubi. Untapped potential. Naruto, she IS a weapon. You unknowingly created a child that could turn the Shinobi world into a world of complete peace or utter chaos. You may be her father, but if that power is unleashed, the world is done for. I just want to seal that power in a safe place and end Madara. I want a peaceful world. Orochimaru turned me into what I am. I don't want to see what Madara would do to Rise."

Naruto eventually lost control of his temper and he dashed forward and he slammed his fist into Kenshu's face. Before he made contact, a sound went off that sounded like an explosion. Naruto had pierced the Blast Screen. Kenshu staggered back and he clutched his face.

"How the hell did you push past my Blast Screen?"

Naruto took his jacket off and he stood there, his body pulsing with a orange glow. Naruto could feel the power coursing through his body.

"Let me show you the power you want. Rise won't be taken. Even if she could ruin the world, I'll raise her to be a good person and she'll save this world with her own power. Let me show you the power you're craving Kenshu Ichijo. I've managed to tame the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi can only be tamed by love, and my love for Hinata and my children is what allowed me to tame the beast inside of me."

Kenshu had recovered from the blow and he grinned.

:"Impressive. So this is what Rise will be like in the future. It's a terrifying power. Naruto, let's have a battle as men. One on one. To the victor goes the power of Rise Hyuga."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	60. The Battles of Many

A/N: Just wanted to thank you all again for your support of this story. Its an immense pleasure to know you all like it. That being said, let's begin the next chapter. This chapter will switch viewpoints a few times, because of the number of battles raging in the village.

Chapter Sixty: The Battles of Many

The battle was raging deep in the village. Kakuzu, Itachi and Deidara were fighting Sasuke and Chouji in the village square. The three of them were a formidable, but not impossible match for the two highly skilled Shinobi. However, Sasuke and the others knew they just had to hold out long enough for Kushina and Hinata to perform the Jutsu. Itachi was a truly formidable opponent, even as a Resurrection. Sasuke had improved a great deal since his battle with his brother, but Sasuke was at the disadvantage of being a mortal, and thus, he had limits to his energy. Chouji eventually was tired out, forcing Sasuke to take three opponents on at once.

"Chouji! If you can't fight, get the hell out of here. You're only a burden."

Chouji nodded and he used the Reverse Summoning to exit the battle. Sasuke then looked around at his surroundings. No matter what he did, he couldn't win, he could only survive. A harsh voice cut through the silence as the four Shinobi waged their battle.

"Lightning Style: Anger of the Gods!"

Kakuzu had formed seals and he was holding his hands high in the air. Sasuke knew what was coming, so he took a deep breath and he blew a stream of fire at Kakuzu's body. Kakuzu flinched and he dropped his hands. Kakuzu then spoke to Sasuke, calling off his comrades.

"Why do you fight? You don't care about any of these people."

Sasuke looked at his brother and he shook his head.

"I'm fighting to preserve my clan. I'm the last of it, and I'm about to be a father. I fight to make the world safe for my future daughter. So scum like you and Kabuto can't hurt her."

Kakuzu chuckled and he motioned Itachi forward.

"Then I'll let him kill you."

Itachi stepped forward and he looked at his younger brother. Itachi looked the same as he always had, but his eyes were filled with sadness. Kakuzu then leapt away and out of sight with Deidara, in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Sasuke looked at his brother and he shook his head.

"I don't want to fight you Itachi. Not again. Once was enough."

Itachi nodded and he smiled sadly.

"Sasuke, we don't have a choice. I can't go against this seal. Come at me with everything you have little brother. Show me the strength of your resolve."

* * *

Elsewhere in the village, Hinata and Kushina were preparing their technique. Hinata had been sitting across from Kushina for over a half hour. They were concentrating deeply on the task at hand. Kushina eventually opened her eyes and she nodded at Hinata. Tsunade was standing guard over them. Rise, Syaoran and Lyndis were inside the room as well. The room was dark, save for the dim candlelight they needed for the technique.

"Now is the time. Hinata, are you sure you're up to this? Your body hasn't even fully recovered from giving birth to Rise yet. If you feel tired, back out. I can do this alone, its just easier with two people."

Hinata hugged her mother in law and she kissed her cheek.

"This is the path I chose months ago. I know the risks involved and I'm prepared to fight for my family. All we can do hope for the best, that Naruto can defeat Kenshu."

They stood up and they started to form seals at a rapid rate. They strung together roughly sixty-seven seals and they clasped their hands together.

"Kinjutsu: Mass Soul Extraction Technique!"

They said in unison. Their hands were rushing around the air in a manner similar to Hinata's Thirty-Two Palms technique. The Jutsu itself relied on an immense amount of Chakra concentrated through a contained area. The Chakra was supposed to disrupt the flow of revived Shinobi and suck their soul out. It was possible to use on person, but was extremely difficult to perform due to the fact it required complete concentration. The two women were focusing an extreme amount of energy into their technique, and Kushina could see that Hinata was determined to end this.

* * *

At the hospital, Sakura was tending to Neji in the lobby. They didn't have time to go through the processes. Neji had taken a grievous blow, but Sakura had already sealed the injury and given him medicine. Sakura had discovered a new healing technique that heightened the body's regenerative powers, and restored lost blood. As such, Neji was fit to return to the battle after just thirty minutes. As Neji left, Chouji came in and he sat in the chair. Sakura paid him no mind at first, but then she noticed he was bleeding from a large gash in his shoulder.

"Chouji! Are you ok? What happened?"

Sakura was rushing towards him and he was already healing him. Chouji spoke through deep heaves and he winced when Sakura touched his wound.

"Kakuzu, Deidara and Itachi attacked Sasuke and I. When I left, they went for Tsunade and Rise. We just have to hope that they can finish their technique in time."

Sakura instinctively placed her hand on her stomach when she heard Sasuke was facing Itachi. _Please be safe…_ She thought silently and she looked at his wound.

"Chouji, whatever they hit you with was coated in poison. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go back out and fight until I've removed it."

Chouji nodded and he rolled up his sleeve so Sakura could remove the poison. As she performed the technique, a dark purple substance seemed to gather in Sakura's palm. Sakura had the ability to remove poisons directly through her skin. When she was done, she dropped the poison into a vial and pocketed it so she could form an antidote. Chouji then smiled at her.

"We'd all be screwed without you Sakura. I'm glad you are here. Now, I have to go and help make the world safer for my twins."

Chouji picked himself up off the chair and he hurried back out into the battleground. Sakura watched him go and she sat back in a chair. She knew she was restricted to this hospital because she was pregnant, but she couldn't help but be impatient because she hated waiting. She wondered how Sasuke and Naruto were doing. Kakashi was out there fighting too, along with Gai and Iruka. Ibiki was fighting as well, and so were a lot of other Jounin. Sakura looked out the window and she sighed. She could see the carnage from her window seat, and she prayed with her whole heart that no one died.

* * *

Naruto and Kenshu were locked in a heated battle in the main square of Konohagakure. Both of them had blood on their faces and on their hands. They were two men, each with different ideals, but they were fighting for the same prize: Rise Sayuri Hyuga. The child that could one day end all war and bring peace, or the child who would destroy the world if her power was abused.

Naruto's body was glowing gold, as a sign of the pact he had made with the Kyuubi. Eight tails sprouted from his body, and his seal was burning a golden brown. Kenshu was matching Naruto at everything. It was more of a stalemate than a battle. They were evenly matched, despite Naruto being stronger and Kenshu having slightly more speed. Kenshu then backed off and he started to weave seals.

"Time to end this. Its been fun while it lasted. You're about to see a technique that no one else has ever seen. Prepare yourself Naruto!"

Kenshu ended his seals with the Serpent.

"Secret Wind Jutsu: Arrow Prayer!"

Naruto watched as Kenshu raised his arms over his head. The air around him seemed to solidify and take form. Naruto had seen this once before. Naruto knew this technique was very similar to one he had seen. Naruto saw his chance. _I have to end this now. Please let this work!_ Naruto had charged a Rasengan in his hand and he lunged forward, driving it deep into Kenshu's abdomen. At the same time, the arrows of wind pierced into Naruto. The Kyuubi's Chakra shielded him from some of the arrows, but because they were made of Chakra, they pierced into him from all directions. Kenshu flew backwards and Naruto fell to the ground in a heap. Naruto was losing consciousness. Kenshu had flown back and hit his head on a stone wall. Blood was flowing down the back of his head. Both men were unconscious, but not beaten yet. Round one had ended in a draw.

"_**Come on boy. Get up! You can't let him beat you."**_

Naruto was standing in the familiar room where he had first met the Kyuubi, a special room in his soul. The Kyuubi was standing over him, her blood red eyes filled with rage.

"_**If you can't win here, we'll both die. But then again, my power lives inside your children, so I won't die, but you will. You can't afford to let it end like this."**_

Naruto picked himself up off the ground and he struggled to his feet. Another man was sitting in the room. Long blonde hair flowed down his back, his deep blue eyes smiling down at Naruto. He looked at Naruto and he smiled, quite widely, and then he spoke.

"We finally get to meet, face to face."

* * *

Shikamaru and the rest of the Shinobi were having trouble against Sasori and Kisame. Nagato had disappeared in the confusion. Shikamaru was badly wounded. He was bleeding profusely from a stab wound in his shoulder, and Kakashi was suffering from exhaustion. His body was sagging. He was near the end of his energy supply. Kakashi was known for his chakra being powerful, but he was weakening.

"Shikamaru!"

Kakashi yelled at the younger Chuunin as Kisame aimed a Water Shark Missile at him. Kakashi used his Kamui technique and he sent it away, but he had used the last of his energy in doing do. He dropped to his knees and he collapsed onto the ground in a heap. Shikamaru rummaged for the Reverse Summoning Scroll and he sent Kakashi to Sakura before it was too late. Shikamaru turned to see Kisame's sword being brought down on top of his head. Shikamaru cowered and he waited for the blow, but it never came. Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Kisame and Sasori's bodies frozen in place. It seemed like they were evaporating. Shikamaru knew what was happening. Kushina and Hinata had succeeded in their techniques. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and he hurried to find Naruto so he could lend his assistance.

* * *

Hinata and Kushina had succeeded. However, the Jutsu was very exerting. They had sealed all of the Akatsuki members' souls into a special jar. Kushina and Hinata embraced each other and they sagged onto the floor exhaustedly. Hinata felt very sleepy. She closed her eyes and she collapsed into Kushina's arms, her body drained and not responding.

"Tsunade!"

Tsunade hurried to Hinata and she felt her pulse.

"She's overworked herself. We have to get her to Sakura, fast."

Tsunade produced a scroll and she threw it to Kushina. Kushina pressed her thumb into the center and they were instantly transported to the hospital. Sakura was already tending to Kakashi, who was still lifeless. Sakura seen Hinata and she looked around. No one else was there. Two lives were in her hands, and both of them were people she held dear to her heart.

* * *

Naruto was still deep in his mind. The man who was there resembled Naruto greatly. Naruto realized who it was, not only by just how he looked, but because the Kyuubi howled in rage.

"_**Minato! So you sealed yourself along with me?"**_

Minato Namikaze chuckled at Naruto and he smiled.

"You act just like your mother. Come Naruto, we have much to discuss."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	61. Kenshu and the Creeper

A/N: Hey everyone. Just a quick update. I'm going to have two, maybe three chapters this weekend. It sucks being single on Halloween. Anyway, odds are, I'll update at least twice, including this chapter. I also wanted to tell you my plans for my next stories. I am indeed planning a sequel to Lavender Love, but my next story may come as a surprise. I'm planning a Naruto high school story. Some people know I hate high school musical, but this will be like a real high school, with teenage drama and such. Anyway, more on that later. One last thing before I begin, those of you who want to see a huge fight will be disappointed. Kenshu isn't really a villain here. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 61 of LL.

Chapter Sixty-One: Kenshu and the Creeper

Naruto saw his father for the first time in almost twenty years. He looked just the way Naruto pictured, strong and proud. Minato Namikaze looked down at his son and he helped him to his feet.

"You certainly look well my son. How've you been?"

Naruto and his father sat across from one another. Naruto couldn't believe that he was finally able to talk to his father. He didn't know what to say or do. He was tongue tied, which caused Minato to chuckle and smile a big dopey grin, much like his son. Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't even know where to begin Dad. There's so much I wanted to ask you. Mom is back with us. She's really happy with my family."

Minato smiled and he patted his son's head.

"I know. I saw it all. You have three, wonderful children. Naruto, you've experienced the most wonderful part of being a man. You're a father. Naruto, I have some things to tell you, and we don't have much time. First of all, what is your opinion of Kenshu?"

Naruto bit his lip and he thought before speaking.

"He doesn't seem to be working for Madara. It seems like he has his own personal agenda."

Minato nodded and he grinned.

"Very good. What I'm about to tell you is probably going to shock you. Kenshu may look young, but he's actually about your mother's age. He was an experiment for Orochimaru. What I'm about to say will shock you even further. He was my friend and my partner, training under Jiraiya. He was almost your godfather. He was my best friend, but due to a disagreement between Kenshu and myself, he left the village shortly before you were born. He set out to find the Nine Tails and defeat it. Unfortunately, he failed and was forced to work for Madara when he controlled the Nine Tails. Ever since, he's wanted revenge on Madara. His intentions are pure, however you and I disagree on his methods. To obtain the power of the Nine Tails, he would have to extract the Kyuubi from one of two targets, you or Rise. And I know you won't let him have either. So, Naruto, I want to you defeat him, but don't kill him, ok? He could potentially become an ally with enough persuasion."

Naruto took this all in and he sighed.

"Alright, but how am I supposed to defeat him? We're so evenly matched."

Minato smiled and he clapped his son on his shoulder.

"You have something he doesn't. Something to protect. You have this entire village to protect, along with your wife, your children and your mother. Kenshu is fighting from himself. You know that true strength comes from the desire to protect. My son, I will always be with you and your mother. Now, its time for you to end this battle once and for all. Remember, you're my pride and joy, just like Rise is for you."

With that, Minato started to fade away. Naruto ran to hug his father, but he was already gone. Naruto stood up off the floor of the room in his soul and he looked at the Kyuubi.

"I ask you again. Join your strength with mine."

The Kyuubi laughed and nodded, very slowly.

"_**I've grown to like you, boy. Take all my power. You'll need it here."**_

Naruto opened his eyes and he looked around the field of battle. His vision was a little hazy, but he could make out the distinct forms of Shikamaru and Sasuke standing over him. Sasuke reached his hand and Naruto took it and stood up.

"What happened?"

Naruto asked and looked around. Kenshu was slumped against the wall and he was oozing blood from his head. He was stirring, so he was alive. Sasuke looked over at him and he shook his head.

"He probably won't live much longer. We should just put him out of his misery."

Sasuke was already drawing his sword from the scabbard he wore on his back, but Naruto shook his head.

"No, I have to finish this. For my children's futures."

Naruto motioned for Sasuke and Shikamaru to fall back, but he hesitated. He looked at Sasuke and he sighed.

"How's Hinata?"

Sasuke looked away and he turned his back.

"Not good. She collapsed after that soul extraction thing. Sakura's looking over her, but its not looking good. You worry about Kenshu though. And here. This may help."

Sasuke tossed a scroll to Naruto and he left with Shikamaru. Naruto knew that this was his fight, and he had to finish it alone. Kenshu was stirring and he opened his eyes. He looked up at Naruto and he winced.

"We really got each other."

He said laughing, and Naruto helped him to his feet with his right. Naruto had thought about what his father had said. Kenshu brushed himself off and he looked at Naruto.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet."

Naruto bit his tongue and he looked at the ground.

"You knew my father. Why do you really want Rise's power? If you give me an honest and rational answer, I'll let you walk out of this village. If you lie, or if your answer is completely absurd, I'll kill you."

Naruto looked at Kenshu, who was holding his ribs.

"I planned to infuse the Kyuubi's power into my own body. With it, I think I could match Madara's Time-Space Manipulation techniques. The only people to ever defeat Madara were Hashirama Senju and your father. I don't know how Senju did it, but your father was an exceptional Shinobi, Naruto. He found his weakness, and I know it too. He solidifies just before he launches an attack. That's your moment to strike."

Naruto sighed and he looked Kenshu full in the face.

"And would taking Rise's power mean that she would die?"

Kenshu didn't have to answer. Naruto knew the answer to this question, but he wanted to hear if from Kenshu himself.

"Yes. She will die."

Naruto couldn't hold his anger back.

"I won't let you take my daughter. I'll kill you if you take one more step towards me."

Kenshu chuckled and he rubbed the back of his head. His long black hair was matted with blood.

"Look at me. I'm in no condition to fight you anymore. Naruto, you've become as strong as your father. But remember, if its not me, Madara will come for her eventually. You'll have to guard her until she's strong enough to fight for herself. Naruto, I was a student of Jiraiya, so I know how you feel, but power is the only way to stop Madara. And Rise has enough, you just have to shape her. If you'll let me, I'll teach her myself."

Naruto shook his head and he turned away.

"Just leave. I've won this battle. You've lost. Don't come back to this village or I'll personally kill you."

Naruto then turned his back and he walked away. Kenshu turned and he struggled to walk out of the village, but he eventually summoned his hawk and he smiled smugly, having passed something on to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, was weakened to the extent he felt like he was going to collapse. Through the painful red haze that was seeping into his vision. The last thing he remembered before he utterly lost consciousness was a very sharp pain in his right hand. He looked at the palm, only to blood running down his hand and onto the ground. The next thing he knew, he was falling into blackness.

* * *

Hinata still had not regained consciousness after collapsing in the Hokage Tower. Sakura was doing all she could to save Hinata. She was in stable condition, but she would be out of action for quite some time. Sakura patted her friends shoulder and she stood up, holding her stomach. She then heard a loud siren coming from the lobby. She ran as fast as she could into the lobby, only to see Naruto being prepared for surgery. Sasuke had brought his unconscious body into the hospital after finding him lying in the street, unconscious and barely breathing. Sakura looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke.

"What the hell happened?"

Sakura asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"No clue. His hand is covered in some kind of plant."

Sakura thought for a moment and she hurried into a side room and she drew a book off the shelf. She slammed it hard and she swore loudly.

"Shit! I'm not going to give up. It's the Creeper."

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"You mean the biological weapon that was used during the Second Shinobi War by Kumogakure?"

Sakura nodded and she swallowed hard.

"How long do you think its been since contamination?"

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Perhaps forty-five minutes at the most. Is it treatable?"

Sakura sobbed and she shook her head and she buried it in Sasuke's chest.

"It is, but we don't have the materials to make the medicine. I don't think he's going to make it."

Sasuke looked at her hard in the eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée? You _never_ give up. You _always_ find a way to save everyone. You're the best medical Shinobi since Tsunade. There has to be a way."

Sakura knew he was right. There had to be a way. And then Sakura looked up at him with a look of inspiration on her face.

"Can you go get Ino from Room 103? I need her for this operation."

Sasuke nodded and hurried to find Ino. Sakura began ordering the other Shinobi into action. She had just realized how to save him from the Creeper. Naruto was wheeled into the operating room and hoisted onto the table. Sakura was already sterilized and she began the operation, her friend's life hanging in the balance.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	62. The Battle of One Man

A/N: Sorry I didn't get a chapter up over the weekend. Some friends came by and we hung out. Anyway, for some of those wondering, the Creeper was inspired by the movie, The Ruins. Great horror movie. Anyway, I don't have much else to say. There will be roughly five more chapters of Lavender Love. Let's get on with the chapter. And might want to grab some tissues, this one is a tear jerker.

Chapter Sixty-Two: The Battle of One Man

Hinata awoke in her room with Kushina looking over her. Her two older children were sleeping next to her, and Rise was asleep in Kushina's arms. Hinata sat up and she stroked Lyn's hair softly. Hinata was feeling slightly better after her rest, but she still felt very weak. She cast her eyes around the room, looking for her husband. Kushina had a sad look in her eyes, and Hinata, being very empathic, noticed this.

"Is Naruto ok?"

Hinata whispered in a soft voice. Kushina looked down at Rise, who was sleeping peacefully. Kushina then looked up at her daughter in law and she whispered back just as softly.

"He defeated Kenshu, but he contracted the Creeper."

Kushina couldn't explain further. Hinata had a confused expression on her face and she looked at Kushina.

"Creeper? What is that, some kind of disease?"

Kushina handed Rise to her mother and she crossed to the window in the room and she gazed out it as she spoke.

"The Creeper… It's a type of biological weapon manufactured from plants that was used during the time Minato was a Jounin during the Third Shinobi War. Once it enters the body, it, quite literally, takes root and begins to grow. A fast growing, flowering plant begins to spread throughout the body, until… It erupts through the nose, mouth and other orifices. Its fatal. Naruto was infected roughly an hour ago, so he has maybe, _maybe_ and hour or two for Sakura to find a cure."

Kushina then turned to Hinata, and both women embraced each other, not letting go, because the life of the person they both held dearest to their hearts was on the operating table.

* * *

Sasuke had fetched Ino from the room and led her to the operating room. Sakura was already decked out in green robes and a surgical mask, and Sasuke and Sakura followed suit. Tsunade was also present and she was looking over very old medical books in an attempt to find an antidote. Sakura turned to Ino, a very sad look in her eyes.

"What do you know about the Creeper, Ino? The Yamanaka Clan devised it right? Is there anything you know about how to get rid of it?"

Ino put her hand to her chin and she closed her brilliant blue eyes. She walked over to Tsunade's table and she picked up a book that looked like it belonged in a museum. It was falling apart and was very, very old. Tsunade looked up and she shook her head.

"There's nothing in there. That book was my grandfather's."

Ino smiled and she took the book anyway. She flipped through the pages and she looked down.

"This. We based the plant in the virus off the Coral Vine, but we genetically modified it to grow extremely fast. I think we have an antidote recipe, but it's the ingredients that are troublesome. Its really hard to find serum in Konoha. We don't have horses here… that I know of at least."

Sakura turned to her attendants and she told them to search the cabinets for serum.

"Is there any other way? Can we removed the plant through surgery"

Ino looked down and she shook her head slowly.

"No. Once the Creeper has taken root, there are only two ways to stop it: Death or the antidote."

Sakura slammed her fist down on the nearest table and it splintered under the force of her blow. She looked around the room and she lowered her emerald green eyes.

"There has to be a way. There _has_ to be. I've never lost anyone before, and I don't intend to now. What would I tell Hinata when I handed her Naruto's Konohagakure headband? How could I face her? If I have to tear that plant out every day, I will."

Everyone in the room could sense Sakura Haruno's strong will, the Will of Fire; the will that drove everyone in the village to help everyone else. Sakura looked down and she saw a drawer that wouldn't open, but had moved slightly from the force she had exerted moments before. She jiggled the handle and she forced it open. Inside was a small vial of clear fluid. Ino's eyes went wide and she took the vial.

"Just what we needed. Horse serum. Tsunade, let's get to work. Sakura, in the meantime, start on clearing his nasal and throat passages."

Sakura was about to open her mouth to object, being the doctor in charge of the operation, but she nodded. She had to buy Ino and Tsunade the time they needed. Sakura looked down at Naruto. His body was warm and his face was at peace, but Sakura knew that somewhere inside of him, there was a monster fighting for its life. Sakura let her hand glow green with healing Chakra and she placed it on Naruto's chest, letting her energy flow in him, severing the vines that were growing inside of him.

* * *

Hinata was brought food by a nurse, but she merely picked at it. Her thoughts were focused solely on Naruto's wellbeing. She knew that Sakura would pull through, but she still was worried. Hinata looked down at her food and she took a bite of asparagus. She disliked the taste, but she knew it was full of iron, which she needed. She swallowed it and finished the rest of her food.

"You should try and get some more sleep Hinata. Your body is still very weak."

Kushina said to her and she fluffed her daughter in law's pillow and Hinata sank back wearily, closing her eyes. She whispered one sentence before she drifted off to sleep.

"Wake me up when Naruto is ok."

And with that, the young Hyuga mother fell asleep once more, her body and mind drained from all of the work in the last week.

* * *

Ino and Tsunade had crafted the antidote to the Creeper. Sakura was doing her best to keep the growing vines out of Naruto's orifices. She was tiring rapidly from overusing her Chakra. After a frantic forty-five minutes, Ino held up a small vial of green liquid.

"Is he conscious? This won't work unless he's awake."

Sakura looked down at Naruto and he opened his eyes slowly, sleepy from the anesthesia. He smiled at Sakura, weakly.

"Sorry about all this."

He whispered and Sakura held his hand gently.

"You don't have to thank me. This is my job. You were amazing out there. Don't worry. I have the antidote to the Creeper right here. Can you swallow this medicine for me?"

Naruto sat up slowly and he accepted the antidote in a small paper cup. He swallowed it and he immediately felt a burning sensation that spread from his head to his toes. He fell back against the table and he started to thrash. Sakura held him down so he didn't fall off the operating table and she looked at Ino.

"What the fuck is happening to him?"

Ino shook her head.

"I honestly don't know. Its not supposed to do this. Maybe his body is getting rid of the virus and the plants."

No sooner had Ino said this that Naruto stiffened and he stopped moving. The only sounds that were heard in the operating room were sighs of relief and Naruto's deep breathing. Naruto had stabilized, but he was unresponsive. Tsunade took his pulse and she sighed.

"He's still alive, but his heart is barely beating. Looks like we were just in time. Sakura, move him into Hinata's room. She'll want to see him. He may be unconscious for a few days, maybe even weeks. He's gone into a coma."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she pushed her face into Sasuke's chest. He had been there the entire time, waiting for the moment Sakura would need him. Their closest friend was now in a coma. Sasuke pushed his face into her hair and he shed a silent tear. Sakura sobbed uncontrollably, but Sasuke's touch calmed her down. After she had cried for a good ten minutes, Sasuke whispered to her.

"You did it though. He's still alive. He may be in a coma, but he's a fighter. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

Sakura looked up at him and she nodded, kissing his lips.

"I know, I just don't know how to tell Hinata."

Sasuke embraced her without another word until she eventually regained her composure. She smiled up at Sasuke, so only he could see, and then she turned her body around and she started directing her attendants.

"Bring him to Hinata's room, room 104. They both need to rest as much as they can. Under no circumstances are they allowed out of their beds until I give that order."

The two male Medical Shinobi loaded Naruto's unconscious body onto a bed and they wheeled him out of the operating room. Sakura then turned to Ino and Tsunade.

"There's no way this would have worked without you two. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

The three women embraced in a group hug and Sakura then looked at Sasuke, motioned her head to the door and they left the room, to explain to Hinata what had become of her husband.

* * *

Hinata was asleep until she heard the door open. She sat up quickly thinking Naruto had finished his surgery, but when she saw him being wheeled in, unconscious, she felt her heart skip two beats. Sakura and Sasuke were right behind them. When the two attendants had left, Sakura closed the door and she looked at Hinata. Hinata's lavender eyes were filling with tears, and she reached for Sakura's hands.

"Is he… alive?"

Sakura nodded and she smiled sadly.

"He's alive, but not well. We beat the Creeper, but he's in a coma. The Creeper reached his heart, and he's extremely weakened. He's going to make it; we just don't know how long he'll be out. Tsunade said it could be days, weeks, months or even years. Hinata, he'll be ok, he just has to wake up on his own. The Kyuubi won't let him die, because if Naruto dies, so will the Kyuubi."

Hinata looked at her husband's sleeping face and she looked down at the children that Naruto and Hinata had made. _Three years together… This is the greatest trial we'll have to go through, but I'm certain he'll make it._ Hinata clutched her wedding ring and she hugged Sakura and then Sasuke.

"Thank you. You saved the only person I'll ever love. By the way, no more asparagus. Anything else with iron would be preferable."

Sakura chuckled at the joke. She knew that Hinata was trying to lighten the gloomy mood. Sakura hugged her friend and she pulled back, a serious look on her face.

"I can give you some iron supplements. Anyway, we decided to make you Rubi's godparents. Our child will be a baby girl, and we're naming her Rubi."

Hinata smiled and she looked at Naruto. _He'll be thrilled. I know he will be._ She was growing sleepy again, so she lay back down. Sakura took the hint and she tucked Hinata into her warm bed and she smiled.

"We'll be back to check on you before we go home tonight. Hinata, he'll be ok. The rest is up to him. So you focus on yourself. He'll want to see his wife happy and healthy once he awakens."

Hinata nodded and Sasuke and Sakura left the room. Kushina kissed her son's cheek and then Hinata's.

"I'll take these kids home. We'll be back first thing in the morning. Get some rest. Naruto will be ok. You know he has too much to live for. Goodnight Hinata."

With those words, Kushina left the room. Hinata and Naruto were left in their hospital room alone, with the sun setting just below the horizon. Hinata snuggled her head into her pillow and she fell into a deep slumber. Despite the fact her body was weak and her husband was in a coma, she smiled as she slept.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	63. Sleeping Shinobi

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates in the last couple of weeks. We're nearing the end of the semester, so its getting pretty intense. This chapter will be pretty sad. So here we go. By the way, you may be pleased to know I've decided to do a sequel to Lavender Love as well as an attempt at a high school story.

Chapter Sixty-Three: Sleeping Shinobi

Two months had passed since Kenshu had been defeated. Naruto had not yet awakened, but Sakura, through many tests, had determined he could awaken at any time. Hinata and her children had returned home the day after Naruto had gone into a comatose state. Sakura had delivered a healthy baby girl to Shikamaru and Temari. Temari was now living in Konohagakure with Shikamaru and their two month old daughter Kamari. The village was still being repaired from the battle with Kenshu. No one had died in the battle, and Rise was safe.

Sakura made her rounds to her patients. The hospital was only caring for three today, so Sakura went to check on Naruto first. She opened the door and she sat by his side. He looked so peaceful, his eyes closed and his face turned towards the window. Sakura tucked him in and she smiled down at him. She cupped his cheek and she felt his pulse. Naruto was unresponsive to her touch, but Sakura still smiled. The Creeper hadn't killed him, and his body would repair itself in time. Sakura's curiosity got the better of her, and she sat down next to him. She charged her hand with healing Chakra and she ran it over his body. She couldn't sense any internal damage, as if he was completely healed. Sakura pulled her hand back and she stood up. He wasn't going to awaken any time soon. Sakura then left the room.

Sakura nearly ran into Kakashi, who had come to visit Naruto.

"Still no change?"

Kakashi asked, his voice full of worry. Kakashi, like everyone else who was close to Naruto, was worried he may never wake up. Only Hinata was adamant that he would pull through. She would never give up on him, a trait she had learned from Naruto. Sakura looked up at Kakashi and she smiled.

"He should be ok. His internal damage from the Creeper had fully healed, likely due to the Kyuubi. I just worry that he'll die young. Each time the Kyuubi heals him; his cells have to divide at a very fast rate. You know what I'm saying. Cells can only divide so many times before they die, and Naruto's been an active Shinobi for almost eight years now. I'm worried that he won't live as long as Hinata or Sasuke."

Kakashi patted his former student on the head and he smiled through his mask.

"He'll be fine. You know that he won't fall anytime soon. Just do your best for him and for Hinata. And take care of yourself. You're going to be a mother soon."

Sakura smiled and she nodded. She hugged her former sensei and she parted ways with him. She saw Sasuke and she rushed into his arms. Sasuke led her back to her office and she sat in his arms.

"Sasuke, he's going to wake up eventually isn't he?"

Sasuke placed his head on hers and he stroked her hair.

"You know he will Sakura. He's a fighter."

Sakura nodded and she took his hand and she placed it over her stomach.

"I want to name her Serah. I know we agreed on Rubi, but I think Serah fits her better."

Sasuke cupped her stomach and he nodded.

"Serah Iris Uchiha."

Sakura kissed him and she nodded.

"Perfect."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and they smiled at one another. Sasuke then let her go and she stood up.

"Will you wait for me to come home tonight? I have to stay late and run Ino and my tests for our babies."

Sasuke nodded and he took her hand and he kissed it. Sakura chuckled and she exited her office and she made her way into the lab. Sasuke stood up once she had left and he made his way into Naruto's room. Sasuke sat by Naruto for a long time in verbal silence, but in the young Uchiha's mind, it was a maelstrom of emotion. Since the fight with Kenshu, Sasuke had regretted leaving Naruto's side. Sasuke knew that if he had been present, Naruto wouldn't be in this state. Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall and he sighed.

"I haven't changed at all. I have to get stronger."

Sasuke sighed and he heard a knock on the door. The door opened and he saw a flash of raven hair. Hinata entered the room with Kushina. Kushina looked down at her son and she smiled at Sasuke.

"He looks so peaceful in his sleep."

Kushina said and Sasuke stood up, offering the bedside seat to Hinata. Hinata sat and she took Naruto's hand.

"Sweetie, I know you probably can't hear me, but I just want you to know we all love you and we're wishing you wake up by Christmas. We want you there to open gifts and to carve the ham Kushina is making. Naruto, Rise misses you so much, and Lyn misses her father so much she cries. Naruto, please, wake up soon."

Hinata lowered her head onto Naruto's chest and she sobbed gently. Kushina moved to her side and she stroked her daughter in laws long raven hair. Hinata had been suffering more than anyone else these last two months. She had been here like this every day since she had gone home. Hinata looked up at Naruto and she placed a kiss on her husband's forehead.

"I love you so much my love. Please, wake up soon."

Hinata took his hand and held it in hers for a brief time. Kushina looked down at her son and she let a single tear fall from her eyes. Kushina was a strong woman, but seeing her only child like this was more than she could bear. Sasuke sensed their pain, and it only intensified the feelings of guilt in is heart. Sasuke silently stood up and he made his way to the door, but Hinata's voice stopped him.

"Sasuke, thank you for saving him. If it were not for you, the Creeper would have killed him."

Sasuke shook his head and he looked towards the door.

"No. Its my fault he's like this to begin with. If I had stayed and fought Kenshu with Naruto, this would not have happened, Hinata. Its because of me that he's even in a coma."

Sasuke then left the room before Hinata could reply. Kushina sat on the seat with Hinata.

"Sasuke seems to have been harboring guilt in his heart for some time over this. No one is blaming him for this."

Hinata nodded and she looked down at Naruto.

"Yes, I know. Naruto wouldn't blame him either, so I don't at all. Sasuke did what he had to do. And Naruto isn't dead. He's just asleep. I just am praying with all my heart he wakes up by my birthday. I want us to celebrate as a family."

Kushina nodded and she hugged Hinata.

"I do too Hinata. Let's go home. There's nothing we can do here."

Hinata reluctantly nodded and she rose from her husband's bedside and the two women left the room. Hinata knew deep in her heart that Naruto could never awaken from his coma, and she also knew that he could awaken at anytime. Hinata was praying from deep within to whomever was listening, praying for a miracle. Hinata was the one who was suffering most, but Sakura, Kushina, Kakashi, Rise, Syaoran, Lyndis, Sasuke and even Tsunade were worried about the young hero who had saved the village and had temporarily fallen in doing so. Naruto was waging an internal battle with himself, and he had to overcome whatever it was that was keeping him down. No one in the village thought he would pass. Everyone knew that his devotion to his family was the most important thing to him. Only time would tell when the hero would rise again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	64. Guardians of Konohagakure

A/N: Ok, I just wanted to say mission accomplished. I was trying something I hadn't done in a while with the last chapter. It evoked sadness and loss. The rest of the chapters will be cheery as usual. That said, let's begin.

Chapter Sixty-Four: Guardians of Konohagakure

December 24th had come to Konoha. Hinata was almost nineteen. Christmas Eve had fallen on Konoha. She rose in her bed and she cast a look at the empty space next to her. She could feel the overwhelming sadness welling up inside of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought of her comatose husband. Hinata had been inconsolable for weeks. The only time she would say more than a few words was when she was with Rise. Syaoran and Lyndis were nearing the age where they could sense their mother's feelings, and they too were very sad about their father not being present.

Hinata wiped her eyes dry when she had finished crying. She crossed the room to Rise's crib and she drew the child out of her bed. Rise had heard Hinata's sobs and she looked up at her mother with a toothless smile. Hinata stroked Rise's short black hair and the infant responded by tugging at Hinata's hair. Hinata smiled and she kissed her daughter.

"Want to go see your father?"

Rise seemed to understand what he mother was saying, as she pushed against her mother's chest and closed her lavender eyes. Hinata dressed Rise in a little dress and Hinata put on her warmest coat. Snow was falling all around them. Kushina had made a fire in the fireplace, and Hanabi was reading a book on military strategy on the sofa. Syaoran and Lyndis were playing in their playpen. Everyone was being strong for her sake. She knew that deep in her heart.

"Morning sis."

Hanabi said, looking over the rim of the book. Hinata sat down next to her and she held Rise close to her. Hinata had shown more attention to Rise than she had ever shown to anyone besides Naruto. Everyone knew it was because Rise had a great destiny to fulfill, but no one knew what it entailed. Kushina brought over three plates of food for them and they ate in silence, until Kushina spoke.

"Sakura came by this morning. She said Naruto is responding. She wanted us to come by early today."

Hinata's eyes shot up. She knew what that meant, and even if it was only a slim hope, Hinata clung to it as Rise clung to her mother.

"Let's go now then."

Hinata said and she put the twins' winter clothes on and they hurried out the door. When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura was waiting for them. She had a look of peace on her face.

"He's coming to as we speak. Hinata, you and your children should go in first. He's been muttering your name for about an hour."

Hinata nodded and she opened the door to Naruto's room. Naruto had shifted in the bed slightly, towards the window. Hinata sat down on the chair next to his bed and she took his hand after she had placed their children on his bed. Hinata squeezed his hand and she could feel how warm it was. Hinata closed her eyes and she suddenly felt pressure on her hand. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw with her lavender eyes was the eyes of the only man she had ever loved.

"Hinata…"

He whispered. Hinata could feel the tears coming again, this time happy. Naruto had opened his eyes for the first time in what had seemed forever to Hinata. Rise, still too young to walk or crawl, smiled a toothless smile at her father. Two months had gone by since Naruto had fallen comatose, and now, his aquamarine eyes were open again. Hinata, unable to restrain herself, threw her arms around Naruto and she sobbed into his neck. Naruto hugged her close to him as tight as he could, despite his body feeling weak. Hinata eventually had worn herself out. Her lavender eyes were puffy and red, but she had a smile on her face for the first time in two months.

"Naruto..."

She whispered in disbelief. Lyn and Syaoran had crawled to their father's side and laid their heads over Naruto's heart. The family had been reunited, happy once more. Naruto struggled to sit and he smiled for the first time since he had awakened.

"What in the world happened to me?"

He asked and Hinata explained everything that had happened in the last two months. Naruto felt a pang of guilt in his heart after hearing how much Hinata had suffered. He held her hand in his and he lifted it to his lips.

"I love you."

He whispered and Hinata smiled gently, drying her eyes.

"I love you too. And you don't have to feel bad. It wasn't your fault."

Naruto hugged his family and he closed his eyes. They stayed silent for a long time. When the silence was broken by Hinata opening the door, Naruto looked around his room. Kushina, Sakura and Sasuke had entered and they were all smiling, even the stoic Sasuke.

"Finally awake I see. Its good to see you awake Naruto."

Sasuke had said to his best friend and they both laughed weakly. Just as they had stopped laughing, Tsunade entered the room.

"Its a good thing to see you awake Naruto. I was just looking for you all. I've decided that we need special Shinobi to guard this village and its inhabitants, especially this little one."

Tsunade had said, not motioning to anyone, but everyone knew who she had meant. This whole ordeal had only been the first step in protecting Rise from the horrors of the ninja world. Rise had been protected from a very powerful ninja, but even more powerful Shinobi were out there. Tsunade then turned and walked out the door and she looked back, saying one sentence.

"Once everyone here is fully recovered, come to my office. We need to have a talk about the Guardians of Konohagakure."

With those words, the Fifth Hokage left the hospital room. Sakura then closed the door behind her and she brought in some food for Naruto. He needed solid food. Sakura had prepared a good meal for him, and he ate it gladly. When he had finished, Sakura and Sasuke exited the room. Naruto was left with his family, and he told them everything that had happened. When he reached the part about Kenshu being Minato's best friend, Kushina looked away. Naruto knew she had her reasons for not telling him, and he knew it was a good reason, so he did not blame her at all. Naruto and his family talked for a long time, until visiting hours were over.

"Will you be home soon Naruto?"

He smiled and he nodded.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise."

Hinata nodded and she left the room, smiling widely. She knew deep in her heart that her birthday this year would be a good one, and it was just three days away. Sakura had caught her on the way out, and she told her that Naruto would be home for Christmas.

"A white Christmas. I'll look forward to it."

Hinata said as she exited the hospital on that Christmas Eve.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	65. Wrapped in a Chilly Embrace

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been busy with finals and the holidays. However, I'm on break for ten weeks, so we're going to be seeing more of the Uzumaki family. That said, in honor of Christmas, I present to you a very special holiday special. Here comes Chapter 65 of Lavender Love.

Chapter Sixty-Five: Wrapped in a Chilly Embrace

December 25th, Christmas Day. Snow had been falling for the better part of the night. A light powder covered the ground of Konohagakure, and all was well. Naruto awoke in his own bed early. The sun was just rising. Naruto sat up, and he crossed the room to where Rise lay in her crib. The child looked remarkably like Hinata already, her raven hair and her lavender eyes already in place. Naruto smiled down at his youngest child and Rise raised her arms into the air. Naruto took his daughter into his arms and he rocked the child gently.

"Little Rise. You are so beautiful, just like your mother. I'm so glad you're safe after what had happened. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

Naruto kissed Rise's cheek and he laid her next to Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and she smiled at her husband and her child.

"You're up early, both of you."

She whispered and Hinata chuckled as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Still having those nightmares. But its Christmas, so let's get everyone else up and go out into the living room."

Hinata rose from the bed and she looked at Naruto, smiling.

"I agree. We only get to celebrate like this on the holidays. I wonder if we'll be having that party still?"

Naruto grinned and he hugged his wife, leading her into the bathroom.

* * *

Hanabi had woken up shortly after Naruto. She rose from her bed, showered and she dressed in her usual clothes. Hanabi made her way into the twins' room and she dressed them warmly. As she stepped into the hallway that connected the bedrooms to the others, she smiled as she saw her older sister.

"Merry Christmas Hinata and Naruto!"

The young couple smiled and they returned the greeting, Rise in Hinata's arms. The young child had no clue that today was a special day for them all. However, the twins knew just what today meant. They knew that today was special from all of the new things and brightly wrapped presents under the tree. Kushina had already separated everything by person and she was eagerly awaiting her family.

"Merry Christmas everyone! I made cinnamon rolls and eggnog."

Kushina passed the plates and glasses around and they all sat in a large circle. Hanabi looked down at her glass and she wrinkled her nose.

"What is this stuff?"

Kushina chuckled and she looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe she shouldn't have any. I spiked it."

Hanabi sat the glass down and she ran into the kitchen and she came back with a glass of hot cocoa.

"Much better. Now, let's eat and open our presents."

They ate in a hurry, as each was eager to see what lay under the wrapping paper. Hanabi had already torn into her pile and she drew out a small box.

"What the hell? Konohamaru, you didn't!"

Hanabi opened the little box and she drew out a silver ring; attached to it was a small note.

"To my Hyuga. I hope you'll wear this until I can put a real ring on your finger. This is a promise ring, promising me to you until we're both seventeen. Love, Hamaru."

Naruto grinned as he saw her slide the ring onto her finger.

"We're glad you like that. Konohamaru asked me to help him find a ring for you."

Hanabi had completely lost herself and she lowered her face into her hands and she let out a happy sob.

"I thought he'd never do it. I'm so happy right now. Please give me a moment to stop crying."

She eventually wiped her eyes dry and she smiled brightly, her eyes still bloodshot. They all laughed and continued to open their gifts. Hinata had given Naruto a book on military strategy. To Kushina, Hinata had given a pendant with a ruby set in the center. To Hanabi, she gave several books on gardening and flower pressing. Naruto had given Hinata a brooch, Hanabi a bangle and to his mother he had given a special silk dress. Kushina smiled at her son and she handed him his gift, a box of cologne. Naruto had also received a new set of gardening tools. When all the of adults had opened their gifts, Hinata brought in a large box with Rise, Syaoran and Lyndis's name on it.

"This was from everyone, so I want to thank you all for helping us decide on what to get the kids. Rise needs this more, but Syao and Lyn can use it too. Syao, Lyn, come here and open this with your sister."

Syaoran and Lyndis walked to the box and they used their tiny hands to rip open the paper. When they had finished, the three children sat in wonder. It was a full play set, complete with a rocking horse, dolls, toy foods and even a small oven for Lyn and Rise. Naruto smiled proudly at his children and he looked out the window, looking at the snow.

"Why don't we go out for a walk?"

Hinata chuckled and she slid her warm wool jacket on and she put warm clothes on her children.

"Sounds good. Where did you want to go?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Anywhere. I just want to go out into the snow. From the looks of it, we'll be snowed in in a couple of days. I want to have some fun before a blizzard hits."

Kushina crossed to the window and she looked into the sky.

"Reminds me of when Minato and I were young. A blizzard hit and we were stuck in this house for a good three days. And this snow is awfully rough. We should probably go get some food if we're going to survive."

As if in response, a loud knock came on the front door.

"Naruto! Storm warning. Everyone is to come down to the Hokage Tower for further instructions."

Naruto sighed.

"We better get going then."

They exited the house and they joined the crowd of people who were shuffling through the snow, all with the same destination. When they reached the Hokage Tower, Tsunade's voice rang out.

"I'll keep this short. We're experiencing a blizzard. Odds are we'll be snowed in for at least three days, very likely more. So I want everyone to buy all the food you can hold, because no one will be spared from nature's fury. That being said, get to it. Not even Shinobi can withstand nature."

When Tsunade had finished speaking, Hinata turned to her family.

"Its a good thing we have all of that canned food then. We should hurry down to the market and buy what fresh foods we can."

Kushina nodded and she looked at Hinata.

"I'll take the kids home while you and Naruto and Hanabi go shopping. Just be sure to get fresh beef, potatoes, carrots and instant ramen. I can make some stuff with all of that."

Naruto nodded and they parted ways. Hinata had already started to walk, and Naruto and Hanabi followed her. They reached the market quickly, and the sight made Naruto laugh.

"Its like its the end of the world. We'll be snowed in for a week, not ten years. Come on, let's go get our stuff and get out of here."

Hinata was already walking into the marketplace, a basket under her arms. She was taking things off of shelves, looking like a natural. Naruto smiled as he fell into step behind her. Within twenty minutes, they had a basket full of food. Naruto and Hinata paid for their food and they returned home. Kushina was playing with Rise.

"Welcome home. Tsunade just sent a messenger to say that none of us are to leave the house, and that we have to watch someone, because he's too reckless."

Naruto looked around the room.

"Who?"

The next thing Naruto heard was Hinata screaming.

"Hanabi Hyuga! What in our Father's name are you doing?"

Naruto then seen what caused her to yell. Hanabi was sitting on Konohamaru's lap by the fire, his arms slightly above her breasts. Naruto then realized that this was going to be a very awkward week.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	66. The Namikaze Legacy

A/N: Hey everyone. Hopefully you all had a wonderful Christmas and are having a wonderful Christmas break. I am sad to say that Lavender Love will be ending soon. However, I do have good news: There will be a sequel. I predict three more chapters until the end of Lavender Love. With that said, let's continue.

Chapter Sixty-Six: The Namikaze Legacy

The blizzard had progressively worsened. Six days into the storm, on the morning of New Years Eve, the snow stopped falling in Konohagakure. The villagers had already starred to clear the snow from the village streets. Naruto and Hinata were helping, and Sasuke was melting the snow with his Fire Jutsus. Two people in the village were not happy however. Hanabi had confined herself to her room on Christmas Day and was refusing to speak to anyone except for Kushina and Konohamaru. Hinata had grounded Hanabi for what had happened that day. Naruto had tried to intervene but to no avail. They had both known what was going on between them, but Hinata had a point: She didn't want to see it with her own two eyes. Hanabi was only fourteen, and Hinata was doing what she thought was best for her sister.

Naruto looked over at Hinata as they scooped the last of the snow off the main street. With the aid of Sasuke, the task was not so very daunting. Sasuke chuckled and he looked over at Sakura, who now nearing the start of her third trimester. Sakura had adapted well to her pregnancy, but she hated not being able to move as fast or as well. Sasuke then took Naruto aside and he whispered to him so that only the two men could hear.

"I heard from Konohamaru what happened on Christmas. Are they both ok?"

Naruto nodded and he chuckled.

"Hinata refuses to back down and Hanabi pretty much barricaded her door shut. I don't know why Hina is so mad. Hanabi was very forward with us about her relationship with Konohamaru, so its not a big surprise to either of us. My guess is that Hinata doesn't want to see it. I don't know how to get them to make up."

Sasuke closed his eyes and he thought for a moment.

"Tell Hinata that this was bound to happen at some point, which it was. She knows that she can't shelter Hanabi forever."

Naruto nodded.

"I know. I plan to end this today. Its making the kids sad that their mother and aunt are fighting."

Hinata then came over to see Naruto, laying a kiss on his cheek.

"Can we go home? I'm hungry."

Sasuke smiled and took a step back.

"Speaking of kids, mine is due in about three to four months. We're not sure because of the Curse Seal's influence on me."

Naruto nodded, clapped his friend on the shoulder and they parted ways. Naruto took Hinata's hand and he hugged her, nibbling on her neck.

"Can we talk about Hanabi?"

Hinata nodded and she closed her eyes.

"Naruto, this is my deal. She's my sister."

Naruto grinned and he kissed her again.

"Mine too. Don't forget, she's my sister in law, and your father asked me to take care of you both."

Hinata knew he had a point. She hugged him and she whispered into his ear.

"Its not that I'm mad about what she's doing. I just don't want to watch my baby sister do those things."

Naruto grinned triumphantly and he took her hand, walking back to their home.

"I had a feeling that's what it was. So tell her that."

Hinata nodded, silently thanking the heavens for her life, and they entered their house. Kushina was sitting at the couch reading, while Rise was asleep in her play pen. Syaoran and Lyn were both crawling around the room. When they saw their parents, they sat upright and smiled. Hinata knelt down and picked up Syaoran.

"Hi baby."

She said and she kissed her son's cheek. Naruto was already playing with Lyn, and Kushina smiled.

"Hinata, Hanabi wants to talk to you and Naruto. She's waiting in her room. She doesn't look too happy, but you should hear her out."

Hinata nodded and she made her way into the hallway and she knocked softly on Hanabi's door.

"Hanabi, its us. Can we talk?"

Hanabi opened the door and she stepped back.

"Where's Rise?"

Naruto handed Lyn to Hanabi and he picked up Rise, who was now awake. Naruto then entered her room and he swallowed hard. Hinata was right, this _was_ her deal. Naruto didn't know what to say to Hanabi, so he stayed quiet, holding Rise. Hanabi spoke first, and Hinata smiled.

"I wanted to apologize. Konohamaru shouldn't have done that, not in front of you two. I didn't want it to come to this Hina. I love you guys. You're so amazing, as Shinobi and as people. I just want you to know it though: Konohamaru and I are serious. I won't do anything in front of you two from now on, but you can't jump down my throat like that, especially not in front of him."

Hinata knew she had been wrong for getting as angry as she had, so she hugged her little sister and she kissed her forehead.

"I won't do that again, so long as you abide by two rules. One, don't do anything more than kiss in front of us. Two, be careful. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. Be smart Hanabi. Don't have a family until you're ready, ok? Me and Naruto were exceptions."

Hanabi rolled her eyes and she laughed, moving to hug Naruto.

"Thanks for sticking up for me that day. I love you guys. So can I be ungrounded now? I want to go ice skating on the frozen lake."

Hinata looked at Naruto, who nodded and they grinned.

"Ice skating? That sounds like fun. Can we come along?"

Hanabi nodded and she stood up, crossing to her bathroom and she shut the door behind her. Hinata and Naruto left the room and went into their bedroom. Hinata laid Rise in her crib and she looked down at her daughter.

"Naruto, do you think she'll be safe as she grows older?"

Naruto crossed the room to his wife and he slid his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"She will. I'll make sure of it. I'd tear down the sky and heavens if it would keep her safe Hinata."

Hinata then turned to Naruto and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you so much. All of you. These last three years have been the happiest of my life Naruto. Look at us. Married, three beautiful children. A loving mother. Hanabi, the best sister in the world. I don't want that to ever change. I know that Rise and Syao and Lyn will grow older and so will we, but if I had one wish, it'd be that we stay like this forever. A happy family."

Hinata's voice trembled and she sobbed gently into her husband's strong warm chest. Naruto hugged her and he kissed her forehead.

"We will hime. I'll make sure of it. We're the parents of three wonderful children. We'll be fine. All of us."

Hinata nuzzled him and she led him to the bed. Naruto held her close to him and he stroked her hair. Before long, Hinata had fallen asleep in his arms. Naruto crossed the room to Rise's crib and he laid her in her mother's arms. Naruto then went out into the living room and he sat across from his mother.

"Mom, did Dad leave anything behind for me in case something ever happened to him?"

Kushina sat her book down on the couch and she nodded.

"Naruto, come with me into the basement. There are some things you need to see."

Kushina led Naruto down the stairs into the basement and she led him to the far wall. On it was the Uzumaki Clan's symbol. Kushina pressed her palm against the wall and it swung open on a hinge. Naruto entered the room with his mother and she swept her arms around.

"In here is all of your father's documents. There are some containing his special techniques, and a lot of information that Jiraiya collected on Akatsuki. Tsunade has kept this room updated through a special type of technique unique to her. And these were your father's most prized possessions. These were the reason he was known as the Yellow Flash."

Kushina pulled a box off the shelf and she opened it. Inside were kunai marked with a special tag.

"The key to his ultimate technique: The Flying Thunder God. Only two people have ever mastered it. Your father and I. Naruto, will you learn the secret of Hiraishin?"

Naruto looked into the box and he picked up one of the kunai and he gripped it in his hand.

"Yes. If it will help in the future, I will."

Kushina smiled and she hugged her son.

"Your father would be so proud of you Naruto. You really are on your way to becoming Hokage. Let's go back up. I'll make you homemade ramen."

Naruto grinned and he closed the box, holding it under his shoulder. Naruto walked back into the house proper and he sat at the table, until Hanabi came out, dressed for snow. She kissed Naruto's cheek and Kushina handed her a thermos of hot soup and she hugged her.

"I'll be back before dark."

Hanabi smiled and she walked out the door. When she had gone, Tsunade had come by. Hinata had come into the living room shortly before with Rise. Tsunade had sat them down and smiled at them.

"Its good to see you both healthy again. I've come today to say that I want you two to be part of the Guardians of Konoha. Its a branch of ANBU that specializes in taking down Akatsuki. Sasuke and the rest of the Konoha Twelve are in. We think you are the key Naruto. Everyone would feel much better with you fighting alongside them."

Naruto nodded at once, as did Hinata. Tsunade then smiled and she stood up.

"One last thing Naruto, the Chuunin Exam is coming up again. I hear Neji is entering Hanabi."

Hinata nodded and she grinned.

"Hanabi will become a Chuunin easily."

Tsunade nodded and she left the room. Hinata then chuckled.

"Hanabi is stronger than Neji was at her age. Let's eat. I smell ramen."

Kushina nodded and she brought three bowls of hot ramen to the table. They ate in silence, but it was a happy silence.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	67. The Birth of Serah Iris Uchiha

A/N: Hey everyone! Hopefully everyone had a good New Years. I did. I hope you're all excited for the sequel to Lavender Love. Its been a long journey together. Almost two years. I am proud to say that the sequel is coming very soon, but before that, I have two very important chapters to share with you all, and these two chapters will lay the foundation for everything that will happen in the next story. And these chapters will be kind of spread out, story wise. Now, let's begin.

Chapter Sixty-Seven: The Birth of Serah Iris Uchiha

Time passed quickly in Konoha. Valentine's Day and Easter passed without a word. April 10th had arrived at last. News of the village's swelling infant population had reached the ears of Gaara, who was also expecting soon with his wife, Matsuri. Ino had delivered a healthy baby girl a month premature, and had named her Kiana. It was on April 10th that Sakura was in her bed with Sasuke, reading a book on ancient diseases. Sasuke had given her this book on Christmas, and now that she was so close to being due, she was taking time off from work. Sakura turned to look at her lover and she kissed him. Sasuke placed his hand on her stomach where their daughter lay and he smiled.

"Any time now."

Sakura placed her hand over his and she nuzzled him.

"Any time indeed."

Sakura said and she felt a strong kick in her stomach. Sasuke apparently hadn't felt it. Sasuke saw her expression change and he cocked his head quizzically.

"Something the matter?"

He asked and Sakura felt it again. She gasped and she threw the sheets off and ran into the bathroom. She looked down, only to see that her water had broken. Sasuke had followed her and he saw it too.

"Now? Of all times?"

Sasuke asked and Sakura laughed gently, despite the fact that she was going into labor. Sakura knew it was coming soon. She dressed in her usual clothes and she looked at Sasuke.

"We need to go to the hospital. I can handle it until we get there, but I can't give birth to my own child without assistance."

Sasuke nodded and he laughed. He knew Sakura would do this. She was strong, and she wanted to do everything she could on her own. She was fiercely independent. They exited the Uchiha Manor and walked into the main street. No one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary as they walked, until they ran into Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata could tell right away, having been in labor twice. She smiled and whispered to Sakura.

"We just got word from Gaara. Matsuri had a boy. They named him Kaze."

Sakura smiled and she chuckled.

"I'm about to bring Serah into this world."

Sakura hugged her friend goodbye and they continued their walk to the hospital. Sakura was losing her energy with all the contractions. Finally, they reached the hospital. Sakura immediately collapsed on the floor and she was lifted onto the stretcher, Sasuke at her side. She was weakened, but still fighting. Tsunade herself was in charge of the birth, so Sasuke knew she was in good hands. Tsunade immediately began to give orders to her staff and Sakura opened her eyes.

"Tsunade. Thank you."

Tsunade smiled down at her student and she nodded. Tsunade then made Sakura comfortable and the process began. Sasuke held her hand and she kissed his cheek. Tsunade leaned close to Sakura and she whispered.

"Do you want painkillers, or are you doing this naturally?"

Sakura closed her eyes and she whispered.

"I don't care how. Just get this girl out of me."

Tsunade nodded and she ran her hand over Sakura stomach. Sakura winced and she cried out quite loudly. Sasuke stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes, trying to relax. Sakura felt a strong contraction from deep inside. Tsunade knew she was ready.

"Alright Sakura. You know what to do. When I count to three, push, ok? One, two... THREE!"

Sakura could feel the pain burning in her thighs. She could feel her child sliding down her birth canal. She eventually grew tired and she flopped her head back down on the pillow. Sasuke comforted her and she looked up at his dark eyes with her emerald green. She was exhausted. It seemed to go beyond that though. She was losing her sight and her strength. Tsunade saw she was getting woozy.

"Sakura! Stay focused, for your child's sake. One more push should do it."

Sakura somehow found the strength and she pushed the child into the world of the living. Sakura laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes, fading fast. The last thing she heard was Sasuke yelling.

"SAKURA! Tsunade, what the hell happened?"

In the next instant, Sakura was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Sakura's child wasn't breathing at first. Tsunade had to perform CPR on the child for her to start breathing. Sasuke watched helplessly as both Sakura and Serah were rolled out of the emergency room and into the hallway, out of his sight. Sasuke ran his hands over his face and he turned to look at Tsunade.

"Sakura didn't want to say anything Sasuke. She knew this birth was dangerous because of the Cursed Seal. But she chose to do it anyway, because she loves you. She just tired, but she should be ok in a few hours. Serah will be ok too. But she needs to be examined. She wasn't breathing properly. So don't worry so much. Go be with Sakura."

Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening. He knew Shinobi died all the time, but not like this. He wasn't going to give into despair. He was going to see them both through this. He wouldn't give up. It was just the thought of losing either of them was too much to bear. Sasuke exited the ER with a fake smile set on his lips and he sat in the waiting room, until Tsunade came to take him to Sakura.

Sasuke had thought about many things in his life, but now that he was nineteen, he thought about more complex things, like his future, Sakura, Serah and what he wanted to accomplish. He never thought of himself as powerless, but for the first time in his life, he felt that way. He felt as if he could do nothing for Sakura. He hadn't know that this was dangerous for her, and if he had known, he wouldn't have put her through this. Sasuke eventually felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see Tsunade smiling at him.

"Sakura is awake, but she's still tired. Serah is fine as well. Go see your family. Room 203."

Sasuke stood up and he nodded at Tsunade, thanking her. Sasuke found the stairs and he entered the second floor. He counted the rooms off and he found Sakura's room. Sakura was laying in the bed, cradling Serah in her arms. The child was asleep, breathing normally. Sasuke sat in the chair next to the bed and he smiled, silent tears falling down his cheeks. His family was here at last. The Uchiha clan had been revived through the power of love. Sasuke kissed Sakura's on her lips and he whispered to her.

"I love you Sakura Haruno."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	68. Suteki da ne Isn't it Wonderful?

A/N: Again, we've reached a milestone. 180000 views. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. This is the penultimate chapter. After this, its the finale. This second to last chapter will focus on Hanabi and Konohamaru, with a surprise at the end. Everyone, sit back and enjoy chapter 68 of Lavender Love.

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Suteki da ne (Isn't it Wonderful?)

Three more months had passed. July 23rd had arrived. Today was a great day for the village. Today was Sasuke, Syaoran and Lyndis's birthday. It was also the day of Neji and Tenten's first year as a married couple. The village was abuzz with excitement. There was to be a party at the Uzumaki Residence, just like last year. It was on this day that Hanabi arose from her bed and she looked out her window. She knew that today was a very special day, but something with her didn't feel right. She was now fifteen, and Konohamaru was sixteen. She crossed the room to her bathroom and she looked in the mirror. Her long raven hair hung down her shoulders and she closed her eyes. She was a Hyuuga, pride of Konoha, yet she felt so empty when she wasn't with Konohamaru. She felt that she had no purpose since her father had passed. Hanabi then shook her head. She looked up at the ceiling and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Daddy, I miss you. I wish you were still here, so you could see my nieces and my nephew. I wish you could see how happy I am with Hama. I just wish you could see my life now."

Hanabi hadn't been this sad in quite some time. She dried her eyes and she made her way to her window. Konohamaru always came by to wish her a good day. She opened her window and she looked out it, seeing people go by. She waved as Neji walked by with his family. Hiro and Yukiko had started to crawl. Tenten smiled at her cousin and she winked, knowing she'd see her later that day. Hanabi closed her window and she sighed.

"Better get ready."

Hanabi then opened her bathroom, stepped inside and she turned on the hot water. A knock came at her door and she cracked the door open. Konohamaru was standing in the doorway and he was smiling widely. Hanabi looked down and she whispered.

"You shouldn't be here. Remember what happened on Christmas?"

Konohamaru grinned wider and he spoke.

"Its ok. We're here alone. I wanted to talk to you."

Hanabi stepped back and allowed him into her bathroom. It was the first time they had been in the same bathroom together, and Hanabi could feel her heart racing in her chest. She pulled a towel around her nude frame and she sat on her bath stool. Konohamaru leaned his back against the wall and he closed his eyes, waiting for her to speak. A silence hung over that bathroom for quite a while, until Konohamaru held his hand out, which Hanabi took. Konohamaru laid a kiss on her cheek and Hanabi laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Hanabi."

Hanabi smiled and she whispered back to him.

"I love you too Hama. Its been a good year with you. You make me happy."

Konohamaru nuzzled her neck and he laid his head on hers, stroking her long raven hair. Hanabi looked into his eyes and she spoke.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Konohamaru swallowed hard and he smiled.

"Us. In general. I just wanted to know how you felt about a future with us and maybe a family."

Hanabi looked at his eyes and she lowered her gaze.

"I haven't really thought about it Hama. I'm only fifteen. But then again, they got married at sixteen."

Konohamaru smiled and he lifted her chin, kissing her.

"I was just curious. I wasn't asking for a reason, other than knowledge."

Hanabi smiled and she nodded.

"I know."

Konohamary chuckled and he looked at her, grinning.

"I'll let you take your shower now. I'll wait for you out in the living room, in case they come home."

Konohamaru turned to walk away, but Hanabi caught his hand and she laid it on her chest.

"Shower with me?"

She whispered, her face red as blood. Konohamaru turned and he looked at her, smiling.

"I'd love to."

Hanabi turned on the water and she tossed her towel aside, stepping into the hot cascade. Konohamaru was right behind her. They showered in silence, since it was the first time they had done this. Konohamaru washed his lover's back, and Hanabi smiled gently. She turned around and she cupped him in her hand, and she kissed him hungrily.

"Hana, I didn't bring anything today. We can't."

Hanabi shook her head.

"I don't care. I need this. Just... pull out I guess. I just had my period, so I don't think I'll end up pregnant."

Konohamaru sighed and he nuzzled her. As a young man of sixteen, he couldn't say no, but he wanted to make sure this didn't go wrong. He took Hanabi's hand in his and he held it as she pushed him against the wall. Hanabi straddled him and she rubbed on him gently, making him whimper.

"Hana, please."

Hanabi grinned and she slid down onto him and her eyelids slid closed. She grunted gently as she pushed down on him, fully in control. Konohamaru put his hands on her hips and he picked her up and pinned her to the wall, determined to not let her win. He laid kissed on her chest and neck, pecking at the soft skin on her body. Hanabi was gasping in ecstasy with each deft thrust her lover laid on her. Konohamaru was weakening. He kissed her lips and he stroked her hair, whispering into her ear.

"I love you Hanabi."

He said and he pulled out of her and he released into the floor. Hanabi smiled at him and she kissed him. She was streaked with sweat, and her hair was a mess. Konohamaru kissed her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's wash up and get out there. The party starts soon right?"

Hanabi said with a mischievous smile. She washed her hair quickly and she smiled at her boyfriend. _Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to settle down once I turn sixteen._ Hanabi dressed quickly and she poked her head out her bedroom door. No one was home yet. She stepped out into the living room, with Konohamaru right behind her. They sat on the couch, talking. About twenty minutes later, Naruto and Hinata came into the house. Konohamaru helped Naruto set up the backyard for the party, while Hinata fed Rise, who was now crawling. Rise was starting to look very similar to her older sister, Lyn. They had both inherited Naruto's heart-shaped face and his thin lips. Hinata smiled at her daughter, and she kissed her cheek. Neji and Tenten came into the house shortly after. Hiro looked just like Neji, down to the last detail. Yukiko somewhat resembled her father, but she looked more like Tenten. The twins were set into Rise's playpen, so that the three of them could bond. Rise was holding her doll, but she seemed to be bored with it. She set it down and she took blocks and started to stack them. Naruto smiled at his daughter while the adults went into the back yard.

"Sasuke will be here soon with Serah. When he gets here, we're all going to yell surprise. Lyn and Syao too."

No sooner had they said it, Sasuke walked into the back yard, and they all yelled at once.

"Happy birthday Sasuke!"

The twins smiled their big grins, now that they had teeth. It was just them. Ino and Chouji couldn't make it, so they ate a small meal that Kushina had prepared a night before. She had gone to visit Minato's grave today, but she had sent her best wishes. Hanabi and Konohamaru had joined them, and all was well in the Uzumaki household. In another three months, Rise Sayuri Hyuga would be a year old, and Naruto would be twenty.

* * *

Madara Uchiha sat on his chair, his eyes filled with hatred.

"You lost to the Kyuubi brat. Why should I give you another chance Kenshu?"

Kenshu was smirking, and he held his hand out, and he dropped a Konohagakure headband onto the table.

"For one, you _need_ me. I can do things you could never do."

Madara chuckled.

"True. Very well. I need a long time to recuperate, but we'll have what we desire soon enough. We just need to make sure we don't screw up again."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	69. Finale: A Four Year Journey

A/N: Everyone, this is it. We've reached the end of a long road. I started Lavender Love on March 3rd, 2009. We're now at January first, 2011. Its been almost two years since I started this story. From all my new readers to those who read from the very beginning, thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. I'd thank each of you individually if I had the time, but let me say this: Its been an immense pleasure writing for you all. There WILL be a sequel to LL, and it will be titled Those Chosen by Fate. It will center around Rise Hyuga, Serah Uchiha and all of the other children as they grow from children into adults. Just as LL was an improved version of Love Among Shinobi, Those Chosen by Fate will be the improved version of The Child of Legend. With all of this said, let's begin the final chapter of this story.

Finale: A Four Year Journey

October 10th had once again reached Konohagakure. Naruto's twentieth birthday had arrived. It was the day he had come of age, the day he became an adult. Today was a doubly special day for the Uzumaki family, however, for it was also the day that Rise turned a year old. She was now able to walk small distances and she was able to smile. She had some teeth. What was most surprising about the child was her incredible resemblance to her mother. She looked like a miniature Hinata, complete with the raven hair and lavender eyes.

Naruto awakened to the sun hitting his eyes, just like he did most mornings. Rise was already awake in her crib, standing. Naruto crossed the room to his daughter's crib and she held her arms up, waiting for her father to hold her. Naruto smiled and he held his daughter in his arms.

"Little Rise. You're so beautiful."

Rise smiled and she reached her tiny hand to her father's cheek and Naruto placed his hand over hers. Naruto smiled and he carried Rise into the living room. Hinata was already in the room, straightening out the room. There was a party today for Rise, and everyone was coming. The twins, now two years old, were able to sit and be alone while they ate. Naruto kissed his wife and he hugged Hanabi, who was studying a book for the upcoming Chuunin exam. Neji was entering his three man team into the exam. Hanabi had been lucky after her tryst in her shower with Konohamaru three months prior, and was still clean. No one knew about what had happened. Hinata was whistling as she cleaned. Naruto set Rise in her playpen and he hugged Hinata. She whispered to him and Hanabi came and hugged him too.

"Twenty years old. How do you feel Naruto?"

Hanabi had asked and she chuckled. Naruto laughed and he smiled.

"I feel good. Just like nineteen, only smarter."

Hinata smiled and she nuzzled her face into the nape of his neck.

"I hate to ask on your birthday, but can you help me set up the tables for the party?"

Naruto grinned and he kissed Hinata.

"Of course. My birthday or no, it needs to be done. Is Sasuke and Neji coming as well?"

Hinata smiled and she nodded.

"Everyone will be here, including Kiba and Shino. Gaara is also supposed to stop by with Matsuri."

Naruto smiled and he cheerfully set to work organizing the back yard. After about an hour, the guests started to arrive. Sasuke and Sakura had arrived with baby Serah first. Ino and Chouji arrived next with their daughter Kiana. Kiba had entered the house next, with Akamaru following him as usual. He had brought a young woman with him. Kiba introduced her as Maki Sonomaru. Shino came in next, also with a young woman at his side, whose name was Akane Kirijo. Neji, Tenten and their twins came next, followed by Gaara, Matsuri and Kaze. Shikamaru and Temari were the last to arrive with their daughter Megumi. When everyone had arrived, they sat down to eat. This was more a party for Rise than Naruto, but that didn't stop everyone from bringing Naruto a gift. Naruto was smiling as Sasuke handed him a new set of kunai, and Chouji gave him a free meal certificate to the barbeque restaurant in the village. Rise on the other hand was the center of attention. Everyone was fawning over her and how beautiful she was. Hiro, Yukiko and Rise were about the same age. They got along very well. Tenten smiled at Hinata and she chuckled.

"Look at them. The three Hyugas."

Hinata chuckled as well.

"Its like they formed their own little group together. They're going to be very close as they get older."

Hinata had said and Tenten smiled, nodding. Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were enjoying glasses of wine, talking about the futures of their children. Naruto was going on and on about how Lyn and Syao were already showing signs of development. Neji listened intently and he grinned.

"Looks like our kids are going to be competing for number one in the class. We're really fortunate they're about the same ages. They'll be friends for life."

All three of them nodded and drank to the last statement. Gaara then came over and he sat next to Naruto.

"Could I have a word Naruto?"

Naruto stood up and he led Naruto to the far corner of the yard.

"Its about Kaze. I heard from Tsunade about Rise inheriting the Kyuubi's full power. It seems that Kaze got the Ichibi's power. He's been messing with the sand in my hourglass for about a week now. I wanted to ask you a favor. When its time for him to enter the Academy, could you house him until he graduates? I've already cleared this with Tsunade and Hinata, but I wanted to ask your approval first. My reasoning is he'll be safer here."

Naruto didn't even have to think this answer out.

"Of course its ok. It might be best for them to be together. We could protect them easier if they were here in Konoha."

Gaara clapped his friend on the shoulder and he nodded.

"Thank you Naruto. This means a lot to Matsuri and I. We'll miss our son a lot, but its for his own good."

Naruto nodded and the two men shook hands and embraced. Hinata then called everyone to the center of the yard, where a blanket lay for the gifts. Hinata sat Rise on her lap and the child started to claw open the gifts she had received. She received several new pairs of clothes, toys and some books for her parents to read to her. Rise smiled happily as she opened the last and largest gift. It was from Gaara and Matsuri. Hinata helped her daughter open it, and everyone smiled. Rise has received a set of clothes that were modeled after Hinata's. Gaara had ordered them custom made, and Matsuri had added her own bit of flair to them. Hinata smiled at her friends and she wiped her misty eyes.

"Everyone, thank you. I'm sure Rise would be so happy if she understood that everyone was here to see her today. So again, thank you. We'll be having cake soon. Why don't we put the kids together and we can have some wine together?"

A cry of approval went up from the crowd and the kids were put together in the house under the care of Hanabi and Konohamaru. Hanabi held her youngest niece in her arms and she whispered to her boyfriend.

"I don't think I mentioned this before Hama, but I've thought about what we talked about a few months ago, and I do want all that. Us and a family. I want to marry you once I turn sixteen."

Konohamaru smiled and they kissed. Konohamaru picked up Lyn in his arms and he smiled at the young girl.

"You hear that? I'm going to be your uncle soon."

Lyn smiled and she clapped her hands.

"Uncle!"

Konohamaru chuckled and he hugged her. Eventually the party died down. Everyone had left, leaving only Naruto and his family. Kushina had come in from her day out and the family stood on the roof of their house, watching the sun go down. Naruto was holding Rise in his arms, and he smiled at Hinata.

"Its been four years hime. Can you believe all that's happened in that time? We've been married for two years, we have three beautiful children... Our life has been good, despite some of the tragedies that have befallen us."

Hinata moved closer to her husband, and she slid her arms around him.

"So much had happened. We're a young couple that is happily married, a family, and we've still got plenty of life left in us. Our stories are just starting. And this little one has her story too. We're in this together. She may be hunted, but no one will have her but us."

Naruto turned and he kissed his wife, nodding.

"No one but us. I promise. I love you Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata giggled and she kissed him back.

"Hinata Uzumaki. I want to take your name, and the kids too. We're the new Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto smiled and he hugged her. The Uzumaki Clan was reborn. Their stories had really only begun. Rise Sayuri Uzumaki, one year old. She and her future friends would be the keys to unlocking the future of the Shinobi world.

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN THOSE CHOSEN BY FATE.**_


End file.
